Shakugan no Shana: Eternal Alliance
by JohnPeacekeeper
Summary: Yuji Sakai's goal is clear. He will build a world where humans, Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens can live in peace. What new enemies and trials will he face? With Shana and Hecate by his side, can he succeed? Sequel to 'SnS: Eternity'. COMPLETE
1. Prelude to Destiny

I'm back!! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shakugan no Shana nor it's characters.

**Note: **The story won't be limited to Japan anymore, so I'm making the full names in western fashion.

* * *

Yuji found himself swimming in a deep dark abyss. For a moment, he wondered where he was, but the truth was that he already knew. He was floating in the void of his own soul, which had been slowly eating through him as the threats to those which he cared about grew more and more.

In that void, he found no other entity except himself, and another. Before him, out of nowhere, stood an entity that looked exactly like he had when he had been one with the Snake of the Festival. He had his face, but it carried a cold expression. His hair was long and black as night, and he wore black armor and scarlet red sashes.

"Why are you still here?" Yuji asked. "The Snake of the Festival has already been destroyed."

"He may be gone, but you will never be rid of me," said his dark self, "because I am the real you."

"That's a lie!" Yuji denied.

His dark self shrugged. "Did Shana and Hecate really believe that the you now is who you really are?" he said. "The three of you are so naïve. I am the manifestation of your true will and desires. It is _you _'Yuji Sakai' who is the lie."

"Shut up and begone!" Yuji yelled.

He lunged straight at his other self, who suddenly vanished at the last minute and reappeared behind him.

"I already told you, you can never get rid of me," his dark self said.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Do you really think your plan for creating a new world where humans, Flame Haze and Denizens can work? I can feel the doubt and fear in you. What happened to the Yuji Sakai that would take the initiative and do anything for protecting those he cared about?"

"He is still here," Yuji replied defiantly. "He has just become wiser after falling."

"I don't think so. I believe that he's just holding back. You hypocrite."

"What would you know?"

"I know everything about you. As I said, I am the manifestation of your will and desires. I know how impatient you are to regain your allies' trust. But tell me, can you trust _them_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you know they can lead well?"

"I just have to have faith in them."

"Hmph, so childish. If you are as strong as you have always been, you can come on top of them all."

"Shut up!"

"Don't deny it. I know you still ask yourself if the Snake of the Festival may have been right, if in the end you should have gone along with his 'necessary evil'."

"But I can't change the past, can I?"

"Maybe not, but you can still find another source of ultimate power, I'm sure. Don't you remember what true power felt like? Don't you remember how incredible it was to be able to crush masses of enemies with a single glance?"

"It isn't worth it."

"You actually believe that?"

"Besides, I promised to never kill again."

"Keep telling yourself that. But the real truth behind all this is that Shana and Hecate are what's holding you back."

As Yuji's dark self spoke, the two girls materialized beside him. They both had soulless eyes.

Yuji gasped. "Leave them out of this!" he pleaded.

"Ironic, isn't it, that the very people you are trying so hard to defend are the very ones that prevent you from doing so fully?" his dark self said as he gripped both girls in the neck. "But what would happen if they were both taken out of the equation?"

"You wouldn't!"

Yuji's dark self crushed the necks of the two girls and their bodies burned away in fire before Yuji could get to him. His dark self also vanished. The next thing Yuji knew, he had taken his form. The darkness around him faded, and revealed a more frightening sight.

All around him, the entire world burned.

"Nothing in existence would stop you," said the ominous voice of Yuji's dark self said with a slow sinister tone.

Yuji jumped up from bed with a deep gasp. Breathing heavily, he realized that it had just been a horrible dream.

Or was it?

A week had passed since the Snake of the Festival had met his demise and Bal Masque had disbanded. But deep down, Yuji felt that though the Crimson God had been defeated, the Snake of the Festival Yuji Sakai himself had not yet been completely vanquished.

He sighed. "What should I do?"

**Chapter 1: **Prelude to Destiny

"Is something the matter? You look like you haven't slept in days," Shana told Yuji as soon as he arrived at Hecate's mansion. Hecate stood beside the Flame Haze.

"It's nothing, really," Yuji replied, forcing a smile.

Shana frowned. "Wh-what's with that look?" Yuji asked.

"No more secrets, remember?" Shana said. Since the New Year, the three of them had indeed made a promise to each other not to hide anything from one another.

Yuji held up his hands. "I'm not hiding anything!" he said.

"Liar," Hecate muttered softly.

Yuji had no choice but to give in. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you," he said. For some reason, he felt a chill in his spine and looked towards one of the windows of the mansion. For a while, he saw Wilhelmina's ice cold look before she withdrew behind the curtains.

"She still hates me, doesn't she?" he sighed.

"Apparently so," Alastor replied.

"Well, I can't blame her," Yuji continued as the three walked to school.

"Her personal grudge doesn't drive her as far as to damage your relationship with Shana, fortunately. She is growing up, after all," Alastor continued.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Shana asked concernedly.

"That, and something else. Recently, I've been having nightmares again."

"You shouldn't be worried over little things like that. They're just dreams and nothing more."

"But Shana, I haven't even told you--."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana said, but not angrily. She smiled reassuringly. "Forget about it. As long as you have us, there's no nightmare you should be afraid of."

Yuji sighed. She had no idea of what kind of nightmares he had been having.

But that was just what he thought. Shana suddenly spoke again.

"Besides, you're not going to lose either of us," she said. "You don't have to let that dark side of yours take control of you again."

"How did you--?!"

"We're not completely sure," Hecate answered immediately. "Somehow, we had the feeling that it was something like that."

"We better hurry up, or we'll be late for class," Shana said with a playful tone as she began to run.

"Shana, wait for us!" Yuji said as he was about to run after her, but Hecate snatched his sleeve.

"Konoe-san?" Yuji said as he turned around.

"I told you to call me Hecate," she responded.

Although Hecate had taken the form of Konoe Fumina to keep her memory alive, she wanted to be called by her "nickname".

"Oh, sorry, Hecate," Yuji corrected himself. "Did you need something?"

"Have you confessed yet?" Hecate asked him. The Mystes blushed and fidgeted.

"You haven't yet."

"No, I still have a lot to do before I can."

"Like getting back on the good side of your future mother-in-law, Wilhelmina Carmel?" Hecate said with a small smile, followed by a giggle. The former Priestess of Bal Masque, once known for her coldness, was growing even more human since the fall of her former organization.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry, I'll support you Yuji," Hecate said, widening her smile. "I'll help you in any way I can, so don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Hecate."

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Shana yelled up ahead.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Yuji responded as he and Hecate tried to catch up.

Despite having gone through one of the greatest battles in the history of both the human world and the Crimson Realm, the trio had recovered quickly and a sense of normalcy had returned.

_But how long will it last this time?_ Yuji asked himself suddenly.

"I don't know, but we should enjoy it while we can," surprisingly, Shana replied to his question.

SnSnSnS

They were not surprised to find Sydonay still teaching in their class. However, the Thousand Changes had stopped using the disguise known as Hebito Okami and instead appeared in his usual form. Despite the sudden change in his appearance, no one seemed to notice, save those with knowledge about the Crimson Realm and the Truth of the World.

As usual, Shana and Hebito Okami, aka Sydo-sensei, did not hold back in arguing about the current subject in front of the entire class. And of course, the latter continued to show favoritism for his favorite student, Hecate.

During free time, it should also be noted that since Kazumi had stopped pursuing Yuji, she was now trying to get to know Ike. However, before she could, Fujita would get in her way.

When Shana, Yuji and Hecate went into the school's library, they found Margery Daw working there as the new librarian.

"We felt your presence close by," Shana told her.

"What are you doing here anyway, Margery-san?" Yuji inquired.

"Since we all decided to start our own group, we're sure to be cut off from Outlaw. So we have to earn a living on our own, without their support," Margery answered as she sorted out the library's books. "I'm not regretting that decision though, so don't get all melancholic again."

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Yuji denied, but the three women around him just stared back at him.

"But why here?" Hecate asked.

"That's a secret," Margery replied with a wink.

"If you're looking for Satou-kun, he skipped school again," Ogata said as she and her boyfriend, Eita, passed by.

"What?! I was sure he was--," Margery said, then blushed a bit.

"Too bad for you my stricken dove, Margery Daw," Marcosias teased. "Maybe you should pay more attention to what your bo—ow!"

Margery bashed the Grimoire with her fist.

"Then where is he?" she asked.

"We're not sure," Eita said. "But recently, he told me something about wanting to find work."

Margery sighed. "That idiot," she said.

"Well, at least he isn't goofing of like he used to, right?" Yuji said. "By the way, are Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe looking for work as well?"

"The geezer and geezerette?" Margery responded. "They're going to be leaving on a journey with that Lorelei girl tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Yuji said. "We should say goodbye to them later."

SnSnSnS

On the way home, Shana decided to take a detour from the trio's usual route. Soon, they ended up at a bakery.

"What are we doing here?" Yuji asked the girl with long dark hair.

"This bakery was set up just a couple of days ago," Shana said with an enthusiastic feeling. "I want to try their melon bread."

"Wait, how did you know this was here if it was set up that recently?" Yuji asked. "Come to think of it, how come you know the exact locations of every bakery in Misaki City?"

"She has her sources," Alastor said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just come with me," Shana said as she grabbed Yuji and Hecate and entered the shop.

"Welcome," said a familiar young man with blonde hair behind the counter. "Oh, it's you guys. What a pleasant surprise."

"Johan?" Yuji said, somewhat surprised.

"Who else?" Johan replied. "Pheles and I got a pretty sweet deal on this place, which happens to come with a place to live in on the top floor."

"How come we didn't sense your presence?" Hecate asked.

"After studying the Tessera you kept, he developed a perpetual Unrestricted System that prevented our presences from being detected," Pheles said as she came in with a fresh batch of melon bread, which Shana immediately helped herself to.

"As much as possible, we want to avoid unnecessary battles," Johan said. "You guys should be on guard too. Not every Denizen or Flame Haze that enters the open gates of this city could have good intentions toward us."

"Which is why it's up to us to uphold the justice between the different beings in this city," Alastor said.

Yuji, Shana and Hecate stayed in the bakery until nightfall, then went back on their way home.

"So Shana, how did you find their melon bread?" Yuji asked.

"It's not bad, but there's still plenty of room for improvement," the Flame Haze replied. "I mean, it's too crispy on the outside, but not airy on the inside. And the shape is just right. But it has a bit too much flavor..."

"There she goes again, passionately talking about melon bread," Hecate said. Yuji chuckled.

"But after a time, you get used to it," he said.

They passed by a couple on a date. Immediately, they sensed that the female was a Crimson Denizen that had once been part of Bal Masque.

"It feels a little strange," Shana said when the couple was a few meters away from them. "I used to attack Denizens like that on sight, but now…"

"We're all moving in a better direction," Yuji said.

"He's right," said Alastor. "You've learned to become wiser Shana."

"And Hecate's once cold heart thawed out, and she's learned to become human," Yuji said. "But what about me?" he mumbled.

"You're maturing too," Hecate said.

"You may not know it, but you're becoming an even better person than you already are, Yuji," said Shana.

_Or are you, you fake? _said an ominous voice from within the Mystes.


	2. Powerless Yuji

**Note: **Yeah, I decided to put the first part of the chapter before the chapter title. I did this to give it a better feel like the anime does.

* * *

Since Yuji, Shana and Hecate had used the Grand Order to repair the damage and distortions done by the Snake of the Festival at the time of his fall, Sereiden was also fully repaired. Several Crimson Denizens still stayed in the palace until they could find their place in the city, although half of them were just lazy.

Johan, Wilhelmina and the rest of the council were gathered in Sereiden's council chamber, which had previously been the Throne Room of the Snake of the Festival. A day had passed since Khamsin had gone off on his journey.

Everyone in the council was seated and formed a perfect circle around the Haridan, which projected a large representation of Misaki City and Sereiden, and everything that happened within its wide range. On one side of this, facing Johan, who was at the end of the circle opposite to the door of the hall, stood Dantalion, who, thankfully, had not been elected to be a representative in the council.

Johan sighed and pulled out a folder that Sydonay had given him. It reported various incidents where the Seeking Researcher had nearly inflicted damage and disorder to the city below because of his "experiments". And the said reports only recounted what had happened after the year began.

Johan flipped through at least twenty pages and then handed the folder to Pheles, who sat beside him. The Beautiful Whim flipped through it as well and sighed.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" she said. "The year just started and he's already caused this much trouble."

"Well, no one got hurt, right? And we always managed to stop the incidents before they fell out of hand," Hecate said.

"But it's still such a nuisance," Margery said. "I bet you 1000 yen that he's going to start on another 'experiment' as soon as he gets back to his lab."

"I say we kick him out," Keisaku said bluntly.

"Or at least close down his lab," said Eita.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy! Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," almost everyone in the room instantly replied.

"But we still need both of them," said Kantaro Sakai. "Remember, we still need to find a way to permanently preserve Power of Existence so that Denizens won't have to feed on humans anymore."

"We already have the Ember Case Type 1, don't we?" Kazumi said. "Isn't it enough?"

"It has a huge drawback," Shana said. "It can preserve Power of Existence, but only because the Denizens suffer severe weakening in their maximum capacity. Because of this, they won't be easily detected, but they won't be able to defend themselves. Even a Torch would be stronger than them."

"Then wouldn't that be better for us?" said Keisaku. "That would make sure they won't break the rules or harm anyone."

"It would also restrict their freedom," Chigusa stated. "We're not tyrants. So we must continue to search for a better way."

"Unfortunately, this freak's our best shot, since the Spiral Organ had to leave on that journey with Khamsin," Sydonay said. He sighed. "How annoying, no matter which side he's on he still manages to cause trouble for everyone."

"But as long as he continues to search for ways to preserve Power of Existence within Denizens and keep the peace, and doesn't cause too much trouble, he can stay," Hecate said.

As she spoke, Sydonay eyed her.

"That's a pretty tall order for someone like this," Ogata said.

"Agreed," said Tiamat, as Wilhelmina nodded her head.

"Then I will—," Hecate was about to say, but Sydonay spoke ahead of her.

"I will take responsibility for his actions," he said as he stood up, glancing at the Priestess.

Everyone just stared at him in surprise, especially the Seeking Researcher himself.

"You started smoking weed, haven't you?" Margery said.

"No," Sydonay responded, "I just have my reasons. Besides, I managed to keep him out of harm while we were undercover."

"Well, if you're sure you can keep him out of trouble, then I guess it's alright," Johan said. He raised his hand. "All in favor?"

After a moment of thought, the majority of the council raised their hands.

"And that's that," Johan said, dismissing the council.

Before Dantalion could leave the room, Sydonay grabbed him by the collar. "Listen you freak," he said with a grim tone and a serious face. "If this happens again, I'll cut off your arms, feed them to you and then pull them out the other end." On a side note, the Thousand Changes' own arm had fully grown back since the last battle against the Snake of the Festival.

On the way out, Hecate approached Sydonay, who loosened his grip on the Seeking Researcher when he saw her coming. The mad scientist broke free and took off like a shot with a terrified yet excited grin on his face.

"Why did you do it?" she asked Sydonay before he could go after him.

"Because you were about to do the same thing, just like when we were in Bal Masque," the Thousand Changes replied. Then he left, following Dantalion's trail with the feeling that he might try something.

"You always defended him while you were in Bal Masque?" Alastor asked.

"Why would you do something like that for someone who does more harm than good?" Shana added.

"Because, while we were still in Bal Masque, he was important to reviving the Snake of the Festival, and I respected him for that," Hecate answered. She bowed her head a little bit. "At that time, reviving the Snake of the Festival was my only goal in life."

"What about now?" Shana asked.

"Almost the same reason as before. Yuji wants to create a world where Denizens no longer have to feed on humans' Power of Existence, and the Seeking Researcher might just help find a way for that to happen."

"You're really dedicated, aren't you?" Shana said.

"So are you," Hecate said with a small smile. "If it was not for you, Yuji would still be bonded with the Snake of the Festival."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Shana said, looking around. "I told him to wait outside the council chamber." The Mystes was not a part of the council because of his betrayal and alliance with the Snake of the Festival which, although short-lived, could be forgiven by only a few of his comrades. Therefore, he was not allowed to the meetings unless he was called.

Before they knew it, the two girls sensed his exact location: the training ground at the lower level of the palace. They headed there straightaway.

**Chapter 2:** Powerless Yuji

The training ground was a wide open-aired space. Various targets and obstacles, on both air and ground, were scattered in the area. And at the center was a 10-meter wide ring for sparring.

Yuji stood at the center of this circle. The whole time the council was going on, he had been trying to tap into his own powers, since he no longer had the Snake of the Festival.

He started with the basics, such as a simple fireball. He still remembered how to channel his Power of Existence, but he could not visualize his own flame, and struggled to create a flame in his hand.

_Visualize Yuji, visualize_, he told himself. However, he did not even know the color of his own flame, at least, he only realized that after visualizing the typical Torch's flame color: whitish blue. No such flame appeared, much to his bafflement.

Thinking back, he remembered that Gemini Yuji had a white flame, and tried to go with that. He only ended up exhausting himself.

"Damn, what am I doing wrong?" Yuji asked himself. Frustrated, he decided to skip to a different ability, flying.

He channeled Power of Existence throughout his body and pushed it all upward. However, he found it much more difficult than when he used the Snake of the Festival's power. He barely made it three feet up before he exhausted himself and fell on his back.

"Yuji, are you alright?"

Shana suddenly appeared right above Yuji's face. After realizing how close she was to the Mystes, the Flame Haze blushed and withdrew. Then she helped him up.

"Why can't I use even the basic powers?" Yuji said with a depressed tone.

"Until now, you have always relied on the power of the Snake of the Festival and never your own," Hecate explained. "That's why your inner flame, your or rather your power, has become weak. And because it's weak, it has difficulty lifting you up. But you can strengthen it, just like how humans strengthen their muscles."

"But what about my fireball?" Yuji asked. "I'm a Torch, so my flame should be whitish blue, like I visualized it, or it could be white, like Gemini Yuji's."

"Perhaps your flame is not as obvious as it appears," said Alastor.

"What do you mean?" said Shana.

"Yuji is a very unique Mystes," Alastor continued. "Although the Snake of the Festival is gone, he still possesses a capacity for Power of Existence that dwarfs even yours, Hecate. He became one with a Crimson God. He has learned Synchronization. He has even connected himself to the whole universe when he used the Grand Order. Perhaps all this and more has affected his true inner flame?"

Hecate thought and nodded. "It may be possible," she said.

"So basically, I'm nothing but a huge reserve for Power of Existence, just because I've become unfamiliar with my flame and it lacks exercise," Yuji said. "I've become useless again."

Shana suddenly threw a kick aimed to his face, but Yuji easily dodged it by reflex.

"What was that for?!" Yuji yelled.

"Idiot!" Shana yelled as well. "You never were useless. Remember Friagne and Sabrac? We only beat them because of your help."

"Yeah, but what I really have to fight? I have to learn everything from scratch again."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop complaining! You've mastered everything before, without the Snake of the Festival, and you can do it again."

Yuji nodded. "I guess you're right," he said. He turned to Hecate. "So, how do I rediscover my flame and strengthen it?"

"You already know how to use Synchronization," the Priestess replied. "Use it to meditate and search yourself. But be careful, if you have a weak will, it can deepen the void in you."

"How did you know I still had it?" Yuji asked.

"No one knows more about inner voids than I do," Hecate replied.

SnSnSnS

Wilhelmina watched from the side as Yuji, Hecate, and even Shana, meditated together. They held one another by the hands and Synchronized, meeting together in Yuji's soul.

"Still can't forgive him," said Pheles, coming beside the pink-haired Flame Haze. "Yet you allow her to be with him."

"I cannot let my own selfishness get in the way of her happiness," Wilhelmina replied. "But that doesn't mean I will give her to him. He must still earn back my trust and approval."

As Wilhelmina left, Pheles spoke again. "You really like being a mother, don't you?" she said. "I hear you even volunteered to take care of his sister, just to fill the vacuum Shana left in your life."

"Please be quiet," Wilhelmina responded.

SnSnSnS

Yuji, Shana and Hecate travelled hand-in-hand within Yuji's body. They flew deeper and deeper in, searching for the Mystes' true flame.

In the distance, Yuji saw his dark self, in the guise of the Snake of the Festival Yuji Sakai, waiting for them. There was no way around him. The Mystes stopped before the girls could become aware of the dark entity.

"Why are we stopping?" Hecate asked.

"If I have to go, it has to be me alone," Yuji said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shana said. "We promised to go through everything together."

Yuji considered this, then spoke again.

"Let's abort for now," he said.

"What?! Why?" Shana asked.

"He's afraid," Hecate said.

She was right. The three of them, even Yuji himself, could feel his own fear consuming him. The void around them grew deeper and darker.

"Let's get out of here then," Shana said.

When they were back in their respective bodies, Shana looked at Yuji with a disappointing yet pitying look.

"You've been like this ever since New Year," she said. "Something's been bothering you, I can feel it. It's like something's still haunting you." Her expression softened. "Please, don't leave us out of it. What's wrong?"

Yuji bowed his head. "Once, I held the powers of a god," he said. "It's gone now, and I don't miss it. But when I see myself in the mirror, I still see a being capable of destroying everything around him. And every time I dream, I see the world burn, by my hands!"

"But even if you are that being, you made a promise never to kill again, so how can that ever happen?" Shana said.

"Shana, everyone has a dark side, and mine is to be feared the most. If I'm not careful, I will become him again, no matter what promises I made. I don't want that kind of power if it means I have to risk losing you."

He said no more and left them.

No, he ran away.

_The only reason you're powerless is because you're holding yourself back_, said a voice within him._ You _are_ afraid, but not of me. You're afraid of _them, _and if they would think less of you after seeing the real you._

_Shut up! _Yuji said as he continued to run. And as he ran, his suffering ate through him and deepened his void even further.

SnSnSnSnS

As night fell, a Flame Haze entered Misaki City. He had the appearance of a young man with blue hair and the looks of an idol. He wore a rainbow patterned vest, and on his left arm was a diamond armlet, his Crimson Lord's vessel.

"Those delusional fools," he muttered to himself. "They'll pay for what they did to me, starting with that damn Mystes."


	3. Wonderland

The next day, neither Yuji nor Shana and Hecate spoke to each other. Even if they sat next to each other in class, Yuji would barely even look at the girls and vice versa.

For Shana and Hecate, they knew something was definitely wrong, but they had decided to wait until Yuji would freely tell them. As for the Mystes himself, he had trouble choosing a way to protect those he cared about without real power, for he still feared giving in to his dark self above all else. He knew that he could help protect with his wits and strategy, like with Sabrac's first defeat, but he also knew that it would not be enough.

"Sakai, something's definitely wrong," Ike said to the Mystes during recess. "Even Okami-sensei seems to have noticed it."

Yuji broke from his deep thought and looked up at his friend, for he was seated.

"You didn't learn all the details of that week long battle, the one where I, Shana, Hecate and the rest suddenly vanished, did you?" he said.

Ike had heard the story from Kazumi, but the girl was careful to omit Yuji's betrayal and his becoming one with the Snake of the Festival. It was difficult, since he was the main enemy, and when she told the story, she only referred to him as "the unexpected god-like enemy" or simply the Snake of the Festival.

But now Yuji retold his side of the story in detail. Ike was stunned, and before he could respond to the tale, the next teacher came in.

**Chapter 3: **Wonderland

When school was over, Ike found Yuji by the lockers on the ground floor, about to leave the school.

"Sakai, I know I can't help you much in these sorts of things, but I still want to do what I can, even if it's a little thing like giving advice," Ike said.

Yuji gave him his full attention, even though he still faced the exit.

"Your greatest desire is to protect the ones you care about, but you are afraid that this would drive you to become the villain once again," Ike continued. "All I can say is don't lie to yourself. If you are strong enough to defend your friends and family from external forces, you should also be strong enough to defend them from yourself."

"But where will I find that kind of strength?"

"I don't know, but if you really care about them, you would do whatever you can to protect them, even from yourself."

Yuji walked out of the school, but not before speaking to Ike once more.

"Thanks," he said without even turning his head.

Yuji went ahead of Shana and Hecate and took a different route from theirs, despite their homes being in the same direction.

The sun set. Margery and Sydonay sat near the edge of the roof and watched as Shana and Hecate emerged from the school just a couple of minutes after the Mystes.

"Those three seemed really troubled today," Sydonay said as he exhaled smoke from his mouth, which bore a cigarette. "That brat didn't even want to argue with me today."

"And the ancient loli forgot to return the book she borrowed today," Margery mentioned. "She always returns books on time."

"But whatever problem they have right now, it might be best to just let them work it out on their own," Sydonay said as he removed the finished cigarette from his lips and tossed it away.

"Your expression isn't very convincing. It must've been tough letting her go, huh?"

"Yeah, but there are things she can only learn on her own."

"Geez, you're too much like that pink-headed maid," Margery said as she finished a can of beer in her hand.

"What about you? Your 'silver bullet' didn't show up today either. You must be very disappointed."

"He probably has a good reason," Margery said as she opened another can of beer.

Sydonay simply raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right," Margery admitted. "When he gets home, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I even got a job here so I can--." Her cheeks turned red slightly. "Never mind."

"Is the Chanter of Elegies actually blushing?" Sydonay teased.

"Afraid so," Marcosias said with the same tone. "That kid's really softened her up, huh?"

"It's like I don't know you anymore," said Sydonay.

Margery swiftly punched Sydonay and Marcosias. "Shut up, both of you," she said.

Sydonay rubbed the back of his head, where he had been hit. "Come to think of it, we still have a score to settle," he said.

"Too bad we're allies now, huh?" Marcosias said.

Margery passed Sydonay a can of beer. "Another drinking game?" the Thousand Changes said. "But you always lose."

"Scaredy cat," Margery taunted.

"Fine," Sydonay said as he took the can. "But try not to get wasted too quickly or it won't be any fun."

As soon as Margery finished her can halfway, she suddenly collapsed and fell asleep.

Sydonay sighed. "I told you not to get wasted too quickly dammit," he said, then finished the can in his hand.

A moment later, he too, fell asleep.

SnSnSnSnS

The reason Keisaku did not go to school was, in fact, because he had taken a full time job as a construction worker. He had managed to trick every one of his co-workers, including his boss, that he was at least 21. And they heartily welcomed him to the job when he had told them that he had a woman to support. However, he had not yet formally dropped out of school, but he felt that it really wasn't needed. It would only be a matter of time.

Even as the sun set, he continued to work. However, that day, whenever someone would tell him that his shift was over, or to call him to rest for a while, he made no response whatsoever, as if he did not even noticed them. He kept working without stopping.

Elsewhere, the same thing was happening to Kantaro, who had found a new office job in the city.

SnSnSnSnS

In the mansion, Yumiko continued to cry and wail without end. Her diaper constantly needed changing, and no matter what she did, Wilhelmina could not put her to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, Chigusa had left a couple of hours earlier to buy bread at Johan and Pheles' bakery, which was just packed with customers. Seeing that the Engaged Link would need help, she offered her aid.

All day, the customers did not seem to end. Johan certainly found the sudden explosion of customers to be strange, but even he did not notice that their bread did not seem to run out either.

SnSnSnSnS

Even the humans, Kazumi, Ogata and Eita, were victim to this strange chain of occurrences. They tried to make their way to their homes, but somehow, they kept ending up back at the same location. Kazumi was especially baffled, as she knew the city better than everyone else in their group.

She pulled out her bookmark and tried to contact Shana and Hecate. "Shana-chan, Heca-chan, there's something wrong going on here," she reported.

But there was no reply.

She tried to reach Sereiden. "Dantalion-san, Dantalion-san," she said into her bookmark. "Please come in."

Normally, she would be hearing a crazy-sounding "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss?" from the mad scientist right about now, or at least a robotic reply from one of the Dominoes, but there was no response.

SnSnSnSnS

On the way home, Shana and Hecate suddenly sensed a familiar presence, one that they would not have wanted to encounter again. As soon as they had felt it, they prepared themselves.

As she cast a Fuzetsu that enclosed the area under a crimson dome, Shana pulled out and donned her black cape. As she drew her katana, her hair burned bright red. Beside her, Hecate's green hair changed to cyan, and a white mantle appeared over her shoulders and covered her body. Her staff, Trigon, materialized in her hand.

The two girls took a cooperative defensive stance that had their backs half-rested on the other. Shana's sword was drawn back, prepared for a slash, while Hecate's staff was aimed right at the threat.

"So, we meet again," said a Flame Haze with the looks of an idol as he calmly approached with his hands in his pockets.

"Colorful Papillion, Alicio," Alastor greeted. "Have you come to join our cause, or is there another reason you came to this city?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shana said. "I can sense the Killing Intent just seeping from him."

"However, it is not directed towards us," Hecate said.

"You're right there," Alicio said with a shrug. "I don't really want to have to hurt you, but I can't let you get in the way of our gentlemen's duel."

"Duel?" Shana muttered. "You're going after Yuji!"

"Gah! I hate that name," Alicio said, his anger becoming more apparent. "That damn Mystes does not deserve any of those things in his life! He just got lucky, getting both you and the Reiji Maigo by chance!"

Alicio calmed down. "But I just heard a rumor that he recently lost all his powers," he said. "This is just the right time to pay him a visit."

"You coward!" Shana said as she and Hecate prepared for a coordinated attack. "You're going to kill him while he's defenseless?!"

"More or less," Alicio replied. "He should not even exist anyway. When I'm done with him, he will just be another memory that will fade away."

"That will never happen," Shana said.

"Glittering Rainbow, how can you allow him to do this?" Alastor said.

"Even if I didn't like what he was doing, I cannot do anything about it," Aphrodite, Alicio's Crimson Lord, whose vessel was his diamond armlet, replied. "The reason I chose him to be my Flame Haze is because passion fuels my power, makes it stronger, and I found much passion in him. Right now, his passion has become enflamed so much to the point that he cannot be stopped."

"We'll see about that," Shana said.

"Aster," Hecate said as she fired multiple beams of energy at Alicio. As soon as the beams were cast, Hecate whirled around and swung her staff at Shana from behind. The Flame Haze jumped onto the staff at the last moment and propelled herself forward with the combined force of her powerful jump and Hecate's strength.

Hecate's energy beams easily missed Alicio, and he also dodged Shana's blazing sword. He leaped back and summoned several thick vines from the ground around him.

"I won't let anything get in the way of my love," he said. "Not even your deluded resistance."

"Love?! Do you even understand what you're saying?" Shana said as she released a massive wave of fire that would surely have killed him.

But it didn't.

When the flames died down, Alicio was still standing right where he was, completely unscathed.

"Resistance is meaningless," Alicio said. "You can't escape the powers of my Wonderland Dream."

Shana smirked. "I think you've forgotten one thing, you're powerless if it is dispelled."

Behind her, Hecate was already using her dispelling abilities on the Wonderland Dream.

"Did you really think I would be so dumb as to come unprepared?" Alicio said as two giant mutant roses came out of the ground around him, surprising the girls. "In case you didn't know, I was once a tuner. All around the city, I've subtly planted tuning rods in order for me to use my Wonderland Dream perpetually, without the threat of it being dispelled."

The mutant roses beside him seemed to growl. "As I said earlier, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you resist. Although, if you confess your love to me right now, I won't have to beat up you or your friend the Supreme Throne. I might even consider not killing that Mystes."

"I'll never do such a thing!" Shana said.

Alicio breathed a mock sigh. "Then it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," he said.

The roses beside him lunged forward while Shana and Hecate moved straight at them. As they closed in, the roses opened up and revealed sharp teeth that were hidden beneath their petals.

When the roses were close enough, Shana jumped on one's head and stabbed it with her burning sword, incinerating it, then continued to advance toward Alicio. As for the other rose, it was blown to smithereens as Hecate plunged her staff into its mouth as if it were a spear then used Aster.

Just after destroying the rose, Shana charged her katana with crimson electricity, which was created by mixing positive and negative Power of Existence. And as soon as she landed on the ground, she discharged a bolt of virtually unavoidable lightning at her enemy. But before it could reach Alicio, he suddenly melted into the ground like a shadow.

A moment later, the ground beneath Shana and Hecate changed into a massive mouth resembling that of a Venus Flytrap. Before it could swallow them whole, Shana plunged her sword into it and scorched it with a wave of fire. As she did this, Hecate saw that a giant boulder also appeared above them. Firing several powerful Aster beams that approached at different angles but struck the same spot, she demolished the threat.

"Why do you resist? I cannot be beaten," Alicio said as he appeared before the girls once more from out of nowhere.

"Anyone can be beaten," Shana said. "Just recently, we even defeated a Crimson God, the Snake of the Festival. How can you be any harder?"

"Oh? You destroyed the Snake of the Festival?" Alicio said with a mocking tone. "Well, that changes everything. I'll have to stop using only 10% of my power and go all out."

"You're bluffing," Hecate said passively.

Alicio grinned. "Am I?" he said.

In a single second, he produced at least twenty copies of himself and surrounded the girls in a perfect circle. Shana and Hecate prepared themselves and stood back to back. Each of the clones created a spear of fire in their hands and threw them simultaneously.

As the spears closed in, the girls countered. Shana swung her blade in a crescent arc and created a wall of fire that intercepted them while Hecate used the gold and bronze bracelet Hougu on her right wrist to create a translucent barrier.

The many clones charged in at their foes, and as they did, Shana and Hecate flew straight up. Instead of colliding with each other, however, the clones fused together and followed suit. As they climbed to a higher altitude, Hecate fired on Alicio, but every one of her shots missed so badly that it was as if she were blind.

In the air, the girls kept their distance from their opponent, who was still as calm as ever.

"You cannot keep this up for long," said Hecate. "Our friends should be here soon."

Alicio shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it," he said.

Shana gasped. "What have you done to them?!"

"Nothing really," Alicio replied. "For a pair of guys at your school, I drugged their drinks while they weren't looking. I made the illusion of a perpetually crying baby. I distorted a couple of guys' perception of time and blocked out all external stimulus. I also distorted that other Mystes' sense of estimation and made the illusion that their tiny bakery had unending customers and bread. Oh, and there's also those humans who I had run around in circles by messing with their sense of direction."

"What makes you think we can't just contact any of them and tell them what's going on," Shana said as she pulled out her bookmark.

"Just try," Alicio challenged, "I managed to jam every kind of communicative signal you or your friends come in contact with, be it human-made or of the Crimson Realm."

"So we're on our own," Alastor said. "He's come well prepared."

"By the way, look behind you," Alicio said, pointing a finger over Shana's shoulder.

The Flame Haze responded with a defiant scowl, at first. When she did look back, she saw a colossal diamond golem with its hand raised. Before she could do anything, it smacked her with its hand and sent her straight down to earth.

As Shana fell, Hecate turned to face the golem, but it suddenly vanished before she could even get one shot at it.

"The Crimson Gods are nothing compared to what I can do," Alicio whispered into her ear. Somehow, he had managed to close the distance between them in less than a split-second.

The next moment, Trigon began to bend. It's cold shaft grew scales. And soon, it took the form of a snake, which wasted no time in tightly wrapping around a stunned Hecate and causing her to plummet from the sky after Shana.

As the Priestess hit the ground, Shana found that she still had the strength to keep going. She stood up, and saw that Alicio had gone down to her level, his foot resting on Hecate's head.

"Damn you, damn you," Shana said as she ignited her sword. Before her, Alicio goaded her to attack by pressing his foot even harder on the Supreme Throne's skull.

"Shana, control yourself. He's trying to--," Alastor tried to warn her, but it was too late.

The Flame Haze leaped forward and swung the Nietono Shana, but when she did, Alicio's form suddenly changed into a multitude of strong green vines that ensnared her. Shana tried to break free, but her efforts were in vain.

"It's no use struggling," Alicio said, suddenly reappearing in front of her again. "Those things can't be destroyed, not even by Alastor's flame."

But Shana still tried to break free. "Why do you want revenge against Yuji so badly?" she said, after realizing that it was useless.

"You were the only girl out of hundreds that ever eluded my charms, just because of that damn Mystes," Alicio replied. "He doesn't deserve you, and I'm going to prove it."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," Shana threatened.

"Look at yourself. What makes you think I even have to?" Alicio said boastfully. "But, just to make my revenge more satisfying…"

In seconds, the form of Alicio perfectly copied Shana's. He even had her presence.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when Shana tells him she hates him, then puts him to death herself," he said sinisterly.

He walked away. Behind him, Shana screamed after him.

"No! Don't!" she pleaded, but it was completely useless. Once more, she struggled against her bonds, but failed again.

_Please no. Yuji… Don't let him kill you…_


	4. Torn Illusion

**Chapter 4:** Torn Illusion

Alicio approached Yuji from behind, still disguised as the dark-haired Shana. The Mystes did not seem to have any suspicions, and calmly continued on his course home. Everything seemed to be going according to Alicio's plan. He had made sure the Fuzetsu Shana had cast would not be felt by anyone. He had also blocked out the real Shana's presence at the exact same time he had copied hers, and they were also in the same area when it happened, so that even if Yuji had extremely sharp senses, he shouldn't notice anything odd. Alicio had come extremely prepared for this one confrontation.

"Yuji," Alicio called with Shana's voice as he caught up with him. As much as he hated the name, he knew it was needed to fulfill his passions. The Mystes turned around.

"We need to talk," Alicio said.

Yuji closed the distance between him and the Flame Haze, still seemingly unaware that the Shana before him was an impostor.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," Alicio said with perfect acting. "I've thought about it, and I realize now, I never did love you. You brought me nothing but pain. I was blind, but now I see that I actually hate you, more than anything."

For some reason, however, Yuji still seemed passive, as if he didn't care. "That would hurt me a lot, if you were really Shana," he said.

Alicio was astonished, but he wasn't going to fall back that easily. "What are you talking about, stupid?" he said, acting with Shana's rude attitude.

"I said what I meant," Yuji said, still calmly. "You're not Shana."

Alicio was losing his temper. "And just how do you know that?!" he growled.

"Because it's the truth," Yuji simply answered.

Alicio fumed with rage, realizing that he had lost this round. As his true personality resurfaced, Yuji smirked. The Flame Haze cast a Fuzetsu over the area.

"I have no idea how you figured that out," Alicio said as he returned to his real form, "but it wouldn't matter anyway. You would still die in the end, and I will win my beloved Shana with my burning passion. Today, Yuji Sakai, I will finally have my revenge."

Yuji faked a yawn as his enemy spoke. "Can we hurry this up?" he said, still calmly, but also rudely. "Is the ranting even necessary?"

Alicio was taken aback by this boldness. But he would not let himself lose. "Brave words for someone in your position," he said. "Don't you realize you're up against a Flame Haze who had defeated both the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter and the Supreme Throne at the same time while you yourself are defenseless?"

"All I see in front of me is a cheating, obnoxious bastard with an ugly mug," Yuji said as he picked his ear.

Alicio was now beyond irked or even furious, he was downright boiling enraged. Yuji could sense the massive amount of Killing Intent coming from his enemy. But for some reason, most of this Killing Intent came from somewhere above rather than from the Alicio that stood before him.

"DIE!!!" Alicio roared as he summoned a giant mutant rose from behind himself and sent it at Yuji. At the last moment, Yuji jumped aside, and the rose's head smashed the ground where he had once stood.

When the rose poised itself for another attack, Yuji ran into an alley, away from the Flame Haze.

"After insulting me like that, don't think you can escape in one piece!" Alicio yelled as he chased after him, riding on the mutant rose's head.

_He's catching up pretty quick_, Yuji thought as he looked over his shoulder while running. _I sure hope no one's closed _it_ before the Fuzetsu was cast._

They turned a corner into a backstreet. Just when Alicio was about to have his rose devour Yuji, the Mystes suddenly disappeared into the ground. He had dove into an open manhole at the last second.

Yuji could vaguely hear Alicio angrily swear above him. A moment later, the Flame Haze followed him into the sewer. The Mystes could sense the Killing Intent just overflowing from his enemy, but this time, it came directly from the one in front of him.

When Alicio landed, he was both surprised and confused at why his enemy was not facing him, even if he could easily tell that he was there.

"What the hell are you planning Mystes?" Alicio said angrily. "Turn around and face me!"

"So I can see your ugly face, I don't think so," Yuji replied calmly.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Alicio said, his Killing Intent rising.

He came closer and grabbed Yuji's shoulder and tried to force him to turn around. Instead, the Mystes responded by swinging his elbow backwards, still without looking at his enemy. The blow missed the Flame Haze, who evaded it. But as he avoided the strike, he let go of his foe.

As soon as Alicio let go, Yuji ran off. Alicio gave chase once more, this time on foot.

For a while, Yuji was far ahead and seemed to be much faster than Alicio in terms of speed, but suddenly, he slowed down. In his anger, Alicio did not realize that Yuji may actually be doing this on purpose. Instead of backstabbing him, however, Alicio overtook the Mystes and came in front of him.

"Now face me!" Alicio said with a slightly desperate tone.

"NO! It's too hideous!" Yuji mocked as he spun around and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Get back here coward!" Alicio screamed as he ran after him again. This time, he wasn't able to catch Yuji, who easily stayed ahead and climbed out of the sewer and onto the street.

"Stop fleeing!" Alicio shouted as he jumped out of the sewers seconds after Yuji emerged.

"Who said I was fleeing?" Yuji said, calmly and bravely standing some distance before his enemy.

"Alright, now you die!" Alicio yelled with a psychotic grin. He raised his hands and, in a few seconds, a giant beast of pure flame over five storeys high appeared out of thin air above him. With a point with his finger, the Flame Haze commanded the beast to destroy the Mystes.

Yuji made no attempt to run, evade or even brace himself. He just stood there, waiting for the attack to come. The flaming beast leapt at him and devoured him in an explosion of flames. Feeling assured of victory, Alicio allowed his emotions to break loose and let out a maniacal laugh.

"That is so cliché," said a painfully familiar voice as the flaming beast dissipated.

Despite being hit by such an impossibly powerful attack, Yuji emerged completely unharmed. Alicio was shocked and astounded.

"Wh-How?!" he said.

"I once knew what ultimate power was, and I can tell, there is absolutely no way you can be as powerful as you seem," Yuji replied.

"Are you crazy?! Just look at what I can do!" Alicio yelled as he raised his hands. He called down a meteor from the sky that fell upon the Mystes, supposedly crushing him. The meteor even exploded on impact.

But Yuji was still not hurt in the least bit. He advanced toward the Flame Haze, who continued to desperately throw everything at him, unsuccessfully. Any object that was supposed to hit the Mystes passed through, as if he were a ghost.

"You don't understand what true power is or how it is used, do you?" Yuji continued as he slowly, but intimidatingly, came closer. "Why did your attacks have to be so painfully obvious instead of trying to go for a blind spot? And if you could distort our senses, why couldn't you spare your attacks from being countered? This wouldn't make sense, unless you wanted us to believe your attacks were real. That's it, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Alicio said, backing away fearfully and sweating by the buckets.

"The truth is, your real power is not to turn your internal reality into reality, but rather, it is to turn your fake realities into our internal reality," Yuji deduced. "But what if your enemy cannot see the illusions, or if they firmly believe they are not real? It cannot affect them and becomes completely useless."

Suddenly, Alicio broke out into insane laughter, startling Yuji. "If you knew, then why all the running around?" he said.

"To trick the real you into coming out," Yuji answered. "The reason I acted like an obnoxious bastard was to get your Killing Intent to rise. If your emotions get in the way, it should be pretty hard to trick your enemy into thinking it was coming from a fake you. I sensed most of the Killing Intent coming from the rooftops, where the real you was."

"I had guessed that you would send a fake you to kill me, like you always do," Yuji explained. "This is the real reason you can survive any attack, no matter how powerful, and why you can relocate instantly. But what do you do if the fake you, which is guided by your eyes, had to follow someone to a place where you couldn't watch from a safe distance, like say, a sewer? You follow him yourself."

"Something tells me you knew I was coming," Alicio said.

"As Johan would say: now, now, that would be telling," Yuji replied. "But yes, I did know you were coming, so I prepared. I opened that manhole just a few minutes ago, before you came along."

Alicio laughed again, this time despairingly. "You're the first one to ever see through the Wonderland Dream's flaws and exploit them, on the same day!"

"I don't want to be congratulated by someone like you," Yuji said. He was now just a few feet away from the Flame Haze.

"So, what are you going to do now, kill me?" Alicio said.

"I made a vow never to kill ever again," Yuji said, clenching his fists, "but that does not mean I won't hurt you."

The Mystes dashed forward and quickly closed the gap between them. He went for an uppercut, but it missed. He followed through with an elbow swing, but it did not connect either. The thrown punch that followed that also had the same results.

Alicio snickered. "You may have broken my illusions, but that doesn't mean you can do something about my ability to distort senses," he said as he dodged each attack efficiently. Some of the blows didn't even need effort to avoid. "So, it looks like we have arrived at an impasse."

Unexpectedly, Yuji closed his eyes as he pulled back a fist. The next moment, he landed a hard punch to Alicio's face.

The Flame Haze staggered back. He looked at his enemy in surprise and touched the area on his face that had been struck. His eyes widened and his irises shrank as his emotions exploded from the confusion.

"WHAT?!"

Because of his rage, he did not sense that Shana and Hecate were close by, watching from different angles.

SnSnSnSnS

Earlier on, just after Alicio had left a defeated Hecate and Shana, disguised as the latter…

_Please no. Yuji… Don't let him kill you…_

"_Don't worry, I won't let him."_

Shana was surprised to hear a reply to her own thought. What's more, it sounded like the familiar voice of a certain Mystes.

"_Yuji?" _Shana responded. _"Is it really you?"_

"_Yes, my sixth sense did not detect any conflicts, but something was constantly telling me you were attacked. So I reached out with my mind and felt the pain as Alicio hurt you. I promise you Shana, I won't let him get away with this."_

"_Wait! You're powerless!"_

"_That's not true, for a while, I've been guessing on what his true powers really are. From what I've figured, they can't be real."_

"_But we got hurt by his attacks."_

"_If you have even a hint of belief in Alicio's illusions, they will do exactly as he wants."_

"_So if we believe they aren't real, we can get out of these things," _Shana said, referring to the vines around herself and the transformed Trigon around Hecate.

The said staff suddenly returned to its normal state and the Priestess was freed. "They were not binding us to begin with," she said. _"I believe you, Yuji," _she said, joining the mental conversation.

After Hecate proved that Yuji was right, Shana too, believed that the vines wrapped around her were not real, and she too, slipped out of them as if she was intangible.

"_Wait, how can we even speak like this?" _Shana asked, still confused.

"_This is a psychic link," _Yuji explained. _"I can tell exactly where you are, no matter how far you are, and vice versa. It's not as strong as the one Hecate and I shared before. It's not always active, so we have to project our thoughts or reach out to one another. It takes some effort to use, but a few sessions of Synchronization might fix that. It might even strengthen the bond."_

"_This mind link has probably been established when we Synchronized with each other in order to use the Grand Order,"_ Hecate said. _"Shana, now you get to experience what made you so envious of me a while back."_

"Hecate, I'm right here beside you," Shana said aloud. _"Back to the matter at hand, what will we do about Alicio? He should still be able to distort your sense of direction."_

"_I know, but I think it only works on those he know are in the area," _Yuji said. _"And I think I know just how to use our mind link to our advantage."_

SnSnSnSnS

"So that Flame Haze really was just all talk after all," Shana mumbled to herself as she watched Yuji continue to pound Alicio with his eyes closed. _"Yuji, left hook!" _she projected her thought to him.

The blow struck Alicio square in the gut. The next attack, a palm strike guided by Hecate, hit him in the face. The Flame Haze could barely put up any resistance under the flurry of guided blows. He had always relied on his Wonderland Dream, which had almost never failed him, so he felt that there was no need for anything else.

"_Roundhouse kick!" _Shana and Hecate projected at the same time.

Yuji swung his leg at Alicio's face and sent him spinning on his feet before collapsing on a wall weakly. The Flame Haze was now bruised and battered all over. He looked at Yuji, still standing before him unhurt, and realized that he had bitten off more than he could chew when he had decided to take on him.

But he did not give in just yet. With the last of his strength, he cast his most powerful illusion, one that he was sure his enemy would believe, even just a little. He summoned a manifestation of Yuji's worst fear.

Himself.

Between Yuji and Alicio, another Yuji appeared. He was different from the real one, however. He was clad in black armor, wearing black armor and red sashes, and had long, black, silky hair.

Just one look at this other Yuji made the real one step back in fear.

The other Yuji chuckled. "No matter what you do, no matter how deep you bury me, you will never be rid of me," he said. "Just admit it. I am the real you. Do not be afraid to become me, for it is inevitable. Embrace your true power."

Yuji closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands desperately. "Never!" he yelled.

Two soft hands took his and removed them from his head. Yuji opened his eyes and saw Shana and Hecate, standing beside him.

"So he was your worst fear," Hecate said. "I understand how you feel."

"Don't let it worry you Yuji," Shana said with a reassuring smile. "He isn't real. He isn't you. He may have been once, but not anymore. The you right now, is the real you, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Shana, Hecate," Yuji muttered softly. He smiled and nodded.

Shana drew the Nietono Shana and passed it to Yuji. The Mystes held it with both hands, with Shana and Hecate still holding onto them. The three raised the blade together and split the illusion before them in half. But even as it faded away, it still grinned defiantly.

As the illusion vanished, Alicio collapsed and fell unconscious. And all over the city, the effects of his Wonderland Dream were broken.

* * *

**Note: **Please review. Sorry if it was a bit anticlimactic.


	5. True Flame

"Colorful Papillion Alicio, under majority vote you are sentenced to imprisonment for at least 3 years," Pheles said as she delivered the verdict to the perpetrator that had tried to kill Yuji the day before.

The Flame Haze Alicio stood before the council in Sereiden. His hands were restrained behind his back by cuffs specially made by Dantalion. On a pedestal beside him was his contractor's vessel.

"And what of me?" Aphrodite asked.

"Your Flame Haze is your responsibility," Alastor said. "You are just as much to blame as he is."

"He will be taken to the main prison at one end of Sereiden," Johan said seriously. "Before she left, Leanan-sidhe helped me set up various Unrestricted Methods that prevent any powers from being used in that area, so even if you are together, there is no chance of escape."

He thought a bit, then added, "You will also do some community service here in the palace. During those times, Alicio will be outfitted with a restraining device that also prevents the use of powers, and will also be under guard."

"I still say we should kill him," Wilhelmina muttered. She, Sydonay, Margery and Keisaku had agreed on that, but it was dismissed by the majority.

"Why not execute us? Aphrodite asked. "Isn't that the punishment both Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze would give for such a crime."

"We're different from them," Hecate said. "We want to live in peace."

"And not everything should be absolute," said Kazumi.

"Which is why we're letting you live," Kantaro said. "Although, you have a debt to us for that."

"Anyone deserves another chance," Shana added.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Yuji is proof of that," she added.

**Chapter 5:** True Flame

Immediately after Alicio's trial, Shana and Hecate went straight to Sereiden's training ground. Yuji was waiting there. Today, he would be a step closer to regaining his powers.

"Shall we begin?" Hecate asked him.

Yuji nodded. "No matter how long I put it off, I must confront him eventually," he said. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course you idiot," Shana said. "You won't be able to face him alone."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks Shana, Hecate," he said.

They sat down together in a triangle and held hands. Closing their eyes, they Synchronized and met within the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo.

The cold, dark void was still present, but it had begun to shrink. The three, still holding hands, soon found the darker side of Yuji, who still appeared as he once was when he had become one with the Snake of the Festival.

"So you finally decided to use your powers again?" the dark Yuji said.

"Yes," the Yuji holding onto Shana and Hecate replied. "I am no longer afraid."

The dark Yuji looked at Shana and Hecate. "I see," he said. "Very well."

He opened his hand and revealed the true color of Yuji's flame: a bright grayish blue.

"I get it," Hecate said. The others looked at her.

"Torches originally have a bluish flame," she explained. "But Yuji's original true inner flame was white, which was rare for a Torch. But that white was corrupted by the silver and black of the Snake of the Festival when he became one with him. And those different colors must have mixed together to become this when he connected himself to the Grand Order."

"Then wouldn't that mean something weird happened to us too?" Shana said. "I don't feel any different."

"Our circumstances weren't as complicated as Yuji's at the time," Hecate said.

"You will only be able to use this flame under one condition," the dark Yuji continued, stretching the hand holding the fireball towards him. "You must become even stronger. You must be willing to use your power to its fullest."

Yuji took a moment to think. Even if he said he was not afraid, the truth was that there was still a small amount of fear in becoming a monster like before. But as he gripped Shana and Hecate's hands more tightly, he trusted them as they trusted him, and mustered the courage to accept the burden of power once more.

"I am willing," he said.

The dark Yuji passed the grayish blue fireball into Yuji's chest. "Now, it's only a matter of time," he said.

"I won't become you again," Yuji said. "That I promise."

"We'll see about that. Promises _can_ be broken," the dark Yuji said as the three departed from him. "You have the potential to rival a Crimson God in terms of power. Don't waste it."

Before Yuji, Shana and Hecate were about to break the Synchronization, they noticed the void around them shrink dramatically.

"Even the huge vacuum left by the Snake of the Festival when I purged him is disappearing," Yuji noted.

"Because you have us now," Hecate said. "We have even established a link with each other."

"Doesn't it feel like a load's been lifted off you?" Shana said.

Yuji nodded and smiled. "Thanks you two," he said. "If it weren't for you, I might never have come to terms with myself."

Shana blushed. "Idiot," she said. "It's not like we can leave you alone like that."

"She's right, we have to support each other," Hecate said. "Especially if we are to be an example of coexistence."

The Mystes, Flame Haze and Crimson Lord separate their spirits from each other and returned to reality.

With the two girls watching, Yuji held out his hand. Visualizing the true fire inside of him, he summoned a bright grayish blue ball of flame.

"For now, it's weak, since it has never been used directly by me," he said. "I need to strengthen it."

Shana and Hecate pulled out their respective black and white capes.

"Then now's the perfect time to start training again," said the former as her hair burned red.

Hecate handed Yuji a long gray coat. "I guess it was fitting that I got you this," she said as the Mystes put it on.

"By the way, what happened to the red sash I gave you?" Shana asked.

Yuji scratched his head nervously. "Um, after I got into an argument with the Snake of the Festival some time ago, I kinda lost it," he admitted.

"You what?!" Shana yelled as she tried to hit the Mystes, who dodged.

"But I'm sure I can find it," Yuji said hastily as he ducked a kick before trying to run. "I think I left it somewhere in Sereiden."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shana yelled as she chased him. The spectator Hecate merely watched them and giggled.

SnSnSnSnS

In one of the main Outlaw bases in America, a Flame Haze with long black hair and wearing a long coat with a white and black pattern read a file as he stood facing the window that overlooked a city. Leaning on the wall next to him was a katana with a long black blade. He had received the report days ago, but would continue to read it over and over, for it troubled him greatly.

"Yuji Sakai," he muttered, "to destroy the Snake of the Festival, a deed that is almost impossible even for an army of Flame Haze, you must be extremely dangerous. And now you're building a group of your own. What is Alastor thinking, siding with such a threat?"

"It might be a good idea to kill him before he becomes even more of a threat," said the Flame Haze's contractor, whose vessel was a dark violet flam-shaped medallion.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, that might be a bad idea, Hades," said the Flame Haze. "The Flame Haze will question us if we attack a neutral group. And that might lead to them deserting us, or worse, defecting to their side. We will have to prove that they are a threat to the balance before we can make any assault against them."

"Jean," he said aloud. Heeding the summon immediately, a black haired woman in a tight black suit entered the room.

"You called, Yoshimitsu?" she said.

"Yes, the new group forming in Japan is foolishly allowing any Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze to join them," Yoshimitsu said. "When enough Flame Haze enter Misaki City at the same time, I want you to slip in with them, to avoid suspicion. Find any evidence that they are a threat to the balance and report to me as soon as you do."

"Understood."

SnSnSnSnSnS

It did not even take a few days for Yuji to remaster everything. In such a short span of time, he was able to learn once more how to use Aster, throw fire and ice, as well as channel both positive and negative Power of Existence to create lightning. He was even able to do it in a single second, thanks to the knowledge he had gained when he was one with the Snake of the Festival.

His energy channeling skills had also returned and this led to him regaining his flying ability, as well as superhuman strength and speed, but they were not even a fourth of what he had when he drew power from the Snake of the Festival. But that did not matter to him. He was glad that his body was his own again.

Of course, the only power Yuji could not use anymore was Creation, which was exclusive to only the Snake of the Festival. However, after remastering his powers and abilities, he found a way to make up for it.

"So Yuji, what were you going to show us?" Shana asked him as she met him on the training ground. The three had just finished another session of training.

"Hecate, have you ever tried to find out what more you could do with Synchronization?" Yuji began. The Priestess shook her head once.

"For me, it was only a means of understanding things," she said. "Why? Have you discovered something about it?"

"Just watch," Yuji said as he closed his eyes and reached out with his spirit.

Clearing his mind completely, he Synchronized with a nearby bench. Through the temporary connection, Yuji channeled Power of Existence into it. As he did so, grayish blue fire outlined the edges. Gesturing with a raised hand, Yuji pushed all of the energy upwards, and with it, the bench.

Impressed, Shana and Hecate watched the object hover in the air. "How did you do that?" the former asked.

"Because of what happened with the Snake of the Festival, I suddenly gained a mastery of Synchronization," Yuji said as he put the bench down. "By Synchronizing with an object with no will of its own, I can plant my will into it, as well as channel my own Power of Existence. And with the object connected to my will, I can use my flying ability to control it. In other words, I can use telekinesis."

"That is an ability several Crimson Lords had tried to use," Alastor commented.

"This is based on a theory for an Unrestricted Method the Snake of the Festival came up with thousands of years ago, isn't it?" Hecate said. "He never completed it, seeing as his power of Creation was more than enough to win any conflict that he encountered. If I remember correctly, he was going to call it Omnihand."

"But even if he didn't need it, he never taught it to you?" Shana asked the Priestess.

"I did not want to, because Synchronizing with something that wasn't even alive would have only reminded me more of the void inside me, and would have deepened it further," Hecate replied. "Besides, I am unable to do it. Only someone with a capacity for Power of Existence as deep as a Crimson God's, like Yuji, can have enough power to use it."

Shana noticed that Yuji was deep in thought. Even if they had no special psychic connection, she, as well as Hecate, could easily tell that he was troubled about something just by his expression.

"Yuji, what's wrong?" she asked, not wanting to exploit their mind link to probe his head.

"That was not the only thing I had learned from the Snake of the Festival," the Mystes said. "Just the other day, I learned how to breathe fire again. I know various powers and abilities he had developed. Most of them are extremely deadly and dangerous, no matter what I do to control them. I'm not sure if I should use anything our own worst enemy developed."

Shana hit Yuji on the head. "Idiot," she said. "Just because you use them doesn't mean you'll become like him again."

"As long as you don't kill your targets and break your vow, you'll be fine," Hecate told the Mystes.

"I foresee that conflicts throughout the world will become more intense from now on, without Bal Masque keeping the steadily-corrupting Outlaw at check. Eventually, a new syndicate will spring up from the ashes of Bal Masque," said Alastor. "If you wish to lead this group once more and protect everyone, as well as your ideals, you must prove your strength and dedication to the cause you inspired."

Yuji nodded. "You're right," he said. "We have to get even stronger than we already are."

"If it takes strength to kill an enemy, it takes more strength to defeat them without killing them, and even more strength to do so without having to hurt anyone," Hecate stated. "Isn't that what you're thinking?"

"And it's not like we can't improve anymore," Shana said. "We're still young…" she glanced at Hecate. "Anyway, there are still a lot of things we can learn."

"But strength alone cannot bring true peace," Yuji said.

"Indeed, that is the mistake most Crimson Lords make," Alastor said.

"There must also be wisdom, love and compassion," Yuji continued. "Let's make a promise to become greater in all of these things."

Shana and Hecate agreed.

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Alastor's prediction would come sooner than he would hope.

In the Middle East, many Denizens gathered in the ruins of an ancient palace. Each of these entities was of different shape and size, but one stood out among them.

Since his defeat by an unlikely opponent, this being had trained himself five times harder, and had consumed many more humans than ever before. He was a Crimson Lord with a golden flame, and an old apprentice of the Snake of the Festival. He had desired to defeat his former master in battle, but that goal was taken away by the very same Mystes who had used his power to defeat him, Yuji Sakai.

The Prized Flame Mastan, who had the form of a large, muscular, pale brown genie, stood before the gathering.

"Fellow Crimson Lords and Denizens," he spoke out, "with the fall of Bal Masque and the Snake of the Festival, the balance of power between us and the Flame Haze has been shifted. The accursed Outlaw and Flame Haze will hunt us harder and drive us into extinction. But if we band together once more, we can prevent that."

"I have encountered the new group in Japan, even while they consisted of a handful of people," he continued. "Do not be deceived by their promise of peace. Did not the Snake of the Festival promise the same thing? Look at what happened to Bal Masque because of his weakness. If you will have me, I will not allow such a thing to happen again. When the time is right, we will reveal our might and crush the Flame Haze. When Outlaw is broken, we will hunt them as they once hunted us. Let us come together and rise again, as Neo-Bal Masque!"

The palace echoed with cheers.

SnSnSnSnS

After coming home from training, Shana went straight into the bathroom while Hecate dropped onto her bed.

"_Yuji?"_ she called out to him, through their psychic link. She made sure Shana would not hear their thoughts.

"_Yeah?" _the Mystes responded.

"_Even with this connection with us, you still managed to shield your feelings,"_ Hecate said. _"If we're going to be an example to everyone, we shouldn't hide anything from each other. Please, I ask—no, I beg of you. Please don't shield your feelings from us anymore."_

Yuji did not respond. At least, not immediately.

"_Alright," _he said. _"But I'll still shield my true feelings for Shana from her. I want to be able to confess to her with my own mouth when I finally get everyone's full trust back.."_

"_I understand," _said Hecate. _"Don't forget, I'm going to support you until that happens."_

"_Thanks Hecate."_

SnSnSnSnS

As Shana relaxed in the warm water of her bathtub, a vague yet familiar image of a girl appeared in front of her.

At first, Shana thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but then she realized that she truly encountered a spirit. One that she knew.

"Yukari Hirai?!" she screamed in shock.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you Shana," Hirai said cheerfully. "I've been watching you ever since you took over my existence. You can only see me now because…"

"Because something happened to me while I was connected to the Grand Order," Shana concluded.

Hirai nodded. "The Grand Order allowed you to connect yourself with the whole universe, even for just a moment," she said. "And somehow, that created a spiritual bridge in you that lets you see me."

"But why do you still have a spirit?! You shouldn't exist!" Shana said.

"Please, don't shout," Hirai said calmly. "Because you took over and preserved the remains of my existence, I have been trapped on the Edge of the Netherworld. The same thing has also happened with dead Torches who currently have their existences being used. You are the very first to know this, since I am the only spirit able to communicate with you from here."

"So why did you visit me?" Shana asked. "Did you come to take back your body?"

Hirai shook her head. "I came to warn you," she said. "On the Edge of the Netherworld , there are a few other spirits who are not held back in the same way I am. There are Crimson Lords, Flame Haze and humans who would not move on because they are holding onto something in this world, whether it's unfinished business or simply hatred or something else. Lately, a handful of these spirits suddenly found a way to return to this world, in physical form. And to make matters worse, they have become many times more powerful then they used to."

"How could this happen?" Shana asked. "Do you know who they are?"

"No, but you might," Hirai answered as she began to fade away. "I don't know how they did it, so I can't do anything more right now, but I'll tell you if I find out anything else. Please continue to make our shared existence worthwhile."

The next thing she knew, Shana woke up on her bed. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep in the warm bathtub and was carried to her room.

"Could that have just been a dream?" she asked herself.


	6. Returns from Death

Please Review.

* * *

It did not take long for Yoshimitsu's spy, Jean, to find an opportunity to infiltrate Misaki City. She had boarded a bus headed there along with several other Flame Haze, all of which sat on one side. On the other side of that same bus, were several Crimson Denizens. At the front of each group was a representative who had agreed to make sure that no conflicts would arise during the trip. There was an ice cold silence the whole trip, and both sides avoided eye contact with the other.

At the seat opposite of Jean was a Denizen who had the form of a man with long brown hair. He lay back and recalled his purpose in going to the city.

"_I want you to stay in Misaki City and spy on any openings or weaknesses in their defenses," _Mastan of Neo-Bal Masque had told him shortly after his speech._ "Go along with other Denizens migrating there, so that it would be less likely for you to be suspected. And report to me immediately as soon as you see an opportunity for us to assault the city."_

"Of all people, why did he have to pick me?" the Denizen said to himself. _No, I'm doing this is for all Denizen-kind. But then, why do I get this strange feeling?_

He glanced at the number of Flame Haze. _Is assaulting an alliance of both Flame Haze and Denizens even possible?_ he thought.

Suddenly, both the Flame Haze and the Denizens on the bus jumped up as they sensed a strange presence rush ahead of them with astonishing speed. It quickly vanished as soon as it had appeared, but it took a while for both sides to calm down.

Jean's contractor, Valac, whose vessel was in the form of a kunai, spoke.

"That feeling just now, it was so familiar," she said.

**Chapter 6: **Returns from Death

"So there's a chance that people are coming back from the grave, and that they'll be going here?" Johan said.

"That's what Shana told me," Yuji responded. "She said the ghost of Yukari Hirai visited her last night, and I believe her."

The current and former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo leaned on a wall just outside the Engaged Link Bakery. There were very few customers by this time around, so Pheles was able to handle the store by herself.

"It would certainly sound impossible to most, but after what all of us have been through, especially you and me, anything can happen," Johan said.

"But what could be the cause of such a thing?" Yuji said. "Could it be the work of a Crimson Lord?"

"That's one possibility. But the powers of a Crimson Lord won't be enough."

Johan thought for a while, and then spoke again.

"Yuji, do you know what prevents ghosts from moving on?"

"From what I heard in ghost stories, it's either unfinished business, a loved one, or revenge. You think either of those things, along with some power, would really allow them to return?"

"No, I think they can return to haunt the resting place of their old body, or to watch over the thing that keeps them from moving on, at their own will, like with Yukari Hirai and Shana. But for them to exist again with a new, tangible body, that would require great power. I'm not sure who could have that kind of power, now that the Snake of the Festival is gone. But if you actually get to meet one of these reborn ghosts, try asking them."

Yuji looked up at the blue sky, which had been veiled with crimson red on countless occasions.

"Do you really think he's gone?" he said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Johan said. "But if you guys beat him once, you can do it again."

"And what do you think we should do about the ghosts?"

"Preparations won't do much, if anything at all," Johan said calmly. "Don't worry yourself too much. If we actually have to fight them, we'll figure out what to do."

He handed Yuji a paper bag full of melon bread. "Here, a gift for the three of you," he said before going back into the bakery.

"Thanks for the bread, and for hearing me out," said Yuji.

"Don't mention it," Johan responded without turning back. "Pheles and I owe you guys a lot for reuniting us, despite what we had to go through."

"Don't remind me," Yuji sighed.

On his way to the mansion, Yuji's head was so full of thoughts that his senses were dulled, despite what Johan had told him. As he turned a corner, he bumped into a Crimson Lord. The paper bag in his hands fell and spilled its contents on the sidewalk.

"Forgive me, in this city clouded with the presences of both Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze, my senses haven't quite adjusted," the Crimson Lord apologized as he helped Yuji pick up the spilled goods.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I should have paid more attention," Yuji said as he gathered the melon bread as well. Suddenly, as he became more aware, he picked up a painfully familiar feeling from the Crimson Lord in front of him, despite never meeting him before in his life.

He looked up and saw that the Crimson Lord had a human form. He had long white hair and wore a blue jacket over a white shirt and pants. The Crimson Lord looked at Yuji as well.

"You're the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Yuji Sakai," he said as soon as he recognized him.

"Right, and you are?" Yuji responded, but didn't get a straight answer.

"I'm looking for Wilhelmina Carmel and Shana," the Crimson Lord said. "Do you know where I might find them?"

"Hey, I asked first," Yuji said. "Do you know them?"

"You have no idea."

"Friend of theirs, or foe?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then you could say I'm a friend, though the little girl might consider me family."

"And you don't do likewise?"

The Crimson Lord put the melon bread he had gathered back into the paper bag. "I remember these things," he said, avoiding the question. "Shana was crazy about them."

"She still is," Yuji said. "I guess that's good enough, I'll take you to them."

"Why'd you suddenly lower your guard? Just a moment ago, you were really suspicious about me."

"Because if you were an enemy of Shana, you wouldn't know how much she loves melon bread."

SnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Margery visited the hospital room where Keisaku's father, Kensei Satou was confined. He had been in a coma for several months, thanks to an agent of Bal Masque, and this condition was not supposed to improve, as Wilhelmina had diagnosed.

Since New Year's Day, Margery had visited him every now and then. And at every visit, she would leave some flowers. She always came alone, however, for Keisaku did not even want to hear his name.

"That idiot didn't come to school again today," Margery said to the sleeping Kensei. "If he doesn't get serious soon, he'll have to repeat the grade. I'm not even sure if he cares about that though."

She sighed. "He's been like this ever since we tore down Bal Masque," she said. "Just because we toppled a major world power doesn't mean we can be lazy."

"That's never stopped you before," Marcosias said, quickly earning him a punch from the Chanter of Elegies.

"Seriously, what is he thinking?" Margery said.

"Maybe he's thinking of a certain blonde-haired woman?" a male voice responded.

"Marco, don't interrupt," Margery said.

"I didn't say anything," Marcosias replied.

"Huh? If it's not you, than who--?"

She gasped as Kensei opened his eyes sleepily and sat up.

"So we meet again, Margery Daw," he said. "How long have I been asleep?"

At that moment, a nurse entered the room, and as soon as she saw Kensei sitting up, she left the room as quickly as she had entered, looking for a doctor.

"Geez, now I'll have to deal with some troublesome procedures before I can get out of here," Kensei sighed.

"How did you do it?" Margery asked with a straight face.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb! You were supposed to stay in a coma for the rest of your natural life. How could you suddenly come back to life just like that?"

Kensei lay back on his bed and said with a lax tone, "Beats me."

SnSnSnS

In the mansion's living room, Shana and Hecate discussed the recent visit of Yukari Hirai with Kazumi and Wilhelmina.

"I have never heard of such a thing happening before," Wilhelmina said. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"It might, but then again, it might not," Hecate said. "If we encounter one of these reborn ghosts, then it would prove that Yukari Hirai's visit and everything she said is true."

"I'd be glad if it were true," Kazumi said.

"Why?" Shana asked. "Don't you see that this means some of our worst enemies might be back from the dead?"

"I'd be glad because my old friend, the real Yukari Hirai, still exists because of you," Kazumi said. "If only I could remember who she was."

"Sorry, but all I know about her is that she was a Torch," Shana said.

"But from what you told us alone, I can already tell that she was a great friend," said Kazumi.

Wilhelmina suddenly stood up as she sensed a familiar presence approach the mansion.

"Could it be?" she muttered as she ran to the door.

"Wilhelmina!" Shana said as she quickly followed her.

The pink-haired maid opened the door to see Yuji, along with a white haired man. Upon seeing the latter, her heart beat faster, and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Merihim," she muttered.

"Shiro!" Shana exclaimed as she saw him as well.

"Who is that?" Kazumi asked Hecate as they followed behind.

"Rainbow Wings, Merihim," Hecate answered. "A powerful Crimson Lord."

"You survived!" Shana said to Merihim with a bright smile.

"Apparently, I won't be destroyed that easily," Merihim said. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Of course," Wilhelmina said as she and Shana stepped aside.

As Yuji came in behind the Crimson Lord, he presented the paper bag in his hands to Shana. "Here," he said, "a present from Johan."

Shana looked in the bag, then pouted at Yuji.

"They're dirty," she said.

Merihim pointed a finger towards Yuji.

"Eh? But--," Yuji reacted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

SnSnSnS

On his way home, Keisaku noticed a boy around 15 years old being dragged into an alley by a couple of Denizens. He had blonde hair and round glasses, and his face had the look of an innocent child.

_Why should I even bother? _Keisaku thought as he turned away.

In the alley, one of the Denizens pinned the boy to a wall with strong arms.

"Hey, don't you think it's kinda risky doing that here?" his companion said.

"Shut up! I haven't eaten any Power of Existence since Bal Masque fell apart," the first Denizen said. "Besides, if he didn't want to get eaten, he shouldn't have bumped me."

"But I already said I'm sorry," the boy said. However, his tone held little fear.

"Hey kid, do you know what I am?" the first Denizen responded angrily.

"You're dead," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Keisaku standing there boldly.

"Heh, are you stupid, kid?" the first Denizen said.

Keisaku swiftly pulled out two bookmarks and put them together. In a very brief moment, a revolver appeared in his hands and was aimed right at the Denizen's head.

"I know you are, but what am I?" he said.

"It's the Trigger Happy wielding human!" the other Denizen said fearfully. "Let's get out of here!"

He pulled the first Denizen, who quickly agreed and fled with him. As they ran, Keisaku aimed his gun at their backs.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said with a bloodthirsty smile.

Suddenly, before he could pull the trigger, the boy who was just about to get eaten pushed his arm down, giving the Denizens time to escape from his range.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Keisaku said angrily.

"You don't have to kill them," the boy said. "I'm the one who started it anyway."

Keisaku put away Trigger Happy with a grunt. "Hmph, whatever," he said, before walking away.

"Ah, thanks for saving me," the boy said behind him.

"Don't misunderstand, I never tried to save you," Keisaku said. "It's been some time since I got to fight."

"In any case, thank you," the boy said as Keisaku continued to walk away.

_Weird kid_, Keisaku thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

SnSnSnS

"… and I haven't seen him since, until now."

Back at the mansion, Shana had just finished giving Yuji, Kazumi and Hecate a summary of her life with Shiro/ Merihim, up to the time that she began her life as the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter.

"So he taught you most of the things you know," Yuji said. Shana nodded.

"He was a pretty good teacher," she said. "Until the day I became a Flame Haze, I never managed to hit him even once."

"So you _were _like that once too," Yuji said, remembering the early days of his training. Shana frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said.

"But aren't you glad Shana?" Kazumi said. "Your old family is back together again."

Shana smiled. "You're right," she said.

In the next room, Wilhelmina spoke with Merihim.

"Surely, you did not come here merely to visit us," she said.

"My business here is my own, Wilhelmina Carmel," Merihim said coldly. "But I assure you, I won't cause any trouble at all. And I probably won't be staying long."

He could hear Shana's voice through the walls of the mansion. "She sure has grown in different ways since I last saw her," he said, "although she still retains some of her quirks."

"Such as her love for melon bread," Wilhelmina said.

Merihim nodded. "I see she has also made friends with the Supreme Throne," he said. "How could that have possibly happened?"

"Many impossible things happened lately," Wilhelmina told him.

"And what's this about you guys trying to build a new group where humans, Flame Haze and Denizens can coexist?"

"Wouldn't you have wanted that too?"

Merihim bowed his head. "Only if _she_ were still alive," he said.

SnSnSnS

When Keisaku reached home, he found his father waiting. Margery decided to leave the two of them alone to settle things out.

"What are you doing here?" Keisaku said coldly. In his heart was a mixture of hate, love, gladness, relief, surprise, but mostly anger.

"Is that how you talk to your father after he had just come out of a coma?" Kensei responded.

"You tried to attack my friend, you tried to use the powers of the Crimson Realm for profit, and you nearly drove me into becoming a revenge seeking Flame Haze, what am I supposed to say to you!?" Keisaku said furiously.

There was a long cold silence. Following that, Keisaku stormed out of the house.

Kensei wasn't bothered even in the least. "That kid's still the same," he said to himself.

He looked out of the window.

"_You two didn't have to come here to fetch me, you know?" _he projected his thoughts.

"_We didn't,"_ came a reply that sounded much like Merihim's voice. _"We came for our own reasons."

* * *

_

**Note: **You would only know about Merihim/ Shiro and the boy with glasses if you watched the flashback episodes.


	7. Another Day in Misaki

**Note: **Every multi-genre story needs at least one "everyday life" filler episode. Life would be too stressful if it was only full of fighting, wouldn't it?

* * *

The next day, Yuji met with Shana and Hecate at the gate of the mansion, as he usually did before going to school. As the three of them left together, Wilhelmina and Merihim watched them from a window in the mansion.

"Those three are supposed to be an example of unity and coexistence, huh?" Merihim said. "In other words, they're your group's poster boy and girls."

"Indeed, few of us would have thought such a thing was possible," Wilhelmina said. "Yet it would have happened eventually."

The trio was almost out of their line of sight. "It's somewhat good to see that she did not end up alone," Merihim said. "However, there's no doubt that she has experienced greater hardships than those are."

"All too true," Tiamat said.

Shana, Yuji and Hecate were out of sight, and Merihim turned away from the window.

"Even after all this time, I still feel the same way for you," Wilhelmina confessed to him.

"And I still feel the same way for Mathilde, even with my oath finished," Merihim replied as he left her. "If I could, I would do whatever it took to bring her back from the dead."

Wilhelmina looked out of the window sadly. "Shana, indeed you cannot know how much I envy you," she said.

**Chapter 7: **Another Day in Misaki

Meanwhile, in the Satou household, Margery was determined to make sure that Keisaku would go to school.

"You're even willing to drag him kicking and screaming, huh, my lonely angel, Margery Daw?" Marcosias said to his Flame Haze.

"If that's what it'll take, I will," she replied as she marched to his room. "He should at least try to act like a normal boy."

When she slammed open the door of Keisaku's room, she was shocked to see him in just his underwear. Both parties blushed and panicked to hastily close the door.

"Geez Margery, did you forget how to knock?!" Keisaku yelled.

"It's your fault for being absent everyday!" Margery responded. "This time, I'm taking you with me, by force if necessary."

"You don't have to come with me! And I don't need to go to school anymore anyway."

"Geez!" Margery sighed.

Kensei noticed her leaning on the door as he passed through the corridor. "It sure is noisy this early in the morning," he said.

"Get used to it," Marcosias said. "It's usually like this, and my passionate fairy isn't even drunk yet."

He received a blow from Margery. "Shut up, stupid Marco."

Suddenly, the door opened and Keisaku came out, dressed in his school uniform, albeit sloppily.

"Fine, I'll go with you," he said. "At least I can get away from _him_."

"Even after going practically dying and coming back from the dead, you still can't forgive me?" Kensei said.

Keisaku just glared back at him. "You can't imagine what I went through because of you, can you?" he said. "I really envy Sakai."

As he and Margery left the house, Marcosias spoke.

"I wouldn't want to sound like Alastor, but you know, the things that you did after your dad went into a coma were still your own choice," he said. "Which was why my worrisome enchantress Margery tried her best to sedu--,"A fist from Margery forced him to rephrase, "to stop you before it was too late."

Keisaku did not respond, but his cold silence was enough to prove that the Claw and Fangs of Violation was right.

When they reached the school, Margery and Keisaku went straight to the library.

"Be good," Margery said with a wink and a seductive tone as she took her post. Keisaku simply nodded once.

As soon as Keisaku was free of Margery, however, he quickly made his way out of the building.

SnSnSnS

In the home of the Sakai family, Kantaro was just about to leave for work. As he put on his shoes, Chigusa went up to him, holding their baby daughter Yumiko.

"She's getting bigger," Kantaro noticed. "Before we know it, she'll become as pretty as you."

Chigusa's cheeks turned a little pink. "Oh stop it," she said.

Despite bringing two powerful and unique beings into the world, they still saw Yuji and Yumiko as their children, before anything else. Even after the fall of the Snake of the Festival, they did not mind having their son stay with them. In fact, since that battle, Yuji had opened himself up more to his parents, and had become closer with them.

"Be careful," Chigusa said to her husband, for many Denizens and Flame Haze were still getting used to such a unique setting, and there was the risk that some might cause trouble.

"I will," Kantaro replied. "It's a blessing, isn't it, that we can still experience normal, everyday life even when so much is still going on in the world."

Chigusa nodded. "That's true," she said. "Until a few months ago, we've been taking it for granted."

Although the couple was constantly in danger by merely being the parents of the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo Yuji Sakai, they still held the same goal in their hearts. No matter what sacrifice they would have to make, they wanted to see their son's dream of true peace come true.

"I'll be going now," Kantaro said as he left the house.

"Take care, and don't forget, we'll be having dinner at Shana-chan and Heca-chan's home," Chigusa said as he went out the door.

SnSnSnS

"Sensei," Shana said with a half-mocking tone, "I can't believe you would be so blind as to miss that one grammatical error."

"Maybe you're the blind one," Sydonay, who taught both English and P. E., countered. "Blind, deaf and dumb. It's as clear as day that this preposition is exactly right. Just put it in context, and even a retard can see that it's correct."

"Maybe only retards like you think it's fine," Shana said. "But if you say it like this…"

Yuji and several other classmates sighed. This scene had been played out so many times that they had not just grown used to it, but were getting tired of it too.

"_Shana, can't you let it go just this once?" _Yuji said through their psychic link.

Shana merely turned and frowned at Yuji before yelling.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

SnSnSnS

On his way to the construction site he was working at, Keisaku removed his outer shirt and stashed it in his bag, which was a backpack, instead of a school bag. He did not want any of his co-workers to suspect that he was still a student.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy with glasses he had met the day before. He was racking his brains on how to work a vending machine.

Keisaku shook his head and approached him.

"Just how dumb can you be?" he said as he demonstrated how to use the machine. "Did you come from the 1800s?"

The boy just smiled and chuckled. Keisaku sighed and went on his way.

"Wait, I never got the chance to introduce myself," the boy said as he ran to Keisaku's side.

"I don't care," Keisaku said.

"My name's Yuri," the boy continued. "Nice to meet you."

"Just how annoying can you--?" Keisaku said before freezing in his tracks. "Did you say 'Yuri'?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Yuri replied.

Keisaku looked at him with a puzzled look, then shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. _That's absolutely impossible_, he told himself.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked. "I can tell you're trying to skip school."

"It's none of your business," Keisaku said. "Go away."

"Aren't you just around my age?" Yuri said. "Shouldn't you be studying instead?"

"Shut up! What would you know?" Keisaku said. "Don't follow me."

Yuri complied and watched as Keisaku continued on.

"You should enjoy your life as a human while you can," Yuri muttered, "especially when you are a partner of the Chanter of Elegies."

SnSnSnS

During lunch break, Yuji watched with amusement as Kazumi and Fujita handed Ike their bentos. Both gifts were accepted by the receiver, although Kazumi's was taken more eagerly. Fujita noticed this.

"Hey! What's with that excited smile?!" she said. "Aren't you supposed to receive them the same way?"

Ike grinned nervously. "Yeah, I guess," he said, realizing that he _had_ to eat and finish both bentos..

"You guess?!" Fujita said.

"Um, Fujita-san, aren't you overreacting?" Kazumi said nervously, but Fujita just scowled at her.

"I won't lose to you!" she declared.

Everyone thought the same thing as they watched this classic scene.

"Oh boy, not this again."

"And just when we thought that this love triangle business was over and done with, huh?" Ogata commented.

Yuji looked at the bentos on Ike's desk, then turned to his own food, rice balls and melon bread from Shana. He began to miss the meals Kazumi prepared for him.

"_I could make a bento for you everyday if you like," _Hecate told him.

Yuji looked back at her. _"No, it's alright,"_ he responded as he bit into a bun of melon bread. _"This is just fine."_

"Yuji, you're eating it wrong," Shana said, pouting.

Later that day, Ike was escorted to the nurse's office.

SnSnSnS

Wilhelmina dropped by the Engaged Link Bakery. As she stepped in, she was welcomed by her old friend.

"Welcome," Pheles said from behind the counter. "The usual package?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina replied. On her back was a ridiculously large backpack full of groceries. "Indeed, Shana loves melon bread all too much."

"Just try not to spoil her," Pheles said as she took a bag full of melon bread that had been waiting by the counter.

"Even if I did not get her any, indeed she would just buy some herself," Wilhelmina said.

"Stubborn," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina took the bag of melon bread and selected some other bread as well.

"I heard that Merihim arrived here yesterday," Pheles said.

"Yes, indeed he has come back to my life," Wilhelmina said. "But even now, he still won't accept my love for him."

Pheles put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If you persevere, he'll accept you eventually," she said. "But if he doesn't, then maybe it's just not meant to be. If that's the case, just let him go. He's not your only source of joy, after all."

Wilhelmina bowed her head thoughtfully.

SnSnSnS

"Who would have thought I'd end up here?" Ike said.

He lay on the bed in the nurse's room, after having suffered a major stomach pain. Yuji sat on at seat beside him.

"No one else bothered to visit?" Ike asked his best friend.

"Shana and Hecate are with Ogata-san," Yuji replied. "And Fujita-san has things to do for the student council."

"And Yoshida-san?"

Yuji hesitated for a moment, then opened his mouth to answer.

"She didn't want to come."

Those words did not come from Yuji, but from Ike himself.

"Am I right?" Ike said. Yuji still didn't have the heart to answer honestly.

"She's still unsure of her own feelings," Ike continued. "You've rejected her, while still keeping your friendship, and now she's been turning her attention towards me. But there's still some kind of wall between us."

"Why don't you turn Fujita-san down then?"

Ike sighed. "Sakai, even up to now, you're still this dense," he said. "Fujita-san isn't the barrier between us, it's a conflict within Yoshida-san's own heart."

"How can you tell?"

"She used to be so defiant towards Shana-chan when it came to you, and she was still perseverant even after learning the truth of the world and forming a friendly rivalry with both Shana-chan and Heca-chan. But just a while ago, Yoshida-san backed down easily against Fujita-san," Ike answered. "Until she is sure of her feelings, we cannot be together yet."

"I still don't get something, if you have already decided on Kazumi-chan, then why haven't you turned down Fujita-san's advances?" Yuji asked.

Ike thought for a while, then replied. "I guess that's because I'm kinda beginning like her too," he admitted.

"Is that indecisiveness I sense?" Yuji teased with a smug grin.

"Shut up," Ike responded, smirking. "You're the last person on this planet who should tell me that."

When dismissal came, Shana and Hecate went up to Yuji.

"Yuji, we won't be having any training today," Shana told him. "We've got something to do back at home." By this, she meant cooking lessons.

"That's fine," Yuji replied. "I'll train by myself."

"No," Hecate said with a monotone voice, but it still carried a feeling of concern.

"Ever since you regained your flame, you've been training and meditating non-stop," Shana said. "Just because your main power is not running out of energy doesn't mean that you can overwork yourself."

"Please take some time to rest," Hecate said.

Yuji nodded. "Alright," he said.

SnSnSnS

After class, Ogata had volleyball practice. Eita watched her from the sidelines.

As Ogata's opponent delivered a powerful spike that sent the ball past the net at an intense speed, the teen girl tried to hit the ball back, but when she lunged at it, she missed and fell on the ground. A teammate helped her up.

"That was a pretty good spike," she said.

"After seeing Shana-chan pull off that supersonic spike, I've been practicing this technique," Ogata's opponent said.

"That was a year ago!"

"Which was how long it took me to get it like this, although I probably won't be able to get any closer to Shana-chan's level."

After practice, Eita walked Ogata home.

"Hey, do you think we can get some special training from Shana-chan or Sydo-sensei?" the latter said. "No team would be able to stop us!"

"I don't think we'd be able to do that without some consequences," Eita said. "After all, that training's supposed to be meant for real battles, not sports."

"Idiot, sports is battle!" Ogata said.

SnSnSnS

In Dantalion's laboratory in Sereiden, the Seeking Researcher and Johan were working on an Unrestricted Method that might solve with the problem that every Crimson Denizen in the city had: preservation of Power of Existence.

A piece of machinery had been charged with Power of Existence, courtesy of Johan, and was wrapped by various spell insignias.

Johan took a tape recorder and spoke into it.

"Test number 17: this seems like it could actually produce better results than the any of the other inventions did," he said.

"I'm just hoping that there will be a spectaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacular--!"

SnSnSnS

_Fwoom!_

Whatever Shana had been trying to fry combusted in her frying pan. After putting out the flames, all that was left were tiny black ashes that should have been fried rice.

"Even up to now, I still can't cook a decent dish?" Shana grumbled.

"That's alright," Wilhelmina said with a reassuring tone. "Indeed, I have not improved so much as well."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound so comforting," Alastor said.

Wilhelmina turned to Chigusa, who had Yumiko in a baby carrier strapped to her back. "It must be difficult having us as your students," she said. "Indeed, I appreciate your patience."

Chigusa just smiled. "You don't have to say such things," she said. "Truth be told, I enjoy doing this kind of thing with you."

"But still, I'll have to improve soon if I want to--," Shana said before suddenly blushing.

"If you want to what?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Nevermind!" Shana said, turning a bit more red.

Hecate looked out the window towards Sereiden. Smoke was coming out of one of the windows.

SnSnSnS

Johan and Dantalion lay sprawled at one side of the laboratory. Nearly every wall was scorched, and various machines had been damaged in the explosion.

Johan took out his tape recorder again. "Result of test 17: I stand corrected, it did far worse."

He heard the door open, followed by a voice.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like a bomb hit."

Johan sat up to see Sydonay enter the room. The Crimson Lord helped the Mystes up, but did not even want to look towards Dantalion.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Leanan-chan go on that trip with Kham-kun," Johan said. "She'd be a big help here."

Sydonay patted him on the shoulder. "Just forget it and let's go for a drink," he said.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Johan said, a little surprised.

"To be honest, I'm just bored," Sydonay said. "My usual drinking buddy and backup drinking buddy have got other things to do tonight, so you'll do." He was referring to Margery Daw and Kantaro, respectively.

"Fine," Johan said. "Who knows? I might even come up with a better idea if I'm drunk. But let's just keep this a secret from Pheles, 'kay?"

SnSnSnS

That evening, at the end of his shift, Keisaku clocked out and left the construction site with not so much as a word to his coworkers.

"So this is where you've been all those times," said a familiar female voice.

"What's it to you?" Keisaku said as he turned to face Margery Daw.

"We need to talk," the Chanter of Elegies said.

SnSnSnS

After taking a stroll around the city, Yuji headed home. On the way, his sharp senses picked up Killing Intent coming from a back road that not many people travelled.

He quickly made his way to where he sensed the potential hostility, and found a Flame Haze and a humanoid Crimson Denizen facing each other with weapons ready. Either of them was just about to cast a Fuzetsu when Yuji stepped in.

"What's going on here?" he said sternly.

"This Flame Haze killed my comrade years ago," the Denizen told him. "I'm going to make him pay. So stay out of this."

Suddenly, the Flame Haze put away his weapon and turned to Yuji.

"Hey! Aren't you going to fight me?!" the Denizen yelled.

"As long as this Demon Mystes is in the city, it would be best if we don't cause any trouble and disturb the 'peace'," the Flame Haze replied before leaving.

The Denizen took one look at Yuji before understanding what the Flame Haze meant and agreed. He quickly left the area in the opposite direction.

Yuji had stopped a potential fight, but he did not feel good about it at all.

He sighed. "So, the only reason they agree to leave each other be is because they're afraid of me?" he said to himself.

"Well, you resolved that pretty well," said a male. Yuji didn't even have to see him or identify the voice. His presence was enough.

"Good evening Shiro-san," he greeted.

SnSnSnS

"You found me using Marco and the bookmarks I always carry around, didn't you?" Keisaku said.

He and the Chanter of Elegies sat on a park bench. There was a little distance between them, however.

"I knew you wouldn't go anywhere without a weapon," Margery responded.

They were quiet for a time, until Margery finally asked.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, so stop being so emo and tell me straight."

Keisaku looked away as he answered.

"We're cut off from Outlaw, right? How else are we going to maintain our livelihood," he said. "Might as well get ahead of poverty and work. School's just going to get in my way."

Suddenly, Margery hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!" Keisaku said.

"You're as big an idiot as ever," Margery said. "Do you know why _I _got a job? So _you_ can continue living normally. Geez! I've even been trying to cut down on the drinking for your sake."

"She's really fallen deep for ya ki—ow!" Marcosias said before getting hit by Margery.

Keisaku bowed his head. "I never realized," he mumbled.

"And even if the job I have right now isn't enough to support both of us, we still have comrades who could help us out with anything," Margery said. She noticed a grim grin on Keisaku's face.

"Just enjoy your life a student while you still can," she said, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer, causing Keisaku to blush lightly. "Please leave things to me."

SnSnSnS

Back at the mansion, Hecate had decided to finish up before the other women. She stayed in the living room. But after a while of sitting still, and sensing that Yuji was still some distance away, she got up.

To pass the time, she danced in the middle of the room with the song playing through her head. Shana and the others soon finished and saw what she had been doing.

Hecate stiffened and blushed when she realized that they had witnessed her in such an embarrassing state.

"Isn't that the dance Ogata taught us earlier today?" Shana said. Hecate nodded in reply.

"That's so cute!" Chigusa said as she put her hands together. Beside her, Wilhelmina tried to hide a grin.

"Can you teach it to us?" Chigusa asked.

"Alright, but I don't have the music," Hecate said.

"Ogata passed it onto my cellphone, let's use that," Shana said.

The long haired girl selected a song from her phone and set it down on the coffee table. With the music playing, she and Hecate demonstrated the dance to the other women.

"Okay, first, put your hands on your head like this…"

SnSnSnS

Meanwhile, in a bar, a wasted Johan blabbed loudly about random thoughts while Sydonay watched him with amusement.

Johan gulped down another glass of beer. "Hey, here's an idea! How about I stuff my bread with Power of Existence?" he said afterwards. "Sales would skyrocket!"

As he yelled that last thought out, he collapsed. Sydonay merely chuckled as he took out a cigarette.

SnSnSnS

"So, what were you doing back there?" Yuji asked as he and Merihim walked in the direction of the mansion.

"Like you, I sensed some Killing Intent," Merihim replied. "I figured that a tiny spark of battle would quickly erupt into a wildfire, especially with all the Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens running around. It must be difficult to keep the peace here."

"'Peace' huh?" Yuji sighed.

"You don't sound satisfied with that alone?" Merihim said.

"They only avoided fighting because they were afraid of me, weren't they?" Yuji said, remembering the Demon Mystes comment about him. "What if the peace right now, in this city, is forced upon the Flame Haze and Denizens because of my presence? I'm no different from the Snake of the Festival."

"How can they be afraid of you? You're weak," Merihim said.

"What?!" Yuji said, very much surprised.

"You may have killed a Crimson God through sheer willpower, yet you still go into melancholy so easily."

"Shana told you about those times, didn't she?"

"No, Alastor did."

Yuji chuckled humorlessly. "I guess you're right about the melancholy thing," he said. "But that doesn't make me weak, does it? I mean, my power is--."

"Power has little to do with strength," Merihim interrupted. "In fact, many people, especially humans, hold great power, yet that power leads them and those under them to ruin, because they were weak, because they lack resolve. Tell me, Yuji Sakai, do you have a goal you wish to pursue no matter what?"

"Yes, I do. I want to build a world where humans, Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens can live together in peace."

"Then why did you stop the Snake of the Festival when he had the same goal?"

"Because the peace he tried to create was not true peace, but a forced one."

"And just how do you define true peace?"

"When everyone has an understanding of one another, puts aside their differences and forgives each other for the wrongs they have done in the past. And most importantly, everyone does so willingly."

"That is a very difficult goal, but an admirable one. And that last part is what separates you from the Snake of the Festival, as well as many other extremists. So never give up on your goal Yuji Sakai. Keep working towards it. Even when things don't go as you plan, do not falter. As long as you firmly hold your resolve, you have strength."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks Shiro-san," he said.

Merihim nodded as he and Yuji went through the gate of the mansion.

"One more thing," Merihim said before they reached the front door, "treasure every moment you have with the one you love, or you would regret it for the rest of your unending life."

He opened the door and entered the mansion with a slightly disturbed Yuji. Kantaro Sakai followed behind them, coincidentally.

At that moment, as the men entered, they saw Shana, Hecate, Chigusa and Wilhelmina with their hands on their heads like bunnies, shaking their hips and dancing to the music from Shana's phone. Everyone froze as soon as they made eye contact, and after a moment, all four women blushed redder than tomatoes.

"I never thought you could be so cheerful," Merihim told Wilhelmina with a grin. She blushed even more.

"Yuji! You didn't see anything!" Shana yelled at the Mystes.

"But--."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

At that, the Flame Haze tackled the Mystes to the ground. Everyone, including Shana and Yuji, laughed heartily.

_This city sure is lively, _Merihim thought. _If only reality weren't so harsh.

* * *

_

**Note:** I actually really want someone to do a Hecate Caramelldansen. Wouldn't that be cute? Actually, someone should do a compilation with all female characters of SnS (except Beol Peol maybe).


	8. Evaluation of Strength

When Saturday morning came, Shana, Yuji and Hecate went back to training. As usual, they honed their skills in Sereiden's training grounds.

On one side, Hecate deflected balls of energy from the cannons of several practice Dominoes at various angles using only her staff Trigon, while some distance away, Yuji and Shana sparred. Each of them fought hand-to-hand, using different techniques to try and gain the upper hand over the other.

Every now and then, one of the two would switch to a different style, so as to catch the other of guard. When Shana shifted to a style emphasizing on kicks, Yuji would counter with a style that allowed him to dodge better. And when the Mystes attacked with rapid punches, Shana would quickly parry each blow before counterattacking. And when she did, Yuji would dodge.

The spar seemed less like fighting and more like a well coordinated dance. One would step back while another would kick at the air. They would whirl around with faint attacks. But no matter what move either pulled, neither of them landed a single blow.

It was as if they were perfectly in tune with each other. Shana's movements had become Yuji's, and vice versa.

Merihim observed them intently from the sidelines. Although Shana was unable to hit Yuji, the Crimson Lord had noticed that she had vastly improved since he had last seen her. Judging by the way she fought alone, he could already tell her progress in life as a whole.

"She really has grown," he said to himself. He glanced at Yuji and Hecate. "Same goes for those two, even the Supreme Throne. I never would have thought that she could become even more powerful than she already was. As for the Mystes, his potential appears to be unlimited thanks to the Reiji Maigo, Synchronization, and his strong will. But just how strong is he right now?"

**Chapter 8:** Evaluation of Strength

Yuji and Shana had been sparring for over half an hour and still neither of them could land a blow on their opponent. Hecate, who had just finished an hour's worth of constant deflecting, was now watching them alongside Merihim.

"The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, her mortal enemy the Supreme Throne, and the Mystes of the most valuable Hougu ever made," Merihim said aloud, "who would have thought that such an unlikely partnership would form?"

"We are all different, yet we are also kindred spirits," Hecate said, as if in response.

"Is that why you move like one unit, rather than three?" Merihim asked.

"Yes," Hecate replied. _That may be the main reason why we are always Synchronized together as well_, she thought.

Merihim glanced toward where the Supreme Throne had been training. Every Domino that had attempted to shoot at her had been destroyed by their own projectiles, which had been redirected back at them by Hecate's skill with a staff.

"I'm not surprised that you were able to defend yourself like that for so long," Merihim told Hecate. "After all, your endurance as a Crimson Lord is great. But what is surprising is that you were willing to train for so long a time. Could be that this has actually replaced your habit of praying to the Snake of the Festival?"

"I am no longer a member of Bal Masque," Hecate replied. "Besides, the Snake of the Festival is no more."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Merihim said confidently.

Yuji, as if suddenly bothered by those words, faltered in his movements and got hit by Shana in the shoulder.

"Yuji, focus," Shana said to the Mystes strictly. The two quickly went back to their graceful dance of dexterity. But Shana couldn't help but notice that Yuji was slowing down.

Suddenly, she stopped. "That's enough for today," she said.

"Huh? But I'm still fine," Yuji said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. "I said we're done!"

Yuji scratched his head while Shana went to the sidelines. At the same time, Merihim went towards the Mystes.

"Let me take care of it," he whispered to the Flame Haze as he passed her. She responded with a nod.

"She always was like that," he told Yuji as he was nearer to him.

"This time, it was because I got distracted," the Mystes said.

"The one who should be the least worried about the Snake of the Festival is the one who beat him himself," said Merihim. "But you seem to be the most bothered by something like that."

"I once shared the same body with the Snake of the Festival, or rather, I was him," Yuji replied. "I know about what he is capable of more than anyone, even Alastor."

"So you think he's still alive?"

"Maybe, but Shana keeps saying I'm just being paranoid."

Merihim shrugged. "She just doesn't want you worried," he said. "And that may be for the best. If you merely worry about something without acting, then it is only showing weakness."

"Then what must I do?"

Merihim grinned smugly. "You already know the answer to that," he said.

Yuji bowed his head a bit in thought before looking up again and replying. "I must become strong enough to face that fear, whether it comes or not," he said.

"Good answer," Merihim said. "But what will you do if he were to suddenly reappear at this moment."

Yuji gasped at those words and his eyes widened.

"I said _if_!" Merihim quickly said. "Do you think you are strong enough to take on him, or any enemy for that matter, at the rate of progress you have right now?"

"Maybe," Yuji responded. "No, I believe we are strong enough."

"_We_?" Merihim said. "You mean you, Shana and Hecate? Do you really rely on them that much?"

"Well, we are the True Trinity," Yuji said.

"So if you are separated, you can be picked off by your enemies?" Merihim said. "Do not rely on them too much. Will you have the confidence to take on a strong foe by yourself?"

He assumed a martial art stance. "Are you strong enough to even take on me?" he challenged.

Yuji only looked at him in surprise, then he took up his own stance. "I am," he said.

Merihim grinned. "You have confidence," he said. "Now let's see if your skills can back it up."

The two came at each other head on and fought hand-to-hand. Yuji's strikes were fierce and strong, while his foe's were swift and elegant, and countered his attacks with relative ease. After exchanging a flurry of blows, Merihim landed the first hit on Yuji's chest, stunning him.

Merihim leaped back and took another stance. "If you can hit me even once, I will acknowledge your strength," he said. "But I want you to come at me with everything you have."

"_Should I really go all out?"_ Yuji asked Shana through their psychic link. _"My powers can be pretty dangerous."_

"_It's alright, Shiro won't be beaten that easily," _Shana replied. _"Trust me."_

Yuji nodded and charged at Merihim with his fists pulled back to strike. Just as he entered the attacking range of his enemy, he suddenly vanished in a flash of grayish-blue flame before reappearing behind his opponent.

Yuji was about to kick at the back of his opponent's head, but Merihim caught his foot while it was halfway through and flung him away. Yuji tumbled on the ground before landing on his feet.

_How could he have seen that coming?_ Yuji thought. _I've been practicing Hecate's rapid teleportation techniques for some time now, but could it be that it's still a little slow?_

"I normally wouldn't expect that from someone like Shana, but from a tactician who tries to create openings in his enemies and catch them off guard, that would be predictable," Merihim said, as if in response to his thoughts.

He beckoned the Mystes to come again. "Now, stop trying to hit me and hit me," he said.

SnSnSnS

On top of a building, Jean stood watching over the city. Her bird and moth scouts returned to her with little news.

"So, Sereiden is so well secured that even tiny birds can't enter," said the Flame Haze.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure flying towards her. As it neared, she took out a kunai from her belt, Valac's vessel.

A man with long brown hair and large eagle's wings on his back landed before her.

"What do you want with me _Crimson Denizen_?" Jean said.

"You're a spy too, aren't you," said the Denizen.

"What's it to you?" said Jean. "You aren't my enemy here, so just leave me be."

"You're having trouble spying on Sereiden, right? They won't allow just anyone--or _anything_—to get past the lobby. Even the windows are well protected from people like us."

"Where are you going with this?" Jean said.

"While I was flying around the palace, I noticed a small gap in one of the walls," the Denizen said. "However, I am much too large to enter such a gap, and I'd probably be detected as soon as I even came close."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You seem to have the ability to control small animals and use them as scouts, but you have nowhere for them to go. We both share the same mission, but we can't reach it on our own, so I suggest that we form a temporary alliance."

"Help a Denizen? I'd rather die."

"Your boss would probably grant you that if you come back empty-handed."

Jean pondered over this for a while.

"An alliance with this person might actually be fruitful," Valac said. "For the past few days, we came up with nothing useful."

"Fine," Jean said reluctantly. "Lead me to this gap. But if you try anything, I'll kill you."

"You don't have to worry about me," the Denizen said as he flew off the rooftop and led the way. "By the way, I'm Lawin, the Talon of the Cross Winds."

"I'm Jean, the Leader of Spirits, and this is my contractor Valac, the President of Reptiles."

SnSnSnS

Merihim dodged and stepped back as Yuji threw another punch. When the Mystes followed through by shooting a blast of flame from his other hand, the Crimson Lord countered by putting his hand before him like a knife. The flames separated and passed around him without doing any harm.

"Is that your best Yuji Sakai?" Merihim said. "Surely you can do better."

Yuji jumped at Merihim. As he neared, a blade of flame protruded from each of his palms.

"Fortunately, he is able to use nearly any Unrestricted Method," Alastor noted, "including some of mine, albeit with lesser power."

In midair, Yuji raised his arms to bring his blades of flame down in a cross-slash, but before he could do so, Merihim leaped at him and delivered a flying kick to his exposed gut.

"That kind of attack isn't easy to avoid, but it leases you wide open," Merihim said. "When you attack, don't just plan the offensive, also think about your own defense."

_He says that, but how can I defend and attack at the same time?_ Yuji thought. _I've always done either, and it's always worked. Perhaps if I attack more ferociously, I can dominate his moves._

Yuji came at Merihim again, slashing at him with his blades of fire in a rapid flurry. But the Crimson Lord was able to avoid every strike. When he saw an opening, he countered and hit Yuji with a palm strike and stunned him, before kicking him in the head and knocking him away again.

"Even if an enemy tries to dominate you, you can still find a way to counter," Merihim said. "You should know this by now, after facing so many enemies. But then again, you've never faced anyone with as much experience in battle as me alone."

He glanced toward Shana and Hecate. "You three are exceedingly powerful, but you also lack the experience I have," he continued. "Even the Supreme Throne, who has probably lived as long as I have, has not even fought half the number of battles I've been through."

_So that's why he can predict what I'd do so easily_, Yuji thought. _I'll have to fight like him if I want to beat him._

He glanced to a rack full of various wooden practice weapons. _And I'll need a weapon_, he thought.

He used the Unrestricted Method Omnihand to reach out and pull a large wooden blade to him. It was approximately the same size as Blutsauger.

"Taking it up a notch, huh?" Merihim said as Yuji charged forward.

As the Mystes swung his blade in a wide sweep, Merihim leaped over him. As he landed, he backflipped in order to avoid the sword again as Yuji whirled around in a full 360 degree spin. Merihim jumped back and grabbed a wooden sword of his own. It was the size and length of a saber.

"Come Yuji Sakai," Merihim said as he took a stance with the sword in one hand.

Yuji took his own defensive stance. "Your turn this time," he said.

Merihim just shrugged and came forward. As he slashed, Yuji blocked with the flat of his blade and then swung at him with a backhanded slash. However, as soon as Merihim had attacked, he had stepped back to avoid the blow, then he counter-counterattacked with a thrust to his gut. Yuji had the wind knocked out of him, then suffered a kick to the face that threw him down.

"An efficient counterattack, but the way you retaliate leaves you wide open," Merihim said.

Yuji got up again and swung his blade downward diagonally, then brought it up using the momentum and swung diagonally again and repeated, making a figure-8 type of movement.

_There's no way he can get past this_, Yuji thought. _Even if he tries to jump, I can just hit him while he's open in the air._

Before him, Merihim began to step back, yet his expression had not changed.

SnSnSnS

As Keisaku walked along the corridor of the first floor of his house, he noticed his father leaving through the front door. Kensei did not even bother to look back at him when his son spoke. But at least he stopped to listen.

"Just what happened between us?" Keisaku said. He had thought about the relationship between them, and he didn't like how they had become so distant and decided to resolve things.

"Ever since mom left, you never spent time with me," Keisaku said. "You went into drugs and downed yourself in alcohol even more than Margery does. And then you left me alone, while I was still a kid, to drown yourself in the business world."

Kensei still did not look back. He merely raised his head a bit. Keisaku continued.

"But even after leaving me, you still provided for my needs, and I'm grateful for that," Keisaku said. "I still can't forgive you for trying to use my friends' secrets for profit, but at least I realize that everything after you went into a coma is not your fault anymore, but mine."

Friends_ huh_? Kensei thought. _At least someone has been looking out for you even if I'm gone._

"You were my father for only half my life, but I still cherish those memories," Keisaku said. "Can't we be that way again? I know that even after all that's happened between us, it will be difficult. So let's start over."

From a corner, Margery Daw watched the whole thing and smiled. It was her who convinced Keisaku to think about this and helped him muster the courage to speak about it.

Kensei took one step out of the house before responding.

"That's no longer possible," he said. Then, he left.

Keisaku still stood by the doorway. A single small tear fell from his eye, and he was trying to hold back even more. Margery quickly came to his side and embraced him. Her comforting presence encouraged him to let out his feelings.

SnSnSnS

Yuji continued to swing his massive wooden sword at Merihim, not allowing him to find any way around. The Crimson Lord only moved back to stay out of its reach.

Merihim had noticed that Yuji was trying to drive him into a corner, so he made his move. As Yuji swung his blade, Merihim knocked it at the flat to move it away slightly, but that created a good opening to attack.

Merihim jabbed at Yuji's upper body, stunning him again, before delivering a punch to his chin. Yuji flew head over heels and landed headfirst onto the floor.

"Every movement, every attack and defense, has a weakness," Merihim said. "Once you find and exploit it, you can truly dominate your enemy with a counterattack."

As he advanced towards the Mystes, Yuji put his hand in front of him and used Omnihand directly on Merihim—or to be exact, his clothes, since he could only use the Unrestricted Method on inanimate objects. He telekinetically gripped onto them, but the Crimson Lord knew just what to do as soon as he figured out his opponent's move.

Merihim's jacket and undershirt ripped of as Yuji attempted to use Omnihand to push him back, but the Crimson Lord himself still stood where he was. He had used his flying ability to counter Yuji's Unrestricted Method.

Noticing Merihim's muscular build, Yuji grumbled. He couldn't help but feel envious of such manliness.

"So boys get that feeling too?" Hecate whispered to Shana.

SnSnSnS

While Chigusa prepared milk in a bottle for her baby, beside her, Wilhelmina changed Yumiko's diaper. The Specialist of Everything suddenly twitched.

"Any problem?" Tiamat asked in her usual passive tone.

"Indeed, why do I have this regretful feeling that I missed something I would have enjoyed?" Wilhelmina responded.

"Merihim?"

"Yes. Even though he has rejected me many times, I still cannot help but love him. Even after hundreds and hundreds of years, I still cannot let him go."

Chigusa overheard the Flame Haze and spoke.

"It is admirable to keep persisting for your love," she said. "But there are some times when you have to know when to quit."

Wilhelmina finished changing the baby's diaper and turned to her. She did not expect that from someone so happily married.

"If a person will never return your love, then maybe he's just not the one for you," Chigusa continued. "I know it's sad, but it's the truth."

Wilhelmina bowed her head. "Even so, I cannot let him go," she said. "Especially since I've seen him again after so long."

"But you already have Shana's love as a daughter, don't you? You even have us a large new family. I know you can do it, you just need time," Chigusa said. "You're a strong person Carmel-san."

Wilhelmina nodded a bit.

SnSnSnS

Merihim dashed and closed the gap between him and Yuji. The Mystes stepped back to avoid a slash before blocking a second with his large wooden sword. He then retaliated by jabbing at Merihim with the tip of his blade. The Crimson Lord dodged each strike quickly and efficiently.

Yuji brought the sword down, and Merihim stepped aside. The Mystes followed through with a low horizontal slash, and the Crimson Lord hopped over it and slashed at his opponent while still in midair. Yuji quickly brought up his sword and blocked the attack, then countered with another chop, which Merihim sidestepped again. This time, Yuji followed the attack with an upward diagonal slash.

Merihim ducked the attack and struck Yuji in the gut. The Mystes staggered back, breathed in air and opened his mouth to blow fire, but Merihim was already one step ahead of him.

He covered the lower half of Yuji's face with his hand and threw him straight to the ground. The Mystes tried to get up, but Merihim delivered a strong kick that sent him sliding across the floor.

"Never leave yourself open," Merihim said. "The enemy won't care if you are still reeling from the pain."

Yuji, bruised all over and shaking from such a constant beating, used his wooden sword as a support while he rose again.

"You have a lot of endurance, I'll give you that," Merihim said. "Shana's trained you the basics pretty well. But if you want to hit me, you will need to discover more advanced techniques of your own, techniques that I haven't seen anything like."

"We can't help him, even if we gave Yuji advice," Shana whispered on the sidelines. She had had enough of seeing Yuji getting beaten up, and was almost ready to stop the match, but that would mean hurting Yuji's pride and denying an experienced warrior like Merihim from acknowledging his strength as a fighter.

"I doubt either of them would permit it either," Hecate said. "I don't fully understand why, but it is probably a men's thing."

Shana suddenly stepped forward and yelled.

"Yuji! You can win this!" she cried. "I know you can hit him, so don't you dare lose!"

"Shana?" Yuji muttered as he looked in her direction. Merihim took this as a chance to attack again.

Yuji reacted quickly and blocked the Crimson Lord's attack, then jumped back.

"That's right, I can't lose," Yuji said. _Not with Shana watching_, he added in his mind.

"Now this is what I wanted to see," said Merihim, after seeing his expression full of resolve. The Mystes had the eyes of a samurai ready to die in battle.

"That seemed to work well for him," Hecate told Shana.

The Flame Haze smiled. "Even if I can't help him, as long as he knows we're here for him, he'll continue to do his best," she said.

"That should be the same for all three of you," said Alastor.

Yuji threw his sword at Merihim, who sidestepped the attack. Using Omnihand with his hands still outstretched, Yuji took control of the flying blade and had it turn around to strike Merihim from behind. The Crimson Lord sensed the attack and blocked it with his own wooden sword. At the same time, Yuji swiftly dashed forward and threw an uppercut.

Merihim parried Yuji's hand with his own, but then the Mystes managed to grab a hold of his wrist and threw him over his shoulder. The Crimson Lord landed on his feet, but he barely had enough time to avoid Yuji's next attack.

The Mystes brought his blade down in a diagonal chop, giving his opponent little room for a quick evasion. Merihim's only choice was to block the attack with his sword, which snapped under the overwhelming weight of the massive wooden blade and incredible strength of the Mystes.

Using the momentum, Yuji quickly shifted to a reverse grip and struck Merihim with the pommel of his sword. The Crimson Lord fell to the ground, landing on his backside. Before him, Yuji, despite already managing to hit him, pressed the attack with a reverse-gripped sweep.

The large wooden blade stopped a few inches before hitting Merihim's head.

"Looks like I win," Yuji said as he tossed the sword aside and lent his hand to his defeated opponent.

"Don't be so cocky," Merihim said. "I never even used my full power on you yet."

He suddenly tightened his grip on Yuji's hand and threw him down, but Yuji managed to land on his feet and counterthrew. Merihim also landed on his feet and let go of the Mystes.

"Let me guess: never let your guard down even if your enemy is defeated," Yuji said.

Merihim grinned. "You catch on pretty quickly," he said. "You'll surpass the ancient warriors in no time."

It did not even take a couple of hours for Yuji to fully heal, thanks to his own Flame of Purification.

"That was incredible Yuji," Shana said happily to the Mystes.

"Not really," Yuji responded. "He was holding back. But was he really that fast?" Shana nodded.

"But during the battle, I couldn't help but sense that something was augmenting his abilities," Hecate said.

"He's a Crimson Lord," Shana said. "That shouldn't be strange."

"No, I felt it too, at one point," Yuji said. "Something other than his own power was strengthening him, something strangely familiar."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP you two!" Shana yelled. "You're just being paranoid. Shiro's our ally. He won't have anything evil to hide from us."

Suddenly, a Domino robot with binoculars for eyes and a satellite dish on its head burst in.

"Big news!" it said. "The Spiral Organ's fired an emergency beacon. She's in big trouble!"

Yuji, Shana and Hecate jumped immediately at the message.

"I'll take us there immediately," Hecate said as a spell circle formed under the trio. Within moments, she locked onto the location of their allies and teleported them out of the palace.

SnSnSnS

"They suddenly left the city," Jean told Lawin after receiving the news from a dragonfly she had sent into Sereiden. "I think they're going to a fight somewhere else."

The Denizen smiled. "This is perfect," he said as he took out a large gold coin and looked into it. Within moments, his reflection turned into Mastan's shape.

"Now's the perfect chance," Lawin eagerly reported. "The True Trinity has left the city."

"Excellent," Mastan replied. "Our troops outside should be there in no time. I trust that you've sabotaged the city's defenses."

"Yes sir, I have," Lawin responded.

"Then wait for us," Mastan said as he signed out.

A multitude of black moths suddenly surrounded Lawin.

"You're planning on attacking this city, aren't you?" Jean said coldly.

"Aren't you too?" Lawin said defensively.

"In a sense, yes. But I'm not about to get killed in the crossfire. I knew helping you was a bad idea."

Lawin thought for a brief moment, then spoke.

"Then I will protect you," he said.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise. "But I'm a Flame Haze, your mortal enemy," she said.

"My enemies are the ones allied with this city," Lawin said. "I promise you, I will make sure that you won't get hurt during the battle. If you do, I'll let you kill me without resisting."

Jean began to withdraw her moths. "You're serious?" she said cautiously. Lawin nodded with a certain look on his face.

* * *

**Note: **If you want to see the fight between Shana, Yuji and Hecate against a strong enemy, please await/read the final chapter of _Lords of Nature_.


	9. NeoBal Masque

Finally, we get back to the fighting.

**Note:** The main characters shouldn't be the only ones in the spotlight. Other characters want a taste of the action too.

* * *

Yuri stood atop a tall building, overlooking the outskirts of Misaki City. From a distance, he could see and feel a great number of presences. And each of these presences emitted some degree of Killing Intent.

It was not just from where the former Flame Haze was looking. He could sense other presences closing in towards all sides of the city.

"_You know we can't interfere,"_ a voice much like Kensei's told him.

Yuri clenched his fist. _"I know," _he responded.

But he couldn't help but feel worried for Margery. _Maybe I can just watch_, he thought.

He jumped swiftly from rooftop to rooftop, headed towards where he sensed the Chanter of Elegies.

_I hope she'll be alright_, he told himself.

**Chapter 9: **Neo-Bal Masque

The sky turned crimson as a Fuzetsu enclosed the entire city of Misaki. Not long after, Crimson Denizens cut right through the first defenses, catching them off guard.

Both the unsuspecting civilian Denizens, as well as those who had offered their service to the new faction, were quickly pulled into battle as many of their own kind came upon them. The Flame Haze in the city were also taken by surprise by the sudden attack. Several of both beings were taken down quickly by the first wave.

At the eastern side of the city, Sydonay rallied the Flame Haze and Denizens and organized a counterattack. They were facing Denizens and Rinne of greater number, each carrying more Power of Existence within them than those in the city, who had not consumed a single living thing since they arrived.

The Thousand Changes took out his halberd and transformed into a chimera. As the enemy charged through the street before him, he breathed on them with a wave of fire. As he did, however, more enemies came from the rooftops and jumped at him.

He stopped breathing fire and sliced the first enemy Denizen that came his way in midair.

"Fire!" he yelled.

The enemies in the air either withdrew or were shot down by the defenders of Misaki.

Sydonay quickly divided his forces. "You, flank the enemy from the right. You, take the left. And you, give us some air cover. The rest, come with me," he directed. The defending Denizens and Flame Haze, although still confused by the sudden attack, followed his directions and split into squads.

"Charge!" Sydonay roared as he and his squad headed directly for the direction where their enemies entered the city.

The beast at the head of the defending forces pushed through the attackers like a bowling ball against pins. But their momentum soon stopped when Denizens of greater power and size joined the assault.

Although Sydonay was able to defend himself from the more powerful units, several of his forces were taken down. He soon realized that in the chaos of battle, his own units were mixed with his enemy, and he became more reluctant to hit an enemy for fear of hitting his own allies by mistake.

_Crap! There's no choice but to pull back! _he thought.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Sydonay ordered.

"Keep fighting! Keep pressing!" yelled a voice that sounded exactly like his.

The Thousand Changes noticed that there was an imposter in the battlefield that mimicked both appearance and voice.

"Don't listen to this imposter!" he yelled. "Retreat!"

"He's the imposter!" the fake said. "Have I ever ordered a retreat so soon in a battle, while we still have a chance of annihilating the enemy?"

Many of Sydonay's own forces rallied to the impostor, believing him. Sydonay could only look surprised.

In the past, when he was the General of Bal Masque, he would not have cared if he had killed his own or not. Anything that had stood in his way was torn apart. But now, thanks to the influence of his comrades, he had begun to change, even if he did not notice it.

"Kill the impostor!" said the fake Sydonay.

"Damn!" Sydonay grumbled as he prepared to defend himself.

Several Denizens attacked from above while others charged directly. As they came within range, Sydonay knocked them back with his powerful claws. Some of them were incapacitated by the strong blows, while others continued to attack.

The Thousand Changes faced the doppelganger. "You've got some nerve copying me," he said, burning up within.

Sydonay pushed through the battlefield, charging like a mad bull, with the fake of himself as his target. Not once did he take his eyes off him, even after getting dogpiled and throwing off his assailants. As he steadily came closer like an unstoppable bulldozer, the fake Sydonay began to feel more and more afraid, and began to run away, pushing Denizens and Rinne out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sydonay roared as he plowed through the chaotic warzone and attacked his enemy.

The fake Sydonay tried to use his halberd to block the real Sydonay's, but it was easily cut on the first strike. As it split in half and fell on the pavement, the copied weapon turned into mere wooden poles.

Sydonay continued to press the assault and slashed at the fake's jaw with his left claw, then chopped off his arm with his halberd. After delivering a headbutt to his enemy, he finished him off by slicing him in half with his massive halberd, wielded by large powerful arms.

Before dying, the fake turned back into his true form, a large chameleon-like creature, then the two halves of his corpse vanished in flames. The Flame Haze and Denizens that had been on the Thousand Changes' side from the beginning of the battle encircled him.

"There's your proof that I'm the real Thousand Changes!" Sydonay said. "The real me wouldn't back out from fighting my enemies myself, and secondly, I would never be taken out this quickly."

He rallied his forces around him once more and ferociously attacked the enemy. Every Rinne before him fell like wheat, and every enemy Denizen was quickly dispatched. Alongside the Crimson Lord, his allies attacked just a fiercely, inspired by their leader. Some of them even ganged up on stronger enemies.

But the tides of battle were not shifting in either's favor. Although Sydonay was a strong leader in battle, he was still outnumbered. He was relieved when eventually, reinforcements arrived. A hundred Domino Rinne, each wielding various weapons, came running to his aid.

"About time that damn freak sent these things," Sydonay muttered.

With his forces strengthened, Sydonay pushed the enemy back until they began to retreat.

"Yeah! Run you cowards!" Sydonay yelled after them. But his expression of triumph quickly turned to surprise as a second wave of enemy Denizens and Rinne joined up with the first and continued the assault.

"Fall back!" he commanded.

As the group retreated and prepared a better defense, the Domino Rinne attempted to hold off the enemy. It would only take a few minutes until they would all be crushed like tin cans against a truck.

SnSnSnS

In Sereiden, Kazumi burst through the doors of the council chambers.

"How bad is it?" she asked in a strong yet worried tone of voice.

The other humans in the council were already there, save Keisaku. Eita responded to the young woman.

"Really bad. We're under attack on all sides," he said. "They came out of nowhere, and took us all by surprise. The Flame Haze and Denizens only sensed their presences when it was too late."

"To make matters worse, the defensive devices made by Heca-chan and the others have been sabotaged," Ogata added. "They have at least ten Rinne for each Denizen, and they outnumber us. They are more organized than we are. They have more Power of Existence than the people we have. And we barely have half of our battle commanders here."

Kazumi sighed as she sat at one side of the Haridan, observing the battle. On the eastern side of the city, Sydonay continued to stubbornly fight back against the invading forces. To the north, Wilhelmina and Pheles led their squads. In the west, Keisaku and Margery had been dispatched. And to the south, Johan led the defenses.

"Of all the times to be attacked, why did it have to be while Shana-chan, Yuji-kun, and Heca-chan were gone?" Kazumi sighed.

"Perhaps they were waiting exactly for a time like this?" Eita suggested.

"That's very possible," Ogata said. "But that would mean that there was a spy in the city."

"We don't have time for that right now," Kazumi said. "First, we have to help defend this city as best we can."

Chigusa stood up from her seat. "Come with me, Kazumi-chan," she said. "In a battle like this, there's no doubt that a lot of our allies will be wounded."

"Some of them might not be able to get here by themselves. I'll get Dantalion-san to dispatch the search and rescue Dominoes," Eita said as the two girls headed out to prepare the infirmary.

"Please do," the mother responded as she and Kazumi left.

The whole time, Kantaro was putting his undivided attention to the ongoing battle on the Haridan. Like Ogata and Eita, he helped coordinate the movements of his allies and tracked down enemies that tried to outflank them. He also efficiently dispatched Dominoes for reinforcements. But unlike his human comrades, he helped come up with counterstrategies against the enemy.

Every now and then, however, he would glance toward the river that ran through the city.

SnSnSnS

Wilhelmina and Pheles divided their forces into two squads, flanking the incoming enemies. Pheles and her forces emphasized on taking out enemies in the open air while Wilhelmina and her team attacked from the sides.

"Carmel-san, there's a sniper in the building left of you!" Ogata warned.

The Specialist of Everything hastily turned and pierced the structure with several ribbons. She felt three of the appendages hit something that soon vanished in fire.

"Thank you for the assistance," she said to the human female through her bookmark as she continued to battle incoming Rinne. "Everyone, watch out for snipers."

"Take caution," Tiamat said.

"Pheles-san, behind you!" Eita alerted the Crimson Lord.

The Beautiful Whim spun around and used a sweep of her arm and a gust of wind to quickly deflect a concentrated ball of fire that had been shot out one of the windows of the tall building. She retaliated by coming closer to the building and releasing a hurricane inside it. Within a moment, several sniper Rinne were blown out of windows on various floors. Each of these unfortunate foes were finished off by some of Pheles' team.

As Pheles continued to battle in the open, Wilhelmina and her squad of Dominoes and Denizens hunted down the rest of the snipers with Ogata's help.

SnSnSnS

Unlike his other comrades, Johan commanded his forces from a relatively safe point where he could have a good view of the battle.

Whenever his enemies attempted a frontal charge, he would quickly direct and coordinate his forces to outflank them. And whenever he received a report from his allies in Sereiden that his enemies were trying to flank him, he planned quickly and prepared various traps and ambushes.

Every now and then, the Mystes would relocate, either to avoid being ganged up on by enemies, or to aid an ally. He would cast various unorthodox spells that supported his allies and put his enemies at a disadvantage. The Unrestricted Method he used the most to support his allies was his Accelerated Purification, which temporarily cured a being of its injuries and numbed the pain.

I one instance, he had received a message from Eita that a number of enemies were moving around to attack his rear. Johan hastily put together a plan and took two of his Denizen allies eastward until they reached a place where two tall buildings faced each other across a road.

"How long until the enemy passes through here?" he inquired through his bookmark.

"You have three minutes to put up whatever you're planning," Eita said.

"Two minutes more than I hoped for," Johan said as he cast two of the same spell at once. Both Unrestricted Methods left behind a spell circle behind each of the two buildings.

"Okay you two, I need you to push against those spell circles with all your might," Johan instructed. The Denizens were still a little confused at the Mystes' logic. "Just trust me," Johan assured.

As the Denizens pushed at the buildings from behind, Johan planted another Unrestricted Method at the front of each structure at the same time.

"Alright, that's enough," Johan said to his allies. "Head back to the battle. I'll finish things up here."

As a battalion of Rinne led by a few Denizens went through the route Johan predicted they would take, the Mystes hid inside a nearby building. His enemies flew just a little above the ground.

It did not take long until the enemy was about to pass through Johan's trap. The Mystes snapped his fingers and activated his Unrestricted Methods. The front of the two buildings warped and both structures fell towards each other. The entire battalion was crushed beneath the heavy debris.

Satisfied with the success of his trap, Johan returned to command his forces.

He was not the only one casting spells and setting up traps however. Some of the many enemy Denizens also attempted to use their own spells for their side to gain the upper hand, but Johan would quickly dispel them before they could take effect. Sometimes, he even dispelled several in a single moment. The speed of the spell wizard's casting and dispelling of Unrestricted Methods was unrivaled and his quick thinking also prevented the enemy from turning the tides.

"Everyone hang in there," he said as he cured an ally. "We can beat these guys!"

SnSnSnS

Unseen and unfelt amidst the chaos of battle, Yuri watched from the top of a building in the western side of the city. Below, Margery and Keisaku's forces prevented the enemy from going any further into the city, like an iron wall. The Chanter of Elegies, in her purple werewolf form, commanded the front lines, which consisted of more Flame Haze and Denizens, and crushed the enemies as they came. Behind her, Keisaku and a number of Dominoes carrying rifles and cannons provided ranged support.

Over the course of the past weeks, Keisaku had become more proficient with Trigger Happy to the point that he could confidently take down a moving target at least thirty meters away. He also utilized spell bookmarks which were given and powered by Marcosias to either stun or hurt several enemies at once, making his targets easier to hit. But because his allies were prone to being mixed with their enemies in the battlefield, he used spell bookmarks a lot more than he used his extremely lethal revolver.

"Why would a human fight in a such a dangerous battle like this?" Yuri asked himself. He looked at the Chanter of Elegies, who had just smashed a Rinne's skull with a strong paw. "Is he trying to protect you, like I once had a long time ago?"

He looked back at Keisaku, who pulled out Trigger Happy and shot down a Denizen that had tried to attack Margery's team from high up. "If so, then why hasn't he become a Flame Haze so he could protect you better?"

"_Dance, skip, hop, jump,_

_The shining moonlight floods the land!"_

As Margery finished chanting, a bright wave of purple energy was released from her maw and burned through the enemies before her. After casting the spell, she whirled around and bashed her paw into the face of a Rinne that had tried to attack her from behind.

Sighting a flying lizard-like Rinne chasing one of her allies, she let loose a purple fireball from he mouth. It took the hit directly before being finished off by the very one it was chasing.

Yuri looked towards where the enemy was coming from. The Rinne, led by Denizens, just seemed to keep coming.

"No Yuri, control yourself," he said to himself. "Now isn't the time yet."

SnSnSnS

From their hiding place inside a small, Jean and Lawin watched as the battle came closer and deeper into the city.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Jean asked the Denizen.

"Don't worry about it," Lawin replied. "With all these Flame Haze, Denizens and Rinne busy with each other, we would barely be noticed… I hope."

As the battle came closer, they saw two Denizens allied with Misaki engaged in battle against another Denizen. One of the former two was still in human form while his partner returned to his true form as a three-armed ape. Their enemy had the form of a salamander-like man with a long neck and ram's horns. In moments, their skirmish took them within earshot of the hiding pair.

"Why do you have to ally ourselves with these people?" the enemy Denizen said after he let loose a fireball from his mouth. "Of all people, why side with Flame Haze, your mortal enemies? Don't you remember how much they hunted us? The Flame Haze will drive us into extinction."

"But these people here promised to protect us," the Denizen in human form argued. But he was unable to say anymore as his enemy drove a claw deep into his chest.

The enemy turned towards the other Denizen. "He has made his choice, but my leader has told all of us to spare anyone who decides to return to the right side," he said. "These people say they will protect you, but just look at how many Denizens on your side have died already. These people won't even allow you to gain Power of Existence. Do you really want to entrust your lives to idiots like these?"

The three-armed ape Denizen grinned. "You have a point," he said.

The humanoid Denizen still lived, even after suffering such a severe wound. "No, don't!" he yelled to his former partner.

"Shut up!" the ape Denizen said as he crushed his neck with his bare hands.

Lawin continued to watch anxiously. He was young and was not present when the Snake of the Festival fell, so this was the first time he had witnessed such a battle.

"Denizens killing Denizens, this isn't what I wanted to happen," he muttered.

Jean glanced at him. He was trembling.

"Did I really make the right choice?" Lawin asked himself.

SnSnSnS

Back in Sereiden, Kantaro could not shake the feeling that the enemy was up to more than just attacking directly from all sides. He spoke through his contacting bookmark.

"Carmel-san, Pheles-san, please check out the Misaki River for me," he requested.

"Indeed, is there anything wrong?" Wilhelmina responded.

"I have a really bad feeling about it," Kantaro said.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war!" Pheles said.

"I know, but if I'm right, then worse might come to worst," Kantaro said.

"We're not going anywhere until you give us an explanation," Pheles argued.

"Alright, you know how our enemies were able to conceal themselves outside the city?" Kantaro began. "What if some of them were still concealed, and were making their way into the city underwater while our main forces were busy fighting?"

Ogata gasped. "They would be able to attack us from both the inside and the outside!" she exclaimed.

"We'll be caught between the hammer and anvil," Eita added.

"Indeed, it seems plausible," Wilhelmina replied. "Very well, we will appoint new commanders for the north defense and investigate."

"Be careful," Kantaro told Wilhelmina and Pheles. "We haven't seen our enemies' leader yet."

SnSnSnS

Elsewhere, in Sereiden's infirmary, more and more wounded Flame Haze and Denizens were being escorted by the Dominoes which had been programmed to enter the battlefields and retrieve any incapacitated or severely hurt allies.

"This isn't good," Chigusa said as she looked at the rows of injured patients. "They just never seem to end."

"They're all trying their best to keep living," Kazumi said as she tended to an injured Denizen. "We shouldn't let them down and do our best too."

Chigusa smiled. "You're right, Kazumi-chan," she said.

SnSnSnS

Leaving their forces in the care of a capable Denizen and Flame Haze, Pheles and Wilhelmina flew over the river of Misaki City. They eventually felt a strong presence coming from deep underwater, which they had missed earlier due to the other presences in the city.

Pheles saw a gold light coming from beneath the river.

"Get back!" she yelled as she and Wilhelmina flew aside in time to avoid a pillar of gold fire that shot out from the waters.

"Indeed, it is an enemy, but how could even the Haridan have missed it?" Wilhelmina said as she sent many ribbons into the river.

"Perhaps they used an Unrestricted Method that hides their presences from it?" Pheles suggested. "But who could create such a spell, unless he or she knew much about the Haridan?"

Wilhelmina felt a tug against her extended ribbons, and in the next moment, she was forcefully dragged from the air into the water. Pheles quickly reacted and caught her hand before she could go under.

Wilhelmina detached her ribbons and backed away along with Pheles. It was not long until the enemy decided to reveal himself.

An even larger pillar of gold fire erupted from the river, and as it dissipated, a very powerful Crimson Lord emerged. He had the form of a large, pale brown genie with enormous muscles. In one hand he held a massive cleaver, and in the other was a large-bladed axe.

"I, the Prized Flame Mastan, have returned!" he declared. "When those three return, they will find a city burned to ashes by the power of Neo-Bal Masque!"

"We won't allow it!" Pheles yelled.

"We will protect our home," Wilhelmina said.

"Cannot afford to lose," said Tiamat.

"Then come at me with all you have, and let's see just how powerful you are," Mastan challenged.

"We can end this battle right here," Wilhelmina told her partner.

Pheles grinned. "Let's not hold back," she replied.

The two women began their attack. Pheles descended closer to the river's surface and twirled around, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that hurled a wave of water towards Mastan. The wave fell over the Crimson Lord, who suffered no damage and did not move an inch. As the water had hit him, Wilhelmina charged with her own attack.

The Flame Haze put many ribbons together to form a gigantic spinning drill. With it, she lunged at her enemy.

Mastan grew another pair of arms and used them to catch the drill head on. With relative ease, he tore the weapon apart. He then grew yet another pair of arms and threw four golden-colored fireballs at a surprised Wilhelmina, who hastily reacted by creating a shield out of ribbons.

The shield protected the Flame Haze from the fireballs, but as soon as they were blocked, Mastan sheared through it with his cleaver. As he raised his axe to attack his opponent, Pheles hit him directly in the chest with a strong wind. But it had no effect.

Mastan laughed mockingly and allowed Wilhelmina to withdraw to Pheles' side. "Is that all you have to offer?" the Prized Flame said. "I'm insulted."

Wilhelmina and Pheles grew angry. They glanced at each other and nodded before using a joint attack against their foe.

Wilhelmina created another ribbon-drill, and this time Pheles doubled its lethality by wrapping it with a cone of strong spinning wind. The Flame Haze and the Crimson Lord held the base of the drill together with both hands. As they charged forward, they boosted their speed and power by creating a propeller of stiff ribbons that produced a horizontal cyclone behind them.

"How's this?!" Pheles yelled as they thrust the weapon head on.

The river parted momentarily as they flew close above it. With an added burst of speed at the last second, they drove the drill right through their foe's chest. Mastan's body split into pieces before burning away in golden flames.

"With this, the battle's over," Pheles said as she and her partner's drill fell apart.

"I do not believe so," said Wilhelmina.

"Too easy," said Tiamat.

They sensed a presence appear behind them from under the water. They turned around to see Mastan, still alive and breathing, and without a single scratch.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be," he said.

"Die," Pheles said as she shot a ball of super-compressed air at him. With a single hand, Mastan blocked the attack. A powerful wind blew against him on impact, but he was not affected in the least.

He swiftly moved behind the two women in a gold blur.

"Pathetic," he said into Pheles' ear as he passed her from behind.

Wilhelmina whirled around and sent several ribbons his way, but they all missed as Mastan moved back to his previous position.

The Prized Flame stretched his hand out. "Garbage like you doesn't deserve to continue living," he said.

A circle of gold fire formed above the water beneath the women. Wilhelmina realized what was going on and reacted quickly.

"Hold onto me," she told Pheles.

As the Crimson Lord grabbed onto her, the Flame Haze constructed a ball of ribbons around them. At the last millisecond of completion, a tornado of intense golden fire burst up from the circle. The ribbon barrier would have given in, had Pheles not added a sphere of high velocity wind over it.

When the flames subsided, Mastan advanced toward the charred ball of ribbons. He raised his hands and prepared to drive them in like knives through a ball of cotton.

Suddenly, while Mastan was still wide open, the ribbon ball burst open with an explosion of wind. As the cloth hit the Prized Flame, they blew up simultaneously. This gave Wilhelmina and Pheles a brief chance for them to escape and withdraw.

"He's too much," Pheles said. "We'll need some help if we want to defeat him."

"Indeed, I would say his level of power may even be around Sabrac's, or maybe even Hecate's," Wilhelmina noted.

"Regroup," Tiamat suggested.

From the top of one of the supports of Misaki Bridge, Merihim had watched the whole fight.

"Wilhelmina Carmel, I'm very disappointed in you," he said. "And you still wonder why I won't accept you."

Back in the river, Denizens and Rinne of Neo-Bal Masque followed after their leader and emerged from the waters.

"By the end of this day, Misaki City will burn in a golden shimmering fire," Mastan proclaimed. "Long live Neo-Bal Masque!"


	10. Siege of Sereiden

**Note:** Sorry it took so long. Got a nasty case of writer's block the past few weeks.

**Note:** My buddy on DA finished another cover art for _Shakugan no Shana: Eternity. _Please check it out on my profile page.

* * *

"They're coming at us from all directions!"

"There's no way out!"

"They've broken through the lines!"

"We're surrounded!"

"Man down! Man down!"

"Run for your lives!"

"There's no end to them!"

"Help!!"

"We're doomed!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Why oh why did I join this group?"

Merihim still stood unnoticed at the top of the bridge, watching the carnage that befell the city before him, and listening to the screams of those who would soon fall. The buildings were in flames, and many died on both sides, Flame Haze, Denizen and Rinne alike. Neo-Bal Masque had quickly overran the entire city in a matter of minutes after its leader's arrival.

Before his forces, Mastan tore through his foes like a scythe in a wheat field. He was using only two arms again, to save on strength, and in one hand he held a single cleaver. But it was enough to decimate many enemies.

"To think an arrogant weakling like that is leading this rabble," Merihim said to himself. "If this group cannot even defend itself, then they would only be a hindrance to those three."

After Mastan beheaded a Domino Rinne and crushed a Flame Haze's head on the hard ground with a bare hand, one of his subordinates approached him. As he paused in his charge, other members of Neo-Bal Masque continued to advance ahead of him.

"The enemy's numbers have reduced to half," the Denizen reported to the Prized Flame, "they are defenseless against our assault, and what's left of them is retreating for Sereiden."

"Resume the assault lieutenant," Mastan said. "Maintain the pressure of the attack and ensure that no one gets to that palace in one piece."

Yes, my lord," the lieutenant said as he bowed, before leaving to command his battalion and inform his allies.

Mastan looked up towards the great flying palace of Sereiden in the middle of the city.

"So, that's where you'll make your final stand?" he said. "I'll make it your tomb by the time this is over"

**Chapter 10: **Siege of Sereiden

Kantaro stood by the main gate as most of the surviving Denizens and Flame Haze allied with Misaki entered Sereiden. All of them were hurt and wounded, and more than half of them went straight to the infirmary to be treated by Chigusa and Kazumi.

Pheles and Wilhelmina came in, with one supporting the other. Their clothes were tattered, torn and clawed, and bandages from the Specialist of Everything were tightly wrapped around their wounds. Margery arrived in her human form with pretty much the same appearance, minus the bandages.

The Chanter of Elegies was carrying a very tired Keisaku, and as soon as she landed on solid ground, she collapsed from the fatigue. Kantaro rushed to help her.

As he picked her up, Keisaku struggled to get up and spoke to him with a low grim voice.

"She was protecting me the whole time, and ended up like this. I'm still not strong enough yet, am I?"

"You tried to protect her too," Kantaro told him. "Even though you're supposed to be weaker than all your enemies, you did well. I doubt she would have survived this long if it wasn't for you either."

Keisaku took Margery from him, carrying her with what little strength he had left. "I'll take her to the infirmary," he said. "I can still do more, and besides, have to stay by her side."

"Just don't kill yourself from exhaustion," Kantaro said after him.

Pheles and Wilhelmina still stood near him.

"We couldn't stop him," Pheles said.

"Incredibly powerful," Tiamat said.

"Don't think about it too much," Kantaro said. "It's not your fault that the battle's tipped in their favor. Besides, we've faced far worse, haven't we?"

"But it's not as easy to use our full power when there's a risk of harming our allies as well," Wilhelmina said.

"Friendly fire," said Tiamat.

"True," Kantaro replied.

"Where's Johan?" Pheles asked after looking around.

"I haven't seen him yet," Kantaro said. "But I'm sure he's doing fine. After all, he's a pretty clever guy."

Wilhelmina scanned the city below. The chaos and destruction spread and grew like wildfire.

"What will become of the humans during all this?" she asked. "Indeed, our enemy might just have a great supply of Power of Existence."

"Don't worry about them, they can't be consumed, thanks to a perpetual Unrestricted System Johan-kun, Dantalion and Heca-chan designed," Kantaro explained. "They can't remove or bypass it, and it's tied to Sereiden. But if this palace falls, it's over for everyone in this city."

"I see," Wilhelmina said as she went deeper into the palace. "Come," she said to Pheles, "we must get to the infirmary."

"No, I'm staying here until Johan comes back," Pheles said stubbornly.

"But you need to be treated properly. Indeed, do you think he would want your injuries to worsen?"

Pheles sighed. "No, he wouldn't," she said as she followed her friend.

Not long after, Sydonay flew into the palace with barely a handful of his original forces. He changed into his human form to spare his energy and cursed as he entered.

"We're defenseless down there," he said. "This is turning into a massacre."

Kantaro put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll hold out in here. Just rest for a while and regain your strength. We'll be in for another battle soon."

As Kantaro let go and helped the injured to the infirmary, Sydonay grunted.

"Who's worrying here," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

As the Denizens and Rinne of Neo-Bal Masque swept the city, Lawin and Jean continued to watch from their hiding place. It was not long until they were discovered by a tall humanoid Denizen with a neck and head like a gulper eel's. In one hand, which had long slimy fingers like the other, he held a pickaxe. He was also accompanied by a pair of large ant-like Rinne.

"Saccofa," Lawin muttered.

"Someone you know?" Jean whispered beside him. Lawin nodded.

"I mussssssst admit Lawin, you've done well," Saccofa said with a hissing voice like a lizard's. "Not only have you done your misssssssssion properly, you've alssssssssso decided to partisssssssssssipate in the battle. I alwaysssssssssssssss figured you were the type that wassssss only sssssssssssuited to ssssssssssspying, yet here you are, about to sssssssssssslay one of those pessssssssssssky Flame Hazzzzzzzzzzze."

Lawin and Jean looked at each other and in an instant, the latter, jumped away and took out Valac's kunai vessel to fight. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" she said.

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" he said.

"You mean, you're not going to kill her?" Saccofa said. "Oh well, if you don't have the sssssssssssstomach for it, I'll do it."

As he approached the Flame Haze, Lawin suddenly got between them.

"You can't do that!" he said. "She helped me with my mission, and I promised I'd keep her safe."

"You think I care?" Saccofa said. "If you're that willing to get in my way, you're my enemy, and an enemy of Neo-Bal Massssssssssque!"

The ant Rinne next to him came forward with surprising speed. Lawin responded by unsheathing a curved blade from his right wrist as well as a couple of claws from the knuckles on his left fist and attacked.

He pinned down the first Rinne with his claw and slashed its head off with his blade. As the Rinne burned away, he attacked the other one with a cross-slash, but it was evaded and the Rinne jumped up and clung to the ceiling.

As Lawin fended off an attack from the Rinne, Saccofa opened his mouth to throw a ranged attack, but Jean acted quickly and summoned a number of black moths and sent them all to his throat like arrows. Saccofa choked and fell back from the sharp blow.

Meanwhile, the ant Rinne climbed onto a wall and shot a small fireball from its mouth. Lawin parried it with his blade and lunged with his claw. However, his opponent jumped out of the way at the last split-second, causing him to embed his claw into the wall. As his foe landed behind him, he tried frantically to pull out his claw, but it was stuck.

As the Rinne jumped at him, he panicked and suddenly sprouted his wings from his back and smacked it with them. As the Rinne fell back, Jean finished it off by summoning several crows and using them like arrows to smash its head to bits. She helped Lawin and pulled him out of his predicament.

"Why would you defend me, even up to now?" she said.

"I'm not sure why either," Lawin said.

The pair turned to Saccofa, who had recovered from the Flame Haze's attack. Opening his mouth, he let loose an unavoidable spray of sticky goo and stuck them to the wall.

"You're dead meat now," the Denizen said as he approached them with his pickaxe raised.

"You guys look like you could use a hand," said the voice of a young man behind him suddenly. Saccofa whirled around to meet the newcomer with his weapon, but missed, and all he saw was a blur. A moment later, he felt several quick blows to the chest, a few to the neck, and suffered the pain of a dislocated arm, all before collapsing on the ground and passing out.

The goo that had trapped Jean and Lawin was peeled off by their rescuer, who was none other than Johan, former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo.

"You saved us," Lawin said, very much surprised, as well as confused.

"I had the feeling that there might have been some of our guys left behind in the retreat," Johan said with a smile. "Glad to have found two still alive."

"How would you know if we were on your side?" Jean asked.

"A Flame Haze and a Crimson Denizen fighting to protect each other, how can you _not_ be on our side?" Johan said as he escorted them to Sereiden.

SnSnSnSnS

Back in Sereiden, in its prisons, Alicio sat in a corner of his cell. Just some distance outside his reach, on a small stone table, was the vessel of his contractor, Aphrodite.

"Do you sense that Alicio? There's chaos outside," she said.

"Shut up," Alicio said. "Who cares about that?"

"Even up to now, all you are thinking about is the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter."

"And the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo," Alicio said wrathfully. "I want to kill him so badly! Only I deserve her!"

"And just how far would you be willing to go?" said a voice.

Nearing the cell was what seemed to be a human, Kensei Satou. But something was different about him: his eyes were deep crimson.

"We can grant you any wish you want, as long as you desire it with all your life," he said.

"I do," Alicio said greedily. "Let me out and give me this power!"

Kensei glanced at Aphrodite's vessel. "You won't need her anymore by the way," he said.

"Wait, if you separate us, he'll die!" Aphrodite protested.

Kensei took the vessel in his hand and gripped it so tightly to the point that it began to crack.

"As far as we're concerned, he's already half-dead, at least from within," he said. "But if you come with me, you'll live like never before..."

The vessel crumbled into dust, severing the bond between Flame Haze and Crimson Lord.

"...and so much more."

SnSnSnSnS

Instead of immediately meeting up with Pheles, whom he believed would be alright, after arriving in Sereiden with the few people he could rescue, Johan searched for Kantaro. Fortunately, the Mystes had not been hurt as much as the others, but then again, he had also taken down the least number enemies compared to his comrades on the council. He found Kantaro on a balcony overlooking the city.

"How's it looking?" Johan asked him.

"Not good," Kantaro said as he watched the forces of Neo-Bal Masque prepare to attack. "They should be here in a few minutes."

"They of all people should know how stupid it would be to assault this fortress directly," Johan said.

"But when their leader comes charging straight for the gate…"

"We'll be screwed," Johan finished for him with a pondering look. "To think, they managed to turn the tables completely using a single moment."

"To attack from the middle and then use the chaos and confusion to add to the momentum, a pretty good strategy on their part," Kantaro mused.

The two men looked at each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Johan said. Kantaro nodded.

As predicted, it did not take too long for the battle to continue. Fortunately, by this time, most of the Flame Haze and Denizens had regained some of their strength, but morale was low and fear was high. Few could even stand in their assigned posts.

The Rinne flew up towards the palace first. Most were shot down by the Domino Rinne that waited atop the walls and behind turrets, but the first volley was barely large enough to wipe out the first wave.

"Fire at will!" Sydonay ordered from atop the main gate. On others sides of Sereiden, Wilhelmina and Johan issued the same command.

As the first wave of Rinne were reduced to oblivion by fireballs and missiles, the second wave approached. This time, the Rinne were accompanied by Denizens.

The Denizens wasted no time in taking out the walls' defenses with their Unrestricted Methods at range. However, most of the Denizens were only able to attack once, before being shot down by a blast of flame from Sydonay, a spear of ribbons from Wilhelmina or a ball of super-compressed air from Pheles.

As the third wave came, Mastan charged for the main gate.

SnSnSnS

From a distance, atop a building, Yuri watched the battle. Explosions and flames of various colors flashing in the red sky reflected on his glasses as he looked intently.

Merihim joined the former Flame Haze.

"Still being fighting the temptation of joining the battle I see," he said. Yuri stayed silent. "You really realize that we cannot reveal anything yet."

Yuri nodded. "Why did you come here?" he asked without looking. His eyes stayed glued to the battle.

"You already know the answer to that," Merihim replied. "There was something I had to see before moving on."

"I came for a different reason," Yuri said. "Do you know why I joined, why I was revived? I died without protecting anyone. But with the power I now have, I can protect everyone, including _her_."

"Ironic that the one you once protected her against is now her ally," Merihim said. "By now, you've probably noticed that she's taken in another boy?"

"But is he really willing to protect her with even his life?" Yuri said.

There was a loud, violent explosion as Mastan breached the main gate. His forces wasted no time in swarming in and storming the palace.

"It doesn't look too good for them," Yuri said.

"Don't interfere," Merihim said. "I want to know just how strong these people can really be in a pinch."

"Even if I do something, it won't change their fate much," Yuri said as he hovered above the floor and flew towards the palace.


	11. Shimmering Flames

As all this was happening, Yuji, Shana, Hecate, Leanan-sidhe and Khamsin landed at an abandoned port in Florida. Due to having used the ultimate technique of his contractor Behemoth at full power in a certain battle, Khamsin had lost most of his clothes and was wearing Yuji's long gray coat over his body. However, because he had the size of an average male child, it not only covered his whole body except for his head, its sleeves went beyond his arms and dragged along the ground.

It was still dark. They had flown for five hours westward from a certain island and reached the southeastern part of North America at around three in the morning. They had taken this route because there was a lesser chance of encountering enemies than traveling eastward, as that route would take them across at least two whole continents.

As they walked to the city, Yuji and Hecate suddenly stopped with a disturbed look on their faces. Whatever they had felt, Shana had also felt, albeit to a very small extent.

"What is it?" she asked them.

"Something is going on in Sereiden," Hecate replied.

"Then we'd better get back as soon as we can," Leanan-sidhe suggested.

**Chapter 11: **Shimmering Flames

As Mastan entered the large crack he had made on the main gate, he was greeted by a shot from Trigger Happy in Keisaku's hand. He reacted quickly and narrowly evaded the attack, but was unable to dodge again as Margery, in her werewolf form, completed a poem.

"…_the jungle shakes in resounding fear,_

_From the lion's mighty roar!"_

The Chanter of Elegies unleashed a blast of purple fire accompanied by strong shockwaves from her maw at her enemy, who brought up both hands to protect himself from the attack. As he defended himself, Sydonay, who was in his chimera form, flew down from above the gate outside and tore through the forces following the Prized Flame and slashed him from behind with his halberd.

The attack split Mastan in two from his torso, and both halves burned away in golden flames that drifted past the Thousand Changes.

"Hmph, he wasn't so tough," Sydonay said as he turned to the other incoming enemies. He was surprised to see Mastan still alive and well before the invading forces. He absorbed the golden flames of the body Sydonay had destroyed into him.

"Damn," Sydonay muttered before the Prized Flame charged forward. Sydonay hacked at him with his weapon, but Mastan caught it in one hand and drove his fist into the chimera's belly. The blow sent the Thousand Changes flying back. Margery and Keisaku stepped aside as their ally flew past them and skidded across the floor on his back.

"How does he do that?" Margery said.

"I remember Sakai telling me that he was supposed to be able to split into at least three bodies," Keisaku said. "As three, he is already very powerful, but when they gather into one again, he's even stronger."

"Well, there's three of us and only one of him," Sydonay said as he got up again.

"Have you forgotten about his army?" Keisaku said.

"You're right, we should fall back for now," Margery said. Keisaku and Sydonay agreed and quickly withdrew their forces deeper into the palace. Behind them, Mastan gathered a sufficient number of his forces around him before following.

SnSnSnS

At other gates of Sereiden, the enemy had managed to breach the palace as well, using sheer numbers coupled with a variety of Unrestricted Methods. Johan and Pheles, as well as Wilhelmina were forced to retreat into the secondary defenses of the palace.

While they were retreating, however, some of the enemies, mostly Rinne, were targeting the infirmary, to ensure massive casualties. Unfortunately, only a couple of Denizens, a single Flame Haze and a handful of Domino Rinne a very small number of heavy artillery could be spared to evacuate the facility and escort the injured. And these reinforcements would take some time before reaching them.

Chigusa and Kazumi had already begun the evacuation. All able--but still recovering--Flame Haze and Denizens had to support those that could not even stand as they ran to safety. Chigusa and Kazumi themselves had to lend a hand while leading them to safety.

It was not long until the group found itself surrounded by many humanoid Rinne carrying blades. In their ranks were several other Rinne three to five times their size.

"We can't let anyone survive," said the leading Denizen at the front of the lines. "Show no mercy."

Before they could attack however, a tank with a short turret suddenly plowed through the Rinne and hit him. The tank smashed right into a wall, pinning the Denizen, whose head was right in front of the turret. A moment later, it was blasted off by a fireball.

Taking advantage of their enemies' surprise and confusion, the Flame Haze and Denizen attacked, despite still recovering. After all, if they did not do something, they would soon die.

The tank that had come to their rescue pulled out of the wall and fired fireballs from its turret at enemy Rinne. Although it had decent armor that could deflect the Rinne's weapons, it had a low firing speed, as well as its horrible maneuvering. It was an easy target for an enemy Denizen, who threw a fireball beneath the turret, severely damaging it.

Before it exploded, the driver hopped out in time. It was none other than Kantaro Sakai, come to save his wife. He took out a shotgun and blasted a Rinne in the eye.

"What are you doing here?!" said Chigusa, who was taking cover with Kazumi and several wounded Flame Haze and Denizens.

"A husband has to protect his wife, right?" Kantaro replied as he produced another sawed-off shotgun with his other hand and popped another Rinne's head at point-blank range. "Ogata-chan told me that you guys would be in trouble."

Sighting another Rinne coming at him with his peripheral vision, Kantaro quickly turned to it and threw one of his guns at it, stunning it and buying him some time to prime his other gun. Inevitably, the attacking Rinne lost its head. Another Rinne came at the human from another flank, but it soon suffered the same fate as the other Rinne after getting knocked down by the weapon of its enemy as he whirled around before priming it and blasting its head off.

_Good thing Dantalion-san supplied me with these toys_, Kantaro thought. _And that crash course training with Satou-kun seems to be paying off._

"Behind you!" Chigusa exclaimed.

Kantaro glanced back to see a towering Rinne standing over him. It brought its fist down to smash him, but he narrowly avoided the attack by jumping back.

"Quick, do something!" Kazumi said to a Denizen wrapped in spell-enhanced bandages that sat next to her. The Denizen reacted immediately and threw a fireball at the giant.

The fireball hit the giant Rinne on the shoulder. As it held it in pain, Kantaro took his chance to attack. He unsheathed a relatively light sword that he carried on his back with one hand and slashed at the Rinne's knees, causing it to kneel forward. Kantaro then raised the gun in his other hand, let it slide down until his hand reached the fore end, pumped it, tossed it up and grabbed it by the trigger before shooting at the Rinne's eye.

"Someone finish it off!" Kantaro ordered, knowing that he did not have the power to kill the Rinne by himself. "Aim for the eye."

One of the Denizens by Kazumi and Chigusa wearily hurled a fireball at its damaged eye. It did not hit its mark exactly, but it was still enough to finish off the beast.

As more Rinne approached, Kantaro took out another blade.

"I hope those reinforcements come soon," he said. _I'm not sure how long we can hold out_, he added in his mind.

He was relieved when the reinforcements did arrive. The Flame Haze and Denizens came from one flank while Dominoes with submachine guns and drill-like weapons came riding in on some sort of armored personnel carrier. Kantaro knelt by Chigusa and embraced her as their allies routed the enemy.

"I'm glad you came for us," Chigusa said.

"I always will," Kantaro replied.

SnSnSnS

The outer defenses were lost, and soon the secondary defenses of Sereiden would be taken as well, with Mastan taking down enemies with relative ease.

He and his army had spread out through the labyrinth of Sereiden's large, grand halls. For some reason, they found little to no enemies at the branching halls, and those they did find just turned and ran. At the main hall, which would meet with several others before reaching the council chamber, Mastan advanced with a handful of Rinne and Denizens behind him.

As they neared the heart of the palace, Margery and Sydonay, in their bestial forms, came out to meet them, while Keisaku had been told to stay hidden in order for him to take out Mastan with a shot from Trigger Happy.

"So, you've finally decided to die," Mastan said.

"As if," Margery said. "Let's do this!"

Sydonay charged forward at Mastan, who responded in the same manner. They grappled at each other, but the difference in power was obvious.

As Sydonay put all his strength into resisting Mastan's power, his allies did their work. As Keisaku aimed his weapon, Margery began chanting.

"_Ruins of our past, castles of today,_

_Rise and fall until time's end,_

_Come down on the earth hard that day,_

_And let the earth tremble and bend!"_

Spell circles suddenly appeared and glowed at the end of every hallway that interconnected with the main corridor. Several also appeared on the ceiling and pillars between Mastan and his followers behind him. Before the Denizens and Rinne could react, the circles exploded forcefully, causing the forces of Neo-Bal Masque to be cut off from their intended passage to the center of the palace by a cave-in.

Now it was just Mastan against Sydonay, Margery and Keisaku. Despite the fact that he was alone against three dangerous enemies, he was not worried in the least and threw Sydonay aside with his brute strength.

Now that he had a clear shot, Keisaku fired, but Mastan sensed his Killing Intent and managed to evade. Margery came at him and delivered a punch with both paws, but Mastan caught them easily. Behind the Chanter of Elegies, Sydonay transformed into a large, long-necked dragon with massive teeth and tried to bite the Prized Flame's head off.

Mastan, who still grappled with Margery, separated into two from his back. The second body came after Sydonay, who breathed fire on him. The flames were deflected, and Mastan managed to grab a hold of Sydonay's neck and squeezed it so hard to the point that the Thousand Changes turned back into his human form.

Before Sydonay's neck could be crushed, he used the last of his strength to transform into a slimy, slippery salamander to escape his enemy's hold and give Keisaku another clear shot. As the young man fired, Mastan evaded and flew back into his main body while Sydonay reverted back into human form after falling on the ground.

Margery soon realized that Mastan had been toying with her when he effortlessly tossed her up and slammed her onto the ground. Before he could deliver a killing blow, Keisaku shot at him with his gun, forcing him to dodge. That single moment allowed Margery to recover enough strength to retaliate. She extended claws of purple energy from her paw and swiped at Mastan with all her might. The attack barely harmed him, but it at least knocked him back a bit.

Margery got up with fierce resolve in her eyes. She glanced back at Keisaku before facing Mastan.

"There's no way in hell that you're getting past here," she said. "Ready Marco?"

"Always am, my bloodthirsty crusader, Margery Daw," the Crimson Lord replied.

"Lend me your full power, Claw and Fangs of Violation, Marcosias," the Chanter of Elegies said as her werewolf shell turned into pure purple fire. "Flame of Illusion!"

Flames erupted from all over her body as she transformed into a great wolf-like dragon of pure purple flame that crushed anything in its path. With a loud roar, she came at Mastan.

The Prized Flame held his ground as the fiery beast opened its jaws to consume him. As the Flame of Illusion closed its mouth over him, he covered his hands in golden flames and caught both jaws with them.

"Is this really your full power? I'm insulted," Mastan said.

"I don't get it, he's not supposed to be this powerful, at least, judging from what Sakai told us about him," Keisaku said aloud.

Mastan overheard him and answered, while still resisting the Flame of Illusion with relative ease. "I was once the apprentice of the Snake of the Festival himself," he said. "But he sealed my great powers shortly before his first defeat. But now that he is no longer among the living, the seal is broken, and I have returned to my full power."

Without even doing any damage to her enemy, Margery ran out of energy. She returned to her human form, without clothes, due to them being consumed by the full power of her own contractor's flame. On any other occasion, Keisaku would have blushed like mad, but they were in the middle of a battle, and he had to help her somehow, as she was still caught in Mastan's grip.

"Hurry up and shoot!" Marcosias yelled. The Grimoire helplessly shook on its strap around his Flame Haze as Mastan held her by the neck.

"Yes, shoot," Mastan taunted as he tightened his grip.

Keisaku came into full view and aimed Trigger Happy. But he wouldn't dare to risk killing his beloved Margery Daw. He lowered his weapon. Meanwhile, Sydonay managed to regain his senses and sat up.

"As I thought, all bark and no balls," Mastan said as threw Margery on the ground. As she weakly tried to get up again, the Prized Flame smacked her on the head so hard that she passed out.

"Margery!" Keisaku exclaimed as he fired Trigger Happy. His shots were easily evaded until he had only a single one left in the gun. He thought quickly and took out a bookmark, activated it and threw it at the ground near Margery. A cloud of smoke came out of it and blinded Mastan's senses. Sydonay quickly caught on and changed into a cheetah, transformed into a human to pick up Margery, then put her on his back as he transformed into a black horse and withdrew.

"Get her to safety!" Keisaku said as he aimed Trigger Happy at his enemy.

"Are you stupid?" Sydonay said. "You won't last five seconds against someone like him."

"Nah, I'm betting I'll last at least ten seconds," Keisaku said smugly.

"That's very reassuring."

"It'll be enough to get her to safety," Keisaku said. "I'll definitely protect her."

"How brave," Mastan said as the smoke cleared around him. "It wouldn't matter though, since you'll _both_ die."

"Hurry and get out of here!" Keisaku yelled at Sydonay, who reluctantly complied and took flight.

After putting away Trigger Happy, Keisaku took out two bookmarks and put them together. One of them transformed into a scimitar.

"I see you ended up keeping my favorite Hougu," Mastan said. "Not only will I tear down this city, I will also reclaim my weapon. This really is the best day of my life."

"And your last," Keisaku said as he dashed at his enemy.

Mastan put his hands together and blasted the young man with a wave of golden fire. He was surprised when he suddenly felt a blade plunge into his gut as the flames subsided.

Keisaku was on the other end of that blade, unharmed by Mastan's attack. On his finger, a ring shined. It was the Anti-Flame Ring Azure, which had been cut off from Yuji's finger right before the fall of the Snake of the Festival. The young man had borrowed it since then, as he was the only pure human that always went into battle.

"Impressive, you're proving to be quite the cockroach," Mastan said.

"I try my best," Keisaku replied as he pulled Trigger Happy out with one hand while still driving his blade into Mastan. He aimed the gun at the Crimson Lord's head.

As he fired, Mastan suddenly caught his hand with lightning speed and aimed the gun past his head, causing Keisaku to miss. Mastan effortlessly pushed Keisaku away.

"Enough fun and games," Mastan said as he approached menacingly. "Time to die!"

Keisaku took up his weapons and prepared to defend himself when a figure suddenly burst from the floor between them and delivered a punch to Mastan's belly. Unlike most attacks against him, which barely did anything, the simple strike not only hurt the Prized Flame, it also knocked the wind out of him and threw him far back.

The figure turned back to Keisaku, who was astonished and confused to see that it was Yuri. Somehow, he had managed to sneak past the entire battle without being noticed. There was also something different about him: he had crimson red eyes.

"You did well," Yuri said. "I'm glad to see that the Chanter of Elegies does have someone who would risk his life to protect her. But this is an enemy you're not ready for yet."

Keisaku still looked at him in silent confusion.

"Come to think of it, if you were so willing to risk your own life, yet lacked the power, why didn't you become a Flame Haze?" Yuri asked as he reached out and touched Keisaku's forehead with his hand.

In Keisaku's mind, memories of Margery flashed rapidly. He remembered their first meeting, the time she told him about a certain young Flame Haze, the time she saved him from becoming a bloodthirsty killer, and the time they shared their first kiss.

Yuri withdrew his hand and smiled again. "Now I see," he said. "She really cares about you, doesn't she? To protect and be protected, I'm kind of envious."

"Who--or what--are you?" Keisaku asked.

"Don't ignore me!" Mastan said angrily as he produced a blade in each of his two hands.

Yuri faced Mastan calmly. "There's no time for that," he said. "Go and protect her. Stay by her side, as you promised her."

Keisaku nodded and, still confused, turned in the direction Sydonay had retreated. Before he took off, Yuri grabbed his arm and whispered to him.

"Oh, and please tell the Chanter of Elegies that she definitely looked much better without the glasses," he added before releasing him. As Keisaku ran, Mastan approached his new opponent.

"Whoever, whatever you are, you're still going to die, like everyone else!" he said before charging with a roar.

SnSnSnSnS

Outside Sereiden, on the streets leading outside the city, Alicio followed Kensei. He tried to look back on what had just happened to him in the past hour.

Until recently, he was a Flame Haze held in captivity. And then a human appeared before him and severed the bond between him and his contractor. His body disintegrated instantly in her flames, but after a moment, he returned to existence. And besides that, he felt stronger, more confident, powerful. His cell did not hold when he tore his way out with his bare hands.

"Just what have I become?" he asked Kensei.

"You'll find out everything later," Kensei said. "I hate having to repeat myself to Acolyte subordinates."

As they neared the city's boundary, they met up with Merihim, who seemed to have been waiting for them. He joined them as they continued onwards.

"He survived the conscription," the Crimson Lord noted.

"It was too easy, even for my first try," Kensei replied. "He'll make an excellent apprentice for _her_, don't you think?"

Merihim glanced back towards Sereiden. "That kid's just full of trouble, isn't he?" Kensei said.

Merihim responded with a nod. "But each of us have our own purposes," he said. "Indeed, it is purpose that keeps us alive."

A Denizen that had been sweeping the city suddenly jumped out and attacked head on towards Merihim.

SnSnSnSnS

As Mastan brought down both blades, Yuri caught his wrists. Mastan couldn't bring his blades any further as Yuri held firmly. Mastan then realized that it was him who was being overpowered. His overconfidence turned to anger and humiliation as Yuri crushed his hands so hard that he dropped his weapons. Yuri kicked at him, throwing the Prized Flame back.

In a flash of golden fire, Mastan called out a large axe. He held it high, leaped forward and chopped with all his rage.

Yuri responded to this by stretching his hand out to a nearby pillar. The massive support was pulled right out of place by an invisible hand and positioned itself between the two contenders as the axe came down and stuck itself into the solid material. As Yuri pushed his hand forward, the pillar pushed Mastan back, crashing into the heap of stone from the earlier cave-in. A moment later, the pillar exploded forcefully, and a weary Mastan fell to the floor.

But the prized Flame would not let himself be defeated so easily. In his anger, he grew three times in size and brought out four more arms. In his six hands, he summoned a large weapon shrouded in golden flames. Yuri did not even bat an eyelash.

He stepped forward as a silver dagger appeared in his hand. Silver flames emanated from his body as he stared at his foe with crimson eyes.

SnSnSnS

The Denizen was swiftly split into two as Merihim produced a silver saber and slashed at him in a single movement, while still walking forward, as if nothing had happened. The two halves fell past him and burned away in fire.

"Silver flames?" Alicio said in surprise and wonder. It was then that he realized just what kind of power he had received.

The trio never halted until they reached the city's outskirts.

SnSnSnSnS

"What just happened?" Lawin asked himself as he and all surviving Denizens and Flame Haze gathered in the keep of the palace. Next to him sat Jean, who was twirling her contractor's vessel around.

"I know what you mean," the Flame Haze said. "Weren't these people supposed to be our enemies until some time ago?"

"Perhaps the founders of this group actually have a point," Valac said.

Johan's words still played through Lawin's mind.

"_A Flame Haze and a Crimson Denizen fighting to protect each other, how can you _not_ be on our side?"_

"Hey Jean," he said as he turned to her. She reacted instantly and turned to him with a "Yes?"

Their eyes met, and they suddenly turned away, blushing.

By this time, Keisaku and everyone on the council had gathered as well. Margery was still weak and unconscious, and Keisaku stayed right by her side, determined to never leave her nor let anything harm her.

Wilhelmina moved around the keep, scanning every entity, but she couldn't find who she was looking for.

"Where's Merihim?" she asked Ogata through her bookmark.

"_Can't it wait 'till later?" _Ogata replied from the council chamber deeper in the keep. _"We don't have the time to search for someone who can fend for himself."_

Kantaro and Johan received the report from Eita that most of the enemy had spread throughout the palace's halls and corridors and that all that was on their side was safe in the keep. They nodded to each other and Kantaro produced a remote control.

"Are the devices ready?" Kantaro asked Eita through his bookmark.

"_Yes, they've all been placed according to your instructions by the Dominoes,"_ Eita answered. _"They haven't been detected by the enemy. Oh, and there's also a lot of enemy Rinne and Denizens in _that_ room."_

"What exactly are you planning?" Sydonay asked. "Earlier, you merely told us to trust you."

"The enemy was able to turn the tides on us completely with a single move," Johan said. "We're just going to return the favor."

"Can't you give me a straight answer?" Sydonay said, losing his patience.

"We're going to blow up certain parts of Sereiden," Kantaro answered.

"But we're just half-done repairing this place from the damage the Snake of the Festival did!" Sydonay objected.

"We can't rebuild if we're dead, can we?" Johan said, getting serious.

SnSnSnS

Flying insects and birds of silver appeared around Yuri and came at Mastan faster than the speed of sound. In half a moment, all of the Prized Flame's weapons were knocked right out his hands and he himself received several flesh wounds.

As Mastan tried to recover, Yuri shrouded himself in silver flame and flew straight at his enemy with his dagger pointed ahead of him. Mastan tried to catch the silver fireball headed straight at him with all six arms. As the two made contact, the Prized Flame pushed with all his might, but even his strength was no match for the power of the silver flame. Yuri broke through Mastan's defenses and drove his dagger into his upper body and pushed him back with so much force that they busted through the heap of stones behind him. As they broke through, Yuri let his dagger explode and blasted Mastan further back.

The Prized Flame got up weakly. In just a few moments, he had been completely defeated. Fortunately, none of his followers were around to witness his shame. He knew that Yuri had gone easy on him.

As he got up again, he spoke. "Even though you have defeated me, their fate wouldn't change," he said. "My army was given strict orders to wipe out everyone in the palace and show no mercy."

Yuri grinned. "You're right, their fate won't change with this," he said confidently. "The winner of this battle was clear from the beginning."

With those words, Yuri teleported away in a flash of silver fire. Mastan smiled.

"I still have a chance to prove my superiority," he said to himself.

As the Prized Flame withdrew, the palace rumbled.

SnSnSnS

Kantaro pressed a green button next to a red button on the remote. When he did, the Rinne and Denizens that secured a certain wide room suddenly felt all their energy drain away.

"Do it," Johan told Kantaro, who pushed the big red button.

All at once, a series of explosions, using the Power of Existence drained from the enemy, tore apart the army of Neo-Bal Masque from all directions as they made their way through the halls.

"Attack!" Sydonay yelled as he transformed into his chimera form and charged with his allies following behind. They caught their enemies off-guard and confused. They spread throughout the palace as they pushed back the enemy.

It was soon obvious who was really winning the battle.

With only the options of defeat and retreat, the forces of Neo-Bal Masque chose the latter. Mastan, who had already fled the palace and realized that they had lost as well, made it an official order.

As Wilhelmina, who was covered in full armor made out of ribbons and was wielding a long drill-lance and broad, round shield--which were also made out of ribbons, fought the enemy back, she still scanned for Merihim in the chaos. Under her battle mask, her eyes continually glanced back and forth.

"Merihim, where are you?" she muttered.

SnSnSnSnSnS

Outside Misaki City, Merihim, Kensei and Alicio met up with four figures of different heights, each of whom were hooded and cloaked in black as dark as night. Their eyes could not be seen, but they had a few distinct features. One had blue bangs protruding from beneath his cowl. Another seemed to have horns covered by the cloth, and she had a playful smile. Another had a gray and blond goatee. A glimpse of a blue, ominous mask could be seen under the shadow of the fourth's hood.

"Are you satisfied with your visit?" the first one asked Merihim.

"Yes," Merihim replied. "Their progress in doing better than expected. They have each become stronger in their own way."

"Can you be more specific about the one we all must know about?" said the third hooded being.

"In just a few days' time, he has already completed one of the unfinished Unrestricted Methods," Merihim said. "At this rate, he would soon become a Demon Mystes more terrible and powerful than Tenmokku Ikko, Johan and Gemini combined."

"Coincidentally, all those three were considered enemies by most Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens," said the second hooded one. "Such a sad fate."

"I wouldn't say that," Yuri said as he joined them. "Both current and former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo seem to be quite content with their lives right now."

"Let them," said the fourth cloaked one. "When the time comes, they will prove their dedication to their cause."

As Neo-Bal Masque retreated from the city in the distance, the group left as well.

* * *

Please review! XD


	12. Aftermath of Battle

**Note: **At the end of every major battle, there must be something that shows how it affects everyone. I learned this from watching _Valkyria Chronicles.

* * *

_

Although Neo-Bal Masque was defeated, the defenders of Misaki City had lost much on their side. Casualties were heavy; more than half of the defenders had lost their lives and not one person that faced the enemy directly left the battle unscathed. Indeed, even Chigusa and Kazumi suffered flesh wounds while Kantaro had a few broken bones.

After the battle, Johan and Pheles took a walk around Sereiden. The damage done to the palace was severe, and although Denizens and Flame Haze burned away into nothing at death, traces of their destruction was evident everywhere. Here and there, weary and injured Denizens and Flame Haze sat at the side with dark expressions.

A dark cloud hung over everyone in Sereiden, with the overly eccentric Dantalion being the only exception, though he was knocked unconscious by Sydonay as soon as he opened his mouth to spout some nonsense.

"We may have won this battle," Pheles said to herself as she observed the grave silence in the palace, "but it doesn't feel at all like a victory. Rather, it feels more like we were the ones that lost."

She looked at Johan, who picked up a piece of what remained of a robotic Domino Rinne. His head was bowed, and his blonde hair covered his eyes. Even the usually positive and optimistic Mystes could not help but grieve over the loss of his allies.

"Were we too hasty?" he asked himself. "Perhaps we shouldn't have started this group until we were more prepared."

He continued to walk ahead of Pheles. The Beautiful Whim tried to reach out to him, but withdrew her hand when she realized that she did not have the right words to say.

**Chapter 12: **Aftermath of Battle

The council gathered together in the council chambers. For a long time, they were all silent. The battle had affected them in one way or another, and a heavy mood befell each one of them as they were locked in their own respective thoughts.

Kazumi was thinking about how the other survivors were feeling right now. They were still people, whether Crimson Denizen or Flame Haze, so surely they had lost a friend during the battle. And such a bloody and brutal battle must have traumatized most of the younger beings. Close to her, Ogata too, realized the gravity of war. She had witnessed much death and destruction that befell the entire city. The structures could be replaced, but the lives lost could never return. Eita, who sat by his girlfriend, was wondering what he would do to protect her should the defenses fall when a battle like this happens again.

Chigusa was also deep in thought whilst feeding her baby Yumiko, whom she had kept in a safe place. She looked down at her with a worried look. This battle was only one of more to come. Was her baby going to have a future, or be dragged into a war like her brother Yuji, or end up dead like the firstborn?

Even Sydonay could not help but feel depressed. He began to think whether it was better when he worked in Bal Masque. But then and now did not make much of a difference, at least to him. He would always be a Crimson Lord that brought death to others.

Wilhelmina never took her eyes off the Haridan before her. She constantly scanned the entire city, hoping to find the one she loved. All her efforts were in vain, for she could not find him. Could he have been killed in the battle? No, he was far too strong to be defeated that easily. As she realized the more likely possibility, tears fell from her eyes.

Keisaku glanced at Margery as he sat next to her. She was wearing a long purple dress, since her old clothes were obliterated when she had used Marcosias' ultimate ability. Her long blonde hair was untied, and no spectacles hid the true beauty of her face.

_She really does look better without them_, the young man thought.

Then his thoughts drifted to other things, like Yuri. Just who or what was he? And how could he have beaten someone even he, Margery and Sydonay can't at their full power? He began to have his suspicions of whether he was the very Yuri Margery had once worked with, a long time ago, but brushed off the thought, still believing it to be impossible. He glanced at Margery again. She had enough to worry about as it was, and he decided to keep it to himself.

He also thought about his father. He was constantly remembering the last time he left his house, and scanned the Haridan. Like Merihim and Yuri, Kensei Satou was nowhere to be found.

SnSnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, in an airport in California, Yuji, Shana and Hecate stayed in the waiting area. They had separated from Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe some time earlier and agreed to meet up at the airport. In the Mystes' pocket were five tickets for a flight to Japan.

"It's a good thing you know how to speak English fluently, or getting these would have taken a lot longer," Yuji told Shana.

The Flame Haze smiled at his compliment. Yuji couldn't help but blush a bit at her cute expression.

Hecate, who had her eyes closed the whole time they were waiting, opened them. "It seems that the disturbance has passed completely," she said.

"That's a relief," Yuji said. "I hope nothing too severe happened."

"By the way, why do we have to travel like this?" Shana asked.

"It's more inconspicuous, and it allows us to save our energy during travel," Yuji answered. "We'll need it in case an enemy suddenly intercepts us."

Shana turned to Hecate. "Can't you use that cross-continental teleportation spell again?" she inquired.

The Supreme Throne shook her head lightly. "It can only be used if someone sets up a teleportation portal on the other end," she explained. "In our haste, I forgot to set up one in Sereiden before we left."

"But if we did delay our departure by even a few seconds, it would have been too late to save Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe from Gaia," Alastor said.

"Hey Alastor," Yuji said. "How many Crimson Gods are there, anyway? We've already faced two of them: the Snake of the Festival and the Hand of Eden, and then there's you, so that makes three so far."

"I'd like to know too," said Hecate.

"Yeah, we should know what we might be up against in the future," Shana said.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to gang up on me," Alastor said. "It's about time you learned anyway. Just like in Norse, Greek and Egyptian mythology, there is a number of Crimson Gods. I do not remember our origin, but I do know that these beings were born long before this planet even came into existence. And many of these Crimson Gods gave birth to the Crimson Lords and Denizens."

"For a short while, there was peace, but no place can have more than one ruler," he continued. "A war broke out, and our world was consumed by fire until all sources of life energy were depleted. It was about this time that this world came to be. And by this time, only a few Crimson Gods remained, and they were the most powerful."

"So, because of the damage they did to your world, the Denizens brought their war here," Yuji said, "because they found a new source of energy."

"Power of Existence," Shana said.

"Yes," said Alastor. "After realizing the magnitude of the damage they and their children had done, each Crimson God came up with their own plan to unite all Denizens and bring peace to both worlds. But their plans not only coincided with each other's, but also proved to be threats. In their campaign for peace, they brought about more war."

A few minutes before their scheduled flight, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe met up with the trio. The former was wearing an orange polo shirt and jeans, and his relatively long dark hair was in a braid, while the latter wore a blue tube top under a brown jacket, as well as a skirt.

"Whoa, since when did you two start to dress like that?" Yuji asked as Khamsin returned Yuji's gray coat.

"For some reason, after that mission we're feeling a lot younger," Leanan-sidhe replied with a smile.

"Kinda strange to hear that from a couple that still look like kids even though they're at least a thousand years old," Yuji commented. "It looks good though."

Shana noticed that the two were holding hands. She looked at her own, then glanced at Yuji's.

"Don't you think so Shana?"

"Huh?" Shana was startled when the Mystes suddenly spoke.

"I said it looks good, doesn't it?" he said.

"W-what does?"

"Their new outfits," Yuji said.

"Oh?" Shana said with a disappointed tone as she looked at her hand again. She had thought he meant holding hands.

Next to her, Hecate struggled to hold back her giggles.

SnSnSnSnSnS

Eita looked at the Haridan and suddenly leaned forward.

"Most of the surviving Denizens and Flame Haze are leaving the city," he reported. Indeed, an exodus of many entities was departing as soon as they were able. Before long, barely a fifth of those before the battle remained in Misaki.

"I don't blame them," Marcosias said. "After something like this, you'd have to be either brave or stupid to stay and wait for another invasion."

"Tragedy and danger," said Tiamat.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sydonay asked.

"They entered this city out of their own free will, let them leave the same way," Johan said. Pheles stared at him. He was still feeling bad about their losses.

"Johan," she muttered softly. She still could not think of anything to help him feel better.

Margery pounded her fist. "Dammit! Just where were those three when we needed them most?!" she said angrily. "If even one of them was here, things could have turned out a lot differently."

"We can't blame them," Kantaro said. "For all we know, they might have faced something just as tough as we did while they're out there."

Margery couldn't argue, so she tried to calm down. Keisaku stared at her for a while before turning away with a frown.

_Sakai, you'd better have a good excuse for not being here_, he thought.

SnSnSnSnSnS

A large plane took off from the airport, heading due west. Inside, Yuji, Shana and Hecate sat together in the same row, while Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe were in the row behind them.

"Hey Alastor, how many of these Crimson Gods are still around?" Shana asked as the aircraft steadied itself.

"As far as I know, only I remain," Alastor replied. "The others have either been defeated once and for all or sealed away."

"But as we've seen with the Snake of the Festival and Gaia, these seals can't hold them forever," Hecate noted.

"True," Alastor said. "Even a lesser Crimson God like Gaia was able to find some way out. But I doubt most of those sealed away would pose a threat to us, since they were not only sealed, but were also stripped of all their power."

"Stripped of all power, by whom?" Yuji inquired. "Was it you, or another Crimson God? Is he also a danger to this world?"

There was a reluctant silence from Alastor, then he spoke.

"Yuji Sakai, always remember that there is always someone stronger than another," he said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Shana said.

"Please understand," said Alastor. "Even if I were to tell you who it was, you wouldn't be ready for it, neither of you will. All we can do is hope he never escapes."

They all fell silent, trying to contemplate on the Flame of Heaven's words. They couldn't help but sense a little bit of fear in them. Was this fallen Crimson God really so powerful that he even made Alastor, one of the most powerful beings in the Crimson Realm, afraid?

SnSnSnSnSnS

Kazumi glanced at the damage done to the city on the Haridan. All around Sereiden, the entire city was a mess, and nearly every building had been blown apart or incinerated in the battle. Fortunately, the Fuzetsu was still up.

"How are we going to repair the damage?" the young lady asked. "Do we have enough Power of Existence for all this?"

Johan raised his bowed head to glance at the Haridan, then leaned back.

"A short while back, Yuji, Leanan-sidhe and I made a device that contained vast amounts of Power of Existence," he said. "If we'll use it to repair the damage done to the city, I'll have to go up to the highest point of the palace."

Margery looked at him with a frustrated look and jumped to her feet. "We had that kind of thing, yet we didn't even use it during the battle?!" she growled.

"If we had used it as a weapon, it would have leveled the whole city beyond repair," Johan said with a glare. "Stop thinking of what ifs and sit down!"

Startled by his sudden change in attitude, the Chanter of Elegies complied. Everyone in the room, in fact, was surprised at this. Next to the Eternal Lover, Pheles stared at him. She had never seen him like this. The battle had truly affected him.

After an awkward silence, Johan got up and walked out the door.

"I'll be working on repairing the city," he said in cold monotone. "If there's anything more to discuss, go ahead without me."

Again, Pheles reached her hand after him, but she still could not think of anything to say.

"Johan," she muttered as she put down her hand.

"Well, while we're still here, there is one more thing…" Sydonay began.

SnSnSnSnS

Jean took a walk around Sereiden's halls after recovering. She had a bandage around one arm and a cast on her leg, so she had to walk around using a crutch.

"I'm impressed Jean," Valac said with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Why?"

"Normally, those I make a contract with don't last long."

Jean sighed. Did she always have to be so negative?

She took a look around. Heaps of rubble and debris were everywhere. And the palace, which had been so full of Flame Haze and Denizens just a few hours earlier, was now deathly silent. Eventually, she stumbled upon Lawin, who had suffered a broken arm and wing. He sat staring at the floor, but looked up at her when she neared.

"You survived too," he said, then muttered in a low voice. "That's good."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Jean replied. "You look troubled."

"How can you tell?"

"For one thing, your face is longer than a horse's."

"Haha, very funny," Lawin said sarcastically. Jean sat down next to him.

"You saved my life earlier," she said. "The least I can do is listen to you."

"Well, it's just, I have nowhere to go anymore," Lawin said. "I can't go back to Neo-Bal Masque, now that I've been branded a traitor, and I can't stay here, especially after what I did to these people."

"Wherever you're going, so am I," Jean said. Lawin looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

"No doubt at least one of the Flame Haze that was this city would report to Outlaw about me, so I'm in pretty much the same boat as you," Jean said. "We might as well stick together."

Lawin got up and held his hand out to the Flame Haze. "Then let's get out of here as soon as we can," he said.

SnSnSnSnSnS

"Alastor, earlier you said that each of the Crimson Gods came up with some plan to unite the world and bring peace," Shana said. "What was yours?"

Their plane was now somewhere over the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It would only be several more hours until they touched down in Japan.

"My plan is one that has always been in motion, yet never moving ahead," Alastor replied. "At least, until now."

"Can you be any more vague?" Yuji said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's a habit of old, wise people that even beings like me are not spared from," Alastor said. "My plan was to bring guardians of peace into the world, the Flame Haze, and atone for all the wrongs the Crimson Denizens have done. For thousands of years, there was some balance, until Bal Masque came about to unite the Denizens against the Flame Haze, and since then, my plan was in stasis. I eventually realized that merely bringing the Flame Haze into existence was not enough. Even now, although Bal Masque has been disbanded, it would not be enough."

"So, what'll you do now?" Yuji asked.

"Whatever you three decide to do," Alastor said. "I believe you are the key to unity, and I will support you with all my power until the very end."

Shana and Yuji smiled. "Thanks Alastor," the former said.

"So, you've forgiven me?" Yuji asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," Alastor said. "No one could have resisted his cunning."

After a time, Hecate spoke.

"Of the Crimson Gods, who came the closest to completing his plan?" she asked Alastor.

"You already know the answer to that," Alastor said, "the Snake of the Festival. Out of all my brethren, he was the most clever and persuasive, as he has proven first-hand to you. He was also powerful enough to hold his own against nearly any opponent. I'm glad we've finally defeated him."

Yuji still felt doubtful about that somehow. He glanced at Hecate and Shana, who smiled back at him.

"And even if he isn't dead, we can beat him again," she said.

Yuji nodded. "As long as we're together," he said.


	13. True Cause

While Johan was away to repair the city, Sydonay and the rest of the council still had one more thing to discuss.

"The forces of Neo-Bal Masque were able to get close to the city undetected, at least until it was too late," the Thousand Changes began. "But what's really strange is that they attacked us just when our most powerful comrades left the city."

"Indeed, that is strange," said Wilhelmina.

"Coincidence unlikely," Tiamat said.

"There's only one logical explanation to how the timing of their attack was so perfect," Kantaro said.

Margery clenched her fist. "A spy," she said.

"But what can we do about it?" said Ogata. "Most of the Denizens and Flame Haze have already left the city. And if he was a spy, he might have even fled along with Neo-Bal Masque."

"No, it doesn't matter with whom they've gone with, they can't have gone too far," Eita said. "Remember, they're still injured, and had a lot of their Power of Existence drained from the battle."

"I say we hunt him down," Keisaku said.

"You don't even know who your target is," said Kazumi.

Keisaku looked back at her with cold eyes as he replied. "We managed to take some prisoners, didn't we? Let me just _interrogate_ them."

SnSnSnSnS

As Jean and Lawin left Sereiden, a chill ran through the spine of the latter. He looked back at the flying palace.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lawin said as he tried to run faster. He suddenly staggered.

"Don't strain yourself," Jean said, concerned for her new partner.

Lawin forced his body to stay standing. Since he had used much of his energy in the battle, he barely had enough strength to stand, let alone run or fly.

"We have to hurry," he said as he pressed on.

**Chapter 13: **True Cause

In Sereiden's prisons, Keisaku conducted his "interrogations". Rather than going with the usual "good cop bad cop" routine, he just went for the latter and started pounding recovering Denizens in the face.

With the pommel of his sword, Keisaku smacked a Denizen that had the form of a three-armed ape in the head. Unfortunately for the latter, not only was he weakened from the battle, but also chained to the wall.

"Who's the spy?" Keisaku said coldly as he kicked the Denizen. "Tell me."

"I-I don't know," the Denizen replied. Keisaku hit him again.

Behind him, Margery leaned on a wall.

"Geez, how brutal can you get," she said.

"This from the most bloodthirsty of Flame Haze," Keisaku responded as he moved on to the next prisoner.

"I'm not like that anymore, and you shouldn't too," Margery said. "And just what would our other allies say if they saw you doing this? I can't believe they actually thought you were going to just talk to them."

"Can you think of a better way to extract information?" Keisaku said.

As he tried to beat information out of a Denizen, Margery spoke. "Something's troubling you, isn't there," she said. "You're more cold than usual. And you're probably doing this to keep your mind off it."

"Think whatever you want," Keisaku said. He hit the Denizen before him again after not giving him a good answer.

"Heheheh, pisssssssssssssssssed, aren't ya?" said a snake-like voice. "You really want to get your handssssssssssss around that sssssssssssssspy'sssssssssss throat."

Keisaku turned to a glass holding cell that contained a slimy, somewhat humanoid Denizen with a long neck and head like a gulper eel's.

"You know anything about him?" Keisaku asked.

"Believe me," Saccofa said as he noticed Keisaku's strong Killing Intent, "I want him dead assssssssssssss much assssssssssssss you do."

SnSnSnSnSnS

Yuji stared out of the window of the plane with his head rested on his arm.

"Yuji, you seem bothered," Shana said.

"I have this feeling that we might be too late to prevent a disaster from happening," said the Mystes. "Something really bad has happened."

"Well, we couldn't have been in two places at once," Hecate said. "No matter if we stayed in the city or left to help the couple behind us, we couldn't have avoided some kind of tragedy."

"I know," Yuji said. "But I'm worried about our comrades. If there was a disaster, how are they going to cope with it?"

Shana suddenly knocked Yuji on the head.

"Idiot, don't forget that half of them have experienced worse," she said.

"But back then, they had nothing to lose," Yuji said as he rubbed his head.

"You're worried about them disbanding, aren't you?" Hecate said. Yuji nodded.

"Don't worry Yuji," said Shana. "No matter what might have happened, I won't let our group fall apart."

"I won't let that happen either," said Hecate. "Our family will stay together no matter what."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks guys," he said.

SnSnSnSnSnSnS

The council watched as the city's repairs neared completion. Using the Haridan and her contacting bookmark, Kazumi helped Johan make sure that nothing went wrong.

As they finished, Keisaku entered the room with a grin.

"I know who we're after," he said, "a Denizen that's part-man, part-bird. His name's supposed to be Lawin, the Talon of the Cross Winds. It's kind of odd though, that he's got a Flame Haze for a partner."

"Are you sure about your information?" Sydonay said in disbelief.

"I don't care whether the last bit is true or not," Keisaku said with a shrug. "I'm bringing back his head."

"No," Kantaro said. "I believe there's more to his story than we think."

"You're right," said Chigusa. "If the spy was so willing to join forces with his mortal enemy, then he must have had good intentions."

"Aren't your speculations a bit absurd?" Keisaku argued.

"It is plausible, you must admit," Kazumi said. "After all, at least one of our many enemies had good intentions, though with wrong methods."

"I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt," Ogata suggested. "Let's hear their side of it."

"That's right, if we just kill them on the spot, it won't make us any better than our enemies," Eita said.

Even his own best friend was ganging up on Keisaku. "Fine, whatever," he sighed as he and Margery took their seats.

"I'll go and apprehend them," Wilhelmina said as she stood.

"Most suitable for objective," added Tiamat.

"Indeed, I'll need some guidance with the Haridan," she told her comrades as she left the room.

SnSnSnS

On a balcony overlooking one side of Sereiden, Johan looked down at the city. The damage was gone, and the Fuzetsu lifted. It seemed like it had been ages since the Mystes had seen the clear sky. It was nearing nightfall, and the sky was painted with a beautiful orange-violet.

Below the flying palace, the people of Misaki City went about their daily lives with absolutely no idea that a bloody battle had just occurred.

"Is this fighting really worth it?" the Mystes asked himself. "So many died to protect this city, and we'll never get so much as a thank you. Can we continue fighting like this?"

He watched as Wilhelmina Carmel flew out of the palace towards the city's outskirts.

"Where's she going? It probably doesn't matter."

SnSnSnSnS

"You're getting warmer Carmel-san, just keep heading straight," Eita's voice said through the bookmark in the Specialist of Everything's pocket. "They've stopped moving just a little bit outside the city. They're probably resting."

"Opportunity for surprise," Tiamat advised her Flame Haze.

It did not take too long for Wilhelmina to have a visual on her targets. A female Flame Haze and a humanoid Denizen with wings on his back sat under a tree some distance from a road. Both seemed to be exhausted, since they had little energy left to spare and had to run the whole way on foot.

They jumped to their feet as soon as they saw Wilhelmina. Lawin, however, lost his balance and staggered as soon as he stood. Jean prevented him from falling down again.

"Crap, they found us!" she said.

"You two are no match for me," Wilhelmina said. "Indeed, just surrender quietly and you will not be harmed."

Lawin got in front of Jean and unsheathed his claw and blade. "There's no way I'm letting you take us back to get killed," he said with a tone full of resolve, "at least, not without a fight."

Truly, he would be no match for such a powerful opponent, even if he was in full health, but if there was anything he had learned while he was in Misaki, it was that even the strongest of enemies could be defeated no matter what state their opponents were in.

He dashed at Wilhelmina with his claw and blade over his chest. The Specialist of Everything calmly responded by sending several ribbons straight his way.

"Jagged Storm!" Lawin yelled as he suddenly spread his arms and released his Unrestricted Method, a barrage of wind-blades that tore apart Wilhelmina's ribbons.

In a moment, he closed the gap between himself and his opponent. Just before he could get within striking range, ribbons suddenly sprang up from the ground below him and ensnared his every limb.

"Lawin!" Jean yelled as she rushed after him and took out Valac's kunai vessel and sent a barrage of dragonflies at Wilhelmina. The Specialist of Everything deflected the attack with a shield of ribbons, which she compressed into a ball and threw at her attacker. Jean jumped aside and prepared to attack again, but she was caught by a ribbon lasso in mid-dodge.

Wilhelmina drew the two captives toward herself and bound them to each of her hands with a sturdy ribbon.

"Now, unless you really want to get hurt, come with me," she said before taking them back to Sereiden.

SnSnSnSnS

Inside the council room, while Wilhelmina was away, they continued to confer.

"What are we going to do if this happens again?" Eita said. "Who knows, what if we'll be attacked by Flame Haze later on?"

"Aren't Flame Haze freelance?" Sydonay asked.

"No, he's right," Marcosias replied. "Times are changing. With Bal Masque gone, and a few new factions rising, Outlaw will start taking everything into their own hands. There are hundreds of Flame Haze out there that despise the very existence of Crimson Denizens, and would be all too happy to form an army if it meant wiping them out once and for all."

"And we'll probably be on their hit list," Kantaro said, "and they'll strike as soon as they learn that we have been weakened."

"Good thing Outlaw is slow in terms of delivering data," Margery said.

"If they'll attack us because we've been weakened, how about we strengthen our ranks?" Kazumi suggested.

"You have someone in mind?" Keisaku asked. "Who could we possibly recruit that isn't already on our side?"

"He's already on our side, but he's being limited," Kazumi said. "I propose we let Yuji-kun on the council."

The other present members on the council were surprised, although they had somehow seen it coming at the same time.

"After what he did to us? Why should we let him?" Keisaku said.

"His strategic ability rivals Johan-kun's, and his level of power is as high as Shana-chan and Hecate-chan's, so he's very valuable," said Kazumi. "Besides that, it was also his idea to start a group like this. How can we do as he said if we're not letting him join?"

"He impaled me with a big freaking sword!" Margery said. "And making this group was his idea, which for some bizarre reason we all agreed to on a whim, and look what happened!"

"Guys, I think we should wait for the others before we really discuss this," Chigusa said. "Besides, we're all tired after such a tough battle."

"But there's one more thing to discuss before we can adjourn, indeed," Wilhelmina said as she entered the room with Jean and Lawin behind her, still bound in ribbons. After releasing them in front of everyone, she took her seat.

Before anyone could get a chance to speak, Pheles, who had been silent all this time, suddenly jumped up.

"You're guilty!" she yelled before any trial even began. "Because of you, we were attacked! And now Johan isn't himself!"

She came forward with killing intent. The frightened Flame Haze and Denizen held onto each other as the furious Crimson Lord prepared to attack. Fortunately, Kantaro and Kazumi reacted quickly and managed to tackle her to the ground before anything serious happened.

"Get a grip on yourself Pheles-san," Kazumi said. "Would Johan-kun want you to do this?" At this, Pheles said nothing more.

"I think we should postpone this until tomorrow, when everyone's cooled off," Kantaro said as he got up.

As Wilhelmina escorted Jean and Lawin out of the room, Keisaku glared at them with burning eyes that said, "Tomorrow, I'll make sure you get the death sentence."

SnSnSnSnS

The next morning, Yuji, Khamsin and company arrived at Misaki City. As Shana stepped out of the bus and under the clear blue sky, she stretched her arms and smiled cheerfully.

"It feels so good to be home again," she said.

"We've only been gone for a couple of weeks, yet it feels like it's been years," Khamsin said. "No other place has ever made me feel this way before."

"That's how home's supposed to feel like," Leanan-sidhe said. "It's been too long since I've felt like this."

"We should get back to Sereiden," Hecate said. "The others will want to know about the Hand of Eden. And, I have a feeling they have something to tell us as well."

Inside the flying palace, they found the place in near-ruins. Clearly, a terrible battle had just happened. Although surprised by the scene, they still made their way to the council chamber.

"You were right," Shana told Hecate as they neared the room. She turned to Yuji.

"Knowing the other Flame Haze, they probably won't allow you to join the discussion," she said. "You don't mind if you wait outside, do you?"

"Not at all," Yuji replied. "I'll see if I can help out anyone around here."

As Shana, Hecate, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe entered the room, Yuji split up from them and took a look around Sereiden. The damage was indeed, terrible. Here and there, heaps of rubble were piled and weapons were scattered. Somehow, he could also feel an essence of death throughout the entire palace.

He went out on a balcony that was relatively near the council room. There, he was a little surprised to see Johan, who leaned on the rails, still brooding.

SnSnSnS

Inside the council room, the two parties relayed the recent events that had happened to them to each other.

"So, Neo-Bal Masque, huh?" Alastor pondered. "It seems that my prediction was correct, though I never thought it would happen so soon."

"After the battle, we managed to capture the one responsible for the attack," Keisaku said. "We're going to have them confess everything."

"Provided that everyone's calmed down," Kantaro added.

"I'll go and get them," Sydonay said as he got up and left the room.

SnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Yuji leaned on the rail next to Johan.

"You're back, huh?" said the former in a monotone voice. "We could have really used your help here yesterday, but I guess it can't be helped. You can't be everywhere."

"I take it that it was really bad, huh?" Yuji said. "Especially if it was enough to make someone like you, who remained positive even while facing the Snake of the Festival, feel this way."

Johan touched his chest. "I've been alive for so long, I've nearly forgotten what death was," he said. "Yesterday, it surrounded me. So many of our allies died in vain. And after the battle, most of what remained left us."

The Eternal Lover bowed his head.

"'If only I was stronger,' that's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Yuji said. Johan looked up at him.

"I know that feeling all too well," Yuji said. "But power does not make one strong, it is his resolve to keep on going."

"But is this really worth continuing?" Johan said. "It was impossible from the beginning anyway."

"Do you, the Mystes who has done many impossible things, from fighting toe-to-toe with powerful Demon Mysteses to creating one of the most incredible Hougus in the world, really believe that?" Yuji said.

Johan didn't know how to reply.

"If there's one thing Shiro-san taught me, it's that as long as we persist to reach our goal, we can succeed," Yuji said. "Sure, not every plan is perfect, and there will always be disasters that can never be avoided, but it's those same things that make us stronger." He smiled at his Mystes predecessor. "You aren't going to let a small setback like this stop you from living a truly peaceful life with Pheles-san, are you?"

Johan thought about this. Living an everlasting, peaceful life with the one he loved was indeed what he desired more than anything, and nothing was going to stop that. He was willing to risk anything for the sake of her happiness.

The Mystes grinned back. "I guess not," he said.

He let go of the rail. "Well, I'd better get back to the council," he said. "Thanks for the talk, Yu-chan."

As the Eternal Lover left, Yuji waved at him. "It really feels weird when a guy calls me that," he mumbled. "I guess it means he's back to his old self."

SnSnSnS

Sydonay returned with Lawin and Jean before him. The latter two were not bound by anything, but they still knew that they had no chance of escape. Besides that, yesterday, as they were trapped in the same prison cell, they had decided to confess everything, since they knew that they could not prove themselves innocent, as well as to clear their conscience.

"These are the spies?" Shana said. "But…"

"They're a Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze," Hecate noted.

"So? What of it?" Keisaku said passively. "All that's important is that they spied on us, sabotaged our first defenses, and initiated the attack."

"But why would two mortal enemies be working together," Khamsin said.

"They have more to tell than we know," Leanan-sidhe said. "It's a good thing you decided to hear them out before judging them."

"Wait," said Kazumi. "Shouldn't we wait for Johan-kun? It might be better if we also heard his opinion of their story."

"He's not coming," Pheles said sadly. "He's still troubled by what happened yester--."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Johan came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said. "I was feeling a little down earlier, but I'm alright now."

He sat down next to an astonished and speechless Pheles. Just an hour ago, she had seen him in his troubled state, yet right now, it was as if it had never happened. What could have possibly returned his optimism in such a short time?

"Fill me in on the stuff I missed later, could you darling?" he whispered to Pheles. He looked at the Denizen and Flame Haze that stood before the council.

"Hey, you're the guys that I rescued during the retreat!" he said.

"You rescued them?!" Margery said in surprise. Everyone was also taken aback by this information.

"Are you an idiot? They were the guys who started the battle in the first place!" Keisaku growled.

"Calm down," Kantaro said. "Let's hear their story from the beginning."

And so, both the Crimson Denizen and the Flame Haze recounted their assigned missions, as well as their infiltration of the city and their meeting with each other, up to when they tried to escape the city.

"Do you expect us to believe that BS?" Keisaku said. "Why the hell would you be fighting your own group when you were supposed to help destroy us?"

"Come to think of it, I might recall treating these two just before the final counterattack," Chigusa said.

"But a question still remains indeed," said Wilhelmina. "Why are you still together even after your agreement to help each other out has expired?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Johan said. "They don't care whether they're Denizen or Flame Haze, they just want to stay together." He glanced at Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe. "Just like those two," he said as he pointed at them.

"I agree," Leanan-sidhe said. "If you two had such accepting hearts, then there must be a good reason for your actions."

"Why were you against us?" Pheles asked Jean and Lawin straightly.

The two defendants gave the same reply:

"For the sake of peace and order."

Johan could no longer contain himself, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Margery said.

"I might know," said Shana. "You two spied against us because your leaders told you that it would help bring peace and order, right? But just look at yourselves: you've really become just like us without even realizing it!"

"Not only do we share the same goal, but you both accepted each other regardless of what you are, like we did," Hecate explained with a small smile.

"It's just like what I said when we met during the battle," Johan said after calming down. "How can you _not_ be on our side?"

"Are you a freaking retard?!" Keisaku exclaimed. "So what if they're just like us?"

"He's right," Sydonay said. "It doesn't change the fact that they spied on us and signaled the attack."

"I think I know just what we should do to them," said Pheles. She glanced at Johan and winked. "From now on, your loyalties will lie only to us. You will have the same privileges as all the other Flame Haze and Denizens in the city, but you won't be allowed to leave us."

"What kind of a punishment is that?!" Keisaku exclaimed.

"I think she's got the right idea," Kantaro said. "That way, not only can we keep an eye on them, but they can also redeem themselves for what they've done."

"All in favor?" Chigusa said as she raised her hand.

Kantaro, Hecate, Shana, Khamsin, Leanan-sidhe, Kazumi, Eita, Ogata, Johan, Pheles and Wilhelmina raised their hands as well. Sydonay did so too, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Since they were a part of our enemies groups, they might prove useful," he said. "We might as well do the same with the other prisoners."

"These guys here are practically already a part of our group," Ogata said. "But what about the prisoners who refuse to join us?"

"She has a point, we can't keep the Denizens locked up forever, neither can we execute them," Alastor said.

"I know, how about banishment into the Crimson Realm?" Hecate proposed.

"Just like with what we did with Sabrac, huh?" Kantaro said. "I agree."

Nearly all of the council did so as well.

"It is decided then," said Pheles, facing Jean and Lawin. "You two are now a part of our group, unless you want to take the alternative?"

"No, we are very grateful," Jean said as she bowed courteously.

Lawin did the same. "All this time, Mastan's been lying to me," he said. "He told us that you guys were cruel people that forced people to join them. I'm glad that he was wrong."

"Now that that's done, how about you two start helping with the repairs to Sereiden," Margery said, dismissing them from the room.

With one last grateful bow, the Flame Haze and Denizen couple left the room.

"Now, about that other thing we were talking about yesterday…" Margery began.

SnSnSnS

As Yuji inspected the damage done to the corridors, he chanced upon the medical bay. There, he saw that a few Flame Haze and Denizens were still recovering from the severe wounds they had suffered the day before.

The kindhearted Mystes wasted no time in speeding up their healing with his Flame of Purification.

SnSnSnS

"Do you think we should continue all this?" Margery continued. "Neo-Bal Masque is probably just one of many enemies that are gonna come after us."

"Yeah, most Flame Haze and Denizens would still be against the concept of coexisting with their mortal enemies," Marcosias said. "Don't forget why the Flame Haze were born in the first place."

"The Flame Haze were created to protect the balance," Alastor said. "But all things corrupt over time. I believe that it is about time we stop the cycle of killing, or else the balance will eventually degrade into chaos. Sure there is balance in the way things have always been, but it won't last unless we can establish peace."

"And one minor setback shouldn't stop us from doing what no one else can: building a new, brighter era of peace for everyone," Johan said. "Success can eventually be achieved if we worked hard, right?"

"That's right! We'll make that dream a reality," Shana said. "We can't stop midway."

"Someone has to look after the seed we planted," Hecate said metaphorically.

"Heh, I've got nothing else to do anyway," said Sydonay.

"What happened to you?" Keisaku suddenly asked the Eternal Lover. "Just a little while before we got in here, you were a brooding zombie."

Johan grinned at him cheerfully, making the young man feel a bit uneasy.

"Let's just say a good friend snapped me out of it," he said.

SnSnSnS

Thanks to Yuji's use of Synchronization along with his Flame of Purification, the healing barely even took ten minutes. The Flame Haze and Denizens still lay on their beds, asleep, but rested more peacefully.

"You've fought well against difficult odds," Yuji said as he left the room. "You all deserve the rest."

SnSnSnS

"About Yuji-kun, don't you think it's about time we let him on the council," Kazumi said.

"Right!" Shana instantly agreed. "We should."

"He's proven enough already, hasn't he?" said Hecate.

"You're being biased," Margery said passively. "He hasn't proved anything to me."

"But he defeated the Snake of the Festival, didn't he?" Kantaro said.

"And he's got pretty good judgment, except for that one time of course," Johan said.

"Still being biased," Margery said.

"I agree with them. I sympathize with Yuji Sakai," Khamsin said. "Back when Behemoth and I were drained of our powers during our mission, I felt so useless. I had someone I wanted to protect, no matter what, but I couldn't do anything. At that time, I finally understood why he does the things he does."

"However you look at it, that's one of his best qualities," Leanan-sidhe said. "It's because he's like that that so many lives have been saved, including ours. It does not matter if they were humans, Denizens or Flame Haze, they continued to exist thanks to him."

SnSnSnS

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo continued along the halls of Sereiden. Shafts of sunlight shone through several holes in the walls and illuminated them.

_Maybe this place really needed more windows_, Yuji thought.

Eventually, he spotted Dantalion and several Dominoes working at repairing the walls.

SnSnSnS

"You say that's his best quality, but it's also what makes him dangerous," Wilhelmina countered. "Indeed, you just proved the reason he became the Snake of the Festival."

"No matter what you say, we can't fully agree on letting him join us yet," Margery said.

"Can't we vote on it?" Chigusa asked.

Sydonay shook his head. "If we're going to let him in here, we'll all have to be comfortable with it," he said. "As long as at least one of us does not agree, it's not happening."

"Just give him some time," Johan said. "I have a feeling that he'll climb up and win you all back sooner than you think."

"Psh, biased," Margery scoffed.

SnSnS

Yuji smiled as he worked alongside a couple of Domino Rinne at the top of a wall. Wiping sweat from his brow, he looked towards the horizon. The wind blew through his hair.

SnSnS

"Until we all agree to it, we're not letting him on the council," Sydonay decided.


	14. Moving On

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. I had a little bit of writer's block, some college work, exams, planning for future arcs and how the upcoming arc will work out with them, and some good video games to try out. XD

**Note: **After some war drama, it's about time I inserted some fluff and relationship drama to balance things out.

Please review!

* * *

Weeks passed and April came without much incident. Yuji, Shana and their friends soon entered their senior year of high school. By this time, Sereiden had been repaired, and the few Denizens and Flame Haze that remained in the city continued with the new ordinary life of coexistence they had found. But, even though they tried their hardest to forget, they always remembered the bloody battle that had taken some time before, and as they awoke each morning, they wondered if they would be attacked again on that day.

A few days into the new school year, Shana received a note in her shoe locker.

"Shana, please come up to the roof," it said. "I have something to tell you."

Instantly recognizing whose handwriting it was, Shana raced up the stairs to the roof as fast as her legs could carry her.

At the rooftop, as expected, she found Yuji Sakai, leaning back on a rail.

As the two slowly closed the gap between them, their hearts were beating like mad. And by the time Shana and Yuji were just a foot apart, the former's face was redder than a tomato.

"Shana," Yuji began. "I love you."

With just those three words, Shana felt hotter than Alastor's flames in embarrassment and happiness, and very nearly fainted. She could not reply though, as the confession rendered her totally speechless.

"I couldn't live without you," Yuji continued. Shana was still frozen.

Despite having worked hardest for the boy's love, she wasn't really expecting such a thing yet.

"Shana? Are you alright?" Yuji said, noticing steam coming from Shana's red head. He touched her as he spoke.

Shana suddenly yelped in surprise and yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

After yelling though, she looked at the surprised Mystes boy in the eyes. She brushed her hair as the wind blew it and smiled happily. Yuji's blush soon became evident, and he smiled back at her. For a while, they continued to stare at each other

From the doorway that led down the stairs, Hecate watched them.

"My two dearest friends, I hope you two will be always happy for the eternity we are blessed with," she said softly. "I'll always be watching you."

**Chapter 14: **Moving On

A couple of days earlier, Hecate and Yuji were on classroom duty. As they went about cleaning the room, the Mystes glanced out the window. Shana leaned by the front gate of the school, waiting for them.

Hecate noticed her too. "Don't you think it's about time you told her how you feel about her?" she said to Yuji in her usual monotone voice.

The Mystes blushed. "B-but," he tried to say, but nothing else could come out.

"What are you afraid of?" Hecate said. "You've already won back more than half of the council. You've become powerful enough to protect her from anyone. And we're both sure that she still loves you, just as much as you love her."

"Ah! But, uh, shouldn't I tell her after we've dealt with our major problems, like our enemies?" Yuji said.

"It's for that exact reason why you should do it as soon as possible," Hecate countered. "We can't take these peaceful days for granted. Who knows if we'll be attacked tomorrow? You can't wait for when the war is over or when you're both about to enter a life-threatening situation. The time we have now is something we should cherish."

She looked out the window again as Yuji pondered over her words. Outside, Shana took out a piece of melon bread and began to munch on it. Despite eating so much of them in one day, somehow she always retained her small figure.

"But it's not that easy," Yuji said.

"You're still afraid of the Specialist of Everything," Hecate noted.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Although you've set up a strong wall around your heart, especially around Shana, you are still most open to me."

"Well, you are a lot less violent and emotional than she is," Yuji said as he scratched his cheek with his finger.

"I can be if I wanted to."

"That's hard to believe when small birds land on you so easily."

"Anyway, I know you have your reasons, but don't you think it's about time you became in complete sync with Shana as well. For that, you'll have to open up to her completely, all the more if she's the one you love," Hecate said. "And as for the Specialist of Everything, you shouldn't be afraid of her. She wouldn't surrender Shana to you just yet, but what's to stop you from at least confessing your true feelings?"

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me," Yuji said. "You're right, I've put it off for far too long. I'll tell her."

"Good," Hecate said. "I'm glad for you two."

The two finished up and left the room. As they went out the door, Yuji spoke.

"By the way, where'd you pick up all that stuff?" he asked.

"TV dramas, and I also talked with Kazumi-chan about it," Hecate answered in a calm monotone. "She said she's happy for you two as well."

"That's good—wait, you what?"

SnSnSnSnSnS

Back in the present, Shana arrived home with Hecate. The sun had already set behind them. As she passed by them with a vacuum cleaner in hand, Wilhelmina saw the blissful smile on the Flame Haze's face.

"Indeed, you seem cheerful," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hecate said, trying to avoid any trouble for Yuji as much as possible.

Wilhelmina took another look at Shana. Evidently, she was happier than she usually was.

"It's that Mystes, isn't it?" the Specialist of Everything said. "Indeed, you are a bad liar Hecate. I have seen her make that face before."

She looked at Shana straight in the face. "Indeed, I once promised myself that I wouldn't treat you like a child anymore," she said. "But I want you to stay away from him."

"What?! You still hate him?" Shana said, taken aback. "He's already trying so hard to atone for what he's done. Can't you see that he's doing everything he can to get you to forgive him?"

In her heart, Wilhelmina could never forget Merihim. The man she had loved so much had finally returned, then vanished without a word when she needed him most. She never even had the chance to at least say goodbye, and she felt betrayed. The happiness she had felt before his departure had instantly been shattered and reduced to pain and repression. Since then, her dislike of Yuji had increased even more. Shana had already suffered enough when he became the Snake of the Festival, and she did not want her to feel even more pain, the same kind she had felt with Merihim.

"I have my reasons," Wilhelmina said coldly, then went back to doing housework.

"Why, Wilhelmina?" Shana muttered with a slightly bowed head.

"You're still going on your date this weekend, aren't you?" Hecate said.

Shana raised her head and turned to her with a grin. "Of course I am," she said.

SnSnSnSnS

That same evening, Keisaku and Eita hung out in the former's room. While Keisaku went through his stock of spell bookmarks while coming up with battle tactics, Eita lay on his bed reading one of his best friend's mangas, which had collected a layer of dust ever since its owner had begun training a year earlier.

"Hey, how are things with you and Ane-san?" Eita suddenly asked. Keisaku stopped what he was doing, but did not reply immediately.

"So-so," he said after a while, then continued with his work.

"Even I can tell how you both feel about each other," Eita said. "I must admit, I was really surprised when I found out. But it's just like I thought, you do have a taste for older women."

He flipped through a page of the book in his hand. A moment afterward, Keisaku shuffled his bookmarks.

"But ever since that battle over a month ago, you've suddenly become a little distant from her again," Eita said. "Now that some time's past, you might want to talk about it, right?"

Keisaku was silent for a while, then responded, "Hey, what would you do if someone Ogata really cared about in the past suddenly returned?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Eita said. "If Matake had someone like that, it was in the past. Right now, she's my girlfriend and not his. Wait, how can something like that be possible with Ane-san?"

Keisaku was silent.

Eita continued. "All I could think of is that kid she mentioned a couple of years ago, Ya-something."

"Yuri," Keisaku said.

"Didn't he die?" said Eita.

"You're right, it's impossible," Keisaku said as he leaned back on a chair.

"But there's another reason you're like this, isn't there?"

"Since when are you so concerned about me?"

Eita put down the manga in his hand and faced Keisaku. "Since ever," he said. "I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Keisaku sighed. "My father's also been bugging me," he said. "I mean, just a few days after he came out of that coma, he suddenly vanishes. What kind of father just leaves his kid on a whim?"

Silence followed again. A few moments later, it was broken by Eita once more.

"Hey, are you free this weekend?" he asked.

"Just training, like always," Keisaku said coolly.

"You can do that anytime. You're already the only human who can singlehandedly take on a Denizen anyway. For once, take a break and just have fun."

"You have anything in mind?"

"How about you and Ane-san go on a double date with me and Matake," Eita suggested. "Ane-san's been worried about you too you know. But you need something to bridge the gap between you before you can open up to each other again, right?"

Keisaku just glanced back at him thoughtfully.

SnSnSnSnSnS

When Saturday came, while Shana was getting ready for her date with Yuji, Wilhelmina visited the Engaged Link bakery. Pheles stood behind the counter while Johan was out.

"Oh, Wilhelmina, good afternoon," she greeted with a smile. "Will you be taking the usual package?"

Wilhelmina nodded. She took a paper bag filled with bread, most of them being Shana's favorite, melon bread.

"Indeed, I spoil her too much, even up to now," the Specialist of Everything said.

"You really love her like a daughter, don't you?" said a familiar female voice behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Sakai," Pheles said.

"Greetings Madam," Wilhelmina said as well.

"Hello to you too," Chigusa replied. "And please, don't call me something so formal. Chigusa is just fine."

"Chi-chan," Tiamat suddenly said, still in monotone.

"Tiamat's right, we really should be more comfortable with each other," Pheles said. "After all, we have been comrades for some time already."

Wilhelmina turned to Chigusa, who was picking bread with one hand and held her baby Yumiko in the other arm.

"What's the Myste—I mean, your son been up to lately?" she asked her suddenly.

Chigusa glanced back at her in slight surprise and smiled.

"I'm not really sure, but I could tell he was looking forward to today," she said. "As soon as he got dressed up, he flew right out of the house, literally speaking."

"It's a wonder no one's noticed any of us flying over the city," Pheles commented.

"Indeed, but why would he be so excited for today?" Wilhelmina said.

"If you'd ask me, I'd say my little Yu-chan has a date," Chigusa said.

Wilhelmina sighed. "I knew it," she said. "Of course, she wouldn't let me stop her from being with that Mystes."

"Still overprotective of her?" Pheles said.

"Very much," Tiamat said.

"I think you shouldn't restrict her from being with him," Chigusa said.

"Of course, his own mother would say that," Wilhelmina said.

"No, I agree with her," Pheles said. "That girl has really grown fast, even for a Flame Haze. And she's one of the few people involved in the war that has ever experienced and understood true love."

Wilhelmina sighed again. "As I thought, you don't understand how I feel about this," she said.

"Then tell us how you feel," Pheles said.

"Repression unhealthy," said Tiamat. "Outlet needed."

Even her own contractor was suggesting it. Wilhelmina felt she had no choice now but to open up. She began with her own past with Merihim.

SnSnSnSnS

Elsewhere, Kazumi was taking a stroll in the streets of Misaki City, without any real destination.

"Their date should be starting by now," she told herself. "The past me would have been bitter at the thought, but somehow, I don't feel anything. Perhaps I really have gotten over Yuji-kun. I hope my suggestions on where to take Shana-chan were good."

As she rounded a corner, by chance, she met with a familiar boy with glasses.

"Ike-kun?" she said. "Good afternoon."

"Ah, good afternoon," Ike replied. "Fancy meeting you here."

Kazumi suddenly felt a little nervous. "Y-yes, fancy that," she said.

"Are you going anywhere?" Ike asked her.

"Not really," Kazumi responded.

"Well, me either," said Ike. "Hey, since we've met up with nothing to do anyway, how about we do something together today?"

"Like a date?" Kazumi asked.

"I guess," Ike said. It was now his turn to feel a bit awkward. "If it's alright with you that is."

Kazumi smiled. "I'd be glad to accompany you," she said.

SnSnSnSnS

In a convenience store, Sydonay was having a hard time choosing from two boxes of cigarettes, each from a different brand.

"Oh what the heck, I'll just take them both," he said.

Suddenly, he sensed a couple of familiar presences nearby. He looked out the window to see Yuji and Shana pass by together.

"Now what could those two be up to?" he asked himself. The answer soon came to him. "That damned, two-timing Mystes."

He quickly got outside the convenience store and followed them from behind, putting on his old Ember Case ring to hide his presence.

Behind him, a voice called.

"Hey! You didn't pay for those cigarettes yet!"

SnSnSnS

As Shana walked side-by-side with her beloved Mystes, a big happy smile was on her face. This day was one of those extremely rare occasions that she did not wear Alastor's vessel.

"So Yuji, where are we going today?" she asked him.

They soon found themselves passing by the north gate of a certain train station

"Hey, this place, it seems familiar," Shana said.

"This is where you confessed to me," Yuji said, "the time I actually heard it right," he added with an embarrassed tone.

Shana recalled that event and blushed.

"To think it took us this long to admit our feelings," Yuji said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

SnSnSnS

"Of all places, why did you take us here?" Keisaku said to his best friend across the table inside Supersize Heaven.

Next to the sarcastic young man was Margery Daw, who felt a little awkward going on a date with a younger man so suddenly. Despite that she still managed to find a good dress to wear. She also had her beautiful blonde hair loose and straight, and wore no glasses on her face.

"We figured Ane-san would like the latest addition to the menu," answered Ogata, who sat next to Eita.

Margery raised an eyebrow and took a look at the list that lay on the table before her. A moment later, the waitress came to their table and asked for their order. The Chanter of Elegies was the first to speak.

"One supersized…!"

SnSnSnS

In a certain amusement park, Hecate sat on a bench eating some cotton candy with a smile on her face. Around her neck hung Alastor, whom Shana asked her to take care of while she was on her date with Yuji.

"The last time those two went on a real date last year, she made me carry you around as well," Hecate noted.

"They just want their privacy," Alastor said. "But they have nothing to worry about. Even if there was an emergency, Shana could call me back, even from a distance."

"Flame of Heaven, may I ask you something?" the Priestess said to the pendant.

"Sure," the vessel replied. "And, you can call me Alastor, since we're comrades."

"Alastor, do you think I can experience the same happiness Shana is feeling right now?" Hecate said. "I mean, do you think I will also have someone to call my own?"

"You've gotten over Yuji sooner than I expected," Alastor said.

"We're still good friends," Hecate said, "or more like, we have a brother-sister relationship now. But I still can't help but feel that I need one more thing to completely seal my void."

"Um, perhaps you should talk about it with the Madam," Alastor said.

"You mean Chigusa?" Hecate said. "Why do you call her that?"

"Because, although she doesn't follow the things involved with the Crimson Realm as easily as the others, she is very wise when it comes to all kinds of personal relationships," Alastor said. "It may seem like something insignificant, but if you think about it, it is actually something crucial, especially in an organization, where everyone has to be working together on good terms. In that area, she may be the greatest out of all of us."

Hecate took another bite of cotton candy before speaking.

"We all seem to have our talents, which we use to complete what another lacks," she noted.

"Quite true," Alastor agreed.

Some distance away, Hecate noticed a familiar pair come through the entrance of the amusement park. It was none other than Shana and Yuji.

"You knew they were going here, didn't you?" Alastor told Hecate.

"Yes," the Priestess replied. "It makes me happy seeing them happy as well."

"You really have changed from your old self," Alastor commented.

Hecate put her hand on her chest. "Even though she's gone, I guess Konoe Fumina will always be a part of who I really am," she said.

A familiar figure followed the couple.

"Sydonay?" Hecate said, somewhat confused.

"Hmm, I have a bad feeling about this," Alastor said.

SnSnSnS

"A supersized beer? Now I know this place is a danger to everyone's health," sad Keisaku as he watched Margery gulp down on a massive glass of beer.

"With this, it's official, my black hole of booze, Margery Daw!" Marcosias bellowed as Margery was half done with her drink.

A second later, a retaliatory punch hit the Grimoire hard on the covers.

"Shut up stupid Marcoooooooo..." Margery said with a drunken voice as she suddenly collapsed, wasted.

Ogata sweatdropped. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all," she said.

SnSnSnS

After going on a roller coaster three times in a row, Shana and Yuji sat down somewhere to eat. In both of their hands was a crepe. Hiding some distance away, Sydonay opened his hand and sent a cockroach in their direction.

The insect landed on Shana's crepe just before she bit into it. The girl tossed it away in surprise with a scream to match.

Sydonay grinned. "A few more of these mishaps, and this little date would be ruined," he said.

But something unexpected to him happened. Yuji offered to share his own crepe with Shana with a smile. The girl happily accepted it with a face as red as an apple and bit at the spot where his lips had touched last.

"What the?" Sydonay said, a little confused. Did his plan just backfire and actually make things all the more sweeter for them?

"What are you doing?"

Sydonay flinched as he heard a familiar, monotone female voice behind him.

SnSnSnS

In a café overlooking the river that parted the city of Misaki, Kazumi and Ike spent some time together. For a while, they had been talking about things like school, their friends and memories of when they were still freshmen and junior high school students.

Then they drifted to a certain topic.

"Hey Ike-kun, what are you planning to do in the future?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, naturally, my parents want me to succeed my father as the head of his company," Ike replied.

"That's what your parents want. But what about what you want?"

Ike took a moment to think, then simply replied. "To be honest, I'm not really sure," he said. "But the answer will come sooner or later. What about you?"

Kazumi smiled sincerely as she replied. "I'm going to continue doing everything I can to bring peace to this world, so that this city will always be protected," she answered.

Ike was a little confused. "You're still saying that even after Sakai rejected you?" he said.

"We're still friends, and it's not just for him, Shana-chan and Heca-chan," Kazumi replied. "There are many people in this city that I care about."

"But can you really do anything?" Ike asked, doubtful of her words. "After all, we're only humans with no special abilities whatsoever. What can either of us do?"

Kazumi continued to smile. "Don't underestimate yourself," she said. "Even Yuji-kun started out believing he was nothing but a mere Torch, but he still did his best, and look at him now. And let's not forget about Satou-kun. He trained hard night and day until he was able to fight on even footing against Denizens. And then there's Yuji-kun's father, who--."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ike said, putting up his hands.

SnSnSnS

Yuji and Shana rode the Ferris wheel as they watched the sun set. They were sitting next to each other, embraced in each other's warmth. When they reached the peak of the wheel, they noticed two familiar presences some distance away, one of them immediately identified as Hecate. They had not really noticed them earlier, since they were so focused on each other.

"I wonder what Hecate's doing here," Shana said.

_I bet she wanted to watch us and make sure nothing happens during our date_, Yuji thought.

"You really think so?" Shana replied. "Well, I guess it's something a true friend of ours would do."

Yuji looked at her, a little surprised. Their connection was evidently very strong and open now.

Meanwhile, Hecate and Sydonay sat on a bench, with the latter puffing smoke from his mouth with a cigarette.

"I suggest you stop doing that," Alastor said. "Even though your health is unaffected, think of those who can catch your second hand smoke."

"I'll stop smoking when my rival stops drinking," Sydonay replied.

After a while, Hecate spoke up.

"What were you trying to do back there?" she said.

Sydonay tossed his cigarette into a trashcan next to him.

"There's no escaping this, is there?" he said to himself. "I was trying to ruin their date," he answered.

Hecate frowned. "Why?" she asked seriously, yet still in monotone.

"That is something I might have expected from the Specialist of Everything, but from you?" Alastor said. "What could possibly be your motive?"

Sydonay faced Hecate and smiled.

"I did it for you," he said.

Hecate was taken aback. "Me?" she said. "But why?"

"You love that Mystes, don't you?" Sydonay said. "I did it so you can be with him. Remember, there's nothing I want more than for you to be happy."

Hecate bowed her head as Alastor spoke. "You really care for her, don't you?" he said.

"But, do you really think I am incapable of finding happiness on my own?" said Hecate. "And even if I don't find someone, I'm still happy."

She raised her head. "I've already moved on," she said. "Just as much as you want me to be happy, I feel the same way for both of them."

"Well said," said Alastor.

Sydonay smiled. "You've grown up," he said. He got up and was about to leave when he turned back to her and said, "I'm sure you'll find someone for your own, like them. No doubt about it, you're very cute after all."

SnSnSnS

When Margery regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a couch. On a coffee table next her, a glass and pitcher of water had already been prepared.

"What happened?" Margery mumbled as she sat up.

Before Marcosias could answer her, Keisaku came up and smacked him with his fist.

"You overdid it again," he said to the Chanter of Elegies. "Geez, what am I going to do with you?"

Margery smiled. "It's no big deal," she said. "Besides, I know you're always there for me."

Keisaku turned away to hide a blush. "W-well, I couldn't just leave you alone, could I?" he said.

Margery chuckled as she approached the young man from behind and held him. Keisaku's already red face turned even redder, partly due to feeling a pair of something indescribably soft pressing against his back. He could also still smell a hint of alcohol in her breath.

"Hey Keisaku, why have you been so cold to me recently?" she suddenly asked in a half-drunk tone.

Keisaku went into deep thought, then spoke. "Margery, you know that I'm always here for you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will you do the same for me?" Keisaku asked, remembering the times his father abandoned him, and fearing what would happen should the Yuri he had met truly have been the same one in Margery's story from long before.

Margery tightened her embrace. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you," she whispered into his ear.

SnSnSnS

The sun was setting. At a crossroads, Ike and Kazumi parted.

"Goodnight, Ike-kun," Kazumi said before leaving. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you," Ike replied. As Kazumi walked away, he waved at her in goodbye.

When Kazumi was out of sight, Ike withdrew his hand and bowed his head.

He recalled what Kazumi had told him earlier about his friends. "Sakai, Satou, and Sakai's father," he mused. "They all have one thing in common: they all have someone to protect."

He thought of Kazumi. "It's strange," he said to himself. "I want to protect her, yet…"

He also realized his own limitations. How was he, a mere human boy with absolutely zero experience in the dealings of the Crimson Realm, possibly do anything that could help end a war that lasted for millennia?

"I still can't imagine myself doing anything to help those guys protect this city, let alone bring peace to the world. Yoshida-san, you're strong, even stronger than me, for trying to do the impossible."

He put his hands in his pockets and headed home.

SnSnSnS

On her way home, Wilhelmina recalled the conversation she had with Chigusa and Pheles after telling her story to them.

"_I think I can understand your pain,"_ said Chigusa. _"But if we cling onto these tragic memories, how are we going to trust anyone and make happy memories ever again?"_

"_And Yuji isn't Merihim. There's a difference between those two"_ Pheles said._ "Although Merihim and Yuji both did something unforgivable, the latter is trying to do everything he can to make it up to the one he loves, as well as everyone else he hurt in one way or another. But how can he make it up to you if you don't give him the chance to?"_

Chigusa placed her hand on Wilhelmina's and smiled. "_We're all family now, so everything we've done to one another should be forgiven," _she said. _"I myself have forgiven you for trying to kill Yuji at least twice a couple of years back. Kantaro and Yu-chan himself have as well. Can't you do the same for him?"_

"_Time required for consideration,"_ Tiamat said.

"_I see," _said Chigusa. _"I know it can be hard to forgive him, but I hope you will come to it eventually. At least give him a chance, for my sake."_

The sun was almost down when the Specialist of Everything reached the gate of the mansion. Even then, she continued to ponder her friends' words. By chance, Hecate had just arrived as well. She had gone home ahead of Shana, satisfied that she and Yuji's date went well.

They were similar, in both relationship experience and base personality, as well as speech tone—or lack of it.

The two greeted each other with the same monotone, "Good evening," before entering their home.

There was at least one difference between them, however: Hecate had found it relatively easier to move on while Wilhelmina still had trouble getting over the fact that Merihim would never love her as she wished.

But that could still change.

SnSnSnS

Before their date was over, Yuji had planned to pass by one last place. Shana was a little surprised when Yuji led her to a very familiar street with a store on either side.

"This is where we met, isn't it?" Shana said.

Yuji nodded. "If we had never met, who knows what could have happened, to either of us and everyone in this city," he said. "This is also the place where I realized that I needed you. If it weren't for you, the real me would have died and I'd forever be the Snake of the Festival."

Shana looked up at Yuji and met his eyes with hers. Indeed, they completed each other, considering all that they've been through.

"I love you Yuji," Shana said, embracing the Mystes suddenly.

"Isn't that sweet?"

"A confession?"

"Ah, young love."

Shana blushed hard once more, realizing that they were still in public, and that they had suddenly become the center of attention in the area.

"I love you too Shana," Yuji said as he was about to hold her more tightly.

Shana suddenly pushed herself away and yelled with a red face.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

SnSnSnSnS

It was already night when Shana got home. At the door, she was met by the Specialist of Everything.

"Wilhelmina?" Shana said, curious as to why Wilhelmina had been waiting for her. Then she realized that she was probably going to get a scolding for going on a date with Yuji against her wishes.

"I'm sorry Wilhelmina, I--," Shana began, but Wilhelmina cut her short.

"Indeed, it is I who must apologize for what I said about the Mys—Yuji before. I understand that I might have been too hard on both of you," she said with a small, nervous smile. "If he really does love you and is willing to redeem himself, then perhaps, he might deserve another chance."

Shana suddenly hugged her. "Thank you Wilhelmina!" she said cheerfully.


	15. Crimson Shadows

**Note: **One thing I learned from watching _Gundam SEED_: once you leave the side you were initially on, they will eventually become one of your enemies as well.

Once again, please review.

* * *

Inside one of several Outlaw stations in Asia, Yoshimitsu looked out a window, facing the direction of Misaki City many miles away.

"Even though Jean has betrayed us, it does not matter," he said to himself. "She finally gave me something I could use to convince the other guys of Outlaw that the faction in Misaki City is truly a threat."

He thought back on what he had said to them. _"Their brainwashing is turning even the Flame Haze loyal to our cause against us. If we don't act now, they will soon rise to become the most supreme power in this world and the Crimson Realm. And with the power their leaders alone have, they have become a greater threat than any Crimson Lord or Denizen and even Neo-Bal Masque."_

"Yuji Sakai, you and your little group may have defeated Crimson Gods and Denizen armies, but you still have a weakness: your own comrades."

**Chapter 15: **Crimson Shadows

"Aaaaaaaaaah! How could we possibly have forgotten?!"

It was lunchtime. Yuji, Shana, Hecate and the rest of their friends in high school gathered together on the roof. Their teacher had just reminded them some time earlier that they were going to have a major test soon.

"Calm down Eita, we'll get through it somehow," Ogata said. "After all, we've been through far worse."

"But this and that are two very different things," Shana said, munching on a piece of melon bread. "Fortunately, Hecate and I don't even need to study to ace those tests."

"But I do," Yuji said with a depressed tone.

Keisaku sighed. "Why do we even need to pass high school in the first place? Compared to everything else that's going on, it's useless," he said.

"You shouldn't be talking like that!" said Fujita, the glasses girl who always dragged Ike around since they were freshmen. "No matter what the circumstances, your education is always important," she said with pride. "Without it, how will you find your place in this world?"

_Oh right, she's the only one here that doesn't know a thing about what's really happening_, Yuji thought. _We can't really blame her._

"She's right," Ike said, surprising Yuji. Unlike Fujita, he knew about the secret war, so he thought he would understand them. "Everyone has to be able to settle down eventually, in peace," he continued.

"Are you an idiot?" Keisaku said.

"Wait, he has a point," Yuji said.

"You too Sakai?" Keisaku said.

"Well, there haven't been any 'incidents' lately," Yuji continued. "And we might as well make the most of the time we have. We only get to go through high school only once after all, and this is our last year."

"I propose we have another group study," Hecate said.

"Good idea!" Fujita suddenly said. "You live in a mansion, don't you Konoe-san? Let's do it at your place this time!"

"Hey wait! Don't you think we should have some time to prepare?" Shana said.

"What's to prepare? Your maid-slash-guardian must have the place cleaned up everyday, right?" Fujita argued.

"It's not that," Shana muttered. She remembered that she, Hecate and Yuji had forgotten to put away some training equipment they had borrowed from Sereiden.

"Alright, fine, we'll have it tomorrow," said Fujita.

"Don't just decide things like that on your own," Keisaku grumbled. "Count me out of this."

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Chigusa was out shopping in the market with her fellow housewives, Wilhelmina and Pheles. In one arm, she carried a plastic bag full of produce while carrying her baby Yumiko in the other. As for the Flame Haze next to her, she carried, as usual, a ridiculously large backpack full of groceries.

"Do you always have to bring that every time we go shopping?" Pheles asked the Specialist of Everything. "Isn't it a little unladylike?"

"I do not comprehend either," said Tiamat.

"Indeed, it's more convenient for me," Wilhelmina said.

"But how do you expect to get yourself a man when you make yourself look stronger to than them?" Pheles said.

"But indeed, I would probably really be stronger than them anyway," Wilhelmina said.

The whole time the Flame Haze and Crimson Lord were bickering, Chigusa was smiling cheerfully. She did, indeed, enjoy the company of her two friends, despite their eccentricities.

"30% off sale at three o' clock," Tiamat said.

The three women immediately turned to the right and dashed over to the vendor with the mentioned discount, racing to get ahead of the other housewives nearby.

Somehow, Chigusa found herself separated from her friends in the mad dash. Noticing that many housewives had already formed a wall before her, she decided to give up and just wait for Wilhelmina and Pheles to come back.

But before they did, a plump woman with an apron and a paper bag of groceries on top of her arms approached her with a grin. It was supposed to appear cheerful, but Chigusa could not help but feel something intimidating about her.

"Please come with me, now," the woman said.

Chigusa couldn't refuse, especially after seeing a shiny, hollow cylinder in the mouth of a fish inside the strange woman's paper bag.

By the time Wilhelmina and Pheles broke out of the wall of people surrounding the vendor with even more groceries than they had earlier, Chigusa was nowhere in sight.

"Gone home?" Tiamat said.

"Perhaps," Wilhelmina replied. "But something about this feels strange somehow."

"Impossible," Pheles said, "we never sensed anything, and we were just a couple of meters away from her."

"You may be right," Wilhelmina said. Yet somehow, she couldn't shake an uneasy feeling.

SnSnSnSnS

Just as Ike was about to leave the school along with Kazumi, a male student approached him.

"You're that Akagi Ryuki from class 1-3, aren't you?" Ike said. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Ike-san, there's an emergency," Akagi said. "Please report to the student council immediately."

Ike followed him without question. Before leaving her, he turned to Kazumi.

"Sorry Yoshida-san," he said.

"It's alright, I can go back on my own," she said.

With that, the two parted. Kazumi watched as Ike followed the student who called him.

"That's strange," she said to herself. "I heard that Ryuki-san had never spoken to anyone since coming to this school."

SnSnSnS

At the same time, Ogata found a note in her shoe locker. It read:

_Matake, please meet me at the back of the school. I have something to discuss with you._

"Hmm, that's odd," Ogata said to herself, then gasped. "Is he going to dump me?! Hahah, no way!"

Stuffing the note into her bag, she did as it told her.

SnSnSnS

That day, Yuji and Hecate were on classroom duty, so after school ended, they had to stay behind and clean up their room. Shana was also with them, partly because she lived with Hecate and usually went home with her, but mostly because she wanted to walk home Yuji.

"Hey Yuji, what did you mean when you said Ike was right?" she asked him. "I didn't really get it completely."

As Yuji aligned the desks, he answered, "When this war is over, we're going to have to find some way to make a living, right? I mean, what's the point of bringing peace to both worlds when we ourselves won't be able to live normally like the others?"

"You have something in mind?" Hecate said as she was finishing up.

Yuji took a moment to think, then replied. "To be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do after high school, other than end the war that is," he said.

The trio left the classroom. Before going home, Yuji was going to help Shana and Hecate return the equipment they had brought to the mansion back to the flying palace.

"As for me," Shana said, "maybe I should start my own bakery, like Pheles and Johan did?"

"Figures, you melon bread nut," Hecate said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

SnSnSnS

By the time Yuji, Shana and Hecate were out of the school grounds, Ike reached the student council room. But he found no one there.

"So, they've left, huh?"

Ike whirled around to see Akagi holding a cellphone to his ear with one hand, and holding a taser in the other.

"Who are you?" Ike said, very shocked. "What do you want with me?!"

"Shut your trap and come with me."

SnSnSnS

Behind the school, just as the note said, Ogata and Eita met behind the school.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ogata said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Eita said, confused. "Weren't you the one who called me back here?"

He produced a note similar to the one Ogata found in her shoe locker. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"So if you didn't call me here, and I didn't call you," she said, "then…"

Suddenly, three men came out of hiding with a gun in hand. Eita instinctively pushed his girlfriend behind him.

"What do you want from us?" he said bravely. "We're just students."

"Students with a connection to one of the most dangerous and unstable beings in this world."

A girl with long brown hair wearing their school uniform also stepped out, grinning.

"Ukina-san?!" Ogata said with astonishment.

"You know her?" Eita asked with a glance towards the girl behind him.

"She's Haruka Ukina, my classmate, and probably the person who set us up," Ogata said. "Just who are you talking about?" she said to Ukina.

"You're not in any position to ask questions or make demands," Ukina said. "If you don't come with us quietly, I can't guarantee that my associates here would show any mercy to _both_ of you."

Eita and Ogata had no other choice but to comply with her.

SnSnSnSnS

As Kazumi walked home, she still felt a little uneasy and suspicious about Akagi. He was known for never interacting with anyone at all, except when he had to answer a teacher's question. There were also rumors that he had once been surrounded by delinquents, yet managed to defeat them all without a scratch.

Looking back to the beginning of the school year, she realized that she had seen him observing her and her friends, particularly those who knew about the Crimson Realm. And as soon as she had seen him watching over them like a hawk, he had suddenly put more distance, as if to stop her suspicions.

"Could it be?" Kazumi asked herself. "But it's not impossible."

She recalled the Gemini incident a year ago, where she had been abducted by a shapeshifter that could not only mimic the appearance of her friends and even animals, but was also able to copy their memories. He had been defeated by a joint effort from Yuji, Hecate, and the rest of the group, with some intervention from the Snake of the Festival at the final moment.

She quickly pulled out her cellphone and proceeded to call her friends, starting with the humans to see if they were still alright.

SnSnSnSnS

On his way home, Kantaro soon realized that he was being followed. He had decided to leave work early, and easily noticed the stalkers. Despite dealing with professionals, he managed to give them the slip relatively easily.

Although the people following him had lost him, he knew Chigusa was an easy target compared to him. Ignoring he danger to himself, he raced home.

"Tadaima," he said as he passed through the front door, not completely expecting a reply, but he sure hoped for one. "Chigusa? Chigusa?"

A man he had never met before emerged from a corner.

"You gave us quite a hard time back there," he said, taking out a handgun. "But to think you would actually walk right into my grasp, even though you probably knew someone would be waiting for you here. Apparently, love can make you suicidal."

Kantaro held up both hands. "If you were after me, you'd probably go after my wife too for some leverage against me, right?" he said. "Eventually, this was going to happen anyway. Might as well get it over with now and make sure she and my daughter are alright."

"You're not worried about your son?"

"I would be, if I didn't know you guys wouldn't even dare to approach him. Why else would you go through this much trouble to capture us? We never did anything to anyone, and we're just a simple middle class family. But if you knew what Yuji and our friends really are, then it all makes sense, am I right?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand why they said you were one of the most dangerous people in this group, even if you're just a human like me," the man said, still holding up his gun. "If you've figured out that much, then you should know what I want you to do next."

SnSnSnSnS

Keisaku would usually come home with Margery, but on that day, she had to stay behind to organize all of the books in the school library. Apparently, someone had not only messed up most of the books there, but even toppled a few shelves. Eyewitnesses had mentioned seeing a male and female student leaving the scene of the crime, but Margery wanted to do the investigation after she fixed everything up.

As Keisaku walked through the main corridor on the ground floor of his house, he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered the call.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Satou-kun! Thank goodness you answered," Kazumi said from the other end of the line. "The other guys haven't answered my calls at all, well, at least the humans didn't. I think something's going on. We'd better tell—mnph!"

"Yoshida?" Keisaku said, suddenly feeling a little anxious. "Yoshida?!"

He hung up and set his cellphone aside and turned his head around slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with a cold, passive tone.

"Do you even know the situation you're in right now?" said a male voice behind him. "Just come with us quietly and nobody gets hurt."

Keisaku smirked. "You'd want that, wouldn't you," he said, "especially when you guys would be the ones getting hurt?"

"Subdue him."

As Keisaku whirled around and took out one of Marcosias' bookmarks, three men fired their pistols at him. As the bullets left the barrels aimed straight at the young male's limbs, Keisaku's bookmark glowed as he uttered a single word.

"Fuzetsu."

To his enemies' surprise, their bullets stopped in midair as the surroundings turned a deep crimson. They themselves, however, were still able to move inside the time seal.

"So, you guys can move in here too," Keisaku said as he put together two particular bookmarks and produced his scimitar Hougu, the Morning Lune. "That must mean you're from Outlaw. About time you guys messed with us."

His astonished opponents attempted to draw their melee weapons, but Keisaku was upon them before they even had a chance to. He sliced, slashed and stabbed at their vitals and let them drop to the floor, staining the wooden planks with blood.

This was the first time Keisaku had ever killed one of his own kind. Their blood dripped from the edge of his blade. But now was not the time to feel guilty he thought. He forcibly repressed all remorse in his heart.

A fourth man stood at the door of his house. He wore sunglasses and a suit, and on the side of his head was an earpiece. Despite seeing his three subordinates slaughtered by a mere boy right in front of him within seconds, he was calm and composed.

"So, you're Keisaku Satou," he said. "They said that out of all the humans, you would be the hardest and most dangerous to catch. I can see why."

He produced a pair of retractable singlesticks. "To be honest, I did not expect you to be able to summon a Fuzetsu, even if I knew you were borrowing power from a Flame Haze and her Crimson Lord," he continued. "As you've probably figured from that call, our allies have captured some of your friends."

"That might work of a sissy like Sakai, but I don't give a shit," Keisaku bluffed with a convincing tone and grin. He figured that the mentioned hostages were probably meant as leverage for someone else. "What name do you want me to carve on your tombstone?"

"Tendou is fine, although it would probably be you who'll end up deep-sixed. But what to put on your epitaph? How about 'Here lies a traitor to humankind, the halfway Flame Haze, Keisaku Satou?'"

"Enough talk!" Keisaku said, preparing to dash forward. "Let's just get to the part where I serve you your ass."

"This is going to be fun," Tendou said, confidently taking up a defensive stance.

SnSnSnSnS

Eita and Ogata were quickly led into the back of a car and were taken out of the city while Haruka Ukina and one of her associates followed them on a motorcycle.

"You know, back there, when we got captured, I think I noticed you feeling a little relieved," Eita said. "Usually, you wouldn't feel that way when you're being taken hostage."

"Well, the note could have led me to something worse," Ogata said. "When I read it, I thought you were going to dump me."

Eita was surprised. "Why would you think that?!" he said.

"Well, so much has already happened in the past year," Ogata said.

Eita held Ogata firmly by the shoulders. "Matake, Oga-chan, I may not be anywhere near as powerful as Sakai or even as strong as Keisaku, but I won't ever abandon you," he said. "We may be going through a war, but that's the last thing you have to worry about. I'll always be there to protect you, even now."

"Eita," Ogata said, touched by his words.

Outside of the city, the couple was surprised to see a pair of choppers waiting for them. Next to them were other prisoners guarded by their captors. The former were immediately recognized as Chigusa, Yumiko and Kantaro Sakai, and Ike, who had arrived with Akagi just a couple of minutes earlier.

It was not long before another car arrived. Out of it stepped out a man carrying an unconscious Kazumi.

"Get them into the choppers," Kazumi's captor said as he handed Kazumi to another associate. "This little girl managed to get a few calls to her friends before I got her, and I'm not taking any chances. Oh, and make sure you keep Kantaro Sakai separate from the others."

"But what about Tendou?" said another man.

"He'll be fine making it back on his own. After all, he's had the best training out of all of us."

SnSnSnSnS

As Keisaku and Tendou's weapons crossed, both attempted to kick at each other. As they hit each other at the same time, both fell back but quickly got up again to face their enemy.

Keisaku analyzed his opponent. His stance was firm and stable, and he seemed to have good reflexes, and on top of that, he might have even more experience in fighting than he did. The young man realized that he may have to cheat in this fight to survive, in other words, use his chi and spell bookmarks.

As he pulled out a bookmark and activated it, Tendou came forward and brought down one of his weapons on him. Keisaku blocked it with his blade and quickly ducked the second stick. He jumped back and threw the glowing purple bookmark at the floor beneath his enemy.

Tendou jumped back to avoid an explosion of flames that burst from the bookmark. As he landed, Keisaku swiftly dashed forward and tackled his opponent with such strength and momentum that flung both of them flying out the front door.

Even as they got up, their weapons clashed as they attempted to strike down the other.

"Give up boy," Tendou said. "I too, know how to use chi, and I was personally trained by my leader, a Flame Haze who is a great master of the sword."

"I got the same thing," Keisaku said as he parried a lunge and ducked a swing. "But you're not nearly as well equipped as I am."

As he evaded a series of blows, Keisaku drew another bookmark from his pocket and activated it. As he parried one of Tendou's singlesticks, it glowed and emitted a blade of pure energy. With it, he sliced his opponent's second weapon in half. The energy blade and the bookmark vanished into thin air as soon as its work was done.

Keisaku held his scimitar in both hands while Tendou assumed a one-handed defensive stance with his remaining weapon.

"That wasn't fair," he said calmly.

"You pulled three guns on me while my back was turned," Keisaku replied.

"If only we modified them to work in a Fuzetsu. Well, can't cry over spilled milk."

With a sudden burst of speed, Tendou dashed forward and delivered a backhanded swing at his opponent's feet. Keisaku quickly reacted and jumped back. As he landed, Tendou attacked again in a flurry of swings, not allowing his enemy any room to attempt any sort of counterattack.

Keisaku channeled chi through his legs and leaped to the top of his home's fences, then jumped to the top of his house's roof. Tendou followed him, but was thrown back down as Keisaku slashed at him while he was still in midair. Fortunately for him, he had managed to avoid getting cut by blocking the attack with his singlestick.

"Higher ground, huh?" Tendou pondered. "That normally isn't much of a problem for our non-human allies, but it's different for people like us."

He quickly changed his strategy and ran up the wall of Keisaku's house with the use of chi. As Keisaku swung at him, Tendou kicked off the wall, landed on the fence behind him, and propelled himself forward with a burst of chi.

Keisaku ducked as Tendou flew past him with his singlestick pointed straight forward. As he landed, Keisaku rushed him with his blade.

As the two humans swung and parried, Keisaku's attacks became more and more ferocious. His emotions began to let loose and his Killing Intent was steadily rising. Soon he finally managed to land a hit.

Tendou stepped back and clutched his wounded, bleeding shoulder.

"No way, a kid actually managed to hit me," he said in disbelief.

Keisaku didn't offer him any time to recover and rushed him again. Each of his attacks, propelled by a mix of chi and Killing Intent, became more and more intense, while his enemy, who had spent the last of his chi in ascending to the rooftop, tired quickly and found himself wounded again, this time in the side.

"Impossible, how can he still have chi in him, even after using it more than I have?" Tendou said to himself as he staggered back. He glared at his opponent. Apparently, he was more than just a well trained human.

After suffering two humiliating wounds to his body and pride, Tendou long lost his composure and angrily attacked. Keisaku easily countered his first attack and slit his neck.

As Tendou fell to his knees, Keisaku finished him off completely with a kick to his head and sent him falling off the roof.

With his enemies finally dead, Keisaku could finally relax. His blade slipped through his fingers as a mixture of guilt and anger welled in him. He had neither expected nor was ready for such an encounter, but it was unavoidable. Truly, he was only trying to defend himself, but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling inside himself, the feeling that he might as well be a murderer.

In a single outburst, he let loose his emotions.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh!!"

Had the Fuzetsu not been up, he would have gotten the attention of the entire town with that scream alone.

When he finally calmed down, he noticed an earset on the spot from where he kicked Tendou off. As he picked it up, he heard a voice coming through it. Apparently, it was modified to work inside a Fuzetsu.

"Tendou, the others have already left with their hostages without you. What's the delay?"

"Well, it's hard to be on time when you're dead," Keisaku replied.

"Who are you? You're not Tendou."

"I'm Keisaku Satou, the 'half-Flame Haze'."

"Satou, I expected as much from you. Listen to me, there is a good reason Outlaw is doing all this."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I have no doubt about that, but at least hear me out. In the midst of all the chaos that happened in your city in the past few years, who or what was the cause of it all? Every incident that occurred in your city had one thing in common: they were all linked to Yuji Sakai and the Reiji Maigo."

"Hmph, so you guys decided to go after him too."

"Don't misunderstand. We're doing this to preserve the balance. He has now become a threat as great as the Snake of the Festival."

"You're boring me," Keisaku said blatantly. "What makes you think I'll seriously listen to your BS?"

"If he becomes too unstable, the people you care about will be in danger. Even just some months ago, he may have done something unforgivable, am I right?"

Keisaku suddenly thought about his beloved Margery Daw. He also remembered the time when Yuji, as the Snake of the Festival, had impaled her with a sword.

"And I'm sure you didn't mean it when you said you didn't care about your friends. Even if you did, the guilt that you're responsible for your deaths would drive eventually you mad. Might as well be even more of a murderer."

"Shut up! I'm not a murderer!" Keisaku yelled angrily.

"Then prove it. I have a deal for you."

"Wait, I don't even know who the hell you are," said Keisaku.

"For now, call me Yoshimitsu."

SnSnSnSnS

"Could this have happened at a worse possible time?" Ike groaned.

He and the rest of his human friends were being transported northward by helicopter.

"We've all been taken hostage, and you're still worried about that test?" Ogata said.

"No, I'm afraid of what Fujita-san will do to me when we get back. By then, we'll have stood her up on the study session."

"Let's worry about the getting back part first," Eita said.

"Speaking of which, doesn't this situation feel a little, familiar?" Ogata said aloud.

"Gemini," Kazumi said simply.

"Ah, right."

"War does not wait for anyone to get ready," Chigusa said. "It's sad, but it's the truth. Even innocent bystanders are pulled into the chaos before they can even realize it."

"This is why I never agreed to join in your fight, directly at least," Ike said with a sigh. "Not only are we virtually useless, we're also a liability."

"But it's the reason I did," Kazumi said. Her words stabbed Ike in the heart like a sharp dagger. "We may not be strong, but we have to do everything in our power to make sure no one has to experience what we or our friends have been through."

Chigusa held her baby tightly in her arms. "Kantaro is on the other chopper," she said. "If only he were here, we might be able to plan an escape."

"Unfortunately, our captors probably expected that," said Ike. "Most of them are even on his chopper."

"These guys sure did their research," Eita said. "If these guys are from Outlaw, then it probably explains why they haven't acted against us until now."

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Ogata asked.

"Probably to their base far out of the city," Kazumi said. "Judging from where the sun set, we've been heading northward for some time, so most likely, we're going to Hokkaido."

"Why do they have to take us so far?" Ike asked.

"So that we'll not only be out of the range of our friends' sixth sense, but also because it will take some time for them to get there as well," Kazumi explained. "And if they've thought this plan through, they may have even positioned lookouts between Misaki City and their base."

Ike put his head in his hands. "We're in deep shit this time," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

When Yuji got home that night, he found the front door still wide open. He rushed inside, but found nobody.

His phone suddenly rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"We have your friends, Yuji Sakai. If you truly care about them, you will give yourself up to us."

"Wh-who is this?"

The Mystes suddenly sensed repressed Killing Intent behind him.

Turning around, he saw Keisaku, holding up Trigger Happy.


	16. Backstabber

**Note: **I didn't want you guys feeling suspenseful for too long, so I decided to update sooner than usual.

Please review! Hope you enjoy this new chappie.

* * *

In the dead of night, Yuji was forced to the outskirts of Misaki City. Sticking close to him with the barrel of Trigger Happy stuck to his side was Keisaku Satou. A small black chopper and three humans waited for them. Their superior had ordered them to come from the north to pick them up.

"Here, I've brought him, now will you give my friends back?" Keisaku said as he and Yuji approached them.

"Why would we do that when we've already gone through the trouble of bringing all the way to our base?" one of the Outlaw agents said. "No, you'll come with us first, both of you. And no funny stuff. Remember that we can contact them to be terminated at anytime."

"You're bluffing," Yuji said bravely. Keisaku suddenly smacked him on the back of his head with the handle of his gun.

"Shut up idiot," Keisaku said coldly.

"Ironic, you're trading one of your most powerful and important friend for your other, useless chums," a second agent said.

"Whether they're useless or not is not something you can decide," said Yuji.

"I said shut up!" Keisaku said as he smacked Yuji again. "I never really liked this guy anyway, especially after what he did to me and Margery."

The third agent, who was also the pilot, started up the chopper. "Get in," he ordered. "You can discuss the trade with our leader yourself."

**Chapter 16: **Backstabber

During the trip northward, Yuji's hands were not only chained together with three pairs of handcuffs reinforced with an Unrestricted Method, Keisaku was demanded to keep his gun on the Mystes' head should he make any sudden moves. Both of them had also been searched for any communication devices, including any contacting bookmark. None was found other than the late Tendou's earset.

Every now and then, one of the agents checked his watch. Eventually, it was close to midnight.

"Hey, keep that gun of yours real close to his head," he told Keisaku. "And you, make sure we can contact the base in a second," he told the agent next to him. "I hear this Mystes can become an unstoppable demon at midnight."

"You have no idea," Keisaku said, complying with his demand. "I've seen how much destruction he can do without even trying first hand. It's amazing how I'm even alive."

He pressed Trigger Happy onto Yuji's skull. "All the more reason to get rid of him."

An hour past midnight, the agents relaxed, since Yuji did not try anything for fear that they would contact their base and signal the execution of his friends.

When they flew over Hokkaido, both Yuji and Keisaku were forced to wear blindfolds for the rest of the trip. Trigger Happy remained close to Yuji's head.

By the time the chopper landed and the blindfolds were taken off, the sun had already risen. The two found themselves next to a building hidden somewhere in the hills.

Even as they got off the chopper, Keisaku's weapon remained locked onto Yuji. The young human male began to feel a soreness in his arm from holding the gun up for such an extended period of time.

From the building, a Flame Haze went out to meet them. Yuji could sense two more Flame Haze inside the building itself.

Keisaku suddenly smacked him in the face. "I know that look," he said. "Don't even think about planning something."

"I take it he's as clever as they say," the Flame Haze said as he approached. He had black hair mixed with white and wore a scarlet robe with a violet stripe pattern, which was his contractor's vessel. "I'm Ghost Hand Icas, Flame Haze of the Mystic Eye Decarabia."

Without warning, he extended his hand towards the Mystes. A glowing white eye appeared on his palm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuji said. Keisaku pressed Trigger Happy onto his head again to silence him.

Icas closed his hand and spoke. "Good, you have brought nothing but the Reiji Maigo within your body," he said. "I'll leave the extraction of that to my leader. Take him to the sealed holding cell."

Keisaku and Yuji were led inside the building while Icas reported to his leader. The mentioned holding cell was below the building, three storeys underground. That single room was all there was at the bottom of the long staircase.

Another Flame Haze, this time a female with the appearance of a nun, waited inside. She helped bind Yuji to a chair with chains and various sealing Unrestricted Methods, to which the Mystes did not resist. He even allowed himself to be gagged; his captors feared that he could either use his mouth to breathe fire and escape or use his tongue to sway them.

"Marica, don't forget to seal the whole room twice-over on the way out," one of the human agents said as he escorted Keisaku back to ground level, now that his task was done.

"Your boss promised to meet me," Keisaku said. "Where is he?"

"He'll come to you when he feels like it," the agent replied. "For now, just wait. And don't try anything, someone's always watching you."

SnSnSnS

At the top floor of the building, Yoshimitsu looked outside his window. He had watched as the choppers had landed, and when Icas scanned Yuji. The said Flame Haze entered the room shortly.

"I trust everything has gone according to plan?" Yoshimitsu said without even having to look at him at the door.

"Yes," Icas said. "He has the Reiji Maigo with him. So, even if we don't have the rest of their allies yet, at least we have their cornerstone and their secret weapon. But I'm a little concerned about that other guy."

"Leave him to me," Yoshimitsu said. "I've got a few things I have to tell him anyway."

He stepped away from the window and walked past the Flame Haze out the door. "But first, I'll deal with the Mystes."

SnSnSnS

Keisaku was allowed to eat with the other humans in a sort of cafeteria inside the building. He ate little for his breakfast, and he couldn't help but notice that everyone else around watched him intently.

As he finished his meal and left the room, he ran into a young man around two years younger than him. He had the feeling he had seen him somewhere before, but it did not really matter. They eyed each other intensely until they passed each other.

As Keisaku stepped out of the building, he took note of the hideout and its surroundings. On every side was a steep hill with very little cover, in other words, infiltration and escape would be difficult for a human.

Keisaku yawned and realized that he hadn't had any sleep since the night before. He soon noticed a small tree he could use as shade and lay under it to rest and recover his energy.

Before taking a nap, he recalled his encounter and arrest of Yuji Sakai.

SnSnSnSnSnSnS

Yuji hung up the phone and calmly faced Keisaku.

"I take it you're the only one that wasn't captured," he said. "I'm relieved."

Keisaku made a confused look. "Are you an idiot?" he said. "How can you say something like that when our friends have just been captured and a Flame Haze and Denizen killing weapon is pointed straight at your head?!"

"Your hand's shaking," Yuji noted.

Indeed, the young man's hands trembled as he held up his weapon. Deep inside him, mingled emotions fought for dominance. Keisaku had not only been promised by Yoshimitsu that his human friends would be returned, but that his delivery of Yuji to him would help bring balance and peace. But Keisaku was unsure of this, how could he give up a good friend to save his other friends, and how could doing this bring about peace and balance when what he was doing was going against what his own group believed in. On top of that, he was unsure of whom to trust, a friend who had once betrayed him or a complete stranger.

"Don't worry, I would have given myself up to them anyway," Yuji said. "I can't risk our friends' safety."

Keisaku pressed his gun to Yuji's forehead. "How can you still say that kind of stuff so casually?!" he said. "Just shut up and come with me, or I'll blast your head into oblivion!"

SnSnSnSnSnSnS

Just as Marica finished sealing Yuji from head to toe, as well as his cell, Yoshimitsu entered.

"Yoshimitsu, you're going to do it already?" Marica said. Yoshimitsu nodded.

On her way out, the female Flame Haze offered him some advice. "If you're going to remove the gag, be careful," she said. "I hear he can breathe flames and all kinds of things at you."

"If he even tries, his head's going to come off," Yoshimitsu said. "But I really want to hear him squeal."

As soon as Marica was gone, he tore Yuji's gag from his mouth.

"What do you have against me?" Yuji said bravely. "All our group wants is nothing but peace for everyone, how can you be against us?"

"That in itself is one reason why I can't let your group continue," Yoshimitsu said. "Flame Haze, humans and Denizens living together? That's just BS."

"Hasn't the destruction of the Snake of the Festival's kingdom long ago taught anyone why that kind of thing is impossible," said his contractor Hades.

"If I recall properly, Alastor led that attack," Yuji said, "yet right now, he completely agrees with us on that plan."

"Which is another reason why you're so dangerous," Yoshimitsu said. "One of the wisest beings in the Crimson Realm was actually deceived by you."

"Thanks to you, he's completely lost it. And to think, I once followed him," Hades said. "Besides that, the balance is delicate enough as it is, and your group is making things even worse."

"Everything you said up to now is against my group, yet why did you want to take me in particular?" Yuji said. "I'm not even considered a leader anymore, since a… certain incident."

"You mean the time you became the Snake of the Festival?" Yoshimitsu said. "Don't try to hide it. Every Flame Haze and Denizen heard about it. There's one reason right there already. On top of that, you not only killed him, but a second Crimson God too."

"I never killed anyone after the Snake of the Festival," Yuji protested. Yoshimitsu noticed that he had struck a nerve.

"Oh yes, you were supposed to be a really nice guy," he said. "But deep down, you'll always be a killer, a walking nuke, destruction incarnate. And you say you didn't kill that last Crimson God Gaia? Even if you say so, you might as well."

Yuji was about to lose his temper, but decided to let it go. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Is that all?" he said. "That still doesn't answer why you want me in particular."

Yoshimitsu, noticing that his attack had failed, decided to humor him, hoping it would lead to another opportunity to hurt him with words.

"You said a little while ago that you weren't considered a leader anymore," he said. "No one here believes that. You're the reason they came together in the first place. One of my allies even said you were their cornerstone."

"But once you remove that from any structure, it's only a matter of time until it falls apart," said Hades.

"Without you, your group is doomed to fail," Yoshimitsu said. "Look, even your own friend has betrayed you. And that's only the spark to ignite more betrayals until your group destroys itself. I know this'll happen, I have seen it one too many times. Each person will always put his own goals first."

"Exactly," Yuji said with a smile, surprising Yoshimitsu. "Me and my comrades just so happen to have the same goal: to protect each other. It's the main reason we want peace, so we don't have to fight anymore. Each one of us would gladly give themselves up for another comrade. Oh, but if that's the case, betrayal's not really possible, is it?"

"Then what about Keisaku Satou?" Yoshimitsu said.

"Him? He's the same more or less, he not only decided to join you, he also risked his life to capture me," Yuji said, "all so he can protect his other friends. To be honest, I'm not mad at him for it at all."

Yoshimitsu, realizing his psychological attacks had no effect on the Mystes, lost his composure and went straight to the point.

"You know why we want you in particular?" Yoshimitsu said, "You're the biggest threat to this world and the Crimson Realm since Friagne and the Snake of the Festival, all thanks to this all-powerful Holy Grail of the Crimson Realm within you! Without it, you shouldn't even exist!"

He suddenly plunged his hand into Yuji's chest with an mad grin. The Mystes felt the wind get knocked out of him from the painful blow.

Suddenly, Yoshimitsu's expression changed to a frown as his fingers felt nothing. He pulled his hand out and drew his black katana.

"Where is it?!" he yelled. "Where's the Reiji Maigo?!"

Yuji put on a smug, pondering expression. "I wonder where," he said. "Well, that other Flame Haze said it definitely was inside me, but then again, there were other people around us the whole time. I was also left alone with that woman Flame Haze here."

Yoshimitsu growled angrily and raised his blade to strike, then suddenly relaxed when he realized that if he killed him now, he would lose a chance at keeping the most powerful Hougu safe with himself.

"Are you implying that my own allies have stolen it for themselves?" Yoshimitsu said.

Yuji grinned smugly. "Maybe, maybe not," he said.

Yoshimitsu hit him on the head with a backhanded fist, silencing the Mystes.

"You're just like your ancestor, you know that," he said. "I'll admit, it's possible, after all, Flame Haze normally work for their own goals alone. You may have bought yourself some time, but rest assured…"

He sheathed his blade as he left the room.

"…when I return, I will break you."

SnSnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, back in Misaki City and Sereiden, Margery stormed into the council chamber.

"Where's Keisaku?!" she yelled. He had been gone from the house since the night before, and she quickly became worried about him.

Barely anyone was present in the room. The only ones there were Shana, Johan and Hecate, who was deep in meditation. In her hands was a glowing blue orb that shone so brightly, you couldn't see its contents. As for the others, they were outside searching for their human comrades in the city.

"Some of our friends have been captured," Johan explained. "We never sensed the captors coming or going, so either they had some kind of device or Unrestricted Method to conceal them, or they were humans. It's probably the latter, since only our human comrades were captured, except for one, Satou-kun."

"So he's alright?" Margery said, feeling relieved.

"But he's not in the city either," Johan said. "Since our enemies are human, and they only selected those who knew about the Crimson Realm, my guess is that they're from Outlaw. If so, they probably want to make sure we're held at bay, by taking hostages."

"Then what about Keisaku?" Margery said.

"I think he's trying to make a trade," Johan said. "Have you noticed who else is missing?"

Margery thought for a while, then realized that she couldn't sense Yuji's presence anywhere in the city. Looking at the Haridan confirmed this.

"That idiot! If he's trying to trade that Mystes for the other guys, we'll be put in an even worse position, especially if they get the Reiji Maigo," she said. "And how can you guys be alright with this?!"

Shana turned to her. "Just trust them," she said simply.

SnSnSnSnSnS

When Keisaku woke up, it was already afternoon. Although he had no sixth sense, he could tell someone was close by.

"What do you want?" he said.

Haruka Ukina stepped out from behind the tree. She wore casual clothes.

"I heard about you," she said. "How can you give up an important friend for your other friends?"

"I'm surprised someone here even cares," Keisaku said.

"I'm just curious."

"He asked for it anyway. Besides, I just want to make sure they're alright, especially my best friend."

"You mean squinty-eyes?"

"That's the one. If I can't even protect him, how can I protect the one I care about most?"

"But still, the way you backstabbed that Mystes friend of yours just for that."

Keisaku closed his eyes. "The end justifies the means," he said.

SnSnSnS

As soon as Yoshimitsu returned to Yuji's cell, he punched the Mystes in the face as hard as he could. Icas followed behind him.

"I take it neither of them had it?" Yuji said calmly.

"A nice goose chase you led us on," Hades said angrily. "No more fun and games!"

"I agree," Yoshimitsu said sinisterly. "Tell me, Yuji Sakai, what do you value most?"

"Why ask a question in which you already know the answer?" Yuji replied. "If you didn't know how much I cared for my friends, you wouldn't have kidnapped them, would you?"

"You know, I could kill them every ten minutes you don't reveal where you hid the Reiji Maigo," Yoshimitsu said.

"You're bluffing," Yuji said. "If you eliminate them all, you won't have any leverage on me."

"Oh, but do you really want to risk that?" Yoshimitsu said.

Yuji bowed his head and replied. He was afraid it would come to this.

"It's back in Misaki City," he said.

Yoshimitsu glanced at Icas, who raised his hand towards Yuji. Again, a glowing eye appeared on his open palm.

"He's telling the truth," the Flame Haze told his leader. "But that can't be possible, when I scanned him, he clearly had it."

Yoshimitsu grabbed Yuji by the throat. "What are you planning?" he said.

"I'm planning on setting my friends free of course," Yuji said smugly. "Why else would I let myself be captured by you guys?"

"He's still telling the truth," Icas said, baffled. "Whatever he's planning, it can't possibly work, can it? I mean, he's miles and miles away from his source of power and his allies."

"He's a Sakai. Never ever underestimate a Sakai," Yoshimitsu responded angrily. "Leave us."

As Icas complied, Yoshimitsu let go of Yuji, but not without hitting him afterward.

"If you even try to touch that door, your friends will die, you hear me?" he said. "One of the seals in this room is connected to a destructive Unrestricted Method in their holding cell."

"And just where might that be?" Yuji said. "Where are my friends?"

The memory of himself personally locking them up in the cells two floors above Yuji's suddenly flashed in Yoshimitsu's mind.

The Flame Haze hit the Mystes hard on the face again. "Do you even comprehend the position you're in right now?" he said. "As if I'd tell you!"

Yuji looked up at him with a defeated expression. "Alright, you win," he said. "I can't possibly let them die because of me."

Yoshimitsu ginned. This was his chance to attack him by the heart again.

"Why do even care about these humans?" he said. "Don't you realize how much of a liability they are? This is why your mixed group can never succeed."

"Aren't there also some working for Outlaw?" Yuji said.

"They're expendable. I didn't really care when Tendou and his team died to be honest."

"How can you say that?! Weren't you a human once too?"

"Yes, and I hated that time the most," Yoshimitsu said. "Back then, I was weak and powerless, and even when I became a true master of the blade, age was still an obstacle. But look at me now!"

"A cold, heartless monster," said Yuji.

"The end justifies the means," said Yoshimitsu. "That's what my clan has always believed even up to now."

Satisfied, Yoshimitsu turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to kill me now that you know where the Reiji Maigo is?" Yuji said.

"I can still use you against your friends there, just like I used your other friends against you," Yoshimitsu replied without turning. "But more than that, it's because I want you to see my moment of triumph, when I destroy everyone dear to you right before your very eyes."

"I think I've figured out why you really aimed for me more than the others," Yuji said. "You just really hate me, don't you?"

Just before Yoshimitsu shut the door, he replied, "Not just you, I hold a grudge towards the entire Sakai family."

After ascending to ground level, he called the other two Flame Haze and immediately dispatched them to Misaki City to do some reconnaissance, as well as prepare for a possible assault.

Later, that evening, he noticed Keisaku loitering about. The Flame Haze beckoned to him.

"You finally gonna give my friends back?" Keisaku asked.

"No, I still need them to make sure that Mystes doesn't try anything funny," Yoshimitsu replied.

"Then what the hell did you want from me?" Keisaku said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Ever wonder why you seem to have more chi than the average human, why you suddenly feel unstoppable when your Killing Intent is high?" Yoshimitsu said. "I see that got your attention, good. Walk with me, there's something you should know."

SnSnSnSnSnS

Back in Sereiden, as she sat waiting in the council chamber, Margery noticed Shana take out a cellphone. It didn't seem to look like any model she had ever seen before. What's more, she could sense a very faint residue of Power of Existence from it.

"That isn't a normal cellphone, is it?" the Chanter of Elegies inquired.

"The Seeking Researcher, Spiral Organ and Johan completed it just a couple of days before," Alastor told her. "They haven't produced too many of them yet, so only a few of us have it."

"What's so special about it?"

"As we know, the range of Marcosias' contacting bookmarks can only go so far," Johan said.

"True, when I'm too far away from any of my bookmarks, they turn into useless scraps of paper," said Marcosias. "So this is to expand the range?"

"Yes, using Sereiden as the relay tower," Alastor said. "Also, like your bookmarks, it allows the holder to move in a Fuzetsu. On top of that, they're still trying to improve it by making it some kind of storage for Hougus."

"It's a work in progress," Johan admitted.

"It's very useful," Shana added. "And it couldn't have been finished at a better time."

SnSnSnSnSnS

When Keisaku and Yoshimitsu parted, the latter went straight back to his room. What the Flame Haze had revealed to Keisaku was shocking, and it took the young man some time to recover.

But he still had something to do before he could worry about it.

He went into the restroom and, finding nobody around and no one following him, went inside a cubicle and took off one of his shoes and socks.

"This is disgusting," he said as he pulled out a small, thin cellphone from his sock. "But it's better that hiding it in my underwear at least."

Normally, one would not be able to get any reception in this place, but Keisaku's call came through perfectly.

"They're being held in the first level of the basement," said Shana's voice from the other line.

As Keisaku stuffed the phone into his pocket and proceeded to save his friends, he muttered.

"Sakai, you clever bastard."

SnSnSnSnSnSnS

The night before, as Keisaku pressed his gun to Yuji's forehead. "How can you still say that kind of stuff so casually?!" he said. "Just shut up and come with me, or I'll blast your head into oblivion!"

"Even though I said that, we can't just do as they say," Yuji said. He could feel the metal barrel still shaking on his skin.

"I know that!" Keisaku yelled and lowered his weapon. "But what else can I do?!"

"We need a plan."

"Heh, and I assume you have one already?" Keisaku said cynically.

"Just trust me on this, okay," Yuji said. "I want our friends back just as much as you do, but we can't lose anything to them either. I'll need you to cooperate with me on this."

This was Yuji's plan:

First, he would need both him and Keisaku inside the enemy hideout itself. At the same time, Keisaku should be able to move around the base, so he would need to gain some level of trust from them. What better way for that than a prisoner-motivated captor act?

Next, Yuji would have to make it appear that he had the Reiji Maigo at first, and that it would suddenly vanish, in order for him to buy some time until a certain time when he would have the advantage if it ever came to a fight, which it most likely would. He would also try to extract the location of his captured friends. Hecate had already taught him mindreading through Synchronization to some degree, but the technique had a fatal flaw in that both the reader and the one being read would see the same things as he scanned his memory, and the latter would quickly become suspicious. He also needed to get the right information from Yoshimitsu's memory in one shot. But if Yuji were to trick his enemy's mind into instinctively thinking where they were on its own with a simple question, he would be able to pull it off perfectly.

But how would he be able to send the information to anyone? This is where Yuji's mind link with Shana and Hecate comes in.

Inside Sereiden, as soon as Hecate said the words, "They're being held in the first level of the basement," Shana relayed it to Keisaku with the new phone. Margery could only watch with wonder at the complex plan.

The rest of the rescue operation would be up to Keisaku.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnS

In a certain other cell, Kazumi, Chigusa, Ike, Eita and Ogata waited. It was dark, and the only light came from the cracks at the edges of the door.

"We've been here for so long already. Will they really find us?" said Ike, who was already worried and in despair. "So this is how you guys felt when you were captured in that Gemini incident."

"Yes," Kazumi replied. "But we can't lose hope yet. I have faith in our friends."

"You're strong, Yoshida-san," Ike said softly.

"I wonder how Kantaro's doing," Chigusa said. Her husband was still kept separate from them, by order of Yoshimitsu, who feared that he would be able to form an escape plan if he had the help of anyone else.

"What I don't get is why he let himself get captured," Ogata said. "These guys were probably saving us to use against Sakai-kun or the others, and he probably knew that too."

"He didn't want to risk losing me," Chigusa said. "What I'm worried about right now though, is that Yu-chan is just the same."

"He'll come up with something, if he hasn't already," Kazumi said.

Suddenly, the iron door of the cell opened up, and the silhouette of a young man appeared with the light against his back.

Kazumi blinked from the sudden reintroduction of light. "He always does," she said.

* * *

**Note: **You didn't really think I'd make Keisaku betray them just like that, did you? XD

Stay tuned for the climax and conclusion of the Yoshimitsu/Outlaw arc.


	17. Shadow Reaper

**Note:** I'm trying a new format so it'll be easier to read and understand. I wonder if it's better than the old one?

**Note: **Italicized scenes are flashbacks.

You know the drill, please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------SnS------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier, Yoshimitsu took Keisaku up to the rooftop of the hideout. The night wind blew through their hair as the stars revealed themselves one by one._

"_So, what did you want to tell me?" Keisaku asked him, straight to the point._

_Yoshimitsu looked over the edge of the rooftop as he spoke. "Do you know anything about your family?"_

"_Only that it's lasted many generations," Keisaku replied. "And most of my forefathers were successful and determined people."_

"_It's more than just that," said Yoshimitsu. "Did you ever hear of a tale not so well known, about how the Satou clan began its existence?"_

"_I can't say that I have," Keisaku said. There was a feeling inside him telling him that he was going to be in for a big surprise that would be far from pleasant, but he continued to go along with it, either to buy more time until the late night, when Yuji said they would have the advantage, or simply out of curiosity. It was most likely the latter._

"_For a few generations, it was said that the Satou clan begun with the union of a wandering ronin and a female spirit or goddess of war," Yoshimitsu began. "Personally, I think she was a Crimson Lord, and a special one at that, for every child from their bloodline had a natural ability to convert Killing Intent, whether theirs or another's, into a form of spiritual energy, like chi, but a little more potent, which explains why you don't tire easily and can perform superhuman feats even other chi users can't. Ironically, the energy couldn't be converted into Power of Existence."_

_Now, Keisaku just had to ask the question bothering him the whole time. "How do you know all this?"_

_Yoshimitsu turned to him. For a moment, his eyes were like that of his father's._

"_A very long time ago, at a time when Japan was still divided by feudal war, I once bore the name Tsurugi Satou," he said. "Yes, I am one of your ancestors, although not by direct lineage. While you are from the main bloodline, I am of the branch family."_

_Keisaku was shocked to the point of speechlessness. He had seen something like this coming, but he was never prepared for it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: **Shadow Reaper

* * *

_"Yuji, they're out now," _Hecate told the Mystes through their psychic link.

_"Good," _the Mystes replied. "_Time to break out of here then."_

The chains that bound him at every limb were reinforced with various Unrestricted Methods and seals, and they would be extremely difficult to break, even if he used all of his energy, which was enough to level a city. But there was always more than one way to escape.

Rather than breaking the chains, Yuji decided to break himself. He pulled his entire body against the chains with all his strength. The agony of the chains cutting through his skin was excruciating, but he held back the pain and kept going. This was nothing compared to losing his friends.

As the chains tore his limbs apart, he remembered his first meeting with the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter. At that time, she nearly cut him in half with the Nietono Shana, but a moment later, she put him back together. After all, his body now was no more than a shell.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" the Mystes yelled as he made one final pull.

As Yuji broke free of his bonds, his body parts scattered across the floor. Their insides were hollow and held nothing but bleeding flame. To stop the bleeding, Yuji cast an Unrestricted Method he and Johan had developed on them.

"Reverse Stigma."

The flames stopped immediately, and Yuji proceeded to put himself back together.

"Ouch. I hope Satou's having a better time than I am," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Keisaku led his friends out, they couldn't help but notice a few men and women lying on the floor out cold. One of them was even bleeding, but still had a pulse.

"Did you do all this?" Eita asked his best friend as they ran.

"Impressed?" Keisaku replied.

"Did Yuji-kun really allow you do this?" Kazumi asked.

"Hey, he has his ways, I have mine. It's a wonder we're even working together."

* * *

_After recovering from his shock at Yoshimitsu's revelation, the Flame Haze continued._

"_You know, I was just as shocked as you are right now when I found out that you were once friends with a Sakai," he said._

"_Sakai? What does he have anything to do with us?" Keisaku asked, very much baffled._

"_He has everything to do with this!" Yoshimitsu said, his negative emotions building up as his tone changed. "For starters, they were—are our mortal enemies, just like Flame Haze are the mortal enemies of Denizens. Our clan was a great one, and expanded quickly, and when we were on the verge of creating an empire, it came to a full stop as soon as we encountered them."_

"_They were strong too?"_

"_I wouldn't know about that," Yoshimitsu said, clenching his fist. "But damn were they cunning. They were unlike any clan of the time. They had their ways of winning battles, and their strategy was impeccable, not only in battle, but psychologically as well. At the very first battle against them, they made it seem as if we could easily overpower them, then completely turned the tables on us in a single moment. For the first time, it did not matter that we had a power no one else had."_

_He slammed his fist on the rail behind him. "Then they even insulted us by showing mercy after the battle, and letting us live with our shame," he said. "They claimed to be pacifists, but I see them as weak and cruel."_

"_So, Sakai's just like his ancestors, huh?"_

"_Not 'just like'," Yoshimitsu said. "He's too much like the head of that clan at our first encounter, almost as if he was an incarnation. He even said his goal was to unite the clans of Japan and put an end to war. I even learned that he was a personal friend to Tokugawa Ieyasu himself."_

_He pounded his fist again. "That self-righteous bastard!" he said. "I hate him!"

* * *

_

After pulling himself together, Yuji put his hand on the iron door covered in seals.

_"Alright Hecate, I'll need a little help with this_," he told the Supreme Throne.

_"These seals are pretty strong, so we can't dispel them but can only hold them apart for a brief time"_, she told him.

_"Good enough",_ Yuji said.

With the Supreme Throne aiding him through their connection, the seals, as she told him, were inactive for a while. This allowed Yuji to break out with brute force. He pulled back his fist and channeled a load of power of Existence into it before blowing the door out of his way. As he threw the punch, he intentionally flew out along with the thrown punch, expecting the room to explode the moment it was breached, which it did.

A couple of floors above, he heard another explosion. Apparently, Yoshimitsu hadn't been bluffing when he told him any attempt to escape his cell would set off a deathtrap in the one his friends were in.

"Now to regroup with the others," he said to himself as he escaped the basements.

* * *

Outside, Keisaku and his group noticed a chopper starting up. In the pilot's seat was Kantaro.

"I let him out before you guys, since I came across his cell first," Keisaku explained. "Now get on, quick, before--!"

Suddenly, the spinning, two-bladed rotor of the helicopter broke off, as if an invisible force had cut it. The rotating pair of blades flew in the young man's direction. Keisaku managed to jump out of the way, but Chigusa holding baby Yumiko tightly in her arms was still in its way.

In a blur, the mother disappeared from her spot. The rotor harmlessly stabbed itself into the ground. Close by, Chigusa stood next to her son, Yuji.

"That was close," the Mystes said.

"Yu-chan!" Chigusa said, very relieved.

"About time!" Keisaku added.

Yuji suddenly picked his mother up and jumped away as a dark figure impaled the ground where they once stood.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" Yuji said as he put down his mother and summoned his long gray coat over his body. In front of him stood Yoshimitsu with his black blade ready.

As Chigusa and the others followed Keisaku to safety, Yoshimitsu and Yuji faced each other. They did not move, but analyzed one another, finding the other's weak points, and planned their moves.

Yuji decided to make first move. He dashed forward with a speed like the wind. Yoshimitsu stayed where he was, waiting until he came in range, then slashed when he did. The black blade only cut air as the Mystes teleported behind him. Yuji was about to deliver a kick to his opponent's back when the Flame Haze suddenly disappeared.

Yuji gasped as he felt his enemy's presence relocate. _Behind me!?_ he told himself in alarm.

He immediately teleported himself behind his enemy again, but Yoshimitsu did the same. Realizing that he couldn't keep this up, Yuji jumped away as Yoshimitsu slashed at him from behind, narrowly avoiding injury.

As Yuji leaped back and put some distance, Yoshimitsu slashed in his direction. Despite being out of his sword's range, Yuji suffered a cut to his shoulder.

"_What gives?!" _he asked himself. _"Don't tell me he has the ability to slice things even if they're distant."_

"_It's his weapon-type Hougu,"_ Hecate told him. _"The Phantom Edge is said to be able to cut anything at a wide range."_

"_On top of that, the attacks themselves are invisible. So, if I'm going to avoid getting hurt, I'll have to sense where his Killing Intent is directed to."_

"_Right."_

Yoshimitsu slashed again. Sensing the incoming attack, Yuji jumped aside, then leaped away again to avoid another attack. The Mystes rolled upon landing and found himself next to the embedded rotor. As Yoshimitsu attacked again at range, Yuji hastily picked up the rotor to block the attack. The rotor was split in two at the middle, leaving Yuji with a pair of oversized blades.

_Blutsauger would be really useful right now, but it looks like I'll have to make do with these_, he thought.

Yuji dashed forward, evading his enemy's ranged slashes. As he closed in, he leaped into the air, avoided another invisible slash in midair, and spat a ball of fire down on the Flame Haze. The latter deflected the attack with a swing of his sword, then brought it up again as Yuji came down with a double chop.

Yuji swung his blades simultaneously at his opponent, but the Flame Haze, with incredible speed and dexterity, countered each and every attack with one-handed strokes. And each time the helicopter blades hit the black sword, they became more and more battered until they broke at the hilt.

"Blade of Endless Night," Yoshimitsu said as he delivered his attack.

Yuji quickly jumped back as Yoshimitsu smote the ground where he once stood with his katana shrouded in dark flames.

_This isn't working,_ Yuji thought. _I don't have enough Power of Existence in me to go all out. And this guy, he's incredibly fast and skilled, even for a Flame Haze._

He glanced away to see his friends being pursued by human Outlaw agents. _And if I can't keep them safe, this whole mission would be pointless. Time to pull out my first trump card, but I'll need this guy to come at me for it to be really effective._

Yuji created a fireball in his hand and threw it at his opponent's feet. Yoshimitsu moved aside to evade the attack, as well as the blast that came upon impact. Yuji followed through his attack with his other hand raised, ready to cast an Unrestricted Method.

"Aster!"

As the barrage of energy beams closed in on him, Yoshimitsu dashed forward, dodging and deflecting every beam that came his way, just as Yuji planned. The Mystes knew that it would be too difficult for him to attack at range while avoiding his attack at the same time. On top of that, it seemed that Yoshimitsu preferred melee combat.

Yuji kept his hand raised. Before it, a wide spell circle appeared.

* * *

"Hey, I've been wondering, why didn't either of you two follow them and serve as backup?" Margery asked Shana and Hecate.

"The only way they can follow them is if they flew or teleported," Johan said. "Even if they wore Ember Cases, there's a chance that they could still be spotted by watchmen from Outlaw on the way, so the first option is out of the question."

"And the second? You guys should be able to tell exactly where he is, right? You always do somehow."

"Yuji said he wanted us to wait until he set up a teleportation portal on his end," Shana replied.

"For what reason?"

"It's part of his plan, just trust him."

"Get ready," Hecate said in her usual monotone. Shana nodded.

As the Flame Haze took out the Nietono Shana and built up a mass of flames around herself, the Priestess chimed Trigon and created a spell circle before her.

"If you're so curious as to what Yuji has planned, just watch," Johan told Margery.

* * *

As Yoshimitsu closed on the Mystes, a burst of crimson fire suddenly burst out from the circular portal. In the midst of the sudden wave of flames was a girl with fiery red hair and eyes with a black cape and blazing wings. She slashed at him with a katana covered in fire.

Yoshimitsu was taken off guard by the sudden summoning and only managed to block her attack. As both blades locked, Yuji turned to aid his human allies.

"_Thanks Shana," _he told her through their link as he sped off to their aid.

* * *

As Keisaku and Kantaro held off the oncoming Outlaw agents with singlesticks they had taken from some of the guards earlier, Kazumi led the others to safety.

Just when a few of the Outlaw members decided to take out their guns, Yuji swooped in and took them out with gentle blows. Each of his strikes, utilizing the bare minimum of his attacking strength, knocked out each assailant instantly. In a matter of seconds, every Outlaw agent was unconscious and uninjured.

"I'll fly you guys to a safer place while Shana's holding that Flame Haze off," Yuji told his friends. "Mom, Yumi-chan and Kazumi-chan will come with me first. The rest of you, just stay low until I return."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shana and Yoshimitsu broke the grapple and pushed each other away. As Shana took a stance with her blade raised, Yoshimitsu sheathed his blade at his left side. His right hand formed a makeshift claw, ready to pull out his weapon in the blink of an eye.

"The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana, named after the great sword Nietono Shana, I've wanted to test myself against you for quite some time," he said.

"Be wary, he appears to be skilled in the sword," Alastor warned his Flame Haze. "Don't let your obvious advantage in terms of power make you overconfident."

"Alright," Shana replied.

She dashed forward and swung her blade. Yoshimitsu stepped to the right to avoid the blow and countered. Pulling out his sword in a flash, he delivered a swift and powerful Iai blow that Shana barely managed to block. The mere strength of the technique was enough to force her back.

"And that was without even using my contractor's power," Yoshimitsu boasted.

Shana attacked again, but her opponent easily countered again. This time, Shana narrowly suffered a cut to the chest as she stepped back. For the first time in her life, having a flat bosom was a good thing.

"I've been a master of chi _and_ the sword for hundreds of years," said Yoshimitsu. "Even up to now, I continue to practice the many styles I have learned up to today. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, my techniques alone are enough to defeat you."

He advanced upon the female Flame Haze. Shana managed to parry a few slashes until he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. Shana quickly parried the sneak attack as she leaped away.

"I can't believe someone like you actually managed to defeat Tenmoku Ikko, the only warrior who I could fight to a draw, on her first try," Yoshimitsu said arrogantly. "I'm insulted."

Shana flew back to broaden the space between them and channeled a lot of Alastor's flames into her sword. With a single sweep and a yell, she unleashed a wave of fire on her foe, who suddenly disappeared into his own shadow just before it came upon him.

"Where'd he go?!" Shana said in alarm.

"That's one of Hades' abilities," Alastor told her. "Be careful, he can come out from anywhere on a dark night like this, even from the sky."

True to what he said, Yoshimitsu reappeared out of thin air close to her and delivered another Iai blow. The attack nearly knocked out Shana's weapon out of her hands. As Shana tried to retaliate or parry, Yoshimitsu delivered a strong kick to her gut that sent her flying back.

"Since you are no ordinary swordsman, it appears I have to use my contractor's power as well," Yoshimitsu said.

When Shana stopped rolling across the ground, she quickly got up to see her opponent sheath his blade at his side once more. This time, she knew this meant he was untouchable, and any attempt to attack or defend had a high chance of her getting severely hurt.

But she had to hold him off until Yuji got their friends to safety.

As Yoshimitsu dashed towards her, Shana responded in the same way with both hands gripped tightly on the hilt of her sword.

In one pass, the duel was over.

Shana and Yoshimitsu stood with their backs against each other at a small distance. Their blades were outstretched. Blood trickled from the edge of one of them.

_Drip._

A drop of the red liquid stained the floor.

_Drip._

The one with flaming hair and blazing eyes suddenly fell to the floor, dropping her sword from limp fingers. Blood gushed from her side and formed a red pool underneath her.

* * *

Yuji had already taken most of his friends a few miles away from the hideout, and only Keisaku was left. Before he could extract him, however, he felt the pain of his beloved Shana as she was defeated by Yoshimitsu.

Rather than being filled with Killing Intent, he was filled with worry and anxiety and raced to aid her.

Behind him, seemingly forgotten, Keisaku watched and waited.

* * *

"_Do you know how I became a Flame Haze?" Yoshimitsu said to Keisaku after calming down from his outburst against the Sakai family._

"_I'm more curious at why the Sakai family doesn't appear in history books, if they were as great as you said," Keisaku responded._

"_The two stories are related anyway, so I'll tell you," said Yoshimitsu. "When the Sakai family was close to fulfilling their goal, they were suddenly wiped away from history. Yes, they were consumed by a Denizen. When they vanished, our clan was left baffled; why did we suddenly stop in our conquest when nothing was in our way? Everyone else in the family shrugged it off, but an irritating feeling of hate lingered in my heart, although at the time, I had no idea to whom I harbored the feeling towards." _

_He continued. "Since then, I spent many a sleepless night, unable to shake the feeling that was slowly eating me up. Eventually, against the will of my family, I left the clan on a journey to find out what it was that had left me with such a feeling. But my wanderings proved useless, and when I had decided to return, I suddenly forgot who and where I was going to return to."_

"_You mean, the Existence of the Satou clan was consumed by a Denizen too?" said Keisaku._

"_The very same one who devoured the Sakai family," Yoshimitsu replied. "When I couldn't remember to whom I belonged to, and who my enemy was, I was dead inside. Yet, my hate continued to consume me. It was then that the Merciless Vengeance Hades came to me and made a deal that if we formed a contract, I would remember everything. And I did, and as the Shadow Reaper, his Flame Haze, I hunted down and killed the one who wiped out my clan and enemy, just before he was about to devour the existence of Tokugawa Ieyasu."_

"_Before he died, he said that he was testing a theory that devouring pivotal people in history would yield him more power of Existence, since their existence was not just more recognized by people, but were also connected to the existences of many other people in the past, present and future," Hades added._

"_But surprise, surprise, the cycle can continue," Yoshimitsu said. "To think that someone from both families somehow survived and continued the bloodline. And now that we have met, it's time I put you back on the right path."

* * *

_

"SHANAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yuji yelled as he swooped in and smashed the ground where Yoshimitsu had stood a second earlier. The Shadow Reaper relocated some distance away.

Yuji put his hand over a fatally wounded Shana. "Reverse Stigma!" he cast desperately.

A moment later, the girl opened her eyes. "Yu… ji?" she said weakly.

The Mystes held her tightly. "I'm sorry Shana! I underestimated him," he said.

"Yuji…" Shana spoke again. "Fight…"

Shana closed her eyes again, but Yuji could tell that thanks to the Unrestricted Method he had cast on her, her health was stabilizing. Relieved, the Mystes took up the Nietono Shana and faced Yoshimitsu.

"Your turn again?" the Shadow Reaper said. "It's hopeless. If the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter can't even touch me, you won't stand a chance either. And you're low on Power of Existence. On top of that, you don't have the Reiji Maigo with you, you're powerless!"

"Am I?" Yuji said.

* * *

Inside Sereiden…

"_Hecate, trump card number two, now!" _Yuji told the Priestess through their psychic bond.

She raised the glowing blue orb she held in her hands and chimed Trigon over it. A moment later, it vanished into thin air.

* * *

To Yoshimitsu's surprise, the Reiji Maigo appeared in Yuji's left hand. The Mystes immediately returned the priceless Hougu in his chest.

Just before he had been placed into his holding cell earlier, he had used his bond with Hecate to transport it to her. Of course, it worked both ways.

"Remember what you said earlier?" Yuji said as he suddenly cut his own wrist with the Nietono Shana. Grayish-blue flames bled from the wound. "'Never underestimate a Sakai', especially when he's mad."

As midnight finally came, Yuji cast an Unrestricted Method on himself alone.

"Stigma."

As the Reiji Maigo attempted to fill him with Power of Existence, the wound on his wrist continued to bleed constantly, preventing the Hougu from completing its work. Yet again, this time willingly, the Mystes had been turned into a living Fountain of Existence.

Yoshimitsu began to worry and hastily attacked. He cut the ground in front of him vertically and sent a blade of darkness towards Yuji. The attack left a shallow fissure in the ground in its wake.

Yuji stopped the attack by intercepting it with a large fireball. He channeled his unlimited energy from both hands into the Nietono Shana as he raised it above his head. Creating a gigantic sword of pure, intense flame, he brought it down on his enemy. Yoshimitsu melted into his own shadow as the massive blade hit the ground and flames splashed in all directions.

* * *

In the meantime, Keisaku, who had followed Yuji back to the hideout with mixed feelings, managed to drag Shana a safe distance away from the battle.

"These two sure are reckless," Keisaku said. "Didn't Sakai realize his girlfriend could have gotten hurt again?"

"I don't think he would have worried about it too much," said Alastor. "He knew you were there to get her away."

"What?" Keisaku said, confused. "Why'd he think something like that?"

"He trusts that you wouldn't let the one he cares for get hurt," Alastor answered. "You're his friend. It's as simple as that."

* * *

"_Right path? What are you talking about?"_

"_The Sakai family is your mortal enemy. It's your destiny to fight him!"_

_Keisaku clenched his fist. "That's it? You're just obsessed," he said. "I have more important things to worry about than your 'legacy of hate'."_

_With that, Keisaku dismissed himself. Leaving the Flame Haze's presence, he hastily begun on the third phase of Yuji's plan.

* * *

_

Yuji, shrouded in grayish-blue flame, took a defensive stance and kept his senses sharp, anticipating where Yoshimitsu could reappear.

Sensing a sudden Killing Intent, Yuji turned and reacted as Yoshimitsu reappeared. Just before Yoshimitsu could deliver his Iai blow, Yuji utilized Omnihand to hurl the rotorless chopper into him.

As Yoshimitsu wriggled out of the smashed vehicle, Yuji slowly approached. The Mystes blasted flames from his mouth at his enemy, who thrust his blade forward and split the wave of flame. As Yuji stopped breathing fire, his hand caught the outstretched blade and gripped it tightly.

The dark flames that covered the redundantly black blade were overcome by Yuji's continuously pouring grayish-blue flames. The blade itself began to dent as Yuji's grip tightened. Eventually, it would break.

Fearing this, Yoshimitsu kicked Yuji in the gut. This did very little damage, if any at all, and forced him back by a single step. But it was enough to make the Mystes let go and allowed Yoshimitsu to get away by disappearing into his shadow again.

He reappeared some distance away from the Mystes and produced a small remote.

"You monster!" he said. "I may not be able to beat you in that state, but you still have your weaknesses."

He clicked the button on the remote. Suddenly, there was a series of explosions coming from the building close by.

Yuji instantly reacted dropped the Nietono Shana as he stretched both hands towards the structure and used Omnihand to hold it up from collapsing. He had used it instead of a Fuzetsu because he didn't want to risk any chance that the building and explosions would be unaffected, or that the people inside would freeze and be unable to escape. Just as all the people that remained inside managed to quickly evacuate from windows, doors and fire exits, a black blade impaled Yuji in the gut from behind.

"H-how could you?" Yuji gasped as the structure before him collapsed. "How could you do that to your own people?"

"They're expendable underlings," Yoshimitsu said, holding the blade's hilt. "The end justifies the means."

Before he could reach into Yuji's back to pull out the Reiji Maigo and cut off the flow of Power of Existence, he heard a sound.

_Click._

Behind Yoshimitsu, Keisaku pulled back the hammer on Trigger Happy. The Flame Haze attempted to pull out his embedded weapon, but Yuji held the blade from the other side.

"How can you do this to me?" Yoshimitsu said. "How can you side with a Sakai rather than your own family?!"

"Although he betrayed me, I have been betrayed by my own father twice," said Keisaku. "I don't care about what you say about Sakai, he, Margery and my friends are my real family. They are more important to me than anything else, especially your legacy of hatred."

"And as for you," he continued, "the moment you stopped being a human was the moment you stopped being a Satou. I know no Tsurugi Satou."

"You! How dare you disown me!" Yoshimitsu growled as he let go of his sword and faced Keisaku. His face was met with the barrel of Trigger Happy pressed onto it.

"I'm from the main branch, remember? The fate of the Satou family is for me to decide," Keisaku said. "And I will do what I believe is right for my family until we finally have peace, even if it means getting rid of you and siding with a mortal enemy. After all, the end justifies the means."

Yuji pulled out the sword sticking from his torso and looked at Keisaku. The young human male could tell he didn't want any bloodshed on both sides.

"If I ever catch you in this country again, I won't let you off easy," Keisaku said as he stepped back, although he still held his weapon at his ancestor's head.

Yuji, out of chivalry, handed the Phantom Edge back to Yoshimitsu, who quickly snatched it back in disgust.

"I swear, you'll both pay for this!" he declared.

"Get out of here," Keisaku said coldly as his finger began to pull back on the trigger of his gun.

Having nothing more to say to his mortal enemy and former family, Yoshimitsu spat at both of them before flying away into the night sky.

With the mission finally over, Yuji deactivated the Stigma affecting him, allowing the Reiji Maigo to fill him up completely. Although he had regained his Power of Existence, he was still exhausted and collapsed to the floor.

"Is Shana alright?" he asked Keisaku.

"Yeah, she's recovering from her wounds as we speak, just over there," Keisaku replied.

"Thanks Satou, I knew I could count on you," Yuji said. "Could you please carry me to her side?"

"Don't push your luck," Keisaku said.

Despite saying that, he still ended up dragging the Mystes by the leg to where the Flame Haze waited. There, he was surprised to see several human members of Outlaw. He quickly reacted by taking up the Nietono Shana, which he had been carrying in one hand.

"Don't be alarmed!" said Ukina, who was among the Outlaw members. "We're just treating her wounds."

"It's the least we could do after the Mystes—I mean, Yuji Sakai saved us," said another member.

"None of us ever expected Yoshimitsu to try and kill us just to distract him," said Akagi Ryuki. "We don't want anything to do with him and Outlaw anymore. Those Flame Haze have no regard for human lives. But you guys are really different."

"We don't have anywhere else to go, and we have to make it up to you somehow for kidnapping your friends," Ukina said. "But more than that, the reason we joined Outlaw in the first place was because we either had something to protect or to work for a peaceful future. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want to join your group."

Yuji, Shana and Keisaku looked at each other and smiled.


	18. Pursuit of Happiness

**Note:** This place has been a ghost town for the past couple of weeks. Hopefully we all overcome our writer's block and get updating again.

**Note:** After such a long time of centering on Yuji and Shana and battles, I think it's time I made another filler chapter, this time with a little something special for our favorite Priestess.

* * *

As soon as he arrived home, Margery came up to Keisaku and slapped him in the face.

"How reckless can you be?!" she exclaimed. "Is there any limit to your idiocy?"

Keisaku grinned. "I'm glad to see you too," he said smoothly.

Margery flushed. "Sh-shut up!"

* * *

That same night, or rather, early morning, Yuji carried Shana back to the mansion in his arms. At the door, Hecate was waiting.

"Welcome home," she greeted the couple.

"Yuji, you can put me down now," Shana told the Mystes as he landed. A luminescent blush was on Flame Haze's face.

"Are you sure?" Yuji responded.

"Just put me down!" Shana insisted.

The Mystes did so. Hecate came to her side in case she might collapse from weariness on the way to her room.

"Thanks for the help Hecate," Yuji said to her.

"Don't mention it," the Priestess replied in monotone.

"See you guys later," Yuji said as he took flew off to his own home. "I love you Shana."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shana yelled back at him, very much embarrassed. However, she couldn't help but smile happily afterward.

Hecate watched him until he was out of sight.

"Love," she muttered.

Next to her, Shana passed out from exhaustion, embarrassment and bliss.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Pursuit of Happiness

* * *

Weeks passed since that incident with the Shadow Reaper. The assault on Misaki City by Flame Haze that Yoshimitsu had planned had been aborted, and the humans formerly working for Outlaw had relatively no difficulty in quickly finding their place in both the city and Sereiden.

"To think, I once wanted to join them, but now they're joining us," Keisaku said as he ate lunch on the roof together with Shana, Hecate, Yuji, Eita, Ogata, Kazumi and Ike.

"Hopefully, we can convince the rest of Outlaw that we aren't bad people at all like they think," Kazumi said.

"But as long as there are paranoid or obsessed people like Yoshimitsu, Outlaw and the Flame Haze will probably still see us as a threat," Eita said.

Shana opened the bentou she made for Yuji. The Mystes expected it to be full of melon bread, as usual, but this time, it was filled rice, omlette and octopus-shaped sausages. None of them seemed burnt, at least, it wasn't obvious.

"You finally decided to give him a real meal I see," Kazumi teased Shana. Since the Flame Haze had become the Mystes' girlfriend officially, she and Hecate had stopped giving him bentous. However, that meant that everyday until now, Yuji had been eating nothing but melon bread for lunch.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana said. "I would have given it to him eventually. All those cooking lessons are finally paying off."

"I never knew you took cooking lessons," Yuji said.

"What?!?!" everyone next to him, save Shana herself and Hecate, exclaimed.

"You have your mind connected to hers, yet you never knew?" Keisaku said.

"I don't like probing without her permission," Yuji replied. "She has her privacy, doesn't she?"

"She's been taking lessons from your mom along with Carmel-san," said Eita said. "Didn't you ever notice? Everyone else who regularly visited the mansion did eventually."

"They've been doing this for about two years already," Kazumi added.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever really noticed," said Yuji.

Ogata slapped a hand on her face. "Even up to now, you can deduce things even Johan-san and your dad can't, find and exploit anyone's weaknesses, come up with the kind crazy plans you can only find on good TV, and yet you're still this clueless?" she said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, that's Sakai for you," Ike said.

"Truly, brilliant yet clueless," Alastor said with a somewhat humored tone.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Yuji.

Shana sighed and used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of omlette from the bentou. She recalled a female classmate telling her a few things that couples did.

"S-say 'ahh'," she told the Mystes, blushing madly.

"Huh?" Yuji responded cluelessly.

"Just open your mouth!" Shana said. As soon as the Mystes did, she forcefully stuffed the omlette piece into his mouth.

Hecate silently watched them with a disturbed expression.

"Heca-tan, is something bothering you?" Kazumi asked her.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, really," Hecate replied with a small forced smile, when in fact, deep inside, she felt jealous, but not because Shana had won Yuji's heart, but something else. She wanted someone for her own as well. She wanted someone to be lovey-dovey with.

Shana pulled her chopsticks from the Mystes' lips. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Yuji responded. Suddenly, his face turned purple and his eyes became white before he collapsed with foam spewing from his mouth.

"Yuji!?"

* * *

As soon as the unfortunate Mystes fell unconscious, his friends took him to the nurse's office. But since they had other classes to attend to, they had no choice but to leave him there. After every period, however, Shana and Hecate would check on him, only to find him still asleep.

At every trip to the nurse's office, Hecate couldn't help but feel that someone had an eye on her. Well, someone other than Sydonay.

* * *

When P.E. class had just finished and Shana, Hecate and Kazumi were on their way from the changing rooms to the shoe lockers.

"Do you think Yuji-kun is alright?" Kazumi said. "He hasn't shown up yet since we brought him to the nurse's office."

"He's survived being sliced in half, blown apart, run over by a truck, and being drained of Power of Existence," Hecate said in monotone. "But, for once, I'm a little doubtful."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. "It's not like I did it intentionally."

Kazumi and Hecate giggled. "We're just kidding," Kazumi said. "We know that."

Shana sighed. "Maybe I should stop cooking," she said. "It's been two years already and I've barely improved at all."

"Do you plan on feeding him only melon bread for the rest of your never-ending lives?" Hecate said.

"Heca-tan's right," Kazumi said. "The Shana-chan I know wouldn't give up that easily, especially if it's for Yuji-kun's happiness."

Shana grumbled. She knew she was right, but she still couldn't help but feel a little ashamed.

"Ironic, isn't it, while we're the ones with any actual cooking skills, you're the only one with someone to give bentous to," Hecate said with a very small hint of envy in her tone.

"I knew something was bothering you," Kazumi said. "Even with such a passive expression on your face, it's still easy for us to tell."

By this time, they reached their shoe lockers. Their respective lockers were close to each other, so they continued their conversation.

"You've been waiting for something—or someone to fill you with happiness for thousands of years," Alastor said. "Eventually your patience should be rewarded. The same could be said for you too Shana."

"You mean I should keep trying to cook even if I keep failing for thousands of years?" Shana said.

"He really knows how to motivate," Hecate said with monotone sarcasm.

Next to her, Kazumi changed her shoes. "Well, I'd admit, although he's a millennia old being who still doesn't know much about a girl's heart, he still--," she said before turning around to see a slightly surprised Hecate holding a small stationary envelope.

"Heca-tan, is that what I think it is?" she asked her.

Hecate didn't reply. Instead, she opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Konoe-san, please meet me behind the school after class has ended. Come alone. I have something very important to tell you._

"Who would have thought it would have come that quickly?" Shana said.

"Do you have any idea who it's from?" Kazumi asked.

Hecate silently shook her head. "But I'll still meet him," she said as she held the stationary to her chest.

* * *

When Yuji came to, he felt a sense of déjà vu as he found himself lying on a bed in the school clinic. The orange light of the setting sun poured through his window.

Close by, the door opened as Ike came in. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been burned inside out," Yuji said. "Please don't tell Shana I said that."

"I won't," Ike said. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"To think, the invincible Mystes who has singlehandedly wiped out an army and defeated gods was brought down by a small sample of food poisoning," Ike said smugly.

"Well, it's better than passing out from motion sickness _on a_ _Ferris wheel_," Yuji countered with a smirk.

They both shared a laugh, until Ike suddenly became serious.

"Hey Sakai, are you still planning on devoting your entire life to this cause of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuji said as he got out of the bed.

"Haven't you ever thought about settling down once this secret war is over, if it'll ever be over?"

"I have. But that last incident made me think, and now I realize that as long as there are people who don't believe that humans, Flame Haze and Denizens can live together peacefully and happily, my work is never over. But I will always fight to protect their happiness. I have no regrets about that."

"You're still such an idealist. Just like your cluelessness, that part of you won't ever change."

"Yea—wait, what?"

Ike chuckled a bit, then stopped. "If only there was a way I could help you guys," he said.

"I don't think it's that there's no way for you to help us," Yuji said. "Maybe it's just that you're still not completely willing to help us."

"But, Yoshida-san…" Ike began, but the Mystes interrupted him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ike, no one's forcing you to do anything, so you don't have to worry about it. Just live the way you always have," he said. "But if you find your true resolve to help in our fight, you might realize you're more capable than you might think."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Yeah."

The two of them left the room.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're an idiot or not."

* * *

As they walked home together, Margery glanced at Keisaku. The young man had certainly grown taller and stronger since the time they first met. However, he seemed to be getting somewhat thinner in exchange.

"Come to think of it, ever since you stopped that part-time job of yours, you've been eating nothing but instant ramen," Margery noted. "A kid like you should be eating more than that."

"Make up your mind would you?" Keisaku said. "I can only afford to eat out if I'm working too. But since you've convinced me to stop, we've been getting less cash and instant ramen is all I can eat."

"But with the money I make, we have enough for groceries and drinks," said Margery.

"I haven't cooked before, and you probably haven't done it either in the past hundred years," Keisaku said. "Right now, even _Shana_ beats us at it."

Margery took a moment to think, then smiled as an idea came to her.

* * *

On the way down, Yuji and Ike were met by Shana and Kazumi, who were just on their way to check on Yuji again.

"Good to see you up again," Kazumi told the Mystes.

Yuji glanced at Shana, who was fidgeting and had her eyes on the floor.

"Shana," Yuji said with a kind tone. "It was delicious."

His attempt to cheer her up apparently failed. "Liar," Shana said.

Yuji continued to try. "But I could taste the lo—."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

"By the way, where'd Konoe-san go?" Ike asked Kazumi.

The young maiden smiled and winked. "Why don't you ask her later?" she said.

* * *

At the back of the school, Hecate met with a handsome, dashing young man who was in her same grade, although from a different class. For a moment, Hecate was reminded of Alicio, but she shrugged it off. She could sense no malicious intent, and surely a human couldn't be as dangerous as he was, was what she thought.

"Fumina Konoe—no, you'd rather be called Hecate, right, just like the goddess," the young man said. "Indeed, you are a goddess, as beautiful as the night sky."

Hecate could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. The young man noticed it too, and continued.

"Please go out with me, beautiful goddess," he said.

Hecate's heart was beating fast. She had only been confessed to once, and the person who had confessed to her had chosen another person whom he also loved, with her blessing. But Hecate did not expect a complete stranger to appear and confess to her. She felt unsure whether she should accept or not, but while a part of her kept telling her to think it through first, another part told her that there might never be another chance for love. It was all happening so fast, but in the end, she made her reply.

"Alright."

* * *

That weekend, Chigusa and Wilhelmina watched their friends come and go from Hecate's mansion. Kantaro, who had the day off, and Yuji had escorted Chigusa to the mansion. Pheles, who was taking general housewife lessons from Chigusa, followed a little while afterwards. Some time later, Kazumi entered and went upstairs to Konoe's room. And eventually, having little to do there, Yuji and Kantaro left the house. The latter took baby Yumiko with him, so Chigusa could properly help Wilhelmina with her cooking.

Later on, Hecate, Kazumi and Shana came downstairs. Hecate was dressed more prettily than normal. She wore a blue frilled dress with white sandals to match, and had a pretty white ribbon in her hair. In her hand was a small, bluish-white purse.

"My, you look so cute Hecchan," Chigusa said. "Are you girls doing something special today?"

Hecate blushed and didn't reply. Shana just looked away in an attempt to avoid unnecessarily spilling the beans and embarrassing her. And Kazumi merely nodded.

"We'll be leaving now," Shana told the mother and her guardian.

"Take care," Chigusa said.

"Indeed, she does move on better than I do," Wilhelmina said as the girls went out the door.

"Determined to be happy," said Tiamat.

Finally, Margery came inside and went straight into the kitchen.

"Hello Margery-san, do you need us to help with another hangover?" Chigusa asked cheerfully as she poured her a glass of water.

"Not this time," Margery said. "I want you to teach me how to cook."

Chigusa, Wilhelmina and Pheles were speechless. Chigusa even nearly dropped the glass in her hands.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me pick out a dress," Hecate told Kazumi as they walked together. "But you don't have to come with me."

"It's alright," Kazumi replied. "Shana-chan and I will just be going somewhere in the same general direction."

"We are?" Shana asked. Kazumi nudged her. Hecate made a suspicious, questioning look.

"She's probably just forgotten our plans for today. I'll remind her," Kazumi said quickly. "You just have fun on your date."

They soon parted company. As soon as Hecate headed for her rendezvous point, Kazumi pulled Shana to the side and slipped a certain ring she borrowed from Dantalion onto her finger.

* * *

As he took a walk through along the bank of the river that parted Misaki City with little Yumiko under his arm, Kantaro noticed a young man skipping stones on the water. He quickly recognized who he was.

"Hey Satou-kun, what are you doing here?"

Keisaku, who was just about to toss another stone, faced him.

"I decided to take a break from training today, since Shana-chan and Margery are too busy," he replied.

Kantaro sat down on the grassy slope and cradled his daughter, gently rocking her. "Well, everyone needs a break every once in a while, or they'll fall apart," he said. "I actually wanted to spend some time with Yuji today, but he's busy too, something about helping Johan-kun and that mad scientist in the lab."

Keisaku lay down on the slope as well and looked towards the flying palace. "In other words, expect another explosion today."

"You could say that," Kantaro said with a chuckle. "Hey, do you mind if I kill some time with you?"

Keisaku turned to him with a somewhat surprised look. His own father barely spent a few minutes with him if it was necessary, but this person, who was from a bloodline that was supposed to be his mortal enemy, as well as the father of someone who had betrayed him just some months earlier, was so free about it.

_The Sakai family sure are a bunch of idiots, _he thought and sighed. "Why not?" he replied. "I've got nothing else to do anyway."

Although he said it in such a tough way, deep inside, he was crying from jealousy.

* * *

As Hecate met with her date near the park, Shana and Kazumi watched from behind a telephone pole.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Shana asked. Her presence was minimized by the ring on her finger and she constantly blocked out her connection with Hecate.

"I just want to make sure she'll be alright, after all, she still barely knows much about human relationships," Kazumi said. "And besides, it'll be fun."

Shana's eyes drifted to a plain sticker attached to one side of the pole. "What's this? 'Reserved for…'"

"Come on," Kazumi said as she pulled her while Hecate and her date began to move.

* * *

Back in the mansion's kitchen, the four went about their lesson, led of course by Chigusa. Needless to say, the results of Wilhelmina and Margery's attempts at cooking weren't all that good, even if it was a simple dish, while Pheles barely managed to make anything fairly decent.

"Indeed, forgive us if we don't make good progress," Wilhelmina said. "It's already been two years and my skills are still like this. Indeed, now I understand what your son went through during his earlier training phase."

"It's alright, besides, I like your company," Chigusa said optimistically. "And if Yu-chan managed to become the way he is now, eventually you'll also become incredible at what you're working at."

"But I still can't help but wonder," Pheles said as she turned to Margery. "What made you suddenly want to join this?"

"Complete shocker," Tiamat said.

"In case you didn't know, my tender blossom Margery Daw is in—augh!" Marcosias tried to say, but Margery quickly socked him and replied herself.

"I just don't want the guy I'm living with to die from malnourishment," Margery said, blushing.

Chigusa smiled. "I see," she said. "That's good."

Wilhelmina looked at Pheles and noticed something a little different about her.

"Indeed, I may have just noticed it now, but are you getting rounder?"

* * *

Inside Sereiden, as he walked along a corridor to the lab, Yuji noticed Sydonay sulking in the corner.

"She's growing up so fast," he muttered.

"Um, are you alright?" Yuji asked.

Sydonay, having suddenly noticed the person before him, stood straight and desperately tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Of course I'm fine, who do you think you're talking to?" he said. "Don't you have something to do with the Eternal Lover today? Get going to the lab, he won't start without you."

He pushed Yuji in the lab's direction and walked the opposite way.

"What's up with him?" Yuji wondered, then brushed it off.

When he entered the lab, Johan greeted him. "Right on schedule." Behind him, Dantalion set things up for the experiment.

"So, what do you have planned this time Johan?" Yuji said as the other Mystes led him inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area of the flying palace, a small number of Denizens, Flame Haze and former Outlaw members sat together in the same room. They were seated in this pattern: Denizen, Flame Haze, human, Denizen, Flame Haze, human. Before them were Khamsin, Leanan-sidhe and Ogata, who were being assisted by Lawin, Jean and Eita.

Leanan-sidhe began the session. "Okay everyone, for today's seminar, I'd like everyone to take a partner not of the same type of being…"

* * *

Hecate and her date went to the amusement park, one of the former's favorite places. As they went to several rides, Kazumi continued to follow them in secret. After a while, Hecate and her date got something to eat.

"He doesn't seem to be offering to pay for anything for her," Kazumi noted. "But Heca-tan doesn't seem to mind. Hey Shana--?"

As she turned to where her partner in crime was supposed to be, the Flame Haze was nowhere to be found. Instead of her, Ike was standing there.

"I-Ike-kun?" Kazumi said as she flushed in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Ike said. "Actually, to be honest, I came here to overcome something."

"_Well, it's better than passing out from motion sickness _on a Ferris wheel._" _Those words continued to haunt him.

"What about you?" he asked. "It's a little odd for anyone to come here on their own."

"Ah, well, I don't really have any particular reason," Kazumi responded.

"Then, would you like to accompany me once more," Ike said, "on the Ferris wheel."

* * *

"Ah, it's finally begun to become noticeable," Pheles said. "Actually, ever since we were reunited, Johan and I have been wanting to live like a normal family."

"And that's why I've been giving you lessons," Chigusa said.

"We already have a relatively stable income, a good place to stay in and a friendly neighborhood where we can live in harmony," Pheles continued. "Now there's only one thing left."

"Don't tell me you're gonna have a kid," Margery said.

"That is precisely right," Pheles said with a smile. "He or she would most likely be born a Denizen."

Chigusa smiled happily as she put her hands together. "That's great!" she said. "Yumi-chan will have a friend as she grows up."

"Did you tell him yet?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Not yet," Pheles said. "He has other priorities, other promises to keep. I'll wait for a better time. Besides, it'll more fun to surprise him."

* * *

After making the necessary preparations, Yuji, Johan and Dantalion began work on the experiment itself. They were working on small orbs the size of a fist that could hold a good amount of Power of Existence from the Reiji Maigo. The energy stored in these orbs could only be absorbed when its Denizen holder was running low on Power of Existence or if there was an emergency. The other details would be approached later, for right now, they had to try and see if actually storing a mass of Power of Existence in a tiny container could work.

They began by packing Yuji's Power of Existence into one orb. The compressed energy was somewhat unstable, and seemed as if it would leak out at any point.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Yuji asked Johan. "I know we're doing this for everyone sake, but I can't help but feel something isn't right here."

"Hmm, what if we tried this?" Johan said as he manipulated the flame within the orb to circulate. At first, it was in one direction, but soon, it became erratic out of control.

"Not good," Johan said as a sweat trickled down his cheek. "Everyone take cover!"

As the two Mystes went for cover, Dantalion continued to observe the glowing orb closely.

"It's so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssccccinatiiiiiiii--!"

* * *

A blast wave with tremendous pressure burst the door of the lab open with a resounding boom. Even at the hall where a seminar was going on, they heard the explosion.

"Wh-what was that?!" One of the Denizen newcomers said. "Are we under attack?"

Ogata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "That kind of thing's normal around here."

* * *

At the same time, in the streets below…

"Do you hear a rumbling sound?" Kantaro said to Keisaku. He looked towards Sereiden. A little bit of smoke was coming out from one side.

"I'd better check if they're alright and help out with the cleanup," Kantaro said as he began to leave.

Before they broke company, Keisaku told him. "You know, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a father," he said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kantaro said as he ran off towards the flying palace with his daughter under his arm.

* * *

"Well Johan, looks like another failure," Yuji said as he and the other Mystes emerged from behind an overturned table. Attached to a wall nearby, as if hammered onto it, was Dantalion, still grinning like a madman.

Apparently, nothing was burned from the explosion. Nearly everything was thrown towards the walls by the immense pressure of the blast. Any damage done to the lab and its materials was caused only by the shockwave.

"We may have failed to create an ideal device," Johan said. "But I think we just discovered a non-lethal weapon or Unrestricted Method that can instantly clear a battlefield, ideal for a couple of technically pacifistic Mystes, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

The sun was almost down, and Hecate's date ended.

"I had a great time," the girl said with a cute smile.

"I did too," said the boy.

As Hecate went home by herself, the boy took out a notebook from his pocket and put a check mark next to a particular name.

"Fumina 'Hecate' Konoe."

Above it were the names of a few other girls with checkmarks next to them while below her name were several unmarked names.

He stashed the notebook in his pocket and ran off, checking his watch as he went.

* * *

When Ike opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a bench. His head was on Kazumi's lap. As soon as he realized this, he sprang up blushing.

"S-sorry," he said. "It happened again, huh?"

Kazumi merely nodded. And for a while, they were silent.

"Yoshida-san, you chose to help Sakai and the others in this secret war right?" Ike said. "Where do you get that resolve?"

"It came from a lot of things," Kazumi replied with a smile. "At first, it was so I could be part of Yuji-kun's world, but now, after making so many friends and seeing them in harmony with each other, despite the fact that they're mortal enemies, I found something more worth fighting for."

"I see," Ike said as he sat back on the bench. Deep inside, he felt bad that he although his feelings for Kazumi was the same as what she used to feel for Yuji, he never found the strength to step into the world she was now a part of. Rather, he continued to work for a day when she would return from that world back to his.

Was he really doing all that work for her? Or was it for himself? If he truly loved her, shouldn't he follow her instead of waiting for her to return to him. Although he realized this, he still couldn't find it in him to involve himself in a conflict that wasn't his concern.

Soon, they parted. Although Kazumi bed him farewell with a smile, Ike went home deep in melancholy.

* * *

As she sat on a bench happily munching on a bunch of melon bread she had gotten from a passing cart earlier, a couple of people caught Shana's eye. One was a young girl who seemed like a high school freshman from her school. When she realized who the other person was, the Flame Haze nearly dropped her precious buns.

It was the boy Hecate had just gone out with.

"She won't be happy about this," Alastor said.

"That two-timer," Shana said, crushing the bread in her hands. "I should just beat him up where he stands."

"That would only make you appear as a villain," Alastor advised. "Perhaps it would be best if Hecate confronted him."

"Fine."

* * *

Next Monday, Hecate slumped back on her desk after Shana broke the news to her. Beside her, Kazumi's eyes were on the floor and Yuji clenched his fist.

"You really saw him together with another woman?" Hecate said in disbelief.

"Both Alastor and I did," Shana said.

"We didn't want to tell you on the same day as your date, so we waited until today," Alastor added.

"It can't be true," Hecate said. She was not about to let her happiness be taken away just like that.

She stood up suddenly. "I'll ask him myself," she said.

"Wait, Heca--!" Kazumi said as he tried to reach out to her, but she was already out the door.

"C'mon," Yuji said as he quickly followed her. Kazumi and Shana came along as well.

The first place they went was to the classroom of the suspected player, but found that he was not there. One of his classmates, however, told them that he was called behind the school.

When they got there, they were surprised to see the dashing player standing before an average boy with dark hair. They watched from behind a corner.

"How can you do this to her?!" the latter said angrily. "How can you treat her like she was just a single point for some kind of score?!"

The playboy sneered. "So what if I did?" he said. "What can you do about it? Don't forget who I am."

"To heck with who you are!" the boy said as he threw an easily evaded punch. His opponent snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a few delinquents armed with bats came out of hiding. Most of them were just as handsome or dashing as the player.

"You're the third moron this year to do this," the playboy said. "Naturally, I took some precautions when a dumb guy like you called me out."

"Th-That's not fair! Coward!" the brave young man said. He clenched his fist. "But still, I can't back out now."

He didn't last three seconds. His last memory was him rushing at his enemy. But there was also a vague memory of two other figures that charged along with him from behind.

* * *

When he woke up, the young man who had fallen so easily found himself in the nurse's office with a bandage wrapped around his head. When he saw Fumina Konoe sitting beside him, he sprang up, blushing madly.

"K-K-K-Konoe-sempai?!" he said, quite flustered. "W-w-what are you doing here? Where'd that bastard and his pals go?"

"My friends took care of them quite easily," Hecate replied.

"You mean Hirai-sempai and maybe Sakai-sempai, right? If it were them, they'd probably last even shorter than I did. Heheh."

"I saw what you did," Hecate said with a small smile. "Somehow, I felt happy. But why did you have to do that when you knew it was a fight you could not win?"

The boy was quiet for a while. He mustered courage within him as if he were about to go through something more frightening than what he had experienced earlier.

"I did it for you Konoe-sempai," he confessed. "To be honest, I've always been looking at you. I-I like you, Konoe-sempai."

Hecate was startled by his words. At the same time, she was also touched. The feeling of warmth in her heart was so much better than when the playboy had asked her out.

"I'm really happy right now," she said. "But, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Kannagi Shiba, from class 2-2. Very pleased to finally meet you."

Hecate smiled. "Likewise," she said.

* * *

**Note: **I intentionally didn't give the playboy a name (mostly because I was lazy). Scumbags like that don't deserve that kind of recognition unless they have to be punished even more. If this offends anyone though, I apologize, but it would be best for everyone if this sort of treatment to women should stop.

**Note: **This is the first time I've made a non-villain OC with any actual importance. Please don't hate me for this. I just wanted to give Hecate a happy love-life too. Kannagi won't be appearing much anyway.


	19. Beginning of the End of the War

The sky was dark, the air carrying an even heavier and grim aura. A few moments before dawn, a multitude of beings appeared on the horizon of a wide wasteland. At their head was a large entity with massive build. A moment later, another group appeared opposite from them. It was smaller than the first group in terms of numbers, but the power of most of their presences was more intense. Leading them was a man with a curved blade on his side.

Both leaders shared the same thought: complete eradication of the enemy.

As dawn came, the sun's rays flowed over the land before turning into a deep crimson.

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Beginning of the End of the War

* * *

Shana stretched her arms as she, Yuji and Hecate left the school.

"Finally, it's summer again," she said.

"It's great that we have a little more time to ourselves, especially with everything that's been going on," Yuji said.

"Come to think of it, a few days from now will be the same day I joined you," Hecate said. "Time suddenly seems to fly by quickly."

"Yeah," Yuji responded. "With the way the two of you are right now, it's hard to believe that until a year ago you and Shana were bitter enemies."

"More impossible things have happened," Alastor said.

"We're supposed to meet the others at Supersize Heaven right?" Shana said.

"That's right," Yuji replied. "I wonder what we'll all be doing this summer."

* * *

At the said restaurant, if it could be called that, Kazumi, Keisaku, Ogata, Eita, Khamsin, Johan and Ike were already gathered. Those who were not present, besides Yuji, Shana and Hecate who were on their way there, had other things to attend to.

As the group shared laughably massive parfaits and ramen, they discussed their plans for that summer among other things.

"So, I noticed you've been eating bentos recently," Ogata told Keisaku, who put on an annoyed expression. "You'd think behind the school, away from us, no one would notice you eating them."

"I never thought I'd see the day Ane-san would be cooking meals for you," Eita said.

"More impossible things have happened. Get used to it. Nothing surprises me anymore," Keisaku responded. He decided to change the subject. "So, what do you guys have planned for this summer?"

"I'm coordinating with Ogata to try and set up another trip. Of course, we should all be done with our summer homework by that time," Ike replied, who sat beside Keisaku. "I'm not sure where we should all go this time though."

"As if we don't get enough adventures," Eita said.

Behind him and his girlfriend's chair, Kazumi spoke with Johan. Beside the Mystes sat Khamsin.

"How have your projects been coming along?" Kazumi inquired.

"Most of them ended in failure," Johan said. "Although a few times we had some very useful accidental discoveries."

"As for the group sessions," said Khamsin, "the Flame Haze, humans and Denizens are beginning to get along quickly. After so many centuries, the time for change is finally at hand."

"That's good to hear," Kazumi said. "Do you plan to keep at it this summer?"

"Of course," Khamsin said. "Unlike you young people, we have no breaks."

Kazumi sweat dropped. "You still say that even though you look like an elementary or middle school student," she said.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth," Johan said. "I want to go on another trip with you guys, this time with the whole group together."

"That just might happen," Kazumi said cheerfully.

At that moment, Yuji, Shana and Hecate came in.

"Sorry we're late," Shana said. "A certain someone took her sweet time saying goodbye to a certain boy." At that, Hecate blushed.

Just as they sat down, the door burst open as Leanan-sidhe rushed in. Her expression alone immediately told everyone that something was wrong.

"Come to Sereiden quickly," she said.

"Sorry we have to rush off like this," Kazumi apologized to Ike, the only one who stayed behind.

"It's alright," he said. "I've gotten used to it."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the council chamber, this time, Yuji was included, a little to his confusion. He stood next to Shana and Hecate's seats.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in here," the Mystes said.

"Not this time," said Shana.

"Besides being gathered together for whatever the emergency is, we also have another thing to discuss concerning you," Hecate explained.

Leanan-sidhe stood before them all.

"A few minutes ago, I was contacted by East Edge of Outlaw," she said. "He said he had extremely urgent news he wished to tell everyone."

"Wait, isn't Outlaw our enemy now?" Eita said.

"East Edge is trustworthy," Khamsin said. "And if he's coming to us for help, which is highly likely, the news can't be good for anyone."

Leanan-sidhe opened her hand. A bluish-white flame appeared on it. She and her contact were using the same communicative Unrestricted Method which prevented anyone from the outside to interfere or intercept the message.

"Thank you for your time," a deep voice said through the flame. "I know most of Outlaw and the Flame Haze have proclaimed that you are an enemy and a threat to the balance, although I personally don't believe that. To be honest, I'm risking my live just speaking to you, so I'll try make this quick."

"Most of the Flame Haze in the world have been gathered together and formed an army," he began. "As we speak, they are preparing to engage in a full scale battle against the Denizen army of Neo-Bal Masque in the Gobi Desert. It appears both sides wish to end the conflict that has been going on for millennia once and for all, especially since neither side has the protection of a Crimson God anymore."

"This is truly a grave matter," Alastor said. "Whoever wins this battle will decide the fate of the world while the loser will be doomed to nothingness. And, no matter who wins, the balance will be disrupted in more ways than one."

"What are those people thinking?" Khamsin said with his best attempt at an angry tone.

"Is Yoshimitsu the leader of the Flame Haze?" Keisaku inquired.

"From what I heard, he is only second in command," East Edge answered. "The leader is a Flame Haze who has only appeared a few months ago, but he wasted no time in singlehandedly destroying around twenty Denizens in this side of America within a week."

"Big deal," Margery said. "We've faced a lot worse."

"With nothing but his bare hands," East Edge added. Noting the stunned silence, he continued. "He never used a weapon nor any apparent Unrestricted Method, and still wins unscathed. On top of that, anyone who faced him did not even last five minutes. But what makes him really dangerous is his strategy and ability to rally other Flame Haze to his side, something only Alastor and you people have ever done."

"Is that all you know?" Kantaro asked with a musing expression. "Someone like that must be hiding something. For one thing, the only reasons that he wouldn't use Unrestricted Methods or weapons in combat are either because extreme speed, strength and skill is all his Crimson Lord can grant him, or he doesn't want anyone to know what he is really capable of."

"Makes sense," Kazumi said. "Remember when we fought Sabrac two years ago? It was when he revealed his cards that Yuji-kun was able to find out his weaknesses."

"Well, there is one other peculiar thing about him," said East Edge. "He always wears a black hood and cloak, as well as a scarlet and black mask, and no one who has ever spoken to him is sure if he is the one speaking or his Crimson Lord contractor."

"Do you know his name?" Wilhelmina said.

"Only his title," East Edge answered. "He calls himself the Mouth of Power."

"Someone with that kind of name can't be easy to beat," Ogata said.

"Was that your first clue?" Marcosias said sarcastically.

"Could it be that the reason he doesn't show his true abilities is to hide his real identity?" Yuji said.

"That's a good possibility," Kantaro said.

"One thing's for sure," Marcosias said, "a total noob no one knows about who appeared just a few months ago can't be this good, no matter how much talent he has. Something's definitely fishy."

"Are you implying that he is someone powerful who has existed for a long time like we have?" Behemoth said. "But anyone who qualifies for suspicion is either dead or among us."

"But we can trust each other," said Alastor. "And it's virtually impossible to raise the dead," Yuji and Keisaku were unsure of the second comment however.

"Mystery," Tiamat said.

"One last thing, how do we know we can really trust you?" Keisaku said to East Edge. "What if this is just another trap or some crazy Xanatos Gambit?"

"I don't have solid proof. To believe me or not is up to you to decide. But I trust you people," East Edge replied. "Know this, long ago, I was one of those who began a civil war between Flame Haze. The consequences were grave, and the reward was barely worth it, and the balance was nearly broken beyond repair. Whoever won that fight would decide the fate of America, but the land we fought for would be destroyed by the time someone won. I do not wish for this generation of Flame Haze and Denizens to make a worldwide repeat of that mistake."

"That sounds good enough for me," Chigusa said. "Thanks for telling us."

With nothing more to say, East Edge broke contact and Leanan-sidhe returned to her seat.

"So, what should we do?" Sydonay said.

"I think we should decide on something else first," Johan said, looking at Yuji.

"I see," said Sydonay. "Maybe now really would be the best time for it."

"What's going on?" Yuji said with a questioning look.

Shana smiled at him. "We're going to decide once and for all if you will take your place here," she said.

"Do your best," Hecate said.

Johan began with a short speech.

"Doubtless, Shana, Hecate, Kazumi, and of course his parents would agree to it, and Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe were also positive to it last time," he said. "But for those who were unsure or against it before, let's hear your thoughts this time."

Sydonay was up first.

"The last time, I really wasn't sure about you," he said. "I'm still not that sure to be honest, but at a time like this, we need everyone at their best, especially you strategic types. But just answer one thing for me."

"Yes?" Yuji responded.

"Are you the Mouth of Power?" Sydonay asked suddenly.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Yuji said, surprised. "Of course I'm not. Ask anyone here, I've been in this city this whole time. And I have no way to contact all those other Flame Haze. And on top of that, why would I want to risk upsetting the balance of the world with a full scale war? Who do you think I am, the Snake of the…"

He suddenly fell speechless. He really had done something similar before. It was the whole reason he wasn't trusted anymore by half his friends since New Year's Eve.

Sydonay shrugged. "That expression on your face is good enough for me," he said smugly. Had Yuji averted mentioning the Snake of the Festival in his alibi, he would have been even more suspicious in his eyes. "Just don't blast my arm off in the next battle."

After him was Margery Daw.

"Seriously, up to now I still can't tell if you're brilliant or a moron," she said. "But one thing's for sure now, you know how it feels to get shishkabobbed."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Yuji said.

"You haven't changed a bit since I first met you," Margery said. "You're still too nice for your own good. No wait, you did change a little. You're not as indecisive anymore, that's why you got impaled for saving your enemy, after all. But do you really have the resolve to end this war the way you want it?"

"Yes," Yuji said confidently.

"Without killing anyone?" Margery added.

"Yes," the Mystes answered with even more confidence.

Margery wasn't finished yet. "Do you know why I became a Flame Haze?" she said.

"Because of hate, right?" Yuji replied. "Because of what the Snake of the Festival did to you."

Margery nodded. "You have no idea how good it felt for me when you helped free me of my burden of hatered," she said. "My whole life until recently was driven by nothing but hate and revenge. But that sort of life would have consumed me and left me empty once it was over, at least, if it weren't for Keisaku, as well as you destroying him for me. A lot of other Flame Haze share a similar burden, a similar hatred for Denizens. And Denizens, in turn, hate Flame Haze for what they do to them. Tell me, Yuji Sakai, do you have the resolve to end that cycle of hate for everyone?"

"Yes I do," Yuji said resolutely.

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"No matter the cost?"

Yuji shook his head. "No, no more sacrifices," he said. "That's what made me make that mistake last year in the first place."

Margery grinned. "Good thing you said that without even having to think about it," she said. "Alright, you pass. But if you don't hold up to your promise…"

"You can do whatever you want with me," Yuji said.

Margery nodded and let Keisaku speak next.

"Sakai, I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done to me and Margery when you betrayed us," he said. "And I'd like to say I don't trust you, but that time you nearly got yourself killed trying to save our friends and even those Outlaw guys left too big an impression on me. It's too damn annoying. I can't tell whether I hate you or not anymore."

"I think what he's trying to say is that you won his trust with that incident," Marcosias said.

"Don't betray me again," Keisaku said with his head turned away, "or I won't hesitate to shoot you next time."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks," he said. Keisaku just grunted.

Eita spoke after him.

"If he trusts you, so do I," he said simply. "I believe I speak for Matake as well."

Ogata nodded. "Don't mess up this time, okay?" she said.

Pheles was next to speak.

"Because of you, Fumina Konoe no longer exists," she said. "But I don't think she regretted it one bit. Am I right, Hecate?"

Hecate nodded. "Although we shared the same body, she had become a separate entity from me," she said. "And she loved you too Yuji. She even gave up her existence because she wanted you to return to the person you were before. I'm sure she would be happy to know that you did."

"Also, Johan told me about how you cheered him up after that battle against Neo-Bal Masque," Pheles continued. "Even I was not able snap him out of his brooding. You really are something else. And if he supports you, I do as well."

So far so good. But the last to speak was the one who did not like Yuji from the very beginning. Everyone looked towards Wilhelmina intently.

"Indeed, I have been thinking about this for quite some time," she said. "It is extremely difficult for me to forgive you for what you have done to Shana. I myself have suffered a broken heart as well some time ago, so I can understand her pain. But even after what you did to Shana, she still forgave you unconditionally, and you still tried to make it up to her. And she has matured enough to judge wisely. I still do not trust you, but I trust her and her faith in you. Do not betray that trust again."

Yuji smiled and bowed gratefully. "Thank you Carmel-san," he said. Out of everyone on the council, she was the one he was most worried about.

"Now that we all--," Johan was about to say, but before they could pass the verdict, someone interrupted.

"Wait, this isn't finished yet," Chigusa said suddenly.

"Something the matter?" Pheles asked.

"To be honest, I'm against it too," said Chigusa, much to everyone's surprise, "even though I convinced Carmel-san to give Yu-chan another chance and proposed a vote last time, to which I was sure most of you would vote for it even if I didn't."

"But mom, why?" Yuji asked.

"Yu-chan, I'm very proud of everything you've done, but do you plan on being the sacrifice for everyone else's sake?" Chigusa said seriously with a sad smile. "You inherited much from your father, including his self-sacrificing nature, but I can't sit and watch while you recklessly throw your life away, even for the sake of others."

"But I'm not doing it recklessly," Yuji argued.

"Either way, I can't accept it. I've already lost one child before, and I don't want to lose another. Also, it is one of the duties of a parent to watch their children as they grow and find their place in this world," Chigusa said. "I'm glad that you have the ambition to help everyone, but that part of you really worries me, even if I don't show it. Who will be happy if the one who takes them to peace is dead?"

"But I'm still alive aren't I?"

"But you nearly lost your life far too many times. At first, I was fine with it, but now it's just getting too close to call, especially with that rescue last time."

"Weren't you one of those who were rescued?" Sydonay said.

"Truthfully, I have mixed feelings about that," Chigusa said. "If it weren't for the fact that I also had to protect and take care of Yumiko, I would have rather let myself be eliminated than let Yuji give himself up. And then there's also _that time_."

"You mean the time I became Snake of the Festival?"

Chigusa nodded. "Answer me truthfully," she said. "Was one of the main reasons you did that because you believed that it was alright if you became the scapegoat for everyone to have peace?"

Yuji gulped. She had hit the bull's eye. It was indeed the reason why it did not matter if he was hated by his friends.

"Yes," Yuji said. He looked at Shana, then at Hecate. "But I have learned since then that I cannot do it on my own. You're right mom, I shouldn't throw my life or myself away for everyone. I know it's a little selfish, but if I did, how can I see everyone I care about be happy?"

"Yuji, there's just one little thing wrong with that last statement," Kantaro said. "It isn't selfish at all. You being the sacrifice is what's really selfish. Isn't that what you learned when you defeated the Snake of the Festival."

Shana stood and spoke. "Don't worry about this idiot," she said. "As long as he has us, he doesn't need to be the sacrifice."

"We won't let him go too far again," Hecate added.

Chigusa smiled and became her usual cheerful self again. "I see. I'm satisfied," she said. "He really is lucky to have such good friends."

Sydonay adjusted his shades. "I guess that's that," he said. "Congratulations kid, you're promoted again."

"You'll have to wait a little until we get you a seat of your own though," Johan said. "You'll be put right between Shana and Hecate, just like how you were before you lucky boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Yuji.

Khamsin cleared his throat to get their attention. "Back to that other matter," he said. "What do we do about the final battle between Flame Haze and Denizens?"

"We certainly cannot turn a blind eye to it," Alastor said. "Not only would it harm the balance, whoever wins would decide the fate of both worlds."

"Whoever is the victor would also be more capable of crushing us," said Behemoth.

"What do you think Yuji-kun?" Kazumi asked the Mystes.

"I'm sure what I'm thinking is the same as everyone else, our only option," Yuji said. "We have to stop them before either side gets destroyed."

* * *

In the Satou home, Margery and Keisaku stayed in the bar. Later, they would have to return to Sereiden for the three main strategists to brief them on their plan. In the meantime, they would have to prepare themselves and enjoy what precious little time they had left in the city.

Margery poured herself and Keisaku a glass of beer. The young man sat next to her on the same couch.

"A lot's happened in the past couple of years, hasn't it?" Keisaku said as he took his glass.

"You said it," Margery replied before taking a sip.

They were silent for a time. By the third glass for each of them, Margery spoke again.

"Hey Keisaku, when this is all over, you wanna travel the world with me?" she said.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Keisaku said. "Of course I will. I'm getting tired of this dump anyway. Might as well start another branch of this alliance of ours while we're at it."

Margery put an arm around him and smiled.

* * *

From a balcony overlooking the city from the side of Sereiden, Khamsin watched as the last of the sun's light vanished in the horizon. Leanan-sidhe joined him.

"After so many ages, it's hard to believe this war will end in such violence," Khamsin said. "That is, unless we do manage to stop them."

"I would say it was about time," said Leanan-sidhe. "This new generation of humans, Flame Haze and Denizens are more reckless than the past ones, yet they have the potential to become united and have peace."

"But we still have to stop them from destroying each other first," Khamsin said. "Do we have the power to stop them from fighting?"

"Power used to be everything in the past, wasn't it?" Leanan-sidhe said. "That doesn't seem to be so anymore however, although it will help a lot."

"Do you think if we can help end the war, we can help the humans change as well?" Behemoth suddenly asked.

"Are you still thinking about Gaia?" Khamsin responded.

"Yes I am," Behemoth said. "My mother has merged with the Earth again to keep her existence and the elements stable. She entrusted this planet to us. And my brother, his soul is still clinging to that lance of his, isn't he? If maybe we can revive him we can have a slightly better chance at winning."

"Revival should be impossible," Khamsin said.

"That's what common sense would dictate at least," said Leanan-sidhe. "There was actually one person who attempted such a thing, but despite his already tremendous power, he was still lacking in knowledge."

She suddenly came to a realization. "Wasn't young Johan killed by Sabrac?" she said. "His soul remained in the Reiji Maigo and he revived inside the other young Mystes."

Khamsin looked at her and Behemoth spoke.

"It's not as impossible as we thought," he said.

* * *

In the mansion, Chigusa, Wilhelmina and Shana played with baby Yumiko. She was nearly a year old now, but she was developing fast for her age.

Shana cradled the little baby in her arms. Tiny Yumiko easily became comfortable with her and cooed happily. Shana couldn't help but smile.

"In a few years' time, I hope you and Yu-chan manage to get one of your own too," Chigusa said. Wilhelmina's eyes instantly widened and Shana blushed like mad to the point that steam came out of her ears.

"S-Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she said. She was right however, and the Flame Haze couldn't help but feel happy at the blessing of her lover's mother.

Chigusa giggled. "Shana-chan, please take care of Yu-chan," she said.

Shana smiled and nodded. "I will," she said.

* * *

Hecate waited in front of a certain park. As darkness fell and the lamps nearby flickered to life, a certain young boy approached. Kannagi Shiba.

"Hey Kono—Hecate-sempai," he said. "Why'd you suddenly call me out?"

Hecate took his hand, causing him to blush.

"Call me Hecate-chan," she said as she gently pulled him along into the park.

As they waked along the lit path, Hecate lifted a finger. A single small bird landed on it.

"You always seem so peaceful," Kannagi said.

Hecate did not reply, and the bird flew away. After a time, she turned to him.

"Kannagi, we may have been together for only a short while, but I will cherish the time we spent together," she said.

"What's this so suddenly?" Kannagi said, beginning to become a little confused and nervous. "You're acting and speaking as if you were going to die in a war."

Hecate did not reply, instead, she just gripped his hand more tightly. Kannagi still did not understand, but he did the same anyway.

Behind the shadow of a tree, Sydonay smiled.

"Don't worry kid," he said softly. "I'll make sure she comes back f it's the last thing I do."

* * *

On the way to the lab to pick out some weapons and devices that could be of use, Johan saw Pheles waiting by its door.

"Did you close the bakery?" he asked.

Pheles shook her head. "Johan, as much as I'd love to go with you, I have to stay behind this time," he said. She put a hand on her womb. "It's for the safety of our child."

Johan was stunned. "Our child?" he said. "I've been a little suspicious about that, but I didn't really think about it too much. Our child… Our child. Our child! OUR CHILD!"

He suddenly embraced Pheles tightly. "I'm gonna be a daddy like Kantaro!" he said. Pheles smiled.

Johan let go. "Wait, this means you can't come," he said.

"That's what I just said dummy," Pheles said, still smiling. "Don't worry, I'll take care of things here."

"What do you think we should name him or her?" Johan asked, still ecstatic.

Pheles held his hand. "We'll decide that _when_ you get back," she said.

* * *

Ike met with Kazumi on the Misaki Bridge. The young girl was looking over the horizon.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Ike said.

Kazumi spoke to him without making eye contact. "I wanted to say goodbye. Today may be the last you see of me," she said, getting straight to the point. "I'm going to help stop a war."

"P-please don't joke around," Ike said. Kazumi turned to him with a serious face.

"You're not kidding," said Ike. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he lost control of the sudden outburst of emotions. "Why do you have to go?! There are already other people going to fight."

"I'm not doing this because I have to," Kazumi said. "It's because I want to. It's a little selfish, but I feel that if I did the most that I can, I can protect this world, this city… and you."

Ike tightened his grip on her. "No! Please, don't go to a place I can't follow," he pleaded.

Those words brought back some memories to Kazumi of how she was before. At that time, she thought she couldn't be a part of Yuji's world, but now his, Shana and Hecate's world had merged with hers, and she had become strong enough to protect it as well in her own way.

But Ike was still outside her world she shared with her friends. The young man continued to stubbornly refuse to even step into it. Even now, he was desperate to pull her out instead.

"I'm sorry Ike-kun," Kazumi said as she turned began to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Ike yelled as he grabbed her again. "I don't want you to--."

His words were cut off as something indescribably soft touched his lips. When Kazumi pulled her face away from his and he realized what had just happened, he became speechless.

"I'll do my best to return," Kazumi said with her best smile. "Goodbye, Ike-kun."

* * *

Yuji stood in front of a world map that was attached to a wall in the council chamber. Kantaro stood next to him.

"Could it be that the Snake of the Festival anticipated this?" Yuji said. "Could he have expected a battle of this scale to break out?"

Kantaro looked at him before replying. "I can't say that it's not impossible," he admitted. "But what makes you so suspicious you can't shake it off?"

"Remember when Shana, Hecate and I left the city to help Khamsin?" Yuji said. "When we were fighting the Crimson God Gaia, who seemed unbeatable, I discovered something planted by the Snake of the Festival within her that allowed us to defeat her. If he planned for her to revive in this world, couldn't he have anticipated other things?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Kantaro said. "But even if we're doing just as he expects, we still have to do what we must. Besides, even if he is that smart, he can still have a weak point in those plans of his. Don't--."

"Don't think about it too much, right?" Yuji said. "Johan said the same thing. But I still can't help but shake the feeling."

Kantaro put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you Yuji, and I have faith in you," he said. "I know you'll be able to overcome any obstacle."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks dad," he said. He checked the time using the Reiji Maigo. It was almost ten in the evening.

"We'd better call the others back now," he said.

* * *

Everyone, including Flame Haze, humans and Denizens not part of the council, gathered once more in the council chamber. Yuji, Kantaro and Johan stood at the center, next to the Haridan.

"Tomorrow, we begin the operation," Kantaro began. "We will split into two groups. The first group heads straight to the Gobi Desert. They will then divide into two teams and divert the attentions of both Neo-Bal Masque and the Flame Haze."

"I will lead that part of the operation," Johan said. "In the meantime, the second group will disperse into a number of pairs. Each of these will travel around the world and rally together Flame Haze and Denizens who have not joined in the battle yet. Then, they will approach the Gobi Desert from various angles."

"We won't be able to win with the numbers we have now," Kantaro explained. "And it will be difficult if we entered from only one direction."

"Finally, we break though the enemy lines and capture the leaders of both sides," Yuji said. "Then we have them declare a ceasefire."

"What about this city, our home base?" Ogata asked. "We can't leave it undefended."

"I'll stay here with a crew of humans and man Sereiden in case of an attack," Kantaro said. "This place is as good as twenty Denizens, right? Besides, Pheles-san is staying too."

"There won't be any guarantee we will all return," Yuji said. "So those who wish to stay won't be forced to fight."

"I'm sure everyone here would ant to do their part," Sydonay said. "If they didn't, they wouldn't be part of our faction in the first place."

Johan walked up to the world map mounted on the wall. "I'll dispatch the teams shortly," he said. "In the meantime, Yuji, there's one more little thing we still haven't thought of."

"What's that?" said the other Mystes.

"A name," Johan said. "A name for our faction."

Yuji looked at Shana and Hecate. They all had the same idea.

"The Eternal Alliance."

* * *

**Note: **This main arc was inspired by Gundam SEED. And how!


	20. Growing Alliance

**Note:** I have changed the title of this fanfic to _Eternal Alliance_ as it is more fitting. The third installment will be the one to bear the title _Eternal Destiny _instead_. _Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Note: **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Final exams yet again. And writer's block.

**Note:** If you want to know who Leviathan is and his story, read Khamsin's spinoff, _Lords of Nature._

**Note: **This chapter was heavily edited during its publishing. Please notify me if there are any errors.

**Note: **Each of these events (save for Shana and Hecate's) are happening at different times and not at the same moment. This is simply because of the time it takes to travel from Japan to other parts of the world by air (via "superman Airlines"). Also note that the characters fly at different speeds.

* * *

It was late at night when Shana, Hecate, Kazumi, Johan, Sydonay, and a small company of eight Denizens and five Flame Haze reached the Gobi Desert coming from the southeast. There were also several humans who had accompanied them. Each human was either armed with a modified cannon originally designed for use by Dominoes, a large anti-flame shield which had to be held with two hands, or carried a medical kit. Some of the latter two also carried a small carbine (which was also designed for Dominoes), or a couple of special spherical grenade-like devices of Johan's design, while others had binoculars.

The red veil over the sky was not present, indicating that the opposing sides had taken a break from the battle. But it would not last long unless the small company took action.

"Divert their attention until Mr. Sakai and the others arrive with aid," one of the humans, who was a Caucasian who had formally been with Outlaw, muttered. "That doesn't even _sound_ easy."

"There are supposed to be almost a hundred Flame Haze out there, and double that with Denizens," said a Flame Haze beside him. "They'll swarm us as soon as they see us."

Johan suddenly patted them on the back. "For now, our mission is to distract them, so we don't really have to fight them yet. We just have to annoy them like a bunch of flies or cockroaches," he said positively.

"That's reassuring," said the human sarcastically.

"Besides," Sydonay joined the conversation as he looked at Shana and Hecate, who stood facing the wasteland before them, "those two have faced something even worse than an army of Flame Haze and Denizens combined. If they can stand against someone who can wipe out both armies singlehandedly, we don't have too much to fear."

Kazumi smiled at them reassuringly. "Please, trust in them, and in Yuji-kun as well," she said. "As long as we have them, we have a chance of winning."

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Growing Alliance

* * *

Although they were supposed to be dispatched in pairs, Yuji and his partner Wilhelmina went along with Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe to a certain island. After helping them with a certain attempt at recruiting an ally, they would go towards Europe while the latter pair would head back to Asia.

It was the dead of night. While Yuji and Wilhelmina hovered above the sea, scanning for a particular item, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe waited by the shoreline.

"If I had realized that we could revive him, I wouldn't have thrown that thing into the sea," Khamsin said.

"What's done is done. He would have wanted that kind of burial anyway," Leanan-sidhe said. "Besides that, would he have wanted to be resurrected if there was no need? Only now we do have a dire need for his help."

"But the question is, will the revival even work?" Khamsin said. "And even if it does, will he join us."

"There is only one way to find that out for sure," Behemoth said.

As he flew over the sea, Yuji detected a faint presence hidden beneath the salty waters.

"Carmel-san, over here!" he called to the Flame Haze.

"Indeed, have you found it?" she asked.

Yuji nodded. He pointed to where he found the presence with his extremely sharp senses. Wilhelmina shot a shaft of ribbons deep into the sea. After a time, her appendages touched a smooth conical object, gripped onto it, and pulled it up.

It was Leviathan's lance.

"Let's take it back to the island," Yuji said. "We have to make the preparations immediately."

"Indeed, it is close to midnight," Wilhelmina said.

When they got back to Leanan-sidhe and Khamsin, the Spiral Organ was already working on an Unrestricted Method.

"Indeed, how do you intend to do this?" Wilhelmina asked as she handed the lance to Leanan-sidhe.

"It might be better to ask him," Leanan-sidhe replied, referring to Yuji. "It was he and his predecessor who were able to discover at least the basics, something even Aziz was unable to figure out."

"At first, I wasn't sure about how this will work," Yuji said. "But you can learn a lot if you were once bonded with one of the most powerful entities in the world, and being friends with a couple of spell wizards like Johan and Leanan-sidhe-san helps too."

He began to explain. "First and foremost, the soul of the one to be revived must still be within our reach. They can either still be clinging onto someone or something in this world, like the entities in this lance, have a small part of them trapped or sealed inside something, like Johan was in the Reiji Maigo, or still harbor some kind of powerful feeling, such as love or hate, but more often than not regret, that causes them to remain in limbo."

"In other words, their soul must be unable to move on," Leanan-sidhe said.

Yuji nodded. "Second, there has to be some way to contact the spirit," he continued. "They will decide the form they take when they return to this world, and to make that form a reality, a tremendous amount of Power of Existence must be used."

"Indeed, how much would you estimate?" Wilhelmina asked.

"At the very least, the existence of an entire city or a very powerful Crimson Lord's," Yuji answered. "Fortunately for us, the Reiji Maigo is capable of producing even more than that. That's probably why as soon as I could speak with Johan, he was able to even substitute with me during a battle, such as with Gemini, because he was already revived."

"But why didn't he fully resurrect?" Wilhelmina asked. "Indeed, he still used your body instead of his own, even if he had regained his own will and existence."

"Because he was still unstable," Yuji said. "He needed something to sustain his second existence, and until he figured that he could use Gemini's False Reiji Maigo for that purpose, he used either me or that Hougu of Friagne's that allowed him to manifest independently."

"So a revived entity would need something to stabilize them or they won't last longer than a day," said Khamsin. "In a way, they're just as short-lived as Torches, even if they have a lot more power in them."

"That last phase seems like the most difficult task for us," Leanan-sidhe said. "But I may have a temporary solution for Leviathan. If he could perhaps use the existence or spirit of his daughter's mother as his vessel, he might be stabilized enough to fight with us for a while."

"But she is also dead, is she not?" Khamsin said.

"She was a Mystes, meaning she was once a human, and already a part of this world," Leanan-sidhe said. "In this world, humans are the most stable vessels, being the natives of this realm in the first place, which is one reason Crimson Lords form contracts with them. And to further stabilize him, we can also bind his existence with his lance Hougu."

"Fringe logic," Tiamat said.

"Maybe so, but it's all we have to come up with," Behemoth said. "Let us be ready, for midnight is close."

"Wait!" Yuji said suddenly. "Before, you mentioned he had a daughter trapped in that lance along with her parents. What happens to her spirit if we do it like this?"

"I don't know," Leanan-sidhe said as she drew several spell insignias around the lance. The Hougu hovered in midair as she released it from her grip. "That is for her parents to decide. It is them who we will contact first."

She, Khamsin and Yuji formed a triangle, with the lance floating between them. They held hands and closed their eyes as Yuji used his Synchronization to connect with the entities within the lance.

"Indeed, let us hope this works," Wilhelmina said. "Time is of the essence, and we need every help we can get."

"Impossible must become possible," said Tiamat.

* * *

A safe distance away from the Flame Haze camp, which was in an oasis, Shana waited for Johan and several of their human teammates to return from reconnaissance. On her head was a headset complete with a microphone and a small antenna on the side which was designed to have the same purpose as the special cellphones they had developed, only that this was hands-free and more suited for battle. It also indicated that she was a team leader.

She had been assigned to take care of the Flame Haze army specifically because Alastor had more extensive knowledge of them more than anyone else in the Alliance. The same was with Hecate and Sydonay towards the Denizens and former members of Bal Masque.

Close by, three Flame Haze and four Denizens were also waiting. After living in the city for several months, they had eventually managed to get along with each other, and had no problem working with former enemies. Each of them wore a small earpiece for which to listen to their leaders with.

Soon enough, the humans and the Mystes returned unfollowed. None of the humans wore any earpiece; instead, they had been divided into small groups of three or four with at least one of them carrying binoculars. Those with binoculars were also in possession of one of the specially designed cellphones.

"You were right Alastor," Johan said to the Flame of Heaven. He too, as a leader, wore a headset. "It seems like the Flame Haze have been organized into small groups of ten, with one squad leader each."

"Flame Haze are normally freelancers, but when a big war comes up, they have to be organized or else their allies will quickly suffer from friendly fire," said Alastor. "I imagine it must be similar with the Denizens, but we'll leave them to Hecate and Sydonay's squad."

"What do you think we should do?" Shana asked Johan.

"Well, our presence here should be as scarce as possible, or our enemies will have a new target before continuing the battle," Johan said. "Taking out the squad leaders will take too much time and draw too much attention, so rather than an assassination or kidnapping operation, how about theft?"

"You're planning on snatching away the squad leaders' Crimson Lords' vessels?" Alastor concluded.

"As well as some of their capable second in commands'. It would also probably be a good idea to hide and seal them somewhere," said Johan. "It should buy us enough time until _those machines_ arrive here from Misaki. And even if they don't arrive yet, I'll probably have something else ready by the time they recover their stuff."

"Of course, I'll have to take the Flame Haze on this one," Johan continued. "Although they're the best among us for stealth, there's no way a human can get away quickly from a Flame Haze, let alone fight one. And the Denizens would be noticed."

"But Flame Haze infiltrating a camp full of other Flame Haze won't be as obvious," Alastor noted. "And each of our Flame Haze here are quick enough to perform what you are planning."

"Right," Johan said with a nod.

After drawing a layout of the Flame Haze camp on the sand and explaining the plan of infiltration, Johan, Shana and a couple other Flame Haze took off with their presences suppressed while the others remained to watch for any development outside the camp.

* * *

As for Hecate and Sydonay's team, they fared just as well as Shana and Johan's. The camp of Neo-Bal Masque had a greater threat of traps and sensors, but they didn't pose much of a problem to the presence-less humans, led by none other than Yoshida Kazumi. Guided by the sensitive Priestess Hecate via her headset to avoid traps, they were able to gather valuable information.

"For a little girl, you're pretty brave," Sydonay complimented Kazumi as she, with some help from her fellow human scouts, drew a layout of the camp on the dirt with a stick, just as Johan did a distance away. The human girl also wore a full headset, as did Sydonay and Hecate under her hat.

"I try to do what I can, just like everyone else," she responded.

"Well, was I right?" Sydonay inquired.

Kazumi nodded. "The Denizens have been put into battalions of at least twenty units, as far as we could see," she said.

"And since there are more units in one group, unlike the Flame Haze according to Johan, it might be easier to slip in a few of our Denizen agents," Hecate said. She and Shana relayed information to one another.

"An army won't function well or even go out to fight at all if we plant enough seeds of doubt," said Sydonay.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when Keisaku and Margery arrived in New York City.

"I can barely understand a word these people are saying," Keisaku told his partner as he walked by her through the streets.

"That's because you still need to improve in your classes," Margery said. "English should be a universal language."

"I'm with you anyway, so it shouldn't be an issue," Keisaku said.

Unable to hold back, he made a big yawn. "Are you sure you don't want to rest for a while?" Margery asked him. "You're still jetlagged."

"I'm fine," Keisaku responded stubbornly. "We have to get to that Outlaw and see if we can convince some of those leftover Flame Haze in the Americas to join our side. That's why we went here in the first place, right?"

"Just don't fall asleep while we're doing our business, alright?" Margery said.

"Yeah, yeah," Keisaku responded.

On the way to East Edge's Outlaw branch, Margery looked up and stopped. Some distance away, she could see a familiar building with a spiked pinnacle. At one time, it was the tallest building in the city.

The Empire State Building.

As she looked at it, a feeling of bitter regret gripped her heart. She touched her chest.

"Place brings back memories, huh?" Marcosias said. Margery nodded.

"Hey, what's keeping you?" said Keisaku, who waited some steps ahead of her.

Margery smiled as she followed him. "I won't let that same thing happen again to this partner," she promised herself.

* * *

In Africa, Jean and Lawin scoured through one of its many jungles.

"What are we doing here again?" Lawin asked.

"They said there was a strong freelance Flame Haze staying here," Jean replied.

"How strong do you think?" Lawin asked with a worried tone.

"I'm not sure," Jean said as they entered a clearing. There, resting under a tree, they saw a man.

A Flame Haze.

He had the appearance of a native African, but he was huge. He was bald but had a rugged black beard. His muscular build was very intimidating, but not as much as the two scars that crossed his left eye. His Crimson Lord's vessel was a gold tattoo in the design of a river of flames that covered his entire left arm.

"Let's just hope we can handle him," Jean continued in a whisper.

As they approached, the Flame Haze opened his eyes and stood.

"Greetings Carrier of the Sun's Flare Adama," Jean said trying to remain calm before his intimidating presence. "We are--."

"A Flame Haze and a Crimson Denizen," Adama interrupted. He had a very strong and deep voice, fitting for a mighty warrior. "I already know what you want from me. My answer will depend upon you."

"Upon us?" Lawin said, very confused.

"What he meant to say was, it will depend upon the strength of your will," said Adama's contractor, the Fist of the Solar Will Qamata.

"Come, prove to me how far you are willing to fight," Adama said as he advanced. "You may both take me on if you wish."

"I hope that training with Sydonay-dono pays off," Jean said to a shaking Lawin as she took out Valac's kunai vessel.

* * *

Johan, Shana, and the Flame Haze on their side had to infiltrate, act and retreat swiftly, like the wind. In order for the Flame Haze not to trace where their intruders were camped, each operative approached from a different direction. Also, each of them suppressed their power at the best they could.

With Johan coordinating movement, the Flame Haze managed to quickly snatch away the vessels of the enemy squad leaders before they even knew what was happening. Fortunately, a direct confrontation was rare, and went by quickly. Also fortunately, it happened to only Shana and Johan, who had taken the most sensitive, experienced and strongest targets, including Yoshimitsu himself.

At one time, a Flame Haze had sensed Shana approach and faced her. Shana, who had not even lit her hair to a flaming red, engaged her target with her martial art prowess. With a single quick combo, she was able to stun him and snatch away his Crimson Lord's vessel at the same time before speeding off.

As for Yoshimitsu, Johan had realized that if he had tried to take Hades' vessel, he would be cut down too quickly by the Flame Haze, so he aimed for the next best thing: his target's sword. Judging from what Shana and Yuji had told him about the Shadow Reaper, he realized that although he was a master of the blade, his other skills may be a little lacking, due to his over-emphasis on his sword abilities.

Johan was excellent at suppressing his presence, so approaching him was not too difficult. When he came close enough and there were no other eyewitnesses, he dashed at him while his back was turned. In a single pass at Yoshimitsu's left side, the Mystes snatched the black blade with a verbal "Yoink!".

Yoshimitsu, confused at what had just happened, chased after the Mystes. Just before he could catch him, however, Johan casually tossed a glowing orb over his shoulder as he ran. That same orb landed in Yoshimitsu's hands.

"Oh crap," was all Yoshimitsu could say before the orb burst into a shockwave that not only sent him flying back, but also propelled Johan away.

As Yoshimitsu picked himself up, the rest of the camp finally went on alert. "Who the hell was that?" the Flame Haze said bitterly.

Johan, Shana and their Flame Haze allies had escaped from the camp in various directions, also to make sure that their own camp would not be traced. They rendezvoused at an area a good distance away from both camps.

"Since Flame Haze are capable of calling back their weapons and contractors' vessels I'll have to not only bury them under the sand, but seal them as well," Johan said after gathering the vessels taken by his comrades.

"Hopefully, this won't do anything to harm the Flame Haze," Alastor said.

"Don't worry, it won't," Johan said. "Those Flame Haze will just become powerless until they find their respective contractors."

"Am I glad you came along with us," Shana said. "You think just like Yuji."

Johan looked at her smugly. "Don't you mean, 'Yuji thinks like me'?" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, using the map drawn by Kazumi as a guide, Hecate slipped her four Denizen allies (excluding Sydonay) into the Neo-Bal Masque camp using her teleportation ability. The four wasted no time in entering the opposing Denizens' ranks and whispering to random Denizens about whatever negative idea they can think of about their leader or their group, be it true or false.

Sydonay stood beside Hecate and Kazumi as they watched and waited.

"Isn't this a little underhanded?" Kazumi asked the former General.

"In war, there are few things you can call that," Sydonay replied. "A little deception is necessary if you want to win a battle. Besides, no one will come to harm with a little thing like this. The most it would do, unfortunately, is slow our enemy down."

He looked to the humans and two Flame Haze that awaited further orders. "Anything on _those machines_ from Misaki?" he asked.

"No sir, we haven't received any messages yet," one of the humans said.

Sydonay put a hand on his head. "That kooky Seeking Researcher sure likes to take his time," he said to himself. "Hopefully the chaos we plant into this field of Denizens will last long enough until they arrive."

"Inform me as soon as you get anything from Sereiden or Johan's team," he told the human.

After a little more than half an hour, the Denizens who had infiltrated the enemy camp called for Hecate to extract them. The Priestess, again using the map, had each of them move to an isolated area out of anyone's view and teleported them beck to their camp.

"Even a small spark of gossip can spread like wildfire," Sydonay said. "It won't be long until everyone starts arguing with each other."

* * *

When Yuji, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe's wills entered the lance, they were surprised to find themselves swimming in a vast ocean. Surprisingly, though, there was no need to breathe, and they could swim around with ease.

They soon sensed the presences of three entities.

"So you came back," Leviathan said as he approached them in his humanoid form, a man with a white beard and silvery gray hair wearing a sea blue suit like a naval officer's. "Did you come back to hurt me more than you already have?"

His wife stood next to him. She was a beautiful young lady with long, flowing blonde hair and wore a sea-blue dress.

"Come now, I'm sure they have an important reason for coming here. Why else would they go through all this trouble to meet you, an old enemy?" she said with a sincere smile. "I'm Marie, once the Mystes of this lance."

"I'm Yuji Sakai, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo," Yuji introduced himself in response to her courtesy, then pointed to Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe. "And this is Khamsin, Behemoth's Flame Haze, and Leanan-sidhe, the Spiral Organ."

"I already know your friends," Marie said. "They're the ones who freed my husband from his curse."

"Curse?" Yuji said.

"The contest," said a third entity, Lorelei, as she entered the conversation from out of nowhere. She had the same appearance as when he last saw her, before she had left Misaki City. She had the appearance of a sea nymph with blue skin and long red hair, as well as a youthful beauty to match her mother's. "The contest which would determine who would become the new Hand of Eden, the contest that drove my family to fight amongst one another. Because of you, he—we are freed from it."

"In the end though, nobody really won the prize," Yuji said.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Leviathan said to Khamsin.

"We need your help," Khamsin said. "The fate of the world hangs by a thread."

"I can tell," Leviathan said. "Why else would you come here? And just what makes you think we would help you? We're done with this world."

Yuji grinned smugly. "If that's the case, then why do you still cling to this lance?" he said.

"Because my family is in here," Leviathan answered.

"But if that was your only reason for staying, then why haven't any of you moved on?" Yuji said, utilizing logical argument. "Once you no longer have any regrets or anything to stay for, shouldn't you be able to pass on to the netherworld?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we are sealed in here," said Leviathan.

"No one sealed you in here," Yuji said. "The three of you are clinging onto it by your own will, isn't that the truth?"

Leviathan was silent, being unable to counter his argument. Finally, Marie spoke for him.

"Yes, that is the truth," she said.

"It is a good thing we brought him along," Leanan-sidhe whispered to Khamsin. "It spares us from a waste of time arguing with these people."

"But if you're as bright as you seem," Marie continued, "tell us the other reason we have not moved on."

"Because you still have unfinished business here," Yuji said confidently. He turned to the Flame Haze beside him. "Khamsin-san, if you please."

Khamsin was the one most suited to answering Marie's question, as his goal was passed onto him by Gaia herself, and that goal was the same as Leviathan's family.

"You still want to save this planet, as do I," he said. "We share the same goal, passed onto us by Gaia, the Hand of Eden. But if we do not stop the Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens from destroying each other, this world will soon be beyond restoring. For what reason do you have not to help us?"

"You do realize I still haven't forgiven you for killing me _and_ my daughter," Leviathan said coldly.

Suddenly, Leanan-sidhe fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Please, I beg of you," she pleaded. "We will do anything to make it up to you, but please fight alongside us. If the Flame Haze of the Denizens win this war, our dream of peace will be shattered."

Leviathan took a while to ponder over this, then reached a decision.

"I refuse to fight with you," he said.

Yuji, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe felt disappointed, although they were half-expecting that answer. But before they could say or do anything, Leviathan continued.

"My daughter will fight in my stead," he said, surprising the trio, as well as Lorelei herself.

"Father?" she said.

"Marie and I have already lived our lives," Leviathan continued, "but our daughter is still young, even for a Denizen. She still has much to live for. If you plan on reviving someone, please revive her. Marie and I will stabilize her and give her whatever remains of my power, at least until you find something more permanent so that the two of us parents may pass on together peacefully."

"Father," Lorelei said as a tear fell from her eye. She embraced him and her mother. "Thank you."

"We are eternally grateful," Khamsin said. "Come Leanan-sidhe, Yuji Sakai, we have to work quickly."

* * *

Panting heavily after climbing a tall tower in Sereiden, Eita found Pheles with her arms open, muttering inaudible words with her mouth wide open. All around her, the wind was blowing.

"Pheles-san, what are you doing?" the young human male asked her.

Pheles paused from her speaking and the winds immediately died down.

"Since there's too much of this world to cover and too little recruiters out there, I decided to broadcast a message all over Asia and Australia through the wind and try to rally some Flame Haze and Denizens to our cause," Pheles answered. "Only they can hear my voice in the wind."

"What did you tell them?" Eita asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"I told them that if they wished to protect everyone dear to them, fight for their dreams, or at least survive in this world, they would help us stop the Flame Haze and Denizens from annihilating each other," Pheles said. "I also told them that if they decided to help us, they were to rendezvous at the Great Wall of China and wait for the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment and the Spiral Organ to arrive there and lead them."

"Do you think anyone will come?"

"Probably not, but as long as there is still hope, we have to try everything we can."

* * *

Lawin quickly flew upwards to avoid a wave of bright fire that exploded when Adama smashed the ground where he once stood with a glowing yellow right fist. The rest of his body was also coated in the same yellow light, but more intensely at its source, the tattoo vessel on his left arm.

The airborne Denizen's blade and claw were unsheathed, and he was covered in burns and bruises. They had already been fighting for more than one or two hours.

While her opponent still faced her partner, Jean, who was fatigued and also bruised, attacked from behind and sent a barrage of black locusts his way, but they were all incinerated when Adama, without even looking back, created a shield of yellow fire with a wave of his hand.

"Is this really all you can do in battle?" Adama said to Lawin. "Judging from your hit-and-run tactics earlier, I can tell that you were probably a Jaeger for Bal Masque before. You fight without taking too much risk, but if you wish to show me your worth, then fight me for real, with all your power."

His scarred eye turned bright yellow and emitted a bright flash that blinded Lawin. While the Denizen was stunned, Adama summoned a chain of fire and light and caught him at the leg. The chain scorched through his leg as he was pulled back down to earth.

Adama was about to attack again when Jean came at him, this time with a melee attack. She was surrounded by insects and covered in Valac's flame as she flew at her opponent with her contractor's kunai vessel stretched forward.

But she was still unable to harm Adama, who easily caught her by the outstretched arm before she could connect.

"Now see your partner," Adama said, still talking to Lawin who lay on the ground, "she's willing to fight with all her strength. But what about you, is what you're fighting for really not worth completely risking your life?"

He tightened his grip on Jean's arm. As she screamed in pain, the fire in Lawin blazed. Remembering that she was the reason he was fighting for peace, he stood up and prepared to defend her with his life.

"Good, you're finally getting it," Adama said as he tossed Jean aside.

"Lawin!" she said as she quickly got up and took up her weapon. "I'll fight with you." Her partner nodded.

Lawin charged head on at Adama with blade and claw ready to strike. Adama proceeded to intercept him with a chop, but suddenly, a storm of birds flew around him, and when they passed, Lawin was gone.

The Denizen had moved behind his opponent and was about to strike when Adama quickly sensed him and whirled around to smack him in the face. As Lawin flew back from the strike, Jean came at her opponent with a flying kick. Adama grabbed her leg in mid-flight and threw her at her partner.

As Jean was sent flying at Lawin, the latter jumped forward and caught her. While they were still holding each other in midair, they spun around and Jean threw her partner at their opponent, adding a boost to his incoming attack speed.

Lawin sped towards Adama and slashed at him with all he had, but it was not enough. The experienced Flame Haze easily dodged the attack. But Lawin landed on the side of a tree and kicked against it, propelling himself forward again. This time, Adama countered with a backhanded fist and sent him crashing into another tree.

But this time, although he had been hurt, he finally managed to cut Adama, or at least his arm. A few drops of blood spilled on the soil where the Flame Haze stood on.

"Even together, you two are no match for me," said Adama, looking towards a recovering Jean. "But you already knew that, yet fought me anyway with everything you had even from the beginning. You have great determination." He then looked to Lawin. "Your fear of me was great," he said, "but your courage to defend the one you care for is greater. I also admire your courage."

"If you are merely scouts, then your leaders must have even greater resolve to end the conflict," said Qamata. "Yes, we knew all about the decisive battle about to take place. We merely wished to see how far each side was willing to fight by observing the greatness of the lowest units."

"Do we take that as a complement or an insult?" muttered Jean, who came to Lawin's side. "Maybe this explains why the Flame of Heaven assigned us to this person in the first place."

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Lawin asked.

Adama nodded. "I won't disappoint you, if you continue not to disappoint me," he said.

* * *

As the sun rose over the Gobi Desert, Yoshimitsu stormed into the Mouth of Power's tent.

"What's going on?!" he said to his leader angrily. "The squad leaders are missing their Crimson Lords' vessels, and for some reason, they can't call them back. Are those Denizen scum responsible for all this?"

"If it were the Denizens, we would have known easily," the Mouth of Power said with cold calmness. "And humans could not perform such an operation. The most logical explanation is that we were infiltrated by Flame Haze. But why would we be attacked by our own kind, and on top of that, why not just destroy their targets?"

Yoshimitsu clenched his fist. "It's _them_ isn't it?" he said. "That holier-than-thou faction from Japan. I'll hunt them down and destroy them right away!"

"Don't be foolish," the Mouth of Power said. "You won't be able to find them. And even if you do, you would be no match for them. And with the state our army is in right now, an attack from the other side would lead to an easy victory from them. Instead of hunting down those people, I want you to lead a search party and recover what has been stolen."

"But that could take days!" Yoshimitsu said. "The squad leaders can't even sense where their contractors' vessels are."

"But it is riskier and would take even longer to hunt down the ones responsible," the Mouth of Power insisted. "Now go, and obey me."

The air grew as heavy as Jupiter's surface as the Mouth of Power spoke. The intensity that filled the room was enough to shake even Yoshimitsu.

"Very well," Yoshimitsu said reluctantly.

When the Shadow Reaper had gone, the Mouth of Power thought aloud to himself.

"Those people are trying to buy some time, just as I would expect from them. Perhaps I should play along for a while and see where this goes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the camp of Neo-Bal Masque was in a riot. The Denizens were fighting amongst each other, both physically and with verbal abuse. A few of them had even begun to think of leaving the army.

"What's happening here?!" Mastan demanded an explanation from his officers, who he had gathered in his chambers.

"My lord, it seems as if the Denizens are beginning to doubt you and the reason they fight," said one of the Crimson Lords.

"It seems that until this problem ends, we will be unable to attack the Flame Haze properly," said another.

Mastan pounded his fist. "Blast it! They weren't like this earlier yesterday," he said to himself. "Regardless, do anything to quell this little rebellion. Use force if necessary."

* * *

After waiting at least a day or so in the Outlaw headquarters in America, only two Flame Haze, one from South America and one from the North, came to meet with Keisaku and Margery.

"Is this really all of the Flame Haze we could get?" Keisaku said, very dissatisfied. He sat in front of a desk in an old news agency, which was the front of a certain Outlaw.

"And on top of that, there are no more Denizens left in America thanks to that Mouth of Power either destroying them or scaring them off," said Marcosias.

"Not helping," Keisaku grumbled.

Margery put an arm around his shoulder. "Cheer up," she said as she passed him a drink. Keisaku could smell the booze in her breath, which he was very used to by now.

"Well, two Flame Haze to help you out should be better than nothing," said East Edge, who sat opposite from them. "And they won't be the only ones coming with you."

"What, you coming with us too?" Keisaku said.

East Edge nodded. "It's been a very long time since I've last fought," he said. He glanced around his office. "Today is the last day this place will be a part of Outlaw. Starting the day I get back from that battle, this place will be the western branch of the Eternal Alliance."

* * *

"It feels great to be travelling with you two again," said Lorelei as she, Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe made their way to the Great Wall of China on foot.

Lorelei now had a different appearance after her revival. Her hair was now reddish blonde, and her skin was no longer blue, but a very fair white. She wore light sea blue armor and a helmet with a dolphin's fin. She also carried her mother's lance over her shoulder. Along with her new life and appearance, she had also established a new title for herself.

The Atlantic Valkyrie.

"Although it's a little awkward at the same time," said Leanan-sidhe.

"I don't blame you for what you did to me or my father," Lorelei said. "I'm still alive—kinda, and you also fought to protect this world. _I'm_ the one who should apologize for attacking you like that."

"It's good then that it's all become water under the bridge," Leanan-sidhe said. "And I'm glad you finally managed to talk to your mother."

"She and my father will be watching me," Lorelei said. "I hope I make them proud."

"I'm sure you will," Leanan-sidhe said with a smile.

"Do you feel it?" Khamsin said as they neared the Wall. "A small number of presences."

"I do," said Leanan-sidhe. "It must be those Flame Haze and Denizens the Beautiful Whim told us she would try to gather from all over Asia."

"It's been a long time since I've fought in an army," Khamsin said. Soon, he caught sight of the new recruits, none of which he had met long in the past.

"These people are so young. They would need someone experienced to lead them into the battle."

* * *

After successfully recruiting a couple of Denizens in Europe, Yuji, Wilhelmina and their new companions boarded a plane that was headed for China. The reasons they had decided to travel this way was to save their strength for the battle, and to travel so high above the clouds that they wouldn't be easily noticed by their enemies. Also, it allowed them one special mode of entry.

Wilhelmina noticed that the Mystes beside her was deep in thought.

"Indeed, something has been troubling you since we revived that girl," said the Specialist of Everything.

"It's the whole revival thing," Yuji said. "Now that we've proved it is possible, how can we be sure the Snake of the Festival can't return? After all, he has the power of Creation."

"It took much Power of Existence from the Reiji Maigo, the same amount a large city holds, to revive a Denizen," Wilhelmina said. "Indeed, how much more would be needed to revive a greater entity, such as a Crimson God? Not even the Existence of an entire country would be enough, and there are only two of the Reiji Maigo that exist in this world, and they are in our possession. So rest assured, he has not been revived."

"I already know that," Yuji said. "But I just can't shake that nagging feeling that he will return."

"Do you fear him?"

"Maybe," Yuji replied. "I know more about him and everything he is capable of more than anyone else, even Alastor and Hecate."

"Then all the more we can defeat him indeed," Wilhelmina said. "Do not be afraid. Even if we must fight him again, we can win. And if we can defeat him, we can win this battle and end this war."

"Unwavering resolve," said Tiamat.

"Indeed, if you truly love Shana, nothing should stand in your way of giving her a happy life," Wilhelmina added, "not me, not the Snake of the Festival, and not this war."

Yuji smiled. "You're right, thanks," he said.

As the plane took off, the Mystes mentally prepared himself. "Before it all ends, let this war throw everything it's got at us!" he said.


	21. Bold Intervention

Several days had passed until the armies of the Flame Haze and Neo-Bal Masque could function decently again. It had taken several sleepless nights for Yoshimitsu to find all of the Flame Haze lieutenants'contractors' vessels, for not only were they sealed and buried, but hidden separately as well. Also, when the Flame Haze had tried to appoint new officers to substitute those who couldn't fight, the human scouts of the Eternal Alliance would report it to Johan, who would then proceed to swipe their contactors' vessels and hide them as well, or at least disable them in some other way.

"We were lucky to find even half of these vessels and my sword in this damned desert," Yoshimitsu said when he reported to the Mouth of Power. "The recovered Crimson Lords said that they had been taken by another group of Flame Haze led by a Torch and the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter."

"Those guys will probably keep disabling our Flame Haze as long as we keep appointing new squad leaders," he continued. "Since the second time they did it to us, all of a sudden, everyone's sixth sense was blocked out and our intruders would already be here and gone by the time our senses had returned. And on top of that, they could disable our Flame Haze quickly, precisely and efficiently. Just how do those bastards do it?!"

He sighed. "I hope you have a plan," he said to his leader.

"Do you doubt me?" the Mouth of Power said with a strong, intimidating tone, causing Yoshimitsu to back up a bit fearfully.

After he had appeared to have handpicked a few leaders, who were surprisingly the ones with the least ability, of course, Johan proceeded with his routine of disabling them as soon as his human allies, who had spied from vantage points with a safe distance and excellent angles using their binoculars, had reported them acting as leaders would and gathering to the commander's tent.

"When will these people learn?" Johan said after the operation was complete.

"I don't think you should underestimate them," said Shana. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mastan also had trouble in restoring order to the ranks of Neo-Bal Masque. Like Johan, Sydonay kept on using his same strategy to hinder the enemy army. Each time though, the seeds of doubt they planted became less effective as Mastan used more force and intimidation to keep his units in line. Eventually, his underlings were too frightened to spread any more rumors. Even the Crimson Lords knew it would be foolish to challenge him, the closest entity they had to a Crimson God.

And it was worse.

One of the Eternal Alliance Denizens, who went by the title and name Contrary Speech Maryah, was captured.

As soon as she had told one of the Neo-Bal Masque Denizens that Mastan and Neo-Bal Masque were going to deplete the Earth of all Existences and thus end their future, he was ganged up on and incapacitated.

She was brought to Mastan's tent for interrogation.

The Prized Flame delivered a punch to the bound Denizen's face before throwing a question at her.

"Who sent you? I don't believe you are one of us."

"No one sent me," the loyal Maryah lied. "I just thought I could stop a tragedy if I could hinder either side. Since it would be suicide to infiltrate the Flame Haze, I—ugh!"

He was interrupted by another punch to the face. Mastan angrily grabbed her by the throat.

"I'll ask you again, who sent you?" he said.

The Denizen stayed silent. Even as he was bombarded with more physical assault, the loyal Denizen remained in defiant silence.

Eventually, Mastan realized that he wouldn't get anything more out of him.

"Very well, stay quiet," he said. "You can still be of some use at least, by showing what happens to those who defy me. That is, of course, unless you tell me what I want to know."

Maryah, though very fearful, remained silent. Mastan continued.

"Quite persistent," he said. "You die at dawn by my own hands. Your death will also be the signal of another march to battle."

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Bold Intervention

* * *

As the Denizens of Neo-Bal Masque gathered in the same area, Maryah was brought forth with Mastan following behind. Kazumi witnessed the event that was occurring from a distance.

"They're bringing her out now," the human girl told Sydonay through her headset. Of course, they had known of her capture when she did not return to the camp. "It seems that they're going to execute her as an example."

"Are we going to save her?" Hecate asked. "I can teleport her to safety."

"If you did that, they could trace our location," Sydonay replied. "A rescue of any sort would jeopardize the entire mission."

"I'm sorry to say it, but he's right. And she wouldn't want that to happen Heca-tan," Kazumi told Hecate. "I myself would gladly give up my life if it would protect those I care about of bring peace to this world."

The human girl, with a heavy heart, watched as Maryah was torn in half with a loud shriek as Mastan pulled her apart with his bare hands. Apparently, the Prized Flame wanted to give her a very painful execution.

"This is what happens to those who oppose me!" he roared. "If there is any more who wish to challenge me and die, come forward!"

Even at a far distance, Hecate heard him. "I accept your challenge," she muttered as she tightened her grip on her staff.

"They're mobilizing," Kazumi reported. "I'll get into position."

"Alright, good," Sydonay responded. "We'll follow soon."

As the Crimson Lords and Denizens of Neo-Bal Masque marched, Mastan made his declaration loud and clear.

"Death to all Flame Haze! This world belongs to Neo-Bal Masque!"

* * *

On the other side, the Flame Haze also marched to the battlefield. Each squad was some distance from the other, and would split up and flank the enemy at the Mouth of Power's signal.

Shana and Johan watched from a distance.

"I don't get it," the Mystes said. "How can they still mobilize like that?"

"I have a theory," said Alastor. "Perhaps the last ones we had disabled were not the real squad leaders but decoys. And the ones leading those squads had their ranks cleverly kept secret until now."

"That makes sense," Johan said. "I underestimated their leader."

"Idiot," Shana said. "Anyone has the potential to be very dangerous."

Johan nodded. "You're right," he said. "And even normal humans are no exception. By the way, when's Yu-chan and the other reinforcements going to arrive?"

"Either today or tomorrow," Shana answered. "The machines should be here around that time too."

"Good," said Johan. "In the meantime, let's hold off the massacre with plan B."

* * *

As the two armies approached one another, small, complete teams of human scouts from both Shana and Hecate's teams acted. They had half-buried themselves in the sand with one of the massive shields as shelter from anything that could harm them. One person from each of these small teams of humans primed and lobbed one of Johan's spherical grenades in the direction of an incoming group of enemies while another directed their shield in the same direction of the thrown device.

Both armies were caught completely by surprise when a strong shockwave with a great range blew everyone, whether on the ground or in the air, away. Only the humans who had used them were unaffected due to the carefully designed shields they had used to protect themselves. But the blast waves were not very lethal, so they did little damage, but they were good enough to throw the enemy into a temporary state of shock and disorder.

While the two armies were still stunned, the cannoneer of each human team loaded his weapon with a small rocket and shot it straight up in the air. When each of these rockets exploded they released an Unrestricted Method, which was called Fog of War, in the form of sparkling powder over a very wide area. This was designed to disable the sixth sense of every entity.

These were the very same rockets Johan's team had used when infiltrating the Flame Haze camp to disable squad leaders. Unfortunately, they was not user friendly.

Fortunately, the Eternal Alliance had human scouts hidden in the middle of the battlefield.

Each of the tactically positioned human teams, still hidden from enemy eyes, guided Hecate and Shana's mixed attack force of Flame Haze and Denizens to quickly incapacitate the apparent squad leaders. Due to the inability to sense incoming presences and the sudden assault of the Eternal Alliance, each of the opposing armies fell into chaos, making their squad leaders even easier targets.

From the rear of his army, the Mouth of Power observed his new enemy's tactics.

"Very clever," he said to himself. "Using our inability to sense humans to their advantage and making disorder their primary weapon against us. This battle has just become a lot more interesting."

By the time the mayhem had ended, half of the squads of each army had already been disabled. On top of that, the Unrestricted Method over the battlefield was still active. It was apparent that the Eternal Alliance, although weak on unit numbers, was gaining the upper hand very quickly.

Mastan and Yoshimitsu quickly reorganized ranks.

"Spread out!" Mastan ordered his units. "Kill anyone who isn't ours, be they Flame Haze, humans, or even other Denizens."

"I have new orders from the Mouth of Power," Yoshimitsu told the remaining Flame Haze squad leaders. "Search for and eliminate any humans you might find on the battlefield. They are our new enemies' eyes."

It was not long until a few of the human scouting groups were discovered. Some under Hecate, Sydonay and Kazumi were hunted down by a massive force of Rinne of all shapes and sizes. Although they were armed, they were no match for the overwhelming number and power of their enemy. As for some of the humans under Shana and Johan, they were pinpointed with frighteningly accurate calculations by the Mouth of Power, who had factored in a logical safe distance, the location of downed squad leaders, possible vantage points, etc.

"This isn't looking too good," Johan admitted.

"They've cut our momentum," said Sydonay. "Not only are we losing units fast, the Unrestricted Method over us is beginning to wear off."

"Should we fall back and regroup?" asked Kazumi, who was on the front lines with the other scouts.

"Yes, get out of there," said Hecate. "You've done enough."

"Hecate and I will personally cover you while you and the other scouts retreat," said Shana. "Now get out of that warzone!"

* * *

At the very middle of the battlefield, the Shadow Reaper Yoshimitsu and the Prized Flame Mastan encountered each other. The moment they caught sight of each other, they immediately charged at each other, brandishing their blades.

The first time their blades crossed, there was a loud ringing sound of metal hammering against metal. In the next moment, Mastan attempted to breathe gold fire from his mouth on his enemy, who escaped harm in the blink of an eye.

Yoshimitsu moved to strike Mastan's side with his black blade, but the Crimson Lord parried the attack with one of the two falchions in his hands. He then retaliated by slashing at his opponent with the sword in his other hand. Yoshimitsu blocked the attack effortlessly and counterattacked, but Mastan was able to block and counter as well.

"Last time, our duel ended in a draw," Yoshimitsu said while he jumped back as Mastan swung a blade at him. He sheathed his sword and prepared to deliver his deadly Iai blow.

He dashed forward and disappeared at the last split-second, when Mastan attempted to parry with one blade. The Flame Haze reappeared behind him and Mastan brought his other arm and sword over his shoulder to block a possible attack, but Yoshimitsu disappeared again.

The Shadow Reaper rematerialized at Mastan's left flank, close to his neck.

"Today, you won't be as lucky," he said before unsheathing his blade for a slash aimed to kill.

In half a moment, Mastan grew another arm and caught the black blade with its bare hand just before it met his neck. With the blades in his other hands, he counterattacked his opponent, who withdrew at a distance at the last millisecond.

"You're pretty confident," Mastan said. "But just what makes you think you can even defeat someone as powerful as I?"

With that, he cast an Unrestricted Method in Yoshimitsu's direction. In less than a moment, a massive golden ball of fire materialized above the Flame Haze and fell upon him, completely incinerating anything below it.

The Flame Haze, however, was unscathed. He reappeared next to Mastan.

"What use is all that power when you can't even hit me?" said the Flame Haze.

He dashed backwards as Mastan swung an arm at him. The duel continued as Mastan threw a golden fireball while Yoshimitsu dashed forward again.

* * *

While they retreated, one group of human scouts found themselves pinned down by a pair of Flame Haze. One of them dashed forward and slashed with an axe, but the shield-bearing human managed to guard against the blow. In the same moment, the other opposing Flame Haze, who had a fireball in each hand, outflanked them from behind. The cannoneer human quickly reacted and shot at him, scoring a direct hit. It wasn't enough to kill him, but the shot was just enough to knock him out for a while.

The shield-bearing human was thrown back by a second strong blow from the first Flame Haze's weapon. The medic of his small team took out a small carbine and frantically shot at him, but the bullets were blocked by the axe's broad flat side. Their cannoneer also lacked any time to reload. In other words, they were doomed.

That is, had Shana not come between them at the last moment.

Just as the enemy Flame Haze was about to cut down the humans, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter swooped in and sliced her enemy's weapon in half with her superior Nietono Shana.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" Shana told the humans behind her as she kicked her opponent in the face. They were all too happy to comply.

* * *

At the same time, Kazumi quickly led her scouting team out of danger. When a frighteningly large group of Rinne approached from the front and threw fireballs at them, the brave young girl pushed her team's shield-bearer to the front and supported him as he protected everyone behind him from a fiery end. As soon as the first volley was over, Kazumi primed one of Johan's bombs and threw it at the horde of Rinne before supporting her shield-bearer from behind again.

The following shockwave instantly cleared the way, but now more Rinne—and Denizens as well—were closing in from the rear too quickly for Kazumi to react.

"Aster."

Following the monotone attack declaration, a rain of energy beams fell from above and wiped out the entire enemy threat. Kazumi looked straight up at her rescuer.

"Heca-tan!" she said, very much relieved.

"I have cleared the way," Hecate told her. "Hurry."

"Thanks," said Kazumi. "Please be careful."

"You too," Hecate said as she proceeded to bombard more battalions of Rinne and Denizens both on the ground and in the air with her beams of light.

* * *

Johan and Sydonay had already lost more than half their attack forces, and the Flame Haze and Denizens that had managed to survive retreated. The only ones left fighting on the battlefield were Shana, Hecate, Johan and Sydonay. By this time, the Flame Haze army and Neo-Bal Masque were locked in battle with each other. Also, the Unrestricted Method which had been blocking out everyone's senses had completely dissipated.

"This isn't good," Johan said.

"You think?" Sydonay responded sarcastically. They were still speaking through their headsets.

A couple of Flame Haze attempted to take out the Mystes, but he managed to avoid their strikes and knock one to the ground. A moment afterwards, he managed to get behind the other Flame Haze and grabbed the back of his skull before slamming it onto the downed Flame Haze's head, knocking both out.

Soon, however, he found himself surrounded by more Flame Haze.

"Uh oh," he gulped. "I hope those reinforcements arrive on schedule."

As Sydonay, who had shifted from his usual chimera form to a more powerful but more consuming hydra form, beat away swarms of Rinne and their Denizen masters, he felt a number of presences coming in from the South.

They were mixed presences.

"We're really lucky your wish just came through," Sydonay said to Johan. "It's about time they got here."

* * *

"Advance!" Khamsin said as he led the reinforcements into the fray. "Leanan-sidhe, take Lawin, Jean, Adama and half of these young Flame Haze and Denizens to help Hecate and Sydonay. Lorelei and the rest, come with me."

The newcomers wasted no time in pushing back both armies, which were caught at unawares yet again. It did not take long for both enemy armies to fall into disarray again.

As Hecate battled airborne Denizens and Rinne in the sky, below, Adama wiped out swarms of Rinne with explosive crushing blows with a force so powerful it blew away anyone close to the one struck. Adding to the confusion and surprise of the Denizens, Leanan-sidhe used her illusionary Unrestricted Methods to act as decoys and baffle her enemies.

On the side with more Flame Haze, Shana was surrounded by enemies. They constantly kept out of range of her sword and attacked her from a distance. As some backed away from Shana's slash, they were suddenly buried by a wave of sand with Khamsin riding it on top. Following behind him, Lorelei came forth and wounded a Flame Haze's shoulder with her lance. Although her powers over water were very limited in a desert, she still had the lance of her parents.

After her, even more allies came and attacked the enemy while Shana took a short breather before resuming to fight.

The Mouth of Power realized that any further fighting would worsen things for his army, so he called a retreat.

"How very fortunate of them that help arrived just at the last moment," he said to himself. "But they may not be as lucky next time."

* * *

Mastan and Yoshimitsu still dueled even while the reinforcements of their other enemy arrived. Both of them were still relatively unscathed.

As he put some distance between him and his enemy, Yoshimitsu received the order from his commander.

"Damn, and we were just getting started," he said. "We will meet again."

With that, he melted into his own shadow and vanished.

Mastan noticed that the other Flame Haze were also retreating. He would have pursued them, had he not noticed the mix of Denizens and Flame Haze of the Eternal Alliance, led by Hecate, heading in his direction. He also noted that his army was in chaos.

"At least I didn't lose to those Flame Haze," the Prized Flame said to himself. "Fall back!"

With a narrow victory, the day belonged to the Eternal Alliance.

* * *

That night, after the battle, both Shana and Hecate's teams, as well as the reinforcements led by Khamsin, gathered and camped together at the south of the Gobi Desert.

"That was a pretty close call back there," Shana told Khamsin. "It's a good thing you arrived when you did."

"And you brought along those machines from Sereiden," Sydonay said, noticing several cloth-covered machines at one corner of the camp.

"But we lost a lot during the battle," Kazumi said.

"That's war for you," Sydonay said. "It happens. Don't forget that anyone can die here."

"But we can at least pay our respects to those who fought for our cause," said Leanan-sidhe, who looked towards several coffins at another corner of the camp.

Hecate noticed Johan sitting alone with measuring instruments and several maps of the area, which were bought from villagers, drawn by the scouts or printed from Google Earth. The Mystes seemed more serious than usual.

"Coming up with another plan?" she asked him.

The Mystes nodded. "I plan to end it all by the next battle," he said.

"Yuji should be arriving soon," said Hecate. "It would be better if we waited for him first."

"It could be too late by then," said Johan. "I was a fool to underestimate the leader of the Flame Haze. We barely made it out today, and I don't want to take any chances with tomorrow."

"Yuji thinks you're being stupid," Hecate said, knowing what the other Mystes had thought as soon as she had told him through their boundless psychic link. "He would not be beaten this easily."

"Why not?" Johan said. "Take a look at it, I've planned all the movements, the trump cards, the faints and deceptions. It's flawless. Even if the Mouth of Power figured out what was happening, how can he possibly counter it? Your argument doesn't hold."

"The losses of today really affected you, didn't it?" Hecate said. "Just like what happened before at Misaki City."

"I always hated death," Johan admitted. "It takes away the people I care about and ends happiness. Even when I invented that forbidden technique of mine, I always hated using it, having to cut someone's life as death itself. It's frightening. If only everyone could be immortal like me, there would be no more sadness. But they can't, so I have to protect them from death myself."

"So you fear death," Hecate said in cold monotone.

"I won't let a repeat of what happened in Misaki City--or any other battle--occur again," Johan continued. "I will keep fighting until tragedies like those never happen again. I can end this war."

Hecate turned away to return to the others, unsure of what else to say to the Mystes. Before she left, however, she said one last thing. "You're becoming like Yuji was just before he became the Snake of the Festival," she said. "Be careful."

* * *

In the distance, completely unnoticed, stood a figure with an aura so black that it had become a shadow even darker than the night itself.

A scythe with a large bat wing-shaped blade rested on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, while the armies of the Flame Haze and Neo-Bal Masque licked their wounds, Johan, Kazumi, Shana and several other allied Flame Haze, Denizens and humans prepared for the next battle. They buried odd conical machines of Dantalion's design, which were either the size of gas stoves or refrigerators, at strategic points on the battlefield. After they had been hidden, Johan and Leanan-sidhe cast a seal over them to ensure that they would not be traced or detected.

"There, it's flawless," Johan said, pleased with his work. "Although these were intended for mere delaying tactics, they could be used for so much more."

"I still do not believe we would not achieve victory this easily," Hecate said.

"You might be right, if we didn't have you two," Johan said to her and Shana. "As long as we have you two, we can't lose."

"Johan, don't be an idiot," Shana said. Although she said that, she and the others still followed Johan's plan.

* * *

The day after, the Flame Haze and Neo-Bal masque marched again. Johan, Shana, Hecate, Sydonay, Khamsin, and Kazumi watched from a distance.

"Yuji and Wilhelmina still haven't arrived yet," Shana said with a somewhat worried tone.

"His plane has just taken off from Europe," Hecate added. "And the company of the Chanter of Elegies and Satou-kun are only halfway over the Pacific Ocean." Margery and her company had decided to come in from the East, so as to outflank the enemy when they arrived while Yuji's company came from the West.

"But we have to initiate the plan now, while the armies are still separated," said Johan. "This war ends today."

* * *

As the gap between Neo-Bal Masque and the Flame Haze shrank to less than a kilometer, Johan activated the machines. All of a sudden, just before the fighting could begin, the Flame Haze felt their Power of Existence get drained, leaving them with the strength of ordinary humans. At the same time, the Crimson Lords and Denizens of Neo-Bal Masque lost their ability to fly and use Unrestricted Methods. They had become just as vulnerable as their prey.

Both armies were unaware of the machines that lay hidden in the sand beneath them. There were two types of them. The ones the size of refrigerators buried in the Flame Haze's side drained Power of Existence from any entity within its range, whether airborne or grounded. As for the machines the size of gas stoves in the Neo-Bal Masque side, these were powered by the Power of Existence drained by their counterparts in the Flame Haze side. Their function was to emit a field that blocked out the use of any Power of Existence.

But this was not all Johan had planned. At his signal, human scouts led by Kazumi used the last of the Fog of War rockets to block out everyone's sixth sense.

"Now all that's left is to break through their butter-soft defenses and take out their leader," Johan said. He swung his arm forward as he issued his command to everyone through his headset. "Move out!"


	22. Bloodtears

**Note: **just to remind you, fully italicized paragraphs represent flashbacks.

Hope you enjoy another intense battle. Please review!

* * *

Both the Flame Haze and the Neo-Bal Masque Denizens went into a panic when they realized that they had become as vulnerable as ducks in a shooting gallery. Even Mastan and Yoshimitsu had lost their composure.

It got even worse when a sandstorm conjured up by Khamsin blinded everyone. They had become completely open to any attack.

But the Mouth of Power, standing on a dune, was totally unfazed. This was only the beginning.

"Johan, you may have impressed us in that last battle," he muttered, but with a different, more human voice than his usual menacing tone, "but now I'm very disappointed in you. This is too predictable."

* * *

Thanks to a device she and her allies wore as belts, Shana, Hecate and the other Flame Haze and Denizens of the Eternal Alliance were unaffected by their own machines, making it extremely easy to plow through the lines of the enemy armies. They were also able to accurately find their way through the sandstorm with the orders of Johan, who used an Unrestricted Method made with Khamsin's aid that allowed only him to see right through the elements. He also had a map of glowing blue lines suspended on the air before him. On this map, he could see the location and status of each allied unit.

The Mystes stood on air at a fair distance away from the battle. At least four spell circles were before him, with half of them facing the direction of either enemy army. When he looked through one of these circles, not only could he see through the sandstorm, but he could also "zoom in" on his line of sight.

To end the battle once and for all, the attacking groups of the Eternal Alliance aimed for the primary commanders of each army: Mastan, Yoshimitsu and the Mouth of Power. The latter wasted no time in coming up with a counterstrategy.

"Drive your weapons into the ground where your fellow Flame Haze are weakest," the Mouth of Power commanded quickly but calmly.

A number of Flame Haze were confused at this command while others obeyed immediately, either out of faith or because they had also understood what their leader had figured out.

"Now!" the Mouth of Power bellowed to the hesitant ones. They quickly reacted according to his order and plunged their swords, spears and other weapons into the sand beneath their most weakened brethren.

By this time, both Shana and Hecate's teams had made it halfway through both armies. Suddenly, they heard a warning from Johan.

"Watch out!" exclaimed the Mystes. "They've taken out the machines!"

A swarm of Rinne and Denizens suddenly leaped directly at Hecate. Just when they were a couple of feet away from the Priestess, she barely managed to react and blow them all away with a barrage of Aster.

Just after the Flame Haze under the Mouth of Power's order destroyed the machines they had planted, their counterparts shut off since they no longer had a power source. The blinding sandstorm and For of War were still active, however.

"How could he have seen through my plan so quickly? His deduction abilities are on par with mine, Yuji and Kantaro's," Johan said to himself. "We'd better end this quickly before he turns things around."

He began to unleash a barrage of commands from his mouth to the mike of his headset.

"Team A1, head directly for the Mouth of Power. Break through the enemies as quickly as possible. Team A2, break off from A1's side and flank the Mouth of Power from his left. Try to ignore the other enemies for now. Khamsin, Plan B, you know what to do. I'm counting on you. Team B1, push through the front of those hordes and clear a path for Team B2's assault on the Prized Flame and those surrounding him, then take control of the center of that enemy army and go into a defensive formation."

Team A1, lead by Shana, who was shrouded in red flames, cut through the enemy Flame Haze like a hot knife through butter. Anyone who dared to get in her way was instantly taken out by a fiery slash of the Nietono Shana, which was covered in a blade of pure flame that extended to three times its original length. Ranged attacks and Unrestricted Methods also proved useless against her as she deflected them easily. Behind her, the rest of her team knocked away anyone who attempted to flank them.

Team A2, led by Leanan-sidhe, did as Johan told them and moved in for a flanking maneuver on the enemy leader. They began their attack with one of them throwing one of Johan's shockwave grenades at a cluster of enemies in their way. The blast blew them out of the way and allowed the team to fly past them as they recovered.

The Spiral Organ then cast illusions of herself and her allies in order for them to confuse the enemy and evade them. With each passing moment that they got closer to their target, more and more of her decoys were removed by the enemy. One Flame Haze even managed to figure out which was the real her, but was thankfully taken care of by Lorelei and her lance before he could act.

As for Khamsin, who was initially the leader of Team A2, he had broken off from the other teams when they made their charge. When a few Flame Haze attempted to surround him on all sides, he unleashed a wave of sand in all directions which knocked them back. When the wave had passed, Khamsin had disappeared, as if the earth had swallowed him.

Meanwhile, on the side battling Neo-Bal Masque, Hecate led Team B1 in their charge through hordes of enemy Rinne and Denizens. The one-Priestess army flew high above, raining down a mass of Aster beams on her enemies. With every beam shower, at least a hundred Rinne were eradicated and a few Denizens incapacitated. Behind her at a lower altitude, Adama and several other Flame Haze and Denizens of the Eternal Alliance plowed through the lines and protected Hecate, who was on full offensive, from any attacks and attackers coming from any side, whether airborne or on the ground. Behind them, Team B2, led by Sydonay, secured the rear as they followed after Hecate's team.

* * *

The Mouth of Power heard more and more reports from a few squad leaders that Shana's and Leanan-sidhe's respective teams were breaking through their ranks and pushing their advance towards him. But he still did not see them as a real threat to him.

"Trying to end this before I can act against you," he said as he shook his head. "Too obvious, but even you know that already, don't you, Johan?"

Shana and Leanan-sidhe closed in, but the Mouth of Power paid them little heed. He stood on a sand dune calmly, as if watching and waiting for something.

"Three… two… one," he muttered. When he reached the final count, he slammed his foot on the ground beneath him…

…Just as Khamsin emerged from the sand in an attempt to take him in a surprise attack.

The blow to his skull was so strong that it not only made his head bleed, it also paralyzed Khamsin. The Mouth of Power pulled him out of the sand, tossed him up and, while he hung in midair, inflicted a number of blows in a graceful and merciless combo before delivering a punch to his gut that sent him flying in Shana's direction.

As the unconscious and physically unstable Khamsin flew in the air, the sandstorm ceased and complete visibility immediately returned to all.

"No way," Johan said aloud in disbelief. "He actually managed to anticipate that surprise attack. Just who is this guy?"

Seeing Khamsin flying straight at her, Shana brought her flaming sword down in a chop and unleashed two walls of flame that ran through Khamsin's path and divided the enemy forces in the way.

With one arm, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter caught Khamsin. The momentum from catching him caused her to spin in midair, and as she spun, she let loose a wave of flame in all directions, keeping the enemy back for a couple of seconds, allowing her a small chance to regroup.

"Medic!" she yelled as she and her team stopped their advance and protected their fallen comrade. The downed Flame Haze's life signs began to weaken at a quick pace.

Leanan-sidhe had also seen what had just happened and immediately turned her unit in the direction of the allies defending him.

"Khamsin, you can't die," she said with a tear falling from her eye. "You promised I wouldn't lose you."

* * *

On the Neo-Bal Masque side, after pushing through the enemy ranks, Sydonay, in his chimera form, and his team furthered the advance and headed straight for Mastan. Behind him, a tired Hecate and her team took control of the eye of the storm and defended his rear.

Sydonay broke the final lines like a hammer on glass. The second he and Mastan laid eyes on each other, the Thousand Changes and his opponent rushed at each other and bashed their weapons against each other.

"You may have beaten be that time in Sereiden, but now I'm not as tired as I was that time," Sydonay said. This was one of the main reasons why he had been at Hecate's rear and using up less energy. "I kicked your ass when you were betraying Bal Masque, and I can kick it again."

His halberd parried a couple of blades from Mastan, then he jumped back to avoid a strike from a morning star. In Mastan's fourth hand was a spear with which he lunged at Sydonay just as he had evaded, but it was caught and broken by a mighty claw before it could pierce him.

Mastan threw away the useless shaft and breathed golden fire on his enemy, who transformed into a large triceratops whose shield-like skull protected him from the flames as he charged. The golden flames stopped spewing as Sydonay impaled his gut on one of his sharp horns. For good measure, Sydonay shook his victim around and threw him to the ground before transforming into a gorilla and stabbing him again with his halberd wielded by two powerful arms. The Prized Flame gasped as he burst into golden fire.

The flames flew to one side and entered the body of another Mastan. "Not bad," he said as he produced eight more weapon wielding arms from his front and back in addition to the four he already had. "You might actually almost give me some exercise."

"And I thought I had some pretty scary forms," Sydonay said as he turned back into a chimera and engaged the Prized Flame Mastan again.

* * *

The perimeter of allies surrounding Khamsin's unconscious body shrank as the enemy Flame Haze pushed more strongly against them. Even Shana was unable to keep up the defense for long.

It was not long until Yoshimitsu went right in front of her with sword in sheath and his hand ready to pull at its hilt.

_This person can wound, if not kill, most of my allies in a single pass_, Shana thought, remembering his great skills with a blade. She took a stance and prepared to attack. _I'll have to at least keep him away and take him down._

She dashed forward and slashed. Her flaming sword cut air as Yoshimitsu vanished in a split-second and he reappeared in the same spot where he had stood just after she passed.

"Are you that eager to die, flat chest?" Yoshimitsu said.

"Shut up!" Shana responded. "You and me, one-on-one."

"I accept your challenge!" Yoshimitsu said as he instantly closed the distance between them and drew his sword in an Iai slash. Shana quickly anticipated it and flew back to avoid it.

Soon, in the sky some distance from her allies, red and black blades clashed second after second.

* * *

Down on the ground, Leanan-sidhe made it in time to support the Flame Haze and Denizens defending Khamsin. The Spiral Organ had created several clones of herself as she came.

Her clones drove back the enemies with flaming hands, and when they were hit by their foes, they exploded, harming whoever had touched them. Meanwhile, the real Leanan-sidhe tossed a fireball at a Flame Haze who had broken through her allies' defenses. The attack knocked him away, and as he got up to fight again, the Spiral Organ's team followed her and temporarily kept the Flame Haze at bay.

Leanan-sidhe rushed to Khamsin's side. The Flame Haze's body was bruised and battered all over, many of his bones were fractured, he had several concussions, shattered ribs and internal bleeding. It was a wonder—no, a miracle—that he was even still alive. The Spiral Organ wasted no time and immediately used her Flame of Purification in an attempt to stabilize his health.

"Please hurry young Kazumi Yoshida," she said as her healing skills were proving useless. "Please."

* * *

With the path cleared thanks to Leanan-sidhe's team coordinated by Johan, Kazumi and her small medic/ scout teams made it through and split up in the Flame Haze army. Every now and then, as she treated the wounds of her allies, her shield-bearer would deflect a stray fireball which would have otherwise hit her.

_I know saving Khamsin should be my priority right now, but I can't ignore our other allies either_, the young human girl told herself as she bandaged an allied Denizen.

After treating an ally, she continued to press on through the crossfire. Thanks to recent training, she was able to avoid several projectiles and stayed low. At one point, however, her shield-bearer, along with the rest of her team, were taken out by a battle-happy Flame Haze that attacked her team's rear.

Just before the Flame Haze attacked her, another Flame Haze, and ally, saved her from an untimely death.

"Please hurry to your friend's aid," he said. Kazumi nodded and continued on alone, carrying nothing but her medical kit.

As the fight went from worse to chaotically horrible, more and more Flame Haze and Denizens dissolved into embers as they died before Kazumi's path. Only a very small few were lucky enough to be only incapacitated.

As she ran onward to Khamsin's location, Kazumi suddenly fell flat on the sand as something had grabbed her leg. She looked back and saw a fatally wounded Flame Haze clutching onto it for dear life.

But he was an enemy Flame Haze.

"Please, I don't want to die yet," he said in a pleading tone.

Kazumi could not just ignore this person either. He may have been an enemy, but the whole reason they were fighting was to stop a tragedy from happening. If she could not even save one of these Flame Haze, how could she help save a whole army of them.

"Let go of me and I'll treat you," she promised sincerely. In a moment, she quickly patched him up just enough to stabilize his health, but not to continue fighting for that day. "Just stay low and you'll survive the battle," she told him before bravely charging through the middle of the battle again.

Behind her, the Flame Haze recollected himself and pondered over what had just occurred.

* * *

"Flank him from the left! No, stop! It's a surprise attack!" Johan frantically exclaimed as each and every one of his tactical maneuvers were efficiently and effectively countered by the Mouth of Power.

"This guy's really something else," the Mystes said to himself. He was losing his cool pretty quickly, which was very rare for the confident Mystes. He had even forgotten about the army of Neo-Bal Masque as he focused on defeating this mysterious supreme master strategist.

* * *

"I've been playing chess longer than you know," the Mouth of Power said with his intense voice. "Don't think you can outmatch a grandmaster like me so easily."

* * *

Shana and Yoshimitsu clashed again and again in the sky as they flew around in circles at high speeds. Red hit upon black and sparks rained with each collision of the metals wreathed in flame. The sound rang with great force, and all could hear the duel.

"You actually survived longer than the last time we fought," Yoshimitsu told Shana as he and the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter grappled with their blades. "Congratulations."

"Since that last fight, I've been training my swordsmanship three times as hard," Shana replied as she intensified her flame and pushed against her opponent's blade with hers.

She knocked back her opponent and followed with a flurry of swift strikes. With Alastor augmenting her speed, her fighting ability was on par with Yoshimitsu's skill and mastery.

After a moment of deflecting each others' rapid attacks, the two swordsmen grappled again. Red and black flames blazed and mixed at the point of contact between the two blades.

"You have more power, but do you really think such a short span of increased sword training would help you?" Yoshimitsu said through his gritted teeth as he struggled to resist Shana's push. "You're still a hundred years too early."

They pushed each other back again, putting some distance between them. As Yoshimitsu sheathed his blade in preparation for an Iai blow, Shana, in a similar fashion, brought her blade to her left side, ready for a backhanded slash. Power of Existence channeled through her blade.

Yoshimitsu grinned, sure of his ability and confident that he could defeat the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter with one final pass. In less than a moment, the two contenders flew straight at each other again.

_CRANG!_

As the two blades struck one another, a thundering sound rang in the air. Upon impact, both blades were knocked away from their respective wielders.

Yoshimitsu held his sword arm in pain. Somehow, it had been paralyzed. Looking back on the last few seconds, he realized that when they had rushed at each other, crimson lightning streamed through his opponent's blade instead of flame.

_She actually knew that technique!? _he thought to himself. He attempted to stretch his hand out to his falling weapon, but was stopped by a flying elbow strike from Shana.

The Shadow Reaper was flung back by the sharp blow. He recovered and took a stance. But Shana was not about to slow down on her offense while she still had the upper hand.

The fiery redhead quickly closed the distance between them again and delivered a punch to his face, following through with a knee drive to his gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to spit blood. Shana finished the combo with her other foot meeting his face. The Shadow Reaper was sent spinning head over heels in the air from the powerful strike.

"If I'm a hundred years too early to beat you in a swordfight, the same could be said of you against me in hand-to-hand," said Shana as she channeled Alastor's flame through her fists.

Yoshimitsu hastily recovered again. "You may be able to use both positive and negative Power of Existence to create lightning," he said as he wiped the blood from his lips, "but so can I!"

His right arm still useless at the moment, he made do with his left. He charged positive and negative Power of Existence together to produce black electricity which surged from his hand which he half-closed and given a claw-like shape.

Shana flew at him again and easily ducked the electrically charged punch from her enemy as he attempted to intercept her. Before Yoshimitsu could do anything else, Shana had already landed a burning, paralyzing palm to his gut. Afterwards, she shaped Alastor's flame into claws and inflicted a number of strikes to his body before ending her physical barrage with another kick to the face.

As a stunned Yoshimitsu was hurled through the air, Shana flew ahead of his path and threw a kick that sent him flying higher upward. As he soared up, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter summoned the Nietono Shana back into her fist and flew after him to deliver the final blow.

Yoshimitsu shrouded himself in dark flame as he recovered again and stopped in his aerial ascent. He faced his opponent once more.

"You're not the only one who has become stronger," said the Shadow Reaper as he tapped into a relatively new power of his own.

* * *

_A week after his defeat by the Eternal Alliance, which was still nameless at the time, Yoshimitsu returned to Outlaw. He was stripped of his rank by a unanimous vote by other Flame Haze. But the humiliation of being disowned by the heir of the Satou clan and being defeated buy him and a Sakai was even worse. Since then, his skills waned as his heart and mind became more unstable._

_But one day, on his way to report to Outlaw, he felt a very powerful presence which no other Flame Haze seemed to sense. Soon, he found himself face to face with another Satou._

_Kensei Satou._

"_My son has no right to throw you out of the clan while I am still alive," he said. "But even if I said that, you still want to regain your—our—honor, which the youngest heir has defiled. What if I sad you can do that?"_

_Yoshimitsu was confused, but he was desperate. Ignoring the other details, he asked._

"_How?!"_

"_There is more power to the Satou clan than you believe," Kensei continued. "I can teach you a technique that can give you alone the power of an army."

* * *

_

Yoshimitsu mustered all of his Killing Intent together and turned it into spiritual energy. Then, he bit his thumb, letting blood flow from the wound, and pressed it on Hades' vessel.

"You're really getting serious now," Hades said. "About time we used this."

Yoshimitsu swung his arm in a circle, the same arm with the wound on its thumb. The blood droplets sprayed on the air. Shana stopped her advance and observed her enemy's next move.

"Shadows of Persistent Rage!" Yoshimitsu said as he activated the new Unrestricted Method.

Each drop of blood, which had been based from his life force, created by his Crimson Lord's Power of Existence, and sustained by the spiritual energy converted from his own undying Killing Intent, took shape and became a blackish-red version of the Shadow Reaper. Each even possessed a sword of their own, made of the same material as their bodies.

And there were at least a hundred of them, imbued with the power of unyielding Killing Intent.

"This does not bode well," Alastor noted. "Don't hold back."

"I know," Shana said as she used her own Unrestricted Method. "Unari Nenshou!"

Channeled directly from Alastor's vessel and throughout Shana's body, a spinning, spiraling nova of intense, all-consuming flame exploded in the sky and blazed toward the Shadow Reaper and his clones.

When the flames died down, Yoshimitsu's army of clones had vanished, but the original Flame Haze did not.

"How could he have survived that?" Shana said, somewhat puzzled. "There aren't any shadows up here, so he couldn't have escaped."

Suddenly, the Flame haze before her turned into blood and dark flame bearing the same shape as Yoshimitsu. Shana gasped as she understood what had happened.

_He substituted with one of the clones_, she realized. _That one escape clone must have been out of range when I used Unari Nenshou._

The clone dashed forward and cut at Shana, who parried its attacks. The clone, although merely a doppelganger, possessed the same skills as the original.

_If this is a clone, then where's the real one?_ Shana thought.

Her question was quickly answered when she sensed a strong Killing Intent below her and flew out of the way as Yoshimitsu flew straight up, attacking with an Iai slash. A split-second too late, and Shana would have been split in two.

Yoshimitsu produced a hundred more clones.

"As long as I have hate, darkness and Killing Intent, the Army of Persistent Rage will never die," he said.

Shana took a stance. "Then I'll just have to take out the source," she said. But that was easier said than done.

* * *

Sydonay transformed into a little gremlin as he vaulted over Mastan, who had lunged at him. Still holding his halberd, the Thousand Changes attempted to slice his enemy from behind, but the weapon wielding arms on the Prized Flame's back parried his attack easily. Sydonay then quickly moved to his opponent's side and, spinning around to inflict more damage, slashed at his lower body, but Mastan caught it with one of his many bare hands.

Mastan retaliated by throwing a punch with another arm, but Sydonay transformed into a tiny but resilient cockroach to avoid the blow and fly to his enemy's opposite side. Mastan tried to crush him again, but each time he reached for him, Sydonay would expertly maneuver over and under his arms, eventually leading them to tangling with each other.

As Mastan was about to straighten out his arms, Sydonay crawled on top of his forearms and shapeshifted into a stegosaurus. The weight pulled Mastan's arms down and the Thousand Changes struck his foe in the face with a powerful spiked tail.

Mastan was flung back, but unhurt and uninjured. He grinned.

"You're really doing pretty well this time," he said, "but you still can't hurt me. You can't kill me."

Sydonay also grinned. "Who says I was trying to kill you?" he said.

Mastan suddenly felt a very powerful presence close in on him from behind at high speed. Before he could react, a large blue ball of solid-like flame struck his back and exploded forcefully. As it burst, it unleashed a barrage of spear-like energy beams directly into him. Mastan landed on the ground face first.

"I… actually felt that," he mumbled in disbelief and pain as he got up to see his new opponent.

Hecate, rested enough and ready to fight, stood at the exact spot where the blue sphere had exploded with staff in hand.

"Sydonay, please return to the others and keep the other enemies at bay," the Priestess said. "I will take over from here."

"Be careful," Sydonay said as he let left to aid his other allies.

"Supreme Throne Hecate," said Mastan as he generated several balls of golden flame in his many hands, "I always hated you for being our master's favorite disciple. But ever since he lost that battle many millennia ago, you, in your emptiness, gradually sealed away your true powers. Now we stand against each other, but this time, I am at my full power while you are not!"

He charged forward, flinging balls of fire at his enemy. Hecate calmly responded by deflecting the fireballs with her staff and conjured several balls of energy which revolved around her body.

Mastan slashed at Hecate with several weapons at once, but the Priestess parried them with her staff. Those that she could not intercept with her battle Hougu she left up to the revolving energy balls. These balls had enough power and speed to knock away Mastan's weapons and hands. They also packed a good punch when they hit him in the face.

With a frustrated growl, Mastan locked several weapons against Hecate's staff.

"A tiny girl like you should not be able to withstand this for long," he said.

For a moment, Hecate struggled to resist his powerful strength in the grapple, but she closed her eyes and quickly focused herself. She channeled a massive amount of energy and, as she opened her eyes, threw the Prized Flame away in a short but massive explosion of strength.

"You forget my power, Prized Flame," Hecate said in cold monotone.

The astonished leader of Neo-Bal Masque tried to take a moment to recover, but Hecate would not let him have that chance and attacked again with Trigon pointed straight at him.

"Aster."

The volley of energy beams scored a direct hit on Hecate's foe. She did not hesitate to fire a second salvo.

Mastan quickly slammed his fists together and summoned an enormous pillar of whirling golden flame around him to protect himself against the attack. When the pillar dissipated, Mastan emerged with the same number of arms, but was now three times his size.

"You possibly defeat me now, in this form!" he said arrogantly. "It's over!"

But Hecate was unafraid. She closed her eyes again and focused herself.

* * *

"Leanan-sidhe, your left flank's wide open!" Johan warned frantically. "Lorelei, take out that ranged attacker behind you! No wait, it's a trap! One of you, intercept it, quick! No, it's a trap within a trap!"

He could only watch as yet another allied Denizen burst into flame as he died. Moments later, the Atlantic Valkyrie was injured by another attacking Flame Haze. By some miracle, he was able to survive.

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo was already fatigued and overwhelmed by pressure and stress. His allies were virtually fighting without a tactician now.

"How could this have happened?" Johan said as he was quickly losing hope as more allies fell. "I'm pretty useless here now."

Mustering whatever inner strength he had left, the Mystes flew in the direction of the Mouth of Power alone. "But I can't let it end like this without at least lending a fist!" he said stubbornly.

"Please forgive me, Yuji, and come soon."

* * *

"Shinigami Storm!" Yoshimitsu said as he sent his clones after Shana at all angles. By now, the Shadow Reaper had reclaimed his lost blade.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter was able to take out the first few incoming attackers, but was quickly overwhelmed by those that followed. With each passing split second, she suffered a cut from a clone's blade.

Before she could recover, Yoshimitsu mercilessly attacked again.

"Thousand Death Cuts!"

The clones, which were already in formation all around Shana, flew at her at the same time and slashed her at the same time. Had Shana not been covered by Alastor's protective flame, the Flame Haze could have been dead by now. Still, all of her clothes, save the black cape on her back, were torn to little shreds and she suffered massive blood loss, spilling from many wounds.

She plummeted from the sky and landed hard on the ground. The resilient Flame Haze looked up to see Yoshimitsu and his clones get into formation again. Each of them pointed their swords straight at Shana.

"Stab Barrage!"

Shana wearily pushed herself up and jumped away from the dive-bombing clones, barely dodging them by a few inches. As they hit the ground, they lost form and turned into harmless pools of blood.

When all of the clones had hit the ground, Shana lost the ability to move and collapsed on the ground. Above her, Yoshimitsu himself swooped down to deliver the killing blow. As he came down, Shana fearfully closed her eyes.

"Your time has come!"

His black blade plunged deep into the body of a young girl, accompanied by the sound of metal breaking through flesh and bone.

"Shana…chan… are you… alright?"

Shana opened her eyes to see Kazumi Yoshida standing before her with Yoshimitsu's black blade protruding through her back. The young maiden held onto the sword with every ounce of strength and will power she had left. To Yoshimitsu's utter confusion, although he was obviously more powerful, he could not pull his blade free.

Kazumi looked back at Shana with a radiant smile. A drop of blood trickled down her lip.

"I have… no… regrets," were her last words.

As Yoshimitsu finally pulled his sword out, the young girl's body went limp and she fell to the ground. Shana's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

"Kazumi!"

* * *

As she fired multiple beams at Mastan at one angle, Hecate saw what Shana had just experienced. A tear fell from her eye, followed by many, many more.

* * *

On a plane already flying over the edge of the Gobi Desert, Yuji had also seen the death of one of his most precious friends. He gasped at the vision and put his hands over his face.

* * *

In the distance, Johan had also seen Kazumi fall with his own eyes. Like with Yuji, Shana and Hecate, she was an important friend to him, as she was the only one who could talk to him while he was still trapped within the Reiji Maigo. It was all the more painful when he felt that it was his fault that her life had been lost.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he screamed.

* * *

**Chapter 22: **Blood-teared Tragedy

* * *

As his plane flew over the Gobi Desert, Yuji went straight for the door, completely ignoring the other people around him. He was followed by his other supernatural companions. With a single hand, the furious Mystes tore the door open.

"Follow after me and aid our allies," he told Wilhelmina. "I'll handle the Mouth of Power."

The Specialist of Everything had no objections.

* * *

Johan, having lost all composure, flew straight at the Mouth of Power, throwing one of his bombs ahead of him. The Mouth of Power did not even budge, despite being hit directly by the strong shockwave. When Johan came within striking range, he was easily knocked away like a tennis ball by a swift fist. As the Mystes tried to get up, the Mouth of Power turned his back on him.

"I'm truly disappointed in you Johan," he said. "You're not even worth fighting."

At that moment, Yuji jumped right of his plane, straightening his body and increasing his velocity as he dove. In his hand, he generated a large ball of intense grayish-blue fire in his hand.

With a loud cry, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo landed directly on top of the Mouth of Power like a meteor. The following explosion from the fireball, which hit first, was massive and with such violent force that it threw Johan back even further.

As the flames and smoke cleared, Yuji could be seen delivering a hundred rapid punches to his enemy's front. After which, he froze him in ice, utilizing negative Power of Existence, then stabbed lightning charged fingers into him. But it was still not enough. Even after Yuji slammed another large fireball into the Mouth of Power at point-blank and sent him hurling back, the latter was still relatively unharmed.

"You finally enter the stage, immortal Mystes," the Mouth of Power said with an echoing voice as he took a stance. "Now, show me all your power."

Grayish-blue flames burst from the Mystes as it shrouded him completely. He charged forward with a fist pulled back to punch.

* * *

Similarly, flames erupted from Shana as she roared with fury. The rage and Killing Intent she generated and directed towards Yoshimitsu was so strong that it overwhelmed his own hate and darkness. As he attempted to convert it into spiritual energy, he found that it exceeded the capacity of his body and hurt him from within. The Shadow Reaper stepped back in fear and agony.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

With a thundering growl, Shana, who had recovered her physical strength just enough thanks to the time Kazumi had bought with her sacrifice, rushed forward. Her blade was so intensified with burning fire that even the Nietono Shana was close to melting.

Yoshimitsu brought his blade up and tried to stop the attack, but it was like a cinderblock against a mallet. Upon contact with the blazing blade, the black blade immediately fractured and split in half. But Shana did not stop there. She followed through and cut off her enemy's right arm and leg in a single slice.

The Shadow Reaper screamed in extreme agony, but it was still not as strong as the agony of Shana's loss. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter finished with a high-pressure wave of flame that blew her enemy away. When the flames died down, he was no longer in sight.

A moment later, with the duel ended, Shana extinguished her fiery form and attempted to reach the fallen Kazumi's side, but blacked out and collapsed just as she came next to her. Her hand fell upon her dear friend's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hecate reached deep within herself and summoned the old power she had regained when she had become whole again, thanks to her friends, particularly Yuji, Shana, and her dear friend Kazumi.

"Three Faces."

From her body, two others appeared. One had the appearance of the late Fumina Konoe while the other looked exactly like Hecate, except that her robes and hat were black and her hair was white, and that she had no staff, but a flute instead. The three faces were three sides to her personality: Mother, Child and Crone, respectively.

"You reawakened your old power?!" Mastan said in surprise as the three Hecates flew at him from different angles.

The Mother Hecate, who had the appearance and usual passive expression of the original, raised Trigon and let it rain thousands of intense spears of pure energy on her enemy. Although it was not enough to damage Mastan severely, he certainly felt it.

He angrily threw a barrage of punches at his attacker with his several arms, but was intercepted by the Child Hecate, who copied and inherited Fumina Konoe's appearance, as well as her ever cheerful smile. She summoned several blue barriers and deflected his retaliation. Mastan attempted to blow fire on her, but she simply raised her left arm, which bore the gold and bronze bracelet Hougu which she and Kazumi had made before, and created a translucent barrier that left her and the Mother Hecate unaffected.

As she was being protected, the Mother Hecate chimed Trigon over Mastan. The next moment, the Prized Flame found himself completely immobilized.

Meanwhile, the Crone Hecate, who possessed an expression colder than Hecate had ever shown before, moved behind her enemy as she played her flute, producing a beautiful yet heavy and menacing melody. As she played, many dragons of blue flame appeared around her and swarmed Mastan, who screamed in pain.

"How can this be?!" Mastan growled. "This is even more powerful than your original Three Faces."

"This is because we have finally realized our true selves, allowing us to manifest in our true form," the three Hecates said in unison as they came together and prepared to finish the battle in one final attack. "And in this form, we have no restrictions."

The Mother Hecate created a hundred balls of flame that orbited around the Child Hecate, who surrounded herself with a solid blue barrier. As the latter threw herself forward like a cannonball, the Crone Hecate added another layer over the barrier and orbiting beams, a layer composed of blue dragons of flame.

Mastan took the attack directly and fell over. The impact from the barrier, added with the grinding of the revolving energy balls and the burning flame of the fiery dragons, was enough to overwhelm him.

In his defeat, the Prized Flame shrank back to his usual size. However, he still had enough power to run away.

"Curse you Hecate!" he yelled before using the last of his strength to vanish in golden fire.

When it was all over, the three Hecates merged together once again. A moment after doing so, the Supreme Throne fell from the sky and landed on the sand below.

"That took up all of my Power of Existence," she said to herself weakly. "I know I promised Yuji never to use it, but I had no choice."

She closed her eyes and rested. Leaving the rest up to her friends.

* * *

As she passed over where Yuji and the Mouth of Power fought, Wilhelmina and her companions could see flashes and explosions of grayish-blue flames erupt at every moment.

"Not holding back," Tiamat noted.

"We were late, so we must make up for it accordingly," Wilhelmina said calmly.

As she swooped over her pinned down allies, she dropped several spears that drove the enemy Flame Haze back for a while. Leanan-sidhe looked up and saw her.

"Please, treat Khamsin!" she pleaded.

The Specialist of Everything descended and proceeded to quickly patch up the wounded Flame Haze, who was miraculously still alive. The old him would have passed on easily and let go of life, but the him now was very unwilling to let it go, and clutched to it with all his strength. All because of a single promise.

With the fresh reinforcements coming in from another flank, the tides of battle shifted in favor to the Eternal Alliance.

* * *

Not hearing any order to retreat even after their leader had fled, the Crimson Lords and Denizens continued to fight, but their morale had already been lowered dramatically.

It was about to get worse for them.

"_Falling from the sky,_

_Screeching through the air,_

_Things are getting awry,_

_All from a single flare!"_

From the West, Margery Daw, in her werewolf form, passed over the Neo-Bal Masque side of the battlefield and rained fireballs over the enemy. Keisaku rode on top of her back, throwing down smokescreen and presence clouding bookmarks to further confuse the enemy. She was followed by a number of Flame Haze, including East Edge.

It did not take long for them to drive the army of neo-Bal Masque into a full retreat.

Below, a bruise-covered Sydonay looked up. The unconscious Hecate lay in his arms. "About damn time you got here," he said.

* * *

No matter how many times he hit his enemy, even with his most powerful attacks, Yuji could not take down the Mouth of Power. However, the Mouth of Power could not take down the Mystes either.

Realizing they were getting nowhere, the Mouth of Power decided to call it a draw. He withdrew some distance away from his opponent.

"You impress me," he said. "But it is still not enough to defeat me."

With those parting words, he called for a retreat. Yuji did not waste any time in racing to heal his incapacitated allies.

Once again, the day belonged to the Eternal Alliance, but the victory was very hollow. To many, it may not have been worth the price.

* * *

Longest. Chapter. Ever. But with good reason.

**Note: **Never forget the oh so realistic and bitter fact that in war _anyone_ can die. Yes, even the medic.

**Note:** There's a very good reason why I didn't put the title until close to the end: to prevent spoilage. Some shows really put the title late in the episode anyway.

**Note:** This is my tribute to the great heroines whose deaths shocked and touched us, particularly Aerith and Isara. In their deaths, they are remembered forever. Please don't hate me.


	23. Inner Darkness

We're getting close to the end of _Eternal Alliance_. It was half the length of the first, I know, but I hope you still enjoyed the trip.

**Note:** Don't forget that even in death, important characters can leave a mark or a legacy that can influence many other things in the story, even after a long time. Again, Aeris from FF7 proved this.

* * *

"_I won't lose."_

"_You are human, Sakai-kun. Because you're so warm, your body, and your heart too."_

"_I love you, Sakai-kun."_

"_I just felt that you were there, and I wanted to see you even if it was just a bit."_

"_I made these for everyone."_

"_She said it's important to understand each other."_

"_While it's unrequited, you'll face your ugly side a lot, but that's how much you love, so there's no reason to be ashamed." _

"_Love can really change a person."_

"_I would be proud to accept you as another rival for Sakai-kun's affections, Konoe-san."_

"_Say it with me Yuji-kun. I am not a monster."_

"_I know I couldn't fight in this war, but I still want to do whatever I can__."_

"_I want us all to return together."_

"_As long as we have them, we have a chance of winning."_

"_Are you alright Shana-chan?"_

"_I have no regrets."

* * *

_

**Chapter 23:** Inner Darkness

* * *

Yuji looked back on the collective memories of his dear friend shared between him, Shana and Hecate. Tears fell from his eyes as his hand brushed the coffin where the young girl's body had been placed in.

It was night again, and the three factions had retreated back to their camps. But the darkness of grief which had spread throughout the camp of the Alliance was far heavier than the night itself.

"If only I had come here a bit sooner," the Mystes said, full of regret. "No, I didn't know this was going to happen. I shouldn't blame myself for not being able to save her."

Despite saying that himself, he didn't feel any better. He wiped his eyes and made his way to the tent Shana and Hecate were in. Halfway there, he noticed Johan sitting in a corner. His eyes were lifeless, and he had no expression on his face, which was very different from the usual him.

As Yuji approached him, the other Mystes turned his head in his direction. The next moment, the latter Mystes was struck in the face by a fist.

Johan touched his cheek. "I probably deserved that," he said with a sad, grim grin.

He bowed his head. "I just wanted to leave a good future for my child," he continued. "I didn't want him to be born into a world filled with war."

"You're just lying to yourself," said Yuji. "It was something else. Didn't you say you hated death? It was more than that, you feared it, to the point that you were willing to sacrifice everything, believing it would save everybody. It was selfish."

Johan's hair covered his eyes, but a single tear was visibly trickling down his cheek. Yuji began to spoke in a softer tone.

"But I can't say I blame you," he said. "After all, I was much worse."

Johan looked at Yuji with a single eye. "So you're going to forgive me just like that?" he said. "I just killed one of our dearest friends, loved by nearly everyone in the Alliance. I might as well quit being on the council."

"The only person who needs to forgive you is yourself," said Yuji. "You aren't completely responsible for her death. She wouldn't want you to quit, and neither would Pheles-san. And do you think your child would respect that decision to run away from reality? You're only being selfish again."

"Then what can I do?" Johan asked.

"Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. Thanks to her, Shana is still with us. As long as she, Hecate and I are here, nothing can stand in our way. The three of us will be right behind you every step of the way as you lead us to victory."

Johan smirked. "It seems a lot more like you're the real leader of this campaign," he said. "Fine, I'll do what I can to end this once and for all."

Yuji nodded and continued onward. After a few steps, he stopped and looked back at Johan.

"By the way, if it makes you feel any better," he said, "Kazumi-chan said she had no regrets."

As the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo entered the tent, he saw the two female comrades closest to him lying on stretchers. Since the end of the battle, both of them had been unconscious, but still alive. Hecate had not only used up most of her vast reserve of Power of Existence, she was also physically, mentally, and spiritually fatigued from having to use three bodies with absolutely no limits to their special abilities. As for Shana, the Flame Haze was covered in casts and bandages from head to toe, and even had an IV attached to her wrist as blood from a hanging plastic bag poured into her body. She also had the same level of fatigue as Hecate. She still wore her black cape, although her hair was back to normal. Next to her was the Nietono Shana, and on top of her chest rested Alastor's vessel.

"My Flame of Purification, Reverse Stigma or any other advanced healing methods won't help this time, will it?" Yuji asked the Flame of Heaven.

"Unfortunately, no," Alastor replied sadly. "They have both gone far past their limit and used up every ounce of strength in that last battle. They may not be able to fight for quite a while, but fortunately for us, the enemy might be in the same state, especially after what these two have done to them, so they may not attack so soon either."

"But the Mouth of Power is still in perfect condition, even after hitting him with my most damaging attacks at point-blank range," said Yuji. "Even Accelerate Stigma won't work since I can't even wound him."

"Reach into my wing," Alastor instructed Yuji. The Mystes did as he was told and put one arm into Shana's black cape. His fingers touched and gripped onto an all too familiar metal hilt. He pulled out the blade.

In his fist was his old massive sword, Blutsauger.

"I'm not sure if even this can damage him," Alastor continued, "but it can still be a load of help. Besides, you deserve to wield it again."

"As long as I don't kill anyone with it," Yuji said as he put the large sword away. "Thank you, Alastor."

* * *

A long distance away from the camps of the three factions, Alicio, covered in a black and crimson cloak, wandered the desert with his senses sharpened, as if he were hunting for something… or someone.

_Finding that damned mutated Mystes will be a lot easier if sempai was with me_, he thought. _What exactly did she mean by 'another test'?_

He continued on his hunt. Little did he know that his prey was stalking him with scythe in hand.

* * *

"Hey Sakai-kun, don't forget to come to that party we've arranged," Ogata cheerfully said.

Yuji, baffled at what was going on, was unable to reply and looked at his surroundings. He was back at school. His human friends stood around him as he sat on his desk.

"W-what's going on?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Ike said. "You just saved the world from an eternity of war and devastation. How can we _not_ celebrate?"

"Ike?" Yuji said. He suddenly remembered the woman his friend loved. "Um, about Kazumi…"

"What about me Yuji-kun?"

Yuji quickly turned his head towards where the voice came from. He could not believe his eyes when his eyes fell upon a girl who was supposed to be dead standing close by.

"Kazumi-chan?" Yuji said as he shed a tear for his friend. "You're still alive!"

"Of course she is, idiot," said Shana, who stood next to her.

"But didn't you—didn't she?" Yuji said, quite confused.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

"Of course she survived," said Hecate. "Everyone did. And now, no more Flame Haze and Denizens will have to die."

"All of us will be together forever now," Kazumi said, smiling. "Your dream finally came true Yuji."

The Mystes couldn't help but shed many more happy tears. He was completely overwhelmed with happiness.

"Hey, hey! What's up with that?" said Eita.

"He's getting all emotional," said Keisaku.

"Can a war hero do that?"

"Well, we can't blame him. He just did the impossible."

Before he knew it, Yuji stood before a great mass of humans, Flame Haze, Crimson Lords and Denizens, all gathered in the biggest courtyard in Sereiden.

"He was once just a Torch, then a villain, but now, he is a great hero who has ended the endless war and will be remembered for all eternity," Sydonay said with a loud voice close by. "To Yuji Sakai, the great Mystes of the Reiji Maigo and hero of all realms!"

"To Yuji Sakai!"

Yuji couldn't help but smile.

As he found himself mingling among the people in the celebration, a hand fell on his shoulder. The Mystes turned to see that it was his father, carrying Yumiko in the other arm.

"You did well Yuji," said Kantaro. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you."

"Dad."

"Yu-chan!"

He was suddenly embraced from behind and found himself squeezed by his mother.

"I knew you could do it!" she said.

"Mom."

"Hu… ji…" baby Yumiko suddenly said. The three Sakais were speechless.

"Her first word!" said Chigusa.

"It seems even your little sister is proud of you," Kantaro said as he handed the baby to her brother.

After spending a little more time with his family, he returned Yumiko to her mother. As they parted with him to speak with the other beings present, Johan approached him. He was accompanied by Pheles, who also carried a small baby in her arms.

"You're really something," said the fellow Mystes. "You ended the war without anyone dying. No one thought it was possible, but you did it."

Yuji smiled shyly. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," he said. "We were all in it together."

"But it was only by your leadership that we won," Johan said.

Yuji looked over to the bundle of joy in Pheles' arms. It was a newly born baby boy with barely any hair, and the few strands it had were blonde.

"Thanks to you, our son will have a perfect future," said Pheles. "We are forever indebted to you."

Yuji blushed. "Oh, please don't say that," he said. "You don't owe me anything."

"By the way, we just found a way to preserve the Power of Existence in Torches and Denizens," said Johan. "On top of that, we found a way to make even humans immortal as well."

"Great! How do they work?" Yuji asked.

"That can wait," Johan said. "The reign of death is finally over. It's a time of celebration!"

He embraced the fellow Mystes before parting from him with his wife and child. "Thank you Yuji," he said. "I couldn't have asked for a better successor."

Next to approach him were Margery and Keisaku, as well as one more unexpected person: Kensei Satou. Yuji's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's he doing back here?" he said in disbelief.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Keisaku said.

"After we got back from the war, he suddenly came home and apologized for everything he had done to Keisaku," Margery explained.

"After travelling for a while, I saw the error of my ways and came home to my son," said Kensei. "You could say I'm a prodigal father. I was overjoyed when Keisaku here told me he forgave me."

Yuji looked to the young man. "I'm glad you finally got your family back again," he said.

Keisaku nodded, he even _smiled_. "So am I," he responded.

After him was Shana and Hecate, who was accompanied by Kannagi Shiba.

"Hecate-chan told me everything," Kannagi said. "I was surprised at first, but I believed her."

"Now that the war is over, we can finally be happy forever," Hecate said with a smile. "The two of us will be happy forever, even if one of us is mortal."

Yuji smiled. "I'm very happy for you Hecate," he said.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" said Shana.

"You know that's a really cliché line," Yuji responded.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shana yelled. Yuji embraced her, causing her to blush like mad.

"Y-Yuji?"

"Shh," said the Mystes. "I just want to hold you for a while longer."

Shana happily returned the embrace.

As the two held each other, Wilhelmina suddenly appeared. The two lovers broke the embrace in reaction.

Wilhelmina smiled. "Hold her as much as you like," she said. "Indeed, after all you've done, you've not only gained my forgiveness, but my complete approval. She is yours now."

"New mother-in-law," said Tiamat.

"Thanks, Carmel-san," Yuji replied.

After a while, the Mystes went to a corner of the courtyard. He couldn't believe it. Everything that he had ever wished for finally came true.

But does this mean that all the pain he had felt before was not real? As he clutched his chest, he recalled those times that had been like swords running through his heart. They certainly seemed real, but so did this reality.

He suddenly came to a realization: this was no reality. Wilhelmina would never accept him that easily, death should still be present despite what Johan said, and most of all, he was sure Kazumi had died, for he could never ever forget the pain in his when it happened. Through pain, he saw through the illusion.

"This isn't real," he said aloud. "I hate to say it, but this is nothing but a dream made of all my desires."

What was once his best dream was now turning to torture. He did not want the unreachable and impossible outcome he most desired displayed right in front of him, taunting him.

"Stop it!!" he screamed. "I don't want a fake reality like this!"

Immediately, the dream ended… and he plummeted into a nightmare.

* * *

In the real world, the Mystes sat between the still sleeping Shana and Hecate. At some point, he must have dosed off somehow, and now, he was unable to awaken as well. His hands were linked with those of the two girls as they all went through their own worst nightmares.

* * *

In Hecate's dream, Yuji had chosen her instead of Shana. For a time, the Supreme Throne felt a bliss like never before, but something kept nagging at her heart the whole time until it became painful.

Then she remembered Kannagi Shiba. As she recalled him, she also realized that her dream was but an illusion, for if Yuji had not chosen Shana, she would never have met the young human she now cared for. It was at that point that her dream composed of desires shattered and flipped to the worst experience ever.

She found herself in a pitch-black abyss, completely devoid of life and light. It was a void so cold and empty, the Supreme Throne quickly went into a fetal position as the cold, slow torment of fear and loneliness overcame her.

"Where am I?" she said nervously. "What is this place? Where is everyone?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she helplessly muttered.

"No… stop… no more… please…"

* * *

Compared to the other two, Shana had found it much easier to realize the first dream she had was a fake, not because she had a family with Yuji despite not having the body for it, but because the whole city was made entirely out of melon bread.

As her nightmare began, she found herself walking through a graveyard covered in red flames under a crimson sky. Somehow, she did not feel any pain even as she walked through it.

"Alastor, what's going on?" she asked. When no reply came, she looked down to see that his vessel was not there.

She glanced at one of the tombstones, it bore a very familiar name.

Mathilde-Saint Omer.

And right next to it, there was another tombstone bearing an even more familiar name.

Shana.

"What the heck is going on?!" Shana said as she quickly stepped away. In her hasty withdrawal, she stumbled and fell flat on the ground.

As she got up, she looked up to see a massive beast with wings covered in intense flame. It was Alastor. And he seemed to be brooding.

"I should have done this all those ages ago," he said. "None of my tools were worthy enough to wield my power, especially that last one. But now, evil is finally eradicated, along with the entire world."

Shana looked at him in disbelief. "No, no!" she said loudly. "This can't be happening! A tool, is that all I was to him, even when I treated him like a father? And how can he destroy the world when he swore to protect it?!"

She tightened her fists and bit her lip. "This isn't like you Alastor!"

* * *

Yuji found himself standing in front of all his friends and family. But this time, their backs were all turned against him. He also realized that he stood on a wasteland ruin that once seemed to be the city of Misaki.

"Shana, Hecate, Mom and Dad?" Yuji said as he neared them. As he approached, their whispers could be clearly heard.

"We should have killed him while we had the chance," said Margery.

"He was never a human," Keisaku said. "His heart was always evil."

"To think, he would become a monster again," said Chigusa.

"I can't be anymore ashamed of him and myself," said Kantaro.

"He was supposed to be a hero," said Sydonay. "But he will always be nothing but a villain bent on destruction."

"I was better off being alone," Hecate said. "I don't need memories of him like this."

"The next time I see him, I will kill him," said Wilhelmina.

"No," said Shana, causing Yuji to feel slightly better. But she was not finished yet.

"I will be the one to destroy him, and then myself," she continued. Yuji felt like his heart had just been crushed like glass.

The Flame Haze turned to him with a glare.

"I hate you," she said.

* * *

"They're not waking up," Keisaku said after vigorously shaking Yuji's sleeping body. Tears flowed like rivers from the eyes of the Mystes and the two girls as they slept.

"Could this be the work of an enemy?" Margery said.

Wilhelmina, noting that Shana and Hecate had one hand on either of Yuji's, bent down to sever their grip.

"What are you doing?!" Sydonay said as he pulled the Flame Haze back.

"This is obviously that Mystes' fault," Wilhelmina replied. "They were not like this until he came in here."

"Would he do anything to hurt those two?" Leanan-sidhe reasoned. "I believe something else is at work, something powerful."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Wilhelmina asked her.

"Nothing. These three have overcome many obstacles, and they may get through this as well," said Leanan-sidhe. "If there's one thing Kazumi Yoshida has taught us, it's to have faith in our friends and comrades."

* * *

Yuji violently shook his head. "This is just an illusion," he said to himself. "This is just an illusion!"

But his heart was still not convinced. For too many times, he had become a beast with rage and power to rival the strongest Crimson Lords. Even now, he still feared the unstoppable power within him. Even worse, hearing Shana's words led him to feel that he no longer had any purpose.

Suddenly, he recalled the kind words of a certain young girl.

"_You are human, Sakai-kun. Because you're so warm, your body, and your heart too."_

"_Say it with me Yuji-kun. I am not a monster."_

These words alone were enough to give him the strength to pick himself up and shatter the dream.

"Do whatever you want! Say whatever you want!" he yelled. "I know I'm not a monster, I promised I would never become that again."

"And yet I'm still here," said a very familiar voice.

Right in front of him, his friends and family were bound tightly with ropes of silver flame. The next moment, _he_ appeared.

The Snake of the Festival Yuji Sakai.

"You?!" Yuji exclaimed.

"Yes, I am you," the Dark Yuji responded. He approached the immobilized Shana and bent down to touch her chin. "And this is the inevitable."

Rather than looking at Dark Yuji, Shana tilted her head towards the real one. She still glared at him accusingly and with anger and hate. Yuji felt as if a million cold nails stabbed his heart.

* * *

"Alastor, why are you doing this?!" Shana yelled, but the Flame of Heaven did not hear her.

Shana stepped back, soon she regained her senses.

"Wait, this can't be true," she convinced herself. "Alastor would never betray me. He would never betray me or my friends. He's a father to me."

She bravely faced the giant beast before her.

"You hear me Alastor, I still have faith in you!" she said.

Just when she thought she had broken the dream, another figure appeared. It had the shape of a human, but was shrouded in black and silver flames. With a single movement, it impaled the Flame of Heaven with many massive silver spears, killing him.

"It's not over yet," it said. It had a painfully familiar voice. "I will cleanse this universe, by destroying everything in it, including you and myself."

"Yuji?" Shana said as tears poured from her eyes. "No it can't be! Anyone but Yuji!!"

Indeed, right before them stood Yuji, whose form was that of when he was one with the Snake of the Festival.

* * *

Hecate continued to float in the endless void. She was still alone. She was still filled with nothingness. The cold darkness of the abyss froze her body, heart and soul, and each passing moment was like a thousand cuts throughout her entire being.

She continued to mumble helplessly.

"No more… help me… please… Yuji… Shana… Kannagi-kun… Kazumi… anyone…"

She held her chest as the torture became worse by the second. This was truly the worst experience she had ever faced.

Eventually, she found herself taken by the void. Her eyes became soulless, and she continued to float in the endless space.

As she drifted away, her mind and heart wandered into her memories, memories she never had until only a few years ago.

She recalled the first time she met Yuji, the time when they Synchronized and she saw his life and felt a warmth unlike any other before, the time she fell in love with him. She remembered Fumina Konoe, whose life made her see what it meant to be a human, who showed her the meaning of joy, laughter, friends and sorrow. She remembered Shana, once her eternal rival; she would never forget the times they clashed, in battle, in love, and in cooking. She recalled her friends, who after trusting her, were right behind her every step of the way. And she remembered Kazumi Yoshida, one of her first, closest and dearest friends in her entire existence. She was gone forever now, but her memory would always remain in her heart.

Hecate closed her eyes as the memories filled her with warmth, even in the coldness of the void. As she opened her eyes, her spirit revived, and she was not afraid to face the darkness of the abyss.

"I may be all alone right now, and it may even happen in reality," she said aloud. "But I am not afraid as long as I have these warm memories."

Just as the darkness began to fade, a silver flame appeared, and the Snake of the Festival materialized in her dream as well.

"But what if I tried to take away your memories?" he said. "Just as you tried to take away mine."

Hecate's eyes and mouth widened as she froze in fear.

* * *

Rather than sensing a presence, Alicio felt an entity completely devoid of presence and existence. Even with his incredible new powers, doubt entered his heart as he faced his foe.

Standing before him, with a scythe over its shoulder, was an entity so completely black it consumed all light and darkness. Its shape was very similar to that of Yuji Sakai's. The sand at its feet warped into a deep and wide crater, as if nothing had been there in the first place.

"I finally found you," Alicio said, mustering what little courage he had and strengthening it with arrogance and hate. "They were right, you do look like that Mystes I despise so much, so I don't see any reason to hold back at all."

A thousand silver monsters of every shape and size materialized around him and swarmed his enemy.

"Taste my power!" Alicio roared maniacally. "DIE!"

The black figure did not even move a single bit as the minions came at him with tooth, claw and flame. As they neared him, however, they all warped and were soon absorbed into his being, as if he were a black hole.

"No way," Alicio said in disbelief. "I'll just trap you in a dream then!"

He cast the Unrestricted Method to bind him in an illusion, but it had absolutely no effect. The black entity began to approach him.

"Illusion or reality, mortality or eternity, it does not matter," it said in a grim, otherworldly voice. "I will consume them all."

Alicio began to become desperate. He used a variant of the sense and direction manipulation ability of Aphrodite on his enemy in an attempt to make him change direction, but he still kept moving towards him, slowly, menacingly. The sand at his feet vanished as he moved closer.

"I have become nothingness," it said. "And soon, this world will become part of my nothingness."

He stopped at around ten feet away from Alicio. The latter suddenly felt light, but heavy at the same time. He quickly realized that he was rapidly losing energy.

"St-STOP IT!" Alicio cried in vain.

"One of _his_ fears is to lose everything he has," the evil entity continued as he slowly sucked Alicio into him. "I will have my revenge when he has felt the pinnacle of victory and make it all crash down."

Moments later, Alicio was reduced to less than oblivion. He had now been absorbed into the walking black hole.

* * *

"Let go of her!" Yuji yelled at his dark self. The latter did so, but not out of compliance.

Dark Yuji summoned a massive blade and proceeded to cut down his friends one by one, killing them in a single fell swing. He saved Shana, Hecate and his parents for last.

"STOP!" Yuji screamed as he rushed at him.

He was supposed to be approaching him, yet it seemed that he was moving further and further away.

"NO!" Yuji cried as Hecate, after his parents, dissolved into blue flames. Now only Shana remained. Frantically and hastily, he created a fireball in his hand.

However, as soon as it took form, the ball of flame vanished and reappeared in the hand of his dark self.

"Thank you for the weapon," he said evilly before using it to kill Shana.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yuji screamed as he fell to his knees and began to cry. His dark self approached him.

"This is inevitable," he said. "I am you, and I will never be erased. This will happen no matter what you do or promise."

Yuji looked up and glared at him. "As if I'd let that happen!!" he screamed as he lunged forward to grip the neck of his dark self.

As the two Yujis struggled, the real one continued.

"I'd sooner kill myself than let this happen!" he growled.

* * *

At the same time, in Shana's nightmare, the Flame Haze grappled with the Dark Yuji.

"None of us have any purpose anymore," he said. "No one has any more reason to exist, to be happy, or to love."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!"

As Shana attempted to hit the Dark Yuji, he threw her down.

* * *

In Hecate's nightmare, Dark Yuji also wrestled with the Crimson Lord. His hand was on her forehead, and the Supreme Throne pushed against him in vain.

"You are destined to this emptiness, this nothingness," he said. "You always have. You never deserved these memories."

"NO!" Hecate screamed. "Please don't!"

* * *

Yuji and his dark self continued to battle, although neither gained the upper hand. However, while one fought with all his strength, the other wasn't even trying.

"You are alone. It's hopeless," Dark Yuji said.

"No it's not!" Yuji yelled. "I will destroy you!"

"You will destroy yourself?" Dark Yuji said mockingly. "Can you really do that? Have you forgotten the grief Shana, Hecate and all those dear to you would have if that happened. Then all you have done up to now is a lie, and you have already become me, intent to save the world by yourself."

With great strength, Yuji pushed his enemy back. Reflecting on his opponent's words, he came to a realization.

"You're right after all," he said. "It's hopeless by myself."

The surroundings suddenly shifted to a graveyard covered in red flames under a crimson sky.

"But I am not alone in this," Yuji bravely proclaimed.

Close by, Shana still lay sprawled on the ground. The Mystes quickly came to her side and helped her up.

"Yuji? Is that really you?" she said. The Mystes nodded with a smile.

"But even the two of us are still not enough to beat him," he said as he glanced at his dark self, who just stood without expression before them. "We need one more."

* * *

Hecate continued her futile struggle against Dark Yuji, but found herself quickly losing. But she still fought desperately with all her willpower.

"Yuji… Shana…" she muttered softly. "Where are you? Please help me."

"Hecate!"

The voices of her dearest friends were enough to give her the strength to push away Dark Yuji. A moment later, Yuji and Shana came out from the darkness and reached for Hecate together. The Priestess had no second thoughts in taking their hands.

As their hands linked together, the illusion shattered, and everything around them became ivory white. But the Dark Yuji still stood before them.

* * *

"Hey, would you look at that," Keisaku said as the sleeping Yuji, Shana and Hecate's hands tightened their grip on one another.

"Something tells me these children will be waking up soon," said Khamsin.

East Edge suddenly burst into the tent.

"You wouldn't believe this, but most of the Crimson Lords, Denizens and Flame Haze we've been fighting against are on their way here right now," he reported.

"Impossible, they should still be recovering," said Sydonay as he quickly made his way out to check the situation himself, but not before looking back at the sleeping Hecate once more.

* * *

"So you found your way to back to each other," Dark Yuji said. "But do you really think you can still defeat me."

"Don't you understand?" said the real Yuji. "We share each other's pain, but we also give each other strength."

"We share a faith and trust like no other," said Shana.

"And we are always together, even if we are long apart," said Hecate.

"We will not be defeated by fear or illusion," Yuji said as he instantly closed the distance between him and his dark self and delivered a punch to his gut, propelling him far backwards.

"We will always protect each other, from you, this war and from everything else," Shana said as she swiftly appeared behind Dark Yuji, in his path, and kicked him up high in the air.

"Our bond will never be severed," Hecate said as she appeared in front of him and struck him with a blow that sent him plummeting straight down.

As he came crashing down, Shana and Yuji delivered a crushing blow from two sides for good measure.

"For we are the True Trinity!" Yuji, Shana and Hecate said together with a voice full of confidence.

* * *

Back in reality, just as Yuji, Shana and Hecate delivered the final blow, ivory flames poured out of the Reiji Maigo and covered the bodies of the three, who still held hands in unconsciousness. By some chance or plan, midnight had struck precisely at that moment when their bond was strongest. As their bodies were wreathed in flame, all of their wounds healed and their bandages dissolved.

On top of Shana's chest, Alastor watched with wonder, awe and surprise, as well as an uneasiness caused by a memory from his ancient past.

"Ivory flames?" he said to himself. "It can't be."

Still, he had a feeling that things were just about to get better.

* * *

From under Shana and Yuji's blows, the defeated Dark Yuji vanished into thin air. A moment afterward, an entity covered in a black cloak and hood appeared before the three. The shape of two horns seemed to be under the dark hood. Although her face could not be seen, a smile was somehow present.

"You passed the test," she said. "Through it, you have unlocked the full potential of True Synchronization. On top of that, you each bear a capacity and reserve for Power of Existence three times greater than that of a Crimson God. Your bond has now reached its highest pinnacle."

"So you did this for us?" Yuji said. "Why?"

"A favor for my master and a friend," the mysterious entity answered. "You will need this power in the years to come, and to end this war. As you progress together, you will surpass many powers before you. Farewell."

And with that, the dream ended.

* * *

As Yuji, Shana and Hecate awoke, they found themselves completely revitalized, and all weariness had been lifted away from them. They were the only ones in the tent, as their comrades had gone out to handle a certain situation.

"You're finally awake," said Alastor. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Yuji said as he helped Shana and Hecate to their feet.

Suddenly, Keisaku entered the tent. His expression was that of shock mixed with disbelief.

"You have got to see this," he said.

When Yuji, Shana and Hecate came out of the tent, they saw a great number of Crimson Lords, Denizens and Flame Haze standing before them. They were immediately recognized as those they have been fighting, but there was no hostility between anyone.

"What's going on?" Yuji asked.

Johan, who had been sorting things out, answered.

"These guys want to stop fighting," he said.

"After the Prized Flame deserted us, we realized he was not worth following," one Crimson Lord explained. "And now, if any of us acted wickedly, we would be erased easily, no matter how strong we are individually. And to be honest, most of us began to tire of this war, and we heard that you people were trying to find a way to preserve us, even if we manifest here. Some of us also wish to restore the Crimson Realm with your aid."

"As for the Flame Haze, some of us also grew tired of this fighting," said one of the Flame Haze. "But it's not just that. When that girl tended to an enemy's wounds and sacrificed herself to protect her friend, we realized your true goal, to truly put an end to the war, bring a new era of peace and unity, and stop the cycle of consummation and hunting."

"As you can see, we've finally put an end to the war," Johan said. "Congratulations."

Yuji shook his head. "It's not over yet," he said.

"As long as Mastan and the Mouth of Power are still out there, peace and balance still hang by a thread," said Hecate.

"But you just leave them to us," said Shana.

* * *

In the far distance, unnoticed, a figure cloaked in black watched the Eternal Alliance's camp expand. A long black sash hovered around him.

His comrade, the female one who seemed to have horns, appeared beside him.

"I see they passed the test," the one with the sash said.

"Yes, and the results were better than we had hoped."

The one with the sash began to walk away.

"Going hunting?" said the female.

"Alicio's purpose is completed," said the one with the sash. "Now it's my turn to eliminate the anomality. We can't have it running around and sucking up everything, now can we?"

* * *

Please review! XD


	24. Strongest Bond, Trinity Rising

Yet again, we have reached the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the second installment of the _SnS: Eternity_ fanfiction series. And thank you very much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Please keep the feedback coming! (It really helps fuel my passion and can even give some inspiration)

**Note:** Yes, I know, I followed the 24-episode format.

**Note: **In case you were wondering:Hecate's Three Faces was inspired by the mythical Greek goddess herself, who literally had three faces. (TV Tropes also contributed a lot to it, as well as to some other stuff.)

* * *

The sun rose and a new dawn shone over the Gobi Desert. Finally, after thousands of years, the turning point of the War of Existence had arrived.

Shana, Yuji and Hecate stood on the edge of the camp, watching the horizon as the gigantic ball of fire ascended. The three were fully ready for battle, they had already planned things out amongst each other, they wore their respective capes, coats and mantles of black, grey and white, and they carried their weapons over their shoulders.

"It has been confirmed that the Prized Flame has fled to the north, towards Siberia," Hecate said. "He may already be there."

"We'll let you handle him Shana," Yuji told the Flame Haze. "Please deal with him as you see fit."

Shana nodded. "Don't worry about me," she said. "You two just focus on the Mouth of Power."

"The Flame Haze told us that there are still some extremist Flame Haze who still follow him," Hecate said. "As for those who did not stay with him or join us, they have left and become freelance again. A similar thing happened with the other Denizens as well."

"I'll leave the extremists to you Hecate," Yuji said. "Carmel-san and Margery-san will be going along with you too, right?"

Hecate made a small nod in reply. She looked at Yuji with concern. "Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry about him," said Shana. "If there's anyone who can take on an enemy like the Mouth of Power, it's Yuji. But still…"

She held the Mystes' hand tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe," she said with a very red face. "And don't forget, you aren't alone."

Yuji smiled. "I know, and you be safe too, both of you," he said.

Behind them, Wilhelmina, Margery and Keisaku waited.

"Are we going yet?" Margery asked.

Yuji nodded. "Just follow Hecate's lead," he said. "Our target should still be on his way towards Egypt."

Before they took off, Keisaku made one more inquiry.

"Isn't Johan coming with us?" he asked. "He should still be in good condition to fight, and he said he wanted to make up for his failure yesterday."

"Yesterday wasn't entirely his fault," Alastor said. "Besides, he has to take everyone back home and keep them safe."

"Before we leave, I'd just like to say one last thing," said Yuji. "Until a couple of years ago, we've fought against one another in a battle to the death, but today, we come together against a common enemy. It's not the Mouth of Power, but the enemy is the War of Existence itself, which is represented today by him. But we stand together as one, despite our past. We are living proof that unity is possible and that this war can end. Today, let us show that proof."

He took off into the air with Shana and Hecate right behind him, followed by Wilhelmina, Margery and Keisaku, who rode along with the Chanter of Elegies on Marcosias.

"Quite the show off, that kid," said Marcosias. "I wonder how long it took him to come up with that speech."

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Strongest Bond, Trinity Rising

* * *

Flying over the Yarlung Zangbo Grand Canyon, Yuji and Hecate's group soon spotted their target, even from a high altitude. The Priestess quickly swooped down, followed by the rest of her small group, and took them at unawares.

"Aster."

From her staff Trigon, Hecate unleashed a heavy shower of energy beams on her targets. The attack either heavily damaged or stunned her enemies. But they weren't done yet. As Hecate cast a Fuzetsu over a very wide area, Margery, in her werewolf form, followed the bombardment and came down in a dive-bomb as she chanted along with Marcosias.

"_Make a wish my dears,_

_Come one, come all, forget your fears,_

_A bright light that shines in the sky,_

_Come quick, before I say goodbye!"_

The dive-bombing purple werewolf was covered in a purple, spiraling ball of flame. As the beast smashed the center of the ground under extremist Flame Haze group, a massive explosion of purple flame sent everyone around her flying.

Wilhelmina came soon after, with Keisaku clinging to her back. The young man had shifted mounts in midair before Margery had launched her attack. Wilhelmina took off the band from her hair and transformed it into a pink war mask with multitudes of ribbons flowing like hair from the back before placing it on her face.

"Continue assault," Tiamat told her partner in monotone.

"Understood," Wilhelmina replied. While the stunned and surprised enemy Flame Haze were still in midair, the Specialist of Everything produced hundreds of appendages made from ribbons and used them to snare most of her foes.

However, it did not take too long until the Flame Haze reacted. Some of them managed to cut away Wilhelmina's ribbons and spread out. One of these even managed to take out a dart Hougu and throw it at Wilhelmina. Keisaku, who was sliding down one of Wilhelmina's ribbons, quickly reacted to this and swung at its path and intercepted it with his scimitar, the Morning Lune. Following this action, the human male landed on the ground and took out another combat Hougu, the Trigger Happy.

The first two to evade capture were, of course, the Mouth of Power, as well as another being. The latter still possessed the presence of a Flame Haze, but looked anything but human. His right arm and leg were missing, and they were replaced by claw-like limbs made of pure dark fire. Half his face and long hair were also composed of dark flame. His other half, although barely recognizable due to most of his skin being peeled off by third-degree burns, was very familiar.

It was Yoshimitsu, desperately clinging to life through hate and vengeance.

* * *

_The night before, the Mouth of Power watched as most of his army left him, knowing that any more fighting would be in vain or simply suicide. He had no reason to stop them, as they did not necessarily swear an oath to him and simply allowed him to lead them. Some of these Flame Haze scattered in different directions, deciding to go back to a freelance life, while others, who tired of the war, headed in the direction of the camp of the Eternal Alliance._

_By the Mouth of Power's side lay Yoshimitsu, who barely lived. Half his limbs had been chopped off and his entire body suffered third degree burns. It was a surprise he still lived._

_Even earlier, as Shana unleashed her final attack on Yoshimitsu, a black-cloaked entity had managed to fly in and rescue him from the full power of the flame blast, and departed before anyone even noticed._

_Next to the Mouth of Power, Yoshimitsu's rescuer also stood, still hooded and cloaked._

"_Why did you save him?" the Mouth of Power asked._

"_Like it or not, I have a responsibility to him."_

"_There's a surprise. I never really expected you to say something like that, considering how you left your old home."_

"_Also, he can still be very useful."_

_Yoshimitsu tossed and twitched violently. He had only been surviving up to now because of his own unquenchable Killing Intent, which converted into spiritual energy, an ability which flowed through the veins of all in the Satou clan. But even he could not keep it up forever._

"_Hades, can you tell me your reason for choosing this one to be your Flame Haze?" Yoshimitsu's rescuer asked Yoshimitsu's contractor, although he already knew the answer._

"_A similar reason to Marcosias' choice," Hades replied. "He has an undying hate and anger towards not only Denizens, but towards any enemy. And by himself, he already has an ability that amplifies my powers to heights even greater than it already is."_

"_Don't you believe it is time to unleash that full power?" Yoshimitsu's rescuer said as he bent down. "Do you hear me Tsurugi Satou? This is your last chance to have revenge on all Denizens, as well as your eternal enemy, the Sakai family."_

_Yoshimitsu's remaining hand clenched itself into a fist._

"_Ki…ll…" he mumbled._

"_They have constantly humiliated you and your clan."_

"_Kill…"_

"_They have even poisoned the mind of the current heir of the clan to join them."_

"_Kill…"_

"_That's it, let your hate build. Show your unquenchable fire of Killing Intent."_

"_Kill!"_

"_Rise again, and destroy all those you hate."_

"_KILL!"_

_As Yoshimitsu repeated the same word over and over with rising intensity, his eyes turned a furious glowing red and he was shrouded in a corrupt, twisted bluish glimmer of light. Amplified by the peak of his Flame Haze's hate, Hades poured out dark flames and shadows from his vessel and let them crawl all over his body. These flames and shadows not only shrouded the Flame Haze, they covered the gaping wounds where limbs were once attached and transformed into evil claws of dark fire._

"_What are you going to do now?" Yoshimitsu's rescuer said coldly._

_Full of bloodlust and fury, the Flame Haze answered as he changed the shape of his arm of pure dark fire into that of a nodachi that was longer than his own body._

"_I will kill everyone!"

* * *

_

Yoshimitsu bent over and screamed in agony as he sprouted massive black wings from his back and flew straight towards Yuji, but he was knocked down by a precise barrage of energy beams from Hecate.

"_I'll take care of this one," _the Priestess told Yuji through their connection. _"You go straight for the Mouth of Power like you planned."_

The Mystes nodded and flew at the Mouth of Power at a speed great enough to generate shockwaves. He caught and dragged his target by the gut with his fist and kept flying straight forward, away from the other Flame Haze. He did not want any enemies from interfering, nor did he wish for any of his comrades to get hurt from the inevitable destruction caused by their duel.

After flying further into a more isolated territory, Yuji kicked at the Mouth of Power and sent him crashing into a sandy shore by a river. Not surprisingly, he emerged from the earth unscathed. Yuji landed some distance before him. All around them, besides the river, were cliffs. The area itself had a seventy mile radius away from any known populated civilization. Though Yuji still did not want to take any chances and cast a massive Fuzetsu over the entire area.

"So, you feel that you have gotten stronger now?" said the Mouth of Power. "Are you confident enough to defeat me?"

"Rather than just answering that plainly, let me show you," Yuji said as he repulsed energy from his body and sent a dust storm in his enemy's direction. Half a second afterward, he launched himself forward.

Even though the dust cloud temporarily blocked the Mouth of Power's vision of his enemy, he could still feel him coming, and Yuji knew it. To prevent the Mouth of Power from moving away from his path, the Mystes fired a volley of Aster beams straight at him with one hand, knowing that it was close to impossible to deflect and evade such an attack at the same time with bare hands.

As the Mouth of Power stood parrying the beams of grayish-blue light, Yuji stretched his other hand and shot a freezing beam at his enemy's feet, temporarily freezing him in place and preventing him from jumping away.

When Yuji came within striking range, the Mouth of Power shot a fist forward, but the Mystes disappeared a millisecond before the strike connected and reappeared above him. The Mouth of Power attempted to hit him again, but Yuji managed to narrowly dodge the attack in midair and grabbed his opponent by the shoulders.

With his hands gripped tightly on his foe, Yuji used his flight abilities to drive the Mouth of Power deep into the sand beneath his feet while spinning around like a corkscrew, leaving only the head above ground. When the Mystes let go, he leaped back, breathed in and blew out a blast of hot grayish-blue fire over his enemy and the sand entrapping him. The sand turned into hard glass within moments, further immobilizing the Mouth of Power.

When Yuji landed, he generated a bright, surging ball charged with 10,000,000 volts of pain in each hand, nearly as powerful as natural lightning.

"Your friend did a really good job with that trial of hers," he said proudly and confidently. "Please thank her for me when you meet her again."

He lunged forward and drove the balls of lightning directly into the Mouth of Power's skull. The intense electricity thundered and crackled as it hit, and the nearby surroundings were blown apart and charred by the untamed lightning which arced in various directions. It should have been more than enough to sear through and grill the Mouth of Power's head from the inside-out, yet it did anything but that, however it also wasn't something Yuji didn't see coming.

Having taken enough punishment, the Mouth of Power unleashed his strength and broke the glass trapping him and threw Yuji back. Once again, the two contenders stood against each other. Neither one was hardly damaged.

"Ouch," the Mouth of Power said plainly.

Yuji smirked. "You think that hurt?" he said as he stretched his hand forward. "I'm not finished yet."

The Mystes used his telekinetic Unrestricted Method, Omnihand, on the large glass shards around his enemy and used them to restrain him yet again. He then summoned Blutsauger into his fist and formed many balls of energy to spiral around its tip like a drill before lunging forward once more.

* * *

As she crossed the southern border of Siberia and entered the snowy lands, Shana soon spotted a golden flame amidst the white background.

"Shana, before we engage him, I have to tell you something," said Alastor. "I could not help but notice that your access to Power of Existence and capacity for my power is thrice of what it used to, as if you can bear the overwhelming strength of three Crimson Lords. Obviously it has something to do with last night's incident, but I'll let you tell me the full story about that later."

The golden flame, which had been moving steadily northward, stopped, as if it had noticed the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter.

"I need you to know, Shana, that you have far surpassed all of your other predecessors," Alastor continued. "You can tap into even more of my power than any before you. Although you lack the experience to control my full power, you can now use most of it."

As Shana still flew through the cold air, the hotness of her flame intensified and another pair of flaming wings appeared under those she was already using.

"When you met Yuji Sakai, you were able to use the first pair of wings and access the second level of my powers, something which all of your predecessors had managed to reach," said Alastor. "However, you are the first to achieve the third level of my powers. I can't say how proud I am of you Shana."

The Flame Haze smiled. "Thank you, Alastor," she said.

Noticing that the golden flame was enlarging, Shana flew in its direction. The cruising speed at which she flew at was astonishing, she was as fast, if not slightly faster, than Yuji when he still shared the same body with the Snake of the Festival.

Shana came to a full stop as she met Mastan. As her flight came to a halt, she spread her wings and unintentionally released a blast of wind that temporarily created a blizzard.

She held out the Nietono Shana and let Alastor's flames wrap around it. As the indescribably intense flames covered it, the blade extended to twice its length. Mastan responded by separating his body into nine, each with only two arms bearing a different weapon, and surrounded the Flame Haze from many angles.

"It's hopeless," Shana warned. "Try not to make this any harder on yourself than it already is."

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Mastan growled as his multiple bodies attacked.

Shana sighed as she held up her sword before her with one hand. "Well Yuji, I tried to warn him."

* * *

"Well Supreme Throne Hecate, we meet again," Hades said to the Priestess. "Although I see that you serve a new master now."

Hecate tightened her grip on her staff. "He is not my master," she replied. "He is something more: a friend, a comrade, a brother."

"Whatever you say," said Hades. "It does not matter, you will die anyway. With a Flame Haze that complements me perfectly, you will find that this duel will be much more difficult than our battle many ages ago."

Hecate took a stance. "Believe it or not, I have become stronger as well," she said. "So come at me with all you have."

"Kill her," Hades told his partner in a cold voice.

Yoshimitsu flew forward at Hecate and slashed, but the attack was easily deflected by the barrier created by the Hougu on the Priestess' wrist. It was a Hougu which was also a memento of her dear friend Kazumi.

_She may be gone, but with this, she can still protect those she cares about_, Hecate thought.

Yoshimitsu attacked again. This time, Hecate blocked his strike with her staff. As the two grappled, Yoshimitsu transformed his claw-like shadow leg into another long blade and used it to slash at the Priestess from below. The latter barely managed to teleport behind her opponent in time and retaliated.

"Aster."

Yoshimitsu was flung forward and spiraled in the air after receiving the salvo of energy beams with his back. As he struggled to regain control, Hecate followed through and summoned two dragons of blue flame to crush her enemy and explode on him.

As Yoshimitsu recovered from the attack and stabilized, he glared at the expressionless foe. His Killing Intent rose with greater intensity every second, and as it did, more dark flames and shadows flowed out of Hades' vessel until it completely covered his entire body.

"I've had enough of this!" the mad Flame Haze growled. "DIE!!!"

He extended his left claw and attempted to grab Hecate, who dodge the attack. Although he missed, Yoshimitsu followed through and swung it at Hecate, but she saw it coming. The Priestess channeled Power of Existence into the end of her staff and manipulated the bluish-white energy to converge into a long blade. With this blade of energy, she sliced the dark arm in half. As the rest of the arm shrank back to its owner, Hecate dispelled the blade on Trigon's head, as it took too much unnecessary energy just to maintain.

It was now Hecate's turn to attack. She pointed Trigon straight at her enemy and released a shower of energy beams at him. Yoshimitsu took the attack head on, but although the beams penetrated right through his body, the many holes left in their wake closed again within moments. It was as if Yoshimitsu had become nothing but shadow and flame.

"They say if you can hurt it, you can kill it," Yoshimitsu said. "But I didn't even feel those. Where there's light, there will always be shadows."

"But shadows can also be overcome by greater darkness," Hecate said with minimal expression in her tone.

She chimed Trigon and manipulated the ash-like negative Power of Existence around her, which very few can even see, and packed masses of them together. Yoshimitsu realized that this could actually be dangerous for him, so he dashed forward before the Priestess could finish.

When he had made it halfway to his enemy, Hecate formed several shafts of near-solid ash-like negative Power of Existence and hurled them at her enemy. The Priestess' target managed to evade most of them, but was unable to dodge the last three, which slammed into his face, gut and chest. These hits also stunned him long enough to get caught in a massive ash claw similar to the one he had just launched at her some moments earlier.

The claw gripped Yoshimitsu tightly to the point of crushing. As it strengthened its hold, Hecate chimed Trigon again and formed spears of negative ash Power of Existence around her enemy. She realized she had to act fast, as Yoshimitsu's Killing Intent was rising to heights she had never before encountered in her thousand year existence.

Just as she launched her spears of negative Power of Existence, Yoshimitsu's darkness became great enough to break Hecate's restraints. As his darkness grew, so did he in size, until he became a massive shadow five times greater than he was before.

"Foolish girl," he said with a grim and sickening voice. "You cannot possibly match my many centuries of hate released all at once."

* * *

As the many bodies of Mastan flew at Shana, the Flame Haze closed her eyes and sensed her enemies coming. Somehow, to her, it seemed as if the Prized Flame was slower than he was before. No, it wasn't that, she had become much faster.

With one hand on the Nietono Shana, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter cut and slashed anything that came her way. She swung her bright, flaming blade all around her striking range, leaving behind streams of light as the blade moved. With the great speed and flexibility at which she slashed all around her, it appeared as if she was protected by a fiery net-like sphere.

It did not take long for Mastan to realize using many bodies was useless. He quickly recalled any remaining bodies back into him and grew in size and multiplied the number of his arms and weapons. Shana stopped using her defensive technique and took another stance, which had her sword at her left side, ready for a backhanded slash.

"Give me your best shot," Mastan said arrogantly as he took a defensive stance with very little opening.

He anticipated an attack from his enemy, but the Flame Haze seemingly vanished, and a blazing streak of fire followed by a rush of wind passed by his side. The next second, Shana reappeared behind her opponent.

Mastan turned around to face her with a nervous grin. "Just what kind of attack was that?" he said.

In the next moment, two of his arms massive arms fell off and dissolved into golden flame. The Prized Flame's eyes widened in fear.

With a yell, he came at Shana, who swung her blade upward and clapped her four wings. The Flame Haze's action created a violent cyclone of blade-like wind and fire that tore her enemy from the bottom-up. In a few moments, the once mighty and unmatched Crimson Lord was ripped apart.

"You're learning fast," Alastor noted. "To have discovered this ability so soon, I'm very impressed."

"Thanks to the bond I have with Yuji and Hecate, our shared calculating power's also tripled, so all three of us can use many more skills and abilities than before," Shana said.

Despite annihilating her enemy, the Flame Haze, could still sense his presence.

"He's still alive," said Alastor. "He must have created another body and had it flee just before you hit him with that vortex."

"Then we'd better go after him and finish this once and for all," said Shana as she flew in the direction of Mastan's presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the Eternal Alliance were already passing through the Greater Khingan Range in Northeastern China and were steadily making their way towards Japan. Those who did not follow Johan in that direction went along with Khamsin, Leanan-sidhe, East Edge and Lorelei to America, where they would establish the West branch of the Alliance.

Little did anyone--even the Eternal Lover—notice the evil presence that stalked them at a safe distance. However, Johan certainly felt the air get heavy. Then he felt a powerful presence appear somewhere nearby, though it vanished a couple of seconds later.

* * *

As the black, all-consuming entity with a scythe neared Johan's group, another being appeared just in front of him, catching him off guard. It had the shape of a man, hooded and cloaked with a dark sash floating around him. For a moment, as he moved into position, bangs of blue hair and a confident yet sinister grin were barely seen from under the cowl of his hood as it fluttered.

The entity stretched out his hand in front of him. In one moment, it was empty, then in the next second, a silver pistol materialized in it. The cloaked being pulled the trigger and fired at his target at point blank range.

From the barrel, a silver bullet surrounded with flame of the same color flew straight into its mark and drove it westward by many miles, leaving a long trench in the ground in its wake. The gunman swiftly followed the path of his bullet and his target.

* * *

As Yoshimitsu tried to grab Hecate with another massive claw, the Priestess responded by creating a blade of energy on Trigon's head and cut it off. This time, however, the claw regenerated within seconds, and Hecate was forced to fly back and broadened the distance between them even more.

"Give it up," Yoshimitsu said. "You cannot outrun or outmatch my hate!"

"I was not running," Hecate said as she focused herself. "Three Faces."

She split herself into three entities, Child Hecate, who took the form of Fumina Konoe, Mother Hecate, who was similar to her original form, and Crone Hecate, who had the coldest expression of the three. This time, she did not take such a heavy toll to her body, mind and soul, as she had triple the focus, capacity and reserve for Power of Existence. Even in this separate form, the Supreme Throne was still connected to Yuji and Shana through their bond.

"So what if you can separate into different bodies like that Prized Flame, you will still die!" Yoshimitsu said.

He transformed all of his limbs into blades and spun in the air like a massive shuriken before flying right at the Three Faces of Hecate. As he closed in on them, the Child Hecate came forward and blocked him with the barrier generated by the bracelet Hougu she and Kazumi had made.

As Yoshimitsu relentlessly continued to push against the Child Hecate's shield, the Mother and Crone Hecates flanked him from above and behind.

The Mother Hecate chimed the staff in her hand and let it rain pillars of packed negative ash Power of Existence on her enemy. The blows were enough to stop Yoshimitsu from spinning, but not from attacking. Even as he was assaulted by more negative Power of Existence-based attacks, as well as dragons of fire, he slashed at the Child Hecate, who did more than just defend this time.

The Child Hecate covered her enemy with a massive, bright blue orb and steadily shrank it in size. Yoshimitsu, who was still being assaulted by dragons of blue flame, began to feel his corrupted body crushed by the orb he was trapped in. It did not take much longer until the pain overcame his hate and Killing Intent, and he shrank back to normal size, although he was still completely covered in dark flame and shadow.

He closed his eyes. Only now did he realize that no matter how much hate he had, he could not win against the Sakai family and their many friends. But he also realized one other thing: he could still have his revenge against them. He could still take away one of the dearest friends—rather, a sister—to a Sakai, if only he would let all of the hate and anger he had accumulated throughout all the centuries explode in one moment.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

With a loud roar, he opened his burning, furious red eyes and poured out all of his hate, his anger, his Killing Intent, and became a gigantic sphere of pure darkness. The pressure it unleashed was so great that it even broke the blue orb that once contained Yoshimitsu. Hecate, who had merged back together into one being, warned her nearby allies.

"Run!" she yelled. "Clear the area!"

Just after shouting out her warning, the darkness swallowed her, and she found herself in a void so dark that she could not even see her hand from three inches away from her eyes. Moments later, the Priestess suffered several cuts and wounds that came out of nowhere, yet everywhere in the darkness.

"How do you like my darkness?" said the voice of Yoshimitsu, which seemed to be coming from all around her.

Hecate put her hands on her chest as she responded.

"I was once afraid of the void, but no longer," she said as her body began to glow with bluish-white light. "Darkness can return if there is even a small trace of it, but if it is completely consumed by light all at once, there is nothing to regenerate from."

Below the giant shadow, Margery hastily swooped down to the ground to pick up Keisaku, who had just subdued a Flame Haze with a threat from Trigger Happy. Wilhelmina and the other extremist Flame Haze had already scattered, and continued flying even after many miles.

"Things are seem to be getting desperate, huh, my solid soldier, Margery Daw?" Marcosias said as Margery and Keisaku fled the area atop his vessel.

The Chanter of Elegies looked back to the growing darkness. "Don't tell me she's gonna use that brand new trump card of hers," she said.

Keisaku nodded. "Good thing she told us all to get out of the way before she goes nuke."

"Aio."

When Hecate released her newest and most powerful Unrestricted Method, a great explosion of burning bluish-white light burst from her body and tore apart the darkness. As the intense light wiped out the darkness and shadows, even the ground below disintegrated into dust.

Moments later, Hecate slowly drifted back down to earth, into a wide and perfectly bowl-shaped crater. The Priestess breathed heavily and fell on all fours as soon as she landed, but she was still alive. Had she used this kind of power before, she would have died halfway through, but thanks to a greater capacity and reserve for Power of Existence through the bond she shared with Yuji and Shana, she lived to see another day.

Still, using such a power left her extremely exhausted. The Priestess sat down and closed her eyes to rest.

"True Synchronization," she muttered. "Just like what the Snake of the Festival had tried to achieve once, many millennia ago. It is truly as incredible and powerful as he said it was supposed to be."

* * *

Further north in Siberia, Shana found the fleeing Mastan. She flew ahead of him and faced him.

"Give up," she said. "You can't win."

Mastan tightened his fist. It certainly was true, but his pride would not let him back down.

"I can't win?" he said as he began to fall into madness, just like Yoshimitsu had. "I can't win?! Of course I can't win, but I can still prove my strength! Before I go to the netherworld and meet the Snake of the Festival, I'll make my proof that I'm stronger than him! I'll do the one thing he was unable to do: destroy you!!"

His body began to tear apart as gold flames ruptured from his flesh. He gritted his teeth as he used his most powerful Unrestricted Method.

"Final Wish."

His physical body broke apart and shattered as it was replaced by a colossal being of pure gold flame. Using this form certainly meant no chance for survival, for him and anyone he attacked. The snowy mountains around him even began to melt within seconds, quickly causing avalanches to turn into floods.

Shana shrouded herself in a great mass of flames and pointed her sword forward.

"Unari Nenshou!" Shana yelled as she cast her Unrestricted Method.

The hot, blazing flames around her roared as they came at her enemy in the form of fiery tsunamis. These flames soon covered Mastan's entire being, and the Prized Flame tossed around in agony as he struggled against the flames.

But it was not enough. Although the flames hurt the giant being of gold flame, it barely harmed him, and the Prized Flame quickly expelled the crimson flames around him with a booming growl.

"It appears this last act of desperation won't be easy to defeat," said Alastor. "And just using that form of his will damage the balance in many ways."

"Alastor, are you ready?" Shana asked in a very serious tone.

"You're not thinking of using _that_ again, are you?"

"I have a capacity three times greater than before. I'll be fine," Shana said confidently. "Besides, although it can do some harm to the balance, leaving the Prized Flame like this for even ten minutes could do worse damage. We have to take him down as soon as possible."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. I trust in my bond with Yuji and Hecate," Shana said with a smile. "Tenpa Jyousai."

From Alastor's Cocytus, burning crimson flames erupted. The intense flame blazed with an intensity far hotter than the Prized Flame had unleashed and completely consumed everything around it. Soon, from the intense fire, a mighty gargantuan bipedal beast with massive wings and horns emerged. Alastor had manifested in this world.

The Flame of Heaven did not waste time in battling the Prized Flame. For a short while the two wrestled, but in a matter of moments, Alastor crushed his enemy and his flame completely consumed him into nothingness.

As soon as Mastan was no more, Alastor withdrew his full power into the Cocytus and returned to the Crimson Realm. Shana reemerged from the flames, naked, save for the black cape wrapped around her.

As she gathered her wits, she realized that she was floating on a large lake, and most of the snow on the nearby mountains had disappeared.

"How are we going to explain this?" Alastor said.

"Who says we have to?" Shana said as she swam to the shore.

"Perhaps we should have casted a Fuzetsu before we fought the Prized Flame."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I thought we didn't need it, since there are no people around anyway. I didn't expect him to have that kind of desperation spell."

When the Flame Haze reached the shore, she reached into her black cape.

"Good thing I brought replacement clothes this time," Shana said as she pulled out a new change of clothes. "It's freezing out here. Hopefully Yuji doesn't call me before I'm done changing."

"Speaking of which, how is he doing against the Mouth of Power?" Alastor asked. "That enemy certainly seems to be on a whole different level than every other enemy we have faced in this battle."

Shana just bowed her head.

* * *

Even after a long time of battling one another, neither the Mouth of Power nor Yuji had suffered any real damage.

Yuji came at his enemy again and slashed with Blutsauger, but the Mouth of Power handily deflected its strokes with his bare hands. Even though Yuji charged his blade with Power of Existence, no wounds appeared on the Mouth of Power, although somehow, on the inside, he still felt as if the Hougu did what it was supposed to.

As the Mouth of Power attempted to counter with a punch, Yuji shielded himself from the attack with Blutsauger's flat side. While the fist connected with the sword, Yuji disappeared and reappeared behind his foe. Before the Mouth of Power could react, Yuji clutched the back of his head with one hand and held his leg with his own before driving an elbow into the Mouth of Power's back.

"You realize that this is going nowhere," the Mouth of Power said, stumbling forward from the blow as Yuji released him.

The Mystes nodded. "You're right," he said. "Let's take it up a notch."

His eyes turned green and his hair cyan, just like Hecate's own features. He had actually been stalling the Mouth of Power long enough until Shana and Hecate were finished with their own battles. The reason for this was that his ability to access Shana or Hecate's powers would halve the latters' focus and strength, as the power came directly from them, and also because they were still unfailiar with this new ability stemmed from their bond. Out of the three, only Yuji had this ability, but in exchange, Shana and Hecate could freely draw Power of Existence from him, even at a remote distance. It probably had something to do with the position he was in when the midnight dream trials took place.

The Mystes raised one hand and cast an Unrestricted Method.

"Aster."

A shower of blue energy rays fell all over the Mouth of Power. The sheer destructive power and number of beams released from a single hand was at least five times more than Yuji could normally use.

When the rain of beams was over, not surprisingly, the Mouth of Power stood unharmed in a crater.

"Are you done yet?" he said.

Yuji smirked. "I've barely even started" he said.

The Mouth of Power sensed Killing Intent for a real attack, and it came from Yuji, who hovered in the air right in front of him, but he did not even move. Suddenly, the Mouth of Power was struck from behind by a massive sword and was flung straight up, right into a ball of fire that came from atop a cliff.

As the Mouth of Power plummeted back down, he noticed that the Yuji he was talking to earlier was wearing a white coat instead of a grey one. He looked up and saw another Yuji, wearing a black coat, looking down from the cliff's edge. Then he looked to where he had been struck in the back, there was another Yuji standing there, without a coat, carrying Blutsauger over his shoulder.

"Three Faces," the Mouth of Power muttered in wonder. "He can even access that?"

_My theory was right_, Yuji mentally told himself, remembering the moment his foe was hit. Blutsauger's special power had been used, and for half a second, the Mouth of Power was assailed by sudden wounds, but he had managed to heal his injuries even before the white-coated Yuji's Accelerate Stigma could take effect.

_He seems to only be completely unharmed by attacks he can anticipate, and even then, he has to know from where and from whom the attacks will come from,_ Yuji analyzed. _Fortunately, my white-coated self, which uses most of my Unrestricted Methods such as Aster and the like, can also project the Killing Intent of the other me's. Too bad my Three Faces still isn't as complete as the original's, and that even Hecate can't do severe damage to a strong enemy like this. And even without protecting himself against an attack, he still has a pretty solid defense._

The Mystes suddenly noticed that the mask worn by the Mouth of Power was cracked, and did not restore itself along with its wearer.

_Odd,_ Yuji thought, _if he is a Flame Haze like he says he is, and his mask is supposed to be his contractor, since we can't see any other possible vessel, it should have rapidly healed along with him. This confirms it, this guy definitely isn't a Flame Haze. But there should be more to that mask than just hiding identity._

He closed his eyes. As he did, his hair turned a burning red, and so did his eyes when he opened them again. This time, he had tapped into Shana and Alastor's power.

"First, I'll need something a little more damaging if I want to smash through his disguise," he said.

The Mystes dashed forward with Blutsauger shrouded in crimson flames. On his back, one pair of flaming wings emerged, giving the already fast Mystes a powerful boost of speed.

Before the Mouth of Power can even react, Yuji's attack connected with his face. Under the immense pressure of the big flaming sword, the mask was severely fractured and the Mouth of Power was sent flying back.

As the Mouth of Power got back to his feet, the ruined mask on his face fell apart. As its wearer touched his mask in amazement, its shards crumbled and fell to the ground before dissoling into silver embers. For a while, only the sound of the mask shattering could be heard by the two contenders, and soon, the Mouth of Power's true face was revealed.

He had a face very close to Johan's, the only difference being that he had some wrinkles, as well as grayish-blonde hair and a goatee to match.

"Don't you think it's time you told me who you really are?" Yuji said as he slowly approached. His features were now back to normal.

His opponent grinned. As he spoke in reply, it was evident that his voice had changed. It sounded more like a human's.

"For now, just call me by my title," he said, "the Immortal."

* * *

Finally landing back on Mongolian wasteland, the evil black entity with a scythe got back up and watched as his attacker came before him.

"You're a naughty one, aren't you, former Mystes of the Parallel Mirror Gemini?" he said. "You can call me the Slayer if you will, but then it won't really matter once I eliminate you."

"How-how were you able to hurt me?!" Gemini growled in confusion. "I can absorb absolutely anything!"

"Ah, but with every strength there is a weakness, correct?" the Slayer responded. "You know that person you absorbed last night, Alicio, he was carrying a very small fragment of the one who gives me power. And through Synchronization, I, or anyone else who wields power from the same source, can easily sense or damage you."

With a wave of his hand, he summoned a multitude of silver cards around himself before sending some of them in his enemy's direction. Gemini quickly reacted by twirling his scythe to deflect the attacks.

"Just because you can harm me does not mean I am defenseless!" he growled as he raised his hand and sent several large nightmarish beasts in his foe's direction.

The Slayer calmly reacted by creating even more silver cards and using them to form a sphere around himself. As the beasts impacted on his defense, they were electrocuted and dissolved into nothingness.

"So, you can use the power of those you have absorbed," the Slayer noted. "But you're still far from enough to even match what I can do."

As he lowered his defense to attack, Gemini dashed forward with scythe raised. The Slayer easily blasted it to little pieces with his silver pistol. The blast also knocked Gemini back a few paces.

"You only found your way back into this world just recently, didn't you?" the Slayer said. "When those three used the Grand Order to restore everything to how it originally was, you were the only one unaffected, and when you finally broke out of that third dimension, you became an entity that lived outside of existence, an anomaly. Because of that, you cannot be sensed or harmed by normal means, and because of the damage done to the Hougu that gave you life, you had lost the ability to change form, yet still retain the ability to absorb, and you can use it without limit. But I still wonder about one thing, Gemini, what do you want with the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo and his friends so badly?"

"Revenge," the former Mystes of the Parallel Mirror hissed. "When Yuji Sakai reaches his moment of victory, I will strip away everything that makes him happy."

The Slayer whistled. He actually seemed impressed. "Not a bad idea," he said. "To be honest, I'd want to do the very same thing. Unfortunately, it'll get in the way of our master plan. So, goodbye."

Hundreds of thick silver chains suddenly sprang from under the earth and grabbed onto Gemini, effectively restraining him. As the former Mystes of the Parallel Mirror struggled to break free, the Slayer multiplied the silver pistol in his hand by five and tore his enemy apart with a barrage of shots.

Gemini fell to the ground in pain. Realizing that he was no match for this enemy yet, he turned to flee, but his foe was not about to let that happen. The Slayer summoned five more silver pistols, making a sum of ten, and fired them simultaneously in the same direction. The resulting volley of powerful blasts annihilated Gemini and tore the ground beneath him, formleaving behind a small canyon.

"That was too easy," the Slayer said as he flew off.

Little did he know that a small black wisp remained at the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

"Before we continue fighting, can I just confirm one thing?" Yuji asked the Immortal. "You never intended to let the Flame Haze win the war, did you?"

"No, my teacher's intention was to force _you_ to end the conflict between the two warring sides," the Immortal answered. "He said t was for the sake of peace."

"Bringing about peace with more war," Yuji said calmly, "why does that feel so familiar?"

The Immortal smirked. "You should know why 'perfect vessel'," he said. "Also, my teacher was the one speaking and controlling my body through the mask, the real Mouth of Power, so now that it's broken, I have regained full control. And let me warn you, I won't hold back like he did."

The Immortal charged forward and threw a fist at Yuji's face, but the Mystes managed to counter and threw him for some distance.

"You barely have any offensive power," Yuji noted. "You have a perfect defense, but can only attack with your fists, otherwise you would have used other abilities even when you wore the mask."

The Immortal frowned. "So you already figured that out," he said. "Well, then it seems that this fight would be unwinnable for either of us."

"I never said that," Yuji said as he stretched his hand forward. "Let's do this, Shana, Hecate."

Seemingly summoned from out of nowhere, the two girls appeared and wasted no time in releasing their attacks, which they were already half-preparing even before they were called. What actually happened was that earlier, while Yuji was still using Hecate's Three Faces, he had swiftly set up some teleportation portals in strategic areas before hitting his enemy with a combination/collaboration attack.

Before the Immortal could figure out what was going on or activate his absolute defense, Hecate, who had appeared from behind, fired a drill of Aster beams right into the his back, propelling him forward and straight into Shana's sword. The Flame Haze quickly followed through and slashed upwards, sending the Immortal flying high up.

Yuji flew right after him. And as he flew, he gathered power from both Shana and Hecate. While this happened, his eyes turned crimson and his hair turned white. Ivory flames also shrouded his body.

"Alastor, what's wrong?" Shana asked her contractor. "You suddenly seem tense."

"I-it's nothing," the Flame of Heaven said. "Just concentrate on lending Yuji our power."

Shana nodded and looked up again as the Mystes neared his target. "Finish this, Yuji," she said.

Meanwhile, Hecate also looked at Yuji's ivory flames with awe and wonder.

As the Immortal neared the peak of his flight, Yuji grabbed onto him by the collar and glared right into his eyes before delivering his attack.

Although the Immortal braced himself so that he could take any blow without budging, Yuji's uppercut smashed right through his defense and sent him flying straight up many times faster than the speed of sound. And before long, the Immortal was lost in outer space.

As Yuji descended, his features and his flame turned back to normal. Shana and Hecate, not wanting to wait any longer, raced up to meet him and took him in a warm embrace.

As Yuji held the two girls, he smiled. They had finally won.

* * *

**Note: **By this time, you've probably figured out who most, if not all, of the mysterious cloaked beings are.

Okay, _this_ is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, it's the finale, can you blame me?

This not the final end just yet though. This is just the beginning… again. Seems like every end just leads to another beginning, doesn't it?

**Note: **There'll be a third installment to complete the series trilogy. Expect time-skips, flashbacks, painful reality, a twist the size of Jupiter, commitment and a buttload of new OCs. XD

Please, don't forget to review! XD


	25. Epilogue

**Note: **Of course, I wouldn't end the installment with just a battle. There should always be a little something aftrerwards to make one's audience really excited for the next part of the series.

Merry Christmas everyone!!

* * *

Deep underground, in one of Egypt's great undiscovered tombs, several figures, hooded and cloaked in black, gathered together. Some of them still concealed their entire bodies while others had exposed their faces. In one corner f the hideout was a crystal tank filled with liguid. And floating in the transparent, bubbling liquid was a single matured human fetus.

From the hidden tunnel which led into the hideout, the Immortal returned.

"So, how was your trip?" Merihim asked smugly.

"Humiliating," the Immortal replied. "To think he could send me, the toughest among us, flying right out of the atmosphere with a simple blow."

"And this is just their first day," said the Slayer, who sat in a corner, trying to sow something together with silver threads. However, every time it began to take shape, it fell apart.

"I'm actually impressed, to think they could surpass Johan on their use of the potentially most powerful Hougu in existence," said the Immortal.

"You did an even better job than we had hoped," Kensei Satou told the only female in their group, the one who seemed to have horns under her hood.

"You don't feel any loss for your fallen clan member?" she merely responded.

Kensei smirked. "Don't you remember? My son disowned him from the clan," he said. "All I ever gave Tsurugi was a chance to redeem himself and exact revenge, but he couldn't even do that."

The Immortal looked to the tallest of his comrades, who stood silently next to the crystal tank. He was the one who appered to be hiding a blue mask under the cowl of his hood.

"I trust you were able to gather enough negative Power of Existence from that battle, Necromancer?" the Immortal inquired.

The Necromancer nodded once. "Enough to raise an army," he said, "or to animate something with even greater value. Although I had to wait until certain people left the area before I could harvest the 'ash cloud' over Mongolia."

Outside of the conversation, Yuri leaned back on a humble couch and put his hands behind his head.

"This is only a taste of things to come," he said to himself. "But as the years will pass, they will become stronger. And hopefully, they will be ready for us when the time comes."

* * *

**Epilogue: **Goodbyes

* * *

It was just a couple of days after Yuji and his friends had graduated. Most of the council of the Eternal Alliance was gathered in an airport.

"We better be off now," Keisaku said as he and Margery's scheduled flight to America called for those boarding.

"Try not to get in trouble," Eita said.

Keisaku grinned. "When have I ever done otherwise?" he said.

"Take care of your boyfriend," Margery told Ogata.

"I think you should be more worried about yours," Ogata responded with a cheerful smile.

Margery chuckled. "You're so right," she said.

"And don't worry about my desperate housewife, Margery Daw, either," Marchosias said. "I'll try to make sure she won't mess him up too ba—ohow!"

"Shut up, stupid Marco," Margery said with a fist to the Grimoire.

Ogata laughed a bit more from the scene she probably would not see so often anymore.

"See you around, Margery-nee-san," she said.

"Yeah, see you later."

Meanwhile, at another terminal, Yuji, Shana and Hecate, along with Kantaro, Chigusa and Pheles, were seeing off Wilhelmina and Sydonay before they would leave for Europe. They had already said their goodbyes to Margery and Keisaku earlier

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Yuji asked.

Sydonay nodded. "There are still many rouge Flame Haze and Denizens out there," he said. "Our work of uniting these people is still far from over."

"Although with any potential organization leaders out of the picture, it _should _be a lot easier," Kantaro noted.

"Good luck," Pheles said to Wilhelmina. The former carried a small baby boy in her arms. He appeared human, but he was actually more Denizen than anything else.

"Thank you," Wilhelmina said. "Indeed, we will need it."

"Don't forget to come by every now and then," said Chigusa, who, as usual, held her baby daughter Yumiko. "You're a godmother to two little children now."

Wilhelmina blushed a bit. "Indeed, I am honored for that," she said.

Shana suddenly embraced her, burying her head into her chest.

"I'll miss you, Wilhelmina," she said.

Wilhelmina, although surprised for a while, returned the embrace with one of her rare smiles.

"Indeed, I shall miss you as well," she said. "But you truly don't need me anymore now, especially when you have those two."

Sydonay watched the display of affection with feelings hidden behind his sunglasses. He turned to Hecate.

"Where's my hug?" he said.

"Don't push your luck," she said in cold monotone.

Suddenly, a moment after replying, she gave him a short hug as well.

"Take care Sydonay," she said.

Sydonay couldn't help but shed a few overemotional tears before Hecate let go of him.

When Shana and Wilhelmina broke their embrace as well, the latter approached Yuji.

"I leave her in your care," she said. "But if you hurt her again or take things too quickly, you might regret it indeed," she added with a heavy tone and a glare. Yuji could only nervously nod in reply.

After speaking with the Mystes, the Flame Haze looked around for the other, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Pheles, where is Johan?" she inquired.

"Oh, he said he had something else to do," the Beautiful Whim answered in a somewhat solemn tone.

* * *

In a cemetary in Misaki City, Ike climbed up a hill to reach a certain grave. The sun was already setting. As he neared the top, he was surprised to see Johan descending. The two passed by each other without a word, however.

Among other tombstones overlooking the city from a distance was a stone cross which was identical in shape to Giralda, the Hougu once used to summon Pheles. At its center was inscription written in both Kanji and English.

_A woman who taught us the meaning of love, warmth, friendship, happiness, true strength, courage, and sacrifice. She will be forever remembered by all in both peace and war._

_Kazumi Yoshida._

"Hey Yoshida-san, we just graduated a couple of days ago," Ike began as he knelt closer to the grave. "Pretty soon, everyone from our class will be going to college or straight to work. We'll all have to find our way in the world, pursuing our dreams…"

As he spoke, he couldn't help but notice a large bouquet of various flowers, as well as a basket of assorted bread, placed at the base of the cross.

* * *

A little while later, Yuji passed through the streets of Misaki, heading towards the same cemetary. On the way, he crossed paths with Johan, who had a more serious expression than usual. The second Mystes of the Reiji Maigo smiled at the first in an attempt to cheer him up, and the latter simply responded with a forced grin.

As they passed by one another, Yuji looked back and spoke to himself mentally.

_Thanks to the assistance of several Tuners, he was finally able to come up with a stable solution to the preservation of Power of Existence for both Denizens and Torches worldwide. On top of that, he now has a family, complete with a child. But he still doesn't seem content. Kazumi-chan's death was really hard on him, even after everyone's told him he wasn't completely responsible. She was a very good friend to both of us._

The Mystes bit his lip. _I still haven't told him about the Immortal's true appearance_, he continued. _He deserves to be happy as much as any other father. And he'll have a lot to do now, since he has to raise a son along with other things. It might be best not to tell him or Pheles about something so disturbing just yet._

When Yuji arrived at Kazumi's grave, it was already getting dark. The Mystes found the other person he was expecting to see, Hayato Ike. As he neared, he saw that his best human friend was crying, and tears flowed like rivers from his eyes as he finished speaking to the girl he loved and bade her a final farewell.

Yuji glanced at the tombstone of one of his closest friends.

_Life really is fragile_, he thought. _Although I'm as immortal as that enemy we defeated many months ago, this will always remind me of that painful fact. _

He smiled. _But life is also precious," _he continued,_ "and Kazumi-chan proved that as well. If it weren't for her, we might not have been able to win that battle._

He tilted his head up to face the sky as evening came. _Her family took the news pretty hard_, he thought. _Of course we didn't tell them she was involved in a secret war, but we definitely told them she had lost her life protecting those she loved._

Ike looked up at Yuji, wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood.

"Sakai, I want to do everything I can to help you guys establish peace between humans, Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens," he said bravely. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to decide."

Yuji smiled a bit. "It's alright, but are you really sure?" he said.

Ike nodded resolutely. "Don't forget that I have some pretty good business management and political skills," he said. "At the very least, I could help out with your organization's funds."

The young human male clasped onto his friend's shoulders firmly.

"I want to continue where Yoshida-san left off. I want to protect everything she loved," he declared with all his heart.

"Thank you Ike," Yuji responded.

As the two friends made their way down the hill, they saw Shana and Hecate waiting for them close to the base. Yuji smiled, even after joining up with them and making their way home.

_Who knows what challenges we are destined to meet from here on, but as long as we have the will to fight for peace and a strong bond with one another, we can overcome anything. This Eternal Alliance will continue to build and fight for all eternity, as long as there are still humans, Denizens and Flame Haze still determined to have peace and unity. Let fate and destiny come and hit us with whatever they have!

* * *

_

Please give your full overall review for this entire installment of the series. Be honest. XD


End file.
